Chasing Naruto
by AkaiTsume
Summary: AU: College Years. Sasuke doesn't want to come to terms with his feelings, but when rivals appear, he has to take matters into his own hands...NaruSasu Shounenai, yaoi.
1. Tease

Author's note: So much inspiration these days, so little time...

Enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke should've just stayed in bed. 

The morning was quickly rolling downhill. First, his alarm went off an hour late because he'd forgotten to set it, then he'd knocked the damn thing off its ledge before he could shut it off, and then he'd had to climb down out of bed and root around on the floor to find it. He finally managed to move his desk, reach the alarm and shut the damn thing off, but not without ramming his head on the underside of the furniture when straightening up.

Muttering curses under his breath, Sasuke threw on some clothes (black shirt, black pants. It suited his mood) and gathered his books. He made it about halfway down the hall before realizing that he left his homework. After the second trip, he managed to make it outside...

...And it was pouring rain. Hooray.

It was with a black scowl on his face that a sopping wet Sasuke finally blew into his 9 AM class with about three seconds to spare. Readjusting his books under his arm (which, thankfully, had fit under his jacket, so they weren't soaked through), Sasuke swiped at his hair and glanced around.

"Oi! Sasuke-teme!"

Shoulders tensing at the obnoxious shout, Sasuke turned and glared irritably at the blonde waving enthusiastically. Trust that idiot to insult him with a smile on his face. Glowering, Sasuke made his way to the third row of stadium style seats in the lecture hall, slogged his way down the row, and tossed his books down on the table before him.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke's condition and snickered. "What happened to you? Get caught in a tidal wave?"

"Shut it," Sasuke replied irritably. Seating himself next to the tall blonde, Sasuke sent a glare in the boy's direction. "Do you have to shout my name like that every morning?"

Grinning, Naruto lifted a hand and ruffled Sasuke's wet hair. He was unperturbed when his hand was slapped away.

"It's the _face_ you make, man! It's like you don't know whether to strangle me or wave back." He chuckled, giving Sasuke a fox grin. "It's part of the reason I always embarrass you from a _distance_. Gives you fewer options."

Sasuke sent him an icy look, but he said nothing. Folding his arms on the table, he glared at the front of the room. _The teacher's late. It figures...I rushed all this way for nothing._

"...Bad morning?"

Sasuke glanced at him and lifted a brow. Smirking, Naruto leaned back in his chair and stretched his legs out before him.

"You always have this black cloud of doom hovering over you when you're having a rough morning." He glanced to his other side. "Maybe you should sit further away. I don't want to get hit with a lightning bolt."

"Ha. Ha." Sasuke continued drilling holes in the blackboard with his gaze. Where the hell was the professor?

Amused with Sasuke's attitude, Naruto lightly smacked the Uchiha's shoulder with the back of his hand.

"So? Didja do the homework?"

Sasuke simply gave him a dry look.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. His Highness Prince Perfect _always_ does the homework." Naruto sniggered as Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Can I see it? I want to check my answers."

Grudgingly, Sasuke pulled the sheet out of his notebook and handed it over. Naruto snatched it out of his hands with a flair, pulled out a second sheet of paper, and began scribbling faster than Sasuke would have given him credit for.

_Hey! Wait a minute!_

"Dammit, Naruto, I didn't say you could _copy_ it!" Scowling, Sasuke swiped the sheet out of the blonde's grip. The fact that Naruto simply leaned back, smiled sheepishly and ran a hand through his unruly hair didn't improve Sasuke's mood. "Do your own damn homework!"

"But you're smarter than me!" Naruto whined. Clasping both hands in front of him, Naruto gave Sasuke his best beaten-puppy look, which probably would have had more effect if he were a foot shorter and had about 50 less pounds of muscle. "Pwease, Sasuke-kun?"

"No."

Naruto started sniffling pathetically.

"I said NO."

Sighing, Naruto slumped in his chair and crossed his arms over his broad chest. "You're no fun, Sasuke."

"You're an idiot."

"Jerk."

"Moron."

"Asswipe."

Naruto grinned at the cold look he received for that one. Before Sasuke could open his mouth to retaliate, the professor finally strolled into the lecture hall. The pale boy reluctantly faced forward, feeling Naruto's triumphant grin burn into his side.

"Sorry I'm late, everyone. My boat had a leak in it this morning, and I had to patch it before coming to class." Half the class rolled their eyes at the lazily delivered comment, but the other half glanced outside. With the amount of rain coming down, his excuse wasn't entirely illogical. "Now that I'm here, you can pass your homework up."

Sasuke passed his over to the right, then turned to smirk at Naruto. The blonde blinked at him, then smiled brightly.

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot..." Opening his binder, he pulled out a sheet of paper. "I did it last night!"

_...God, I hate you._

As Sasuke passed the offending paper to the side, he glowered at the grinning blonde idiot beside him. Who would've guessed that someone so abrasive and immature would end up being Sasuke's closest friend? They'd hated each other in elementary school, had developed grudging respect for each other in middle school, and after a not-so-brief falling out when they were thirteen, the two had grown almost abnormally—in Sasuke's eyes—close. Hell, they'd followed each other to college, hadn't they?

Throughout the years, it had been more "fun," as Naruto put it, to act like they hated each other more than to be friendly, but lately Naruto seemed to have dropped the habit. Instead of the glares and impromptu brawls on campus, Naruto had relaxed and settled for mildly harassing Sasuke in public. The sudden change sometimes left Sasuke at a loss...but what confused him more was how easily they'd settled into the new routine.

You'd think that two guys who hated each other's guts would...dislike each other more.

As the professor blabbered on about Early European history, which Sasuke had _no_ interest in, Sasuke found his mind wandering. It had been easy to put Naruto out of his mind when they were enemies (or at least acting like enemies), but now that they were friendly in public, Sasuke was finding it surprisingly hard to ignore the blonde. Was it just a side-effect of actually behaving like the friends they'd probably always been? Or was it...more?

A soft _thump_ and a sudden weight on his shoulder startled Sasuke from his thoughts. Spiky blonde hair tickled his face as he turned to give Naruto an exasperated glance.

"Oi, dobe. Get off me."

Naruto simply mumbled under his breath and shifted, pressing his face into Sasuke's neck. Sighing, the blonde seemed to fall into a deeper sleep.

A slow blush spread across Sasuke's cheeks as Naruto's warm breath ghosted over his skin. Looking away, Sasuke shifted uncomfortably. _I should probably push him away, but..._ He stole a glance at Naruto, unconsciously taking in the taller boy's defined, toned body and handsome face—_well, handsome minus that stream of drool. I swear, if that gets on my shirt..._—while the blonde slept.

His heart started pounding as Naruto decided to make himself more comfortable, tossing one arm about Sasuke's waist. Embarrassed, Sasuke tried to pry Naruto's arm loose.

"I said off. Use someone else as your pillow," he hissed. Naruto didn't respond, though he absentmindedly fought Sasuke's attempts to remove him. Finally managing to remove the blonde's arm, Sasuke dropped the appendage to push the boy off him.

Entirely by accident, Naruto's hand dropped right onto Sasuke's crotch.

Jumping, Sasuke stared down at his lap for a second before flushing scarlet and violently throwing Naruto off him. _Jesus...What the hell was that?_ Sasuke shifted away, desperately trying to will his blush away.

Startled awake by his back hitting his chair, Naruto blinked owlishly at him. He took in Sasuke's blush with confusion.

"What's the matter with you? Your face is red."

"Shut. Up."

"But—"

"I SAID. Shut. UP."

"Sheesh!" Miffed, Naruto slumped into his chair. "What did I do to _you_, you insensitive creep?"

Sasuke decided to ignore that question.

* * *

The moment class was over, Sasuke strode out of the room and into the hallway, heedless of Naruto's calls. A frown marring his face, Sasuke tuned out the rest of the annoying public. 

_Why did I react to Naruto the way I did? He wasn't even awake, so it's not like he touched me...there...on purpose. Why was I so embarrassed?_ A worry line creased his forehead. His reaction today wasn't his only strange response to Naruto's presence. He seemed to have a habit of blushing like a schoolgirl—well, a faint hint of pink on his cheeks. He was an Uchiha, after all—whenever Naruto accidentally brushed against him or touched him. Ironically, Sasuke hadn't had a problem when they were fighting, but now...

_...There must be something wrong with me,_ he concluded. _Do I have a fever?_

Before he could even consider testing this theory, a heavy arm dropped onto his shoulders. Not losing even a shred of composure, Sasuke glanced coolly at Naruto.

"Why'd you run off like that, bonehead?" Naruto glared at Sasuke. "You didn't even let me ask if you wanna work together."

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow, trying to ignore the press of Naruto's muscled arm about his shoulders. "Work together on what?"

The blonde gave him an incredulous look. "You actually weren't paying attention? That's a first." Sasuke looked away, slightly embarrassed. _Like hell I'll tell him that I wasn't paying attention because I was trying to ignore him...and failing._

"Well, anyway," Naruto continued, "Dr. Hatake said that we have to break up into groups and do a report on some famous European explorer. Are we going to work together?"

Sasuke couldn't resist smirking. "Well, just because _you_ don't have any other friends—"

Naruto whacked him upside the head. "Smartass."

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!"

A chill raced down Sasuke's spine while Naruto calmly glanced over his shoulder. "Looks like your horde is coming."

_I hadn't noticed._ Sasuke grit his teeth. Being hounded by his fan club was NOT going to improve his already sour day, especially with their gleeful usage of the Japanese suffix (they had leapt on that when they found out that Sasuke was half Japanese. Naruto had decided to pick up the more "colorful" tags instead). When Naruto started to remove his arm from Sasuke's shoulder, Sasuke glared at him.

"You are _not_ leaving me to deal with them alone."

Naruto gave him a cheeky smile. "Hey, they're _your_ harem. Just let them service you and be on their way."

"...You have no sense of decency, do you?"

"Nope. None at all."

The hair on the back of Sasuke's neck began to tingle as he sensed the pack of females behind him. Regardless of how sweetly they may be smiling right now, he could still sense their real appearances: drooling, clawing, maniacally grinning she-demons swarming en-masse behind him. A prickle of desperation seized him.

He hated to ask for help, but a quick glance behind him showed an even larger horde than he was used to. As Naruto began to move away, Sasuke grabbed his arm and hissed in his ear.

"Get me out of this, and I'll buy you ramen."

Instantly coming to attention, Naruto turned back to Sasuke and smiled evilly. "Make it a month's worth, and you have yourself a deal."

"A _month?_ No way in hell!"

"Ja ne! Have fun with the feeding frenzy!" Naruto started to walk off again, chants of _"Sasuke-kuuuuun"_ floating about him.

Gritting his teeth, Sasuke tightened his grip on Naruto's arm. "A week's worth of ramen. Final offer."

Naruto thought about that for a long moment, his hand stroking his chin. Sasuke had to use almost all of his self control to keep from reaching up and strangling him. _Damn you, Naruto! Just do it!_

Reaching a decision, Naruto cast a sunny smile on Sasuke. "Deal!"

Just as the horde finally decided to ignore Naruto's presence and began to bombard Sasuke with coos, calls and phone numbers, Naruto turned to face them and smiled charmingly. Sasuke lifted an eyebrow.

_I wonder what he's going to do to get rid of them..._

"I'm sorry ladies, but Sasuke-kuuuun," he sang the suffix in a high pitch, clasping his hands together and batting his eyes, "and I have plans. You'll have to catch him later."

With that, Naruto turned and faced Sasuke, an expectant grin on his face. Sasuke stared up at him in confusion, growing uneasy as the grin grew and Naruto's eyes narrowed mischievously.

_Maybe this was a bad idea..._

Before he or the fan girls could question Naruto, the blonde squatted down in front of Sasuke, wrapped an arm about the boy's legs, pressed his shoulder against Sasuke's stomach...

...And hoisted him into the air.

A shocked speechless Sasuke flopped over his shoulder, Naruto turned and waved cheerfully at the crowd.

"See you later, ladies!" He winked at one shocked girl up front. "Especially you."

Leaving everyone with their jaws hanging open, Naruto walked off.

Seconds later, a familiar voice let out a very unfamiliar screech.

"YOU DAMN DOBE! PUT ME DOWN _NOW!_"

"Oh come on, you know you love it."

"I'LL KILL YOU, I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD!"

* * *

"Aw, c'mon, are you still mad at me?" Naruto, cheerfully sporting a black eye, slurped down some of his promised ramen. 

Sasuke simply continued to glare daggers at him from over his folded hands.

Rolling his good eye, Naruto pointed his chopsticks at the pale boy. "Some thanks I get for saving your ass. Next time I'll just let them have their way with you."

Suppressing a shudder at the images _that_ conjured up, Sasuke began twisting his eyeball daggers into Naruto's chest.

"Of all the ways to get us out of there, you had to choose _that?_"

Naruto smirked. "Well, I could've kissed you," he stated flippantly. "That would've worked just as well."

Sasuke froze, his eyes widening slightly. _He could've...kissed me?_ His heart started pounding at the mental image. The thought of Naruto running his fingers through Sasuke's hair, fisting his hand at the nape of Sasuke's neck and just devouring the slimmer boy's mouth... Swallowing hard, Sasuke fought down a blush.

Before Sasuke could gather his composure, Naruto leaned forward and smiled mischievously.

"...Unless that's what you actually _wanted_, Sa-su-ke-kun..." He drawled Sasuke's name, eyes glinting dangerously.

Straightening, Sasuke repaired his Glare of Death. "Try it and I'll kill you." _God, don't try it, I'm begging you. I don't have a CLUE how I'll react._ Keeping a straight, icy face, Sasuke trampled down the inkling that he might know _exactly_ what he'd do.

Laughing, Naruto leaned back in his seat. "Relax, Uchiha, I was just teasing you. It'd take something _drastic_ for me to kiss you."

_...Drastic?_

Unsure of how to react to that, Sasuke simply grunted and glanced away. He listened to Naruto smack and slurp down his noodles before glancing back at him; apparently, the blonde was completely undisturbed by the conversation and its implications. Sasuke couldn't completely fight off a small smile while watching Naruto's simple-minded enjoyment of the food. _Well, he certainly has his priorities in order._

_...But still. What did he mean by "drastic"?_

Naruto made a sudden noise around his mouthful of food, glancing up. He started to speak incoherently, stopped, swallowed, and tried again.

"So when are we going to meet?"

Sasuke let out a soft huff of air. "Well, we could meet tomorrow at the library. I don't have any classes after noon."

"Sounds good." Taking a swig of his soda, Naruto smirked. "I don't have any classes that I care to go to after noon."

The Uchiha shook his head. "How you manage to get away with that..."

"...And still get good grades?" Grinning, he leaned back and placed his hands behind his head. "It's all about the charm."

Snorting, Sasuke leaned back in his seat as well. "I'm sure," he replied dryly. He glanced at his watch, winced, and stood, tossing some money on the table.

"I have a class in twenty minutes. Ja."

Naruto lifted a hand and waved lightly, but it wasn't until Sasuke had reached the restaurant's door that he chose to speak.

"Oi, Sasuke! Just so you know..." He smiled sweetly.

"It's always a pleasure to sweep you off your feet."

* * *

Smoke curled in the air of the dimly lit room as Sasuke busied himself with wiping a table clean. Waving irritably at a particularly large cloud of smoke as it settled about his face, Sasuke straightened and glowered around the dark room. Goths, emos and punks milled about the tables, smoking and drinking while bemoaning the sad fate of the world. One guy in black leather pants, a tattooed on shirt, and round sunglasses recited a poem on the small stage while his buddy tapped a set of bongos. 

Why the hell did Sasuke choose to work at a place like this? Sighing, he moved to the next table and began to clear it, for once wishing that he had the standard black apron to cover his outfit (just because he happened to fit the café's dress code today, it didn't mean that he wanted to get crap all over his clothes). It was annoying, but he preferred to have his own money to spend rather than live off the life insurance for his parents. It seemed more respectful.

And besides, the atmosphere actually suited him.

As he finished cleaning the table, an irritating voice spoke from behind him.

"Uchiha."

Gritting his teeth, Sasuke straightened and turned.

"Hyuuga."

Neji, who should have looked out of place with his white polo shirt and slacks, actually seemed to fit into the atmosphere of the café. His cold, impassive eyes latched onto Sasuke as Neji calmly slid his hands into his pockets.

Sasuke had to curb an instant belligerent reaction to the other boy as they faced each other. For some reason, the calm Hyuuga had always rubbed him the wrong way, and the feeling was apparently mutual. Sasuke couldn't be sure of the real reason behind their actions, but animosity was animosity. Live with it.

After a long, tense silence, Sasuke finally asked, "What do you want, Hyuuga?"

Neji considered Sasuke for a moment. "I hear there was a...disturbance between you and Naruto today."

Sasuke scowled. "That's none of your business."

"What was the situation, Uchiha?" he demanded softly, his voice cold. Sasuke unconsciously shifted into a fighting stance, his eyes narrowed.

"I said it's none of your business, Hyuuga." Shoulders tense, Sasuke clenched his fists. "Now get out."

Neji didn't even blink. "I consider Naruto's business my business." He paused. "Were you fighting with him?"

"What are you, his keeper?" Sasuke bit out. "Why are you always so _concerned_ about him?"

Hyuuga didn't reply, but Sasuke could almost _swear_ that a hint of red fleetingly touched the boy's cheeks. Neji smirked in response.

"That's none of your business."

Sasuke bristled at that. Before he could open his mouth to bite out a scathing reply, however, Neji turned.

"Be glad that he seems fond of you, Uchiha," the boy calmly tossed over his shoulder, "because the moment he isn't, you'll have much worse than a black eye to worry about."

Scowling, Sasuke clenched his fists tightly at his side and watched Neji walk off. _Damn him. What right does he have to threaten me like that? Bastard!_

Snatching up his washcloth, Sasuke stomped over to the next vacated table and began furiously swiping bits of food and ash from the smooth surface. As always, Neji's unconditional support of Naruto—especially when this support involved a fight with Sasuke—pissed the Uchiha off on a level he didn't care to delve into. How those two even became _friends_ was a mystery...Naruto kicks Neji's ass once, and suddenly the pale Hyuuga is his champion for life? What the hell!

It wasn't as though Sasuke was afraid of Neji; he could easily hold his own in a fight, and he could rest secure in the knowledge that even if he lost, the Hyuuga wouldn't be in good shape either. It was just that their rivalry, which had existed since the two had first set eyes on each other, seemed to have stepped up a notch when Sasuke and Naruto had become "close," whether the two had been enemies or friends at the time.

Why did he and Neji despise each other so much?

Lost in his musings, Sasuke frowned and continued to work.

"Hey there, hot stuff! Mind getting me a drink?"

Glancing up, Sasuke saw a wiry guy with about forty piercings wink saucily at him and lick his lips. Sasuke stifled a groan—and a gag—and dredged up a small, painful smile in return.

"Right away." _I hate my life.

* * *

_

Tired, weary, and irritated, Sasuke made his way down the hall in his dorm, ignoring cheerful voices as they streamed out of open doors. A quick glance at his watch told him that it was 7:00; his day was finally over.

With a soft sigh of relief, Sasuke pulled out his key and unlocked the door to his room. _Thank God for single rooms. If I had to deal with a roommate right now, I'd probably kill him._

Stepping in, Sasuke slammed his door shut, threw the lock, and flopped gracelessly onto his couch, an arm covering his eyes. _God, I'm tired..._

_"I could've kissed you..."_

Sasuke's arm tightened over his face. Naruto's comments from earlier in the day had plagued him, and Sasuke had found himself analyzing the boy's words. No matter how he looked at it, it felt like Naruto had been..._flirting_ with him. Was that even possible? And did Sasuke even _want_ that?

Sighing, Sasuke lowered his arm and stared at the ceiling. _With Naruto, it's too hard to tell. He makes comments like that, but the way he treats them as jokes...I can't tell if he's honestly joking or just trying to cover it up._ Sasuke frowned. _Which do I want it to be?_

Unable to find an answer to that question, Sasuke glanced over at a picture on his desk. It was a picture of Naruto in full basketball regalia, a basketball tucked under one arm as he grinned and gave the victory sign to the camera. Sasuke remembered when he took that shot...

_-Flashback-_

_Dammit. He won again._ Grudgingly focusing his camera, Sasuke snapped pictures of the team as the players congratulated each other, certain that the principal would have his head if these pictures didn't make it into the school newspaper. Sasuke hated school sports and would rather saw his leg off than participate in the mindless cheering that always accompanied them, but the job looked good on a resume and if he took enough good shots, he could make a portfolio.

Unfortunately, his job currently included taking special pictures of the MVP.

Schooling his face into a cold glare, he rose from his seat on the bleachers and made his way down to the court. The blonde he was unwillingly seeking was surrounded by fans, cheerfully soaking up the praise and shoulder slaps. As Naruto turned and spotted the photographer, the temperature of Sasuke's gaze dropped several degrees.

A smirk on his face, Naruto made his way over to his rival and stopped in front of him.

"I'll bet you just _hate_ it that I made the most shots today, don't you, Uchiha?" His smirk twisted. "You have to ruin a perfectly good roll of film with shots of _me_."

Deigning not to answer him, Sasuke simply lifted his camera. Naruto's face immediately shifted into a smile as Sasuke's flash went off. Sasuke quelled a brief spurt of disappointment. _I was hoping to get a shot of him with that glower on his face. Now THAT would be a perfect addition to the school paper._

Lowering his camera, Sasuke sent Naruto a brief nod before turning away.

"Oi, Uchiha." Naruto waited as Sasuke glanced back at him. "Take one more picture."

Sasuke lifted a brow, a cold smirk crossing his face. "That's a little conceited of you, don't you think?"

Naruto snorted. "I'm not talking about the newspaper, dumbass." He ignored the way Sasuke tensed at the insult. "I want you to take a shot for _yourself_."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What on earth makes you think I _want_ one?"

"Just do it." Naruto waited as Sasuke scowled and reluctantly lifted his camera. "You ready?"

"Of course, usuratonkachi."

Naruto briefly stuck his tongue out at the insult, but before Sasuke could snap the picture, his face melted into a triumphant grin. Sasuke's breath caught in his throat at the sudden wave of humor and camaraderie that poured from the blonde. Swallowing hard, Sasuke snapped the picture and lowered his camera.

_I've never seen him smile at me like that before..._

Chuckling, Naruto dropped the pose and slapped the stunned boy on the back.

"See, Uchiha? Even you can't ruin my mood after a win." Giving Sasuke a two-fingered salute and a wink, Naruto turned and wandered off into the crowd of milling people.

A second later, Sasuke recovered enough to scowl furiously. _He thinks that he can just make a fool out of me like that?_ Turning on his heel, Sasuke made his way out of the gymnasium. _As soon as I develop these, I'm tossing that damn picture AND its negative into the garbage!_

Yet somehow, the picture had made it into a frame, standing proudly beside his bed.

_-End Flashback-_

Sitting up, Sasuke wandered over to his desk and leaned on it, gazing at the picture. _That was the day our relationship started changing. He threw me off kilter with that damn smile, and I haven't been able to get him out of my mind since._ He picked it up, running his thumb over the frame. _After that...even though I wouldn't admit it..._

_...I wanted him to smile at me that way again._

Sasuke resisted the impulse to run his fingers over the image of Naruto, determinedly setting the picture back on his desk. _I should have thrown this out years ago. In fact, I should do it now._

He didn't move.

After a moment of struggling with himself, Sasuke gave up and shook his head._ I still can't fight it. No matter how much denial I go through, I still want to be closer to him._

_...I wonder if he wants to get closer to me, too...

* * *

_

Author's note: Next up, Attack of the Rivals! Stay tuned, and **_Review!_**

Fyi: Dobe means dead last, usuratonkachi (which, after checking about nine times, is what he's actually saying) meansmoron of morons, teme is an extremely impolite way of saying "you," and vaguely translates to either b-word. Dr. Hatake is Kakashi, for anyone who didn't know.

Random fact of the day: The Japanese really don't have any curse words, considering that little kids can say every "bad" word we anime fans can think of without their parents batting an eye.


	2. Attack of the Rivals

Author's note: Man, this story is a lot of fun to write...Make sure you review!

Enjoy.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke doesn't get flustered. He doesn't fume, fuss, or get anxious, but he can, and will, grow annoyed when someone is late for an appointment and silently acknowledge this to himself.

So if it looked like he was currently pacing back and forth, glancing at his watch and muttering under his breath, you must be losing your marbles.

"It's almost _two_ already, damn him," he mumbled while enjoying a quick, pointless walk to the end of the aisle of books before suddenly deciding to go back. "Where the hell is he?"

The sound of the library door made him pause and glance in its direction. Spotting a shock of blonde hair, Sasuke swiftly strode forward, sat at the table in front of him and buried his nose in the book waiting for him. He ignored the sound of footsteps as they approached him.

"Sasuke! There you are." Smiling sheepishly, Naruto set his bag in the chair next to Sasuke and leaned against the table. "Sorry I'm so late. You wouldn't _believe_ what happened—"

"Then spare me." Sasuke didn't even glance up from his book, and from his tone, Naruto might as well have been a piece of gum on his shoe. "Make yourself useful and get a book."

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto replied, moving to browse the books available to him. "I don't know why I bother apologizing to you. I'd stand better chances convincing the Grim Reaper that he's a ballerina than breaking through the brick wall that is Sasuke the Pissy."

Sasuke looked up at that, his eyes cold enough to give Satan a chill. "You are _two hours_ late, Uzumaki."

"I know it, and I'm sorry." Snagging a book, Naruto settled down next to Sasuke. "I honestly lost track of time."

Satan would have started sneezing. "How do you lose track of two hours?"

Naruto glanced at him, apparently torn between telling Sasuke and keeping quiet. After a long moment, the blonde simply smiled charmingly.

"I dunno. They have a tendency to slip through your fingers." He held up his hands and wiggled his fingers to demonstrate. "Seriously. I think I'll need a net or something to hang on to those tricky hours."

Sasuke gave him a flat glare, but a part of him was intrigued. _What isn't he telling me?_ Reluctantly, he decided not to ask.

"Maybe I'll just solder a watch to your arm instead," he stated, privately enjoying the wince that accompanied his statement as he stood and moved to the book rack.

"I think we should do a report on Christopher Columbus," Sasuke added absentmindedly, running a finger over the bindings of several books. When Naruto snorted, the pale boy glanced back at him.

"Columbus was an ass. If we're going to do an explorer, at least do Marco Polo or something. If nothing else, he's got a game named after him." Naruto started rifling through the pages of the book he'd found. Lifting an eyebrow, Sasuke turned around and leaned back against the books.

"You know about Columbus?"

"Yeah," Naruto replied softly, his attention on whatever he was reading. "He comes over here, not in three _small_ ships, but with the full support of Spain, starts mucking around, and even starts the slave trade in the Americas." Shaking his head, he turned the page. "I'm not going to write a glowing report on how fantastic he was."

Sasuke blinked in surprise. "Huh."

Naruto glanced up. "'Huh' what?"

"I never pegged you for someone who'd know something like that."

Eyebrows furrowing, Naruto stood. "I'm not as oblivious as people think I am, Sasuke. I know how to pay attention." Clearly irritated with the mild surprise on Sasuke's face, he turned and glanced back at the book he was reading. "I don't think this has anything useful in it," he mumbled under his breath.

Eyes scanning the history books behind Sasuke, Naruto grunted. "That one should have something on Marco Polo..."

Stepping up, he glared at Sasuke. "Are you going to move or not?"

Sasuke blinked at him. _Huh. It's been a while since he was actually mad at me._ For some odd reason, that amused him. Folding his arms, he smirked at Naruto.

"I'm sure you don't need it. Can't you just write a report on him from memory?"

Naruto scowled. "_No_, I can't. Now will you _move_ already?"

"And here I thought you were an Obliviousness-Free Zone."

"Move it, Uchiha." Naruto's scowl grew when Sasuke simply stretched his arms out and settled more comfortably against the bookshelf. "Honestly, of all the times to grow a sense of humor," he muttered.

Sasuke stifled a small laugh at the grumpy look on Naruto's face. _Is this how he feels when he teases me? No wonder he does it so often._ Allowing a smug smile to cross his face, Sasuke gave Naruto a challenging look.

"Well, you pride yourself on being taller than me. I'm sure you can reach the book with me standing here."

Muttering under his breath, Naruto stepped forward. "_Fine_, dammit." He reached up to grab the book on the top shelf, but his hand was shy of reaching it. Swearing under his breath, Naruto stepped closer.

And closer.

The smirk fell off Sasuke's face as he was suddenly presented with a _very_ close up view of Naruto's chest. The blonde's muscles rippled under his dark blue shirt as he strained upwards, and Sasuke's mouth went dry as Naruto unconsciously tiptoed a bit closer. Swallowing hard, Sasuke fought the urge to squirm.

_...Damn, he smells good..._

A scent vaguely like honey and cinnamon wafted into Sasuke's nose as the boy pressed himself back into the books. Naruto was nearly sandwiching him against the wall, precious few centimeters separating them. Turning his face away, Sasuke had to fight the insane urge to grab fistfuls of Naruto's shirt, bury his face in the taller boy's chest, and inhale deeply.

_Dammit, what's WRONG with me? He's just a guy!_ Sasuke swallowed hard again and closed his eyes as Naruto slid a leg between Sasuke's for leverage. _Jesus..._

Trying to control his breathing, Sasuke glanced up at Naruto. The blonde's face was skewed, tongue peeking out from behind his lips and tilting upward as Naruto focused on reaching his prize. Sasuke's heart started pounding as he placed his suddenly sweaty palms flat against the books. Every bone in his body was screaming for him to pull Naruto closer, to run his hand down the other boy's chest, grab his head and pull him down for a furious kiss, _anything!_

_...Good lord, I'm attracted to him. I'm actually attracted to Uzumaki Naruto._

Struggling with this revelation, Sasuke barely heard Naruto mutter, "Oh, to hell with it." He started to glance up at him when Sasuke abruptly found himself flattened against the wall, Naruto's entire length pressing against him. Embarrassingly enough, a small squeak slipped free of Sasuke's lips as his rapidly frying brain registered the feel of Naruto's hard, toned body pressing against his.

Sasuke swallowed hard, his face pressed against Naruto's ear and jaw. _Just think good thoughts. Think pure thoughts. Find a Zen moment._ As Naruto shifted against him, Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut and thought desperately, _What's__ the sound of one hand clapping? If a tree falls in the woods and no one is around, does it make a sound?_

_Is he going to get off me before I embarrass myself? _

Before Sasuke's panic could break the surface, Naruto uttered a triumphant sound and pulled the book free, stepping back. He waved the book mockingly in front of Sasuke.

"Hah! What do you think of _that_, Uchiha?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to reply, but he only managed a soft, strangled sound before shoving Naruto out of his way and moving to the table. He immediately started gathering his things, throwing his notes haphazardly into his bookbag and tucking the various history books he'd collected under his arm.

Naruto blinked at the sudden, frenzied motions. "Where are you going?"

"I do have other engagements, Naruto," Sasuke bit out coldly. Straightening, he stormed towards the front desk. "Next time, I suggest you arrive _on time_."

He left, ignoring the bewildered look on Naruto's face. _There's no way I can sit next to him now, now that I know I'm...now that I know I **want** him._ A flush appearing on his cheeks, he bowed his head as he checked out his books and let his bangs shield him from view. _God, how am I going to face him again?_

Accepting the books, Sasuke strode for the exit.

"Sasuke-teme, wait just a damn minute!"

_No, no, no, not dealing with you now, no, no, no._

Sasuke had just managed to place a hand on the door when Naruto's large hand wrapped firmly about his upper arm. _Dammit!_

"Where the hell are you running off to? I know I was late, but we still have work to do—"

"I'll start researching online tonight and dig up some sources," Sasuke cut in. "Unlike you, I've been here for quite some time already, and I'm going home." _Let go of me. Just let go!_

Naruto hesitated, but he finally released Sasuke's arm. "Fine. I'll see you tomorrow, Sasuke."

The slimmer boy simply grunted in reply, throwing open the door and stalking away from him.

_I REALLY need to stay away from him until I figure this out._

It wasn't until Sasuke was halfway home that he realized that he'd forgotten his wallet at the library.

"Dammit!"

* * *

The gods were smiling on Neji today.

The pale boy had decided to visit the library on a whim, not really planning to do any research, when he'd come across none other than Uzumaki Naruto. The blonde was sitting by himself, alternately chewing on his lip or his pencil as he scribbled notes from a book.

And Uchiha was nowhere in sight.

Allowing himself a small smile, Neji made his way over to Naruto's side and glanced down at the book he was reading. Naruto didn't even seem to notice his presence, focused as he was on his work. After indulging himself by drinking in the boy's sight for a few moments, Neji chose to announce his presence.

"I've never seen you so studious before."

"Yeah, that seems to be the general consensus," Naruto replied easily.

Neji lifted a brow. _He knew I was here?_ "Are you making any progress?"

Naruto paused for a moment, then placed his pencil down and leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah, I've been getting some good information down." Stretching his arms over his head, Naruto tipped his head back and smiled at an upside-down Neji. "So, what brings you 'round these parts?"

Neji's small smile grew. "Just wandering about." When Naruto nodded and sat up, Neji hesitated. _Should I ask him now?_ The proud boy slipped his hands into his pockets. _I guess this is as good a time as any. The Uchiha is absent for once._

Clearing his throat softly, Neji ventured a few words. "Are you busy this weekend, Naruto?"

Interested, Naruto turned to face him, resting an arm on the back of the chair. "Not particularly, no. Why?"

"I have an extra ticket for a Yellowcard concert, and I thought that you might—"

"YELLOWCARD? ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Leaping to his feet, Naruto grabbed both of the surprised Hyuuga's shoulders. "You have tickets to Yellowcard?"

"Yes..." Neji replied slowly, watching as Naruto's eyes brightened with joy. "I take it you want to go?"

"HELL YES!" Grinning like a maniac, Naruto tightened his grip on Neji's shoulders. "I tried for _weeks_ to get tickets to that concert! You're officially the coolest guy ever!"

Attempting to suppress a smile and failing somewhat, Neji chuckled lightly. "I'll drop by and pick you up on Saturday at 6, alright?"

Naruto's grin threatened to crack his head in half. "Neji, I just realized something. I love you with all my heart and soul!" With that, he threw his arms about the pale Hyuuga and squeezed with all of his might.

Blushing lightly, Neji allowed Naruto to hug him. _If I'd known it was THIS easy to gain his affection, I'd have done this MONTHS ago..._

His gaze flickered to the left as a movement caught his eye.

Uchiha Sasuke stood about five feet away, his features frozen. Neji blinked at him, then allowed a self-satisfied smile to cross his face. The smile remained as Naruto finally released him and stepped back, cheering happily.

"I'll see you on Saturday, then." Casting a sly look at Sasuke, Neji added, "We could go out to dinner beforehand. My treat."

"Seriously? I get Yellowcard _and_ free food?" Naruto laughed, whacking Neji on the shoulder. "Where have you _been_ all my life?"

Behind his back, Sasuke was loudly grinding his teeth and clenching his fists.

Smiling, Neji began to walk away. "It's a date, then." He took personal enjoyment from the look of barely suppressed fury that crossed Sasuke's face. Humming lightly to himself, Neji let himself out of the library.

Yes, the gods were definitely smiling on him today. He'd managed to easily get dinner and a concert with Naruto while thoroughly pissing off the Uchiha.

No wonder his horoscope had five stars today.

* * *

"Catch ya later, Neji!" Turning, Naruto waved cheerfully at the departing Hyuuga, then paused as he spotted a quietly furious Sasuke. "Hey, when'd you get back?"

"Sometime around your declaration of undying love," Sasuke spat out. One part of him was accusing him of giving away too much about his emotions, but the rest of him didn't care. Stalking forward, Sasuke swiped his AWOL wallet off a chair, turned, and stormed away again.

"Have fun on Saturday," he called out sarcastically. _Damn him. Damn him! And damn Neji to hell!_

On the heels of his anger, Sasuke heard Naruto mumble, "What the hell's gotten into _him_ today?"

Sasuke allowed his hair to cast shadows over his face.

_Just...damn you, Naruto._

_Damn you for making me feel this way._

* * *

About three hours later, Naruto lay sprawled on his bed, gazing at the ceiling. _I wonder what got into him today? What did I do that pissed him off so much?_ Frowning, the blonde recounted the day's events. He wasn't sure why Sasuke had stormed off the first time, though he supposed that could be attributed to his being late—Sasuke could be surprisingly anal about stuff like that—but that didn't excuse his being pissed off the second time around.

Honestly, Naruto couldn't fathom what the problem was. All Sasuke'd walked in on was Naruto making plans with—

"Oh, for God's sake. Neji!" Naruto slapped himself on the forehead, earning himself an odd look from Kiba, who was lounging on his own bed with a book on dogs in his hands.

"'Neji' what?"

Naruto shook his head. "I just figured out why Sasuke's pissed at me." _Those two hate each other's guts. No **wonder** Sasuke had a cow._

Kiba snorted, returning his attention to his book. "Since when does Sasuke need an _excuse_ to be mad at you? It's his life."

"True." Naruto chuckled lightly. "Not that I don't encourage it every step of the way."

"Why do you provoke him, anyway? You'll end up with his fist down your throat at some point if you keep it up."

"Been there, done that," Naruto replied. Making a decision, he stood up and grinned. "Besides, it's so much fun to ruffle his feathers."

Kiba made a small noise of acknowledgement in his throat as he watched Naruto pull out some clothes and toss on a jacket.

"Where are you off to?"

"I'm gonna go work out."

"Again?" Kiba frowned. "You're already huge. Why the hell would you need to work out?"

Grinning, Naruto turned, lifted an arm and made a muscle. "Hey, keeping this beautiful, gorgeous body," he paused to plant a smacking kiss on his bicep, "takes a lot of hard, loving care."

Snorting, Kiba rolled his eyes. "Just go, Narcissus."

"Hey, I love myself. I'm just not _in_ love with myself."

Naruto laughed and leaped out the door just as a pillow flew after him. Tossing it back, he slung his workout clothes over his shoulder and headed off to the gym.

_Maybe there I'll figure out what to do about Prince Uchiha._

* * *

"If you're sexy and you know it, clap your hands!" Naruto sang from his position on the floor, lifting his legs and lower body slowly into the air before relaxing. "If you're sexy and you know it, clap your hands! If you're sexy and you know it, and you really wanna show it, if you're sexy and you know it—"

"Alright, Uzumaki, that's enough!"

"Hey, don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful!" Naruto called back, enjoying the round of laughter and groans that accompanied his remark. A grin on his face, he did another ten repetitions before lowering his legs and rocking up onto his feet. Nothing pleased Naruto more than working out—well, aside from ramen. The sensation of pushing his body to the limit, working up a good sweat, and hurting the next day in places he didn't know he _had_ thrilled him.

And hell, it was a great way to burn off sexual frustration. Even as gorgeous as he was, Naruto still didn't—and to be honest, didn't want to—score very often. What better way to blow off some steam than knocking the stuffing out of a punching bag?

Of course, now that he didn't use Sasuke as said punching bag, Naruto had to settle for using the gym's.

As he picked up a dumbbell and started work on his triceps, Naruto puzzled yet again on why he'd stopped fighting with Sasuke. He wasn't really sure, but it had suddenly seemed...wrong. He was tired of picking fights with someone he was only pretending to hate, and he was sick of the I-hate-you-so-I'll-do-everything-I-can-to-make-you-miserable relationship they'd had.

So, he'd changed it.

Naruto had to admit, being _friends_ with Sasuke instead of enemies made him a hell of a lot happier than he'd be any other way. Hanging out with the prick (and flirting with him, he'd admit it. Sasuke's face was always so _priceless!_) was the highlight of his day...and the fact that Sasuke was gorgeous helped that along. Personally, Naruto preferred girls, but hey, a babe is a babe, right? Snorting, Naruto switched arms and wondered what Sasuke would say if Naruto ever told him _that_.

A soft rustle beside him made Naruto glance up. Gaara stared impassively down at him, dressed in a red shirt and black shorts. Naruto grinned at him.

"Yo, Gaara. Still a Slim Jim, I see."

Gaara's eyes narrowed slightly. "Naruto. Still an atrocious sense of style, I see."

Naruto's grin widened. "Hey, I don't care what you say. I look good in orange."

Before turning away, Gaara ran his eyes quickly down Naruto's body. Clad in an orange muscle shirt and blue gym shorts, Naruto should have looked awful by all rights, but he somehow managed to pull the look off. Gaara shook his head softly, moving to sit on a bench across from the blonde and picking up a dumbbell himself. _One of the ways of Uzumaki Naruto, I suppose..._

After a few minutes of companionable silence, Naruto spoke up. "So, what's new? You haven't been coming by the gym very often lately."

Gaara made a soft noise in his throat as a response, but when Naruto frowned at him and started tapping his foot, Gaara rolled his eyes.

"I had a lot of tests and projects over the last two weeks," he finally replied. Naruto brightened instantly.

"See? It's not so hard to give people a direct answer." Naruto grinned as Gaara simply gave him a flat look. "You don't have to become a motor-mouth like me to carry on a decent conversation."

Gaara stared at him. "You seem to be in a good mood today," he commented at length.

"Of course I'm in a good mood! I'm going to a Yellowcard concert with Neji on Saturday!"

Gaara froze, his dumbbell halfway up. "With Neji?"

"Yup! Bet you didn't know the guy wasn't a complete stiff, didja?" Naruto smirked, shifting his grip on the dumbbell to work his biceps.

Gaara hesitated. "You're going to a concert...that's it?"

"Well, dinner beforehand." Naruto took in the frown that appeared on Gaara's face. "Why? What's wrong with that?"

"...Are you sure this is a...casual meeting?"

Naruto snorted. "Of course it is! What else would it be?"

Gaara gazed at him for a long moment. "It could be a date."

Complete silence filled the air between them before Naruto burst out in laughter. Slapping his leg, Naruto tipped his head back as he cracked up.

"Neji? Asking me on a _date?_ You've gotta be kidding me!"

Gaara's frown grew at Naruto's reaction. "Why wouldn't he?"

Slowly regaining control of himself, Naruto swiped at his eyes. "Because Neji's a _bud_ of mine, nothing like that! Besides, if any of the girls he's ever gone out with heard you say that..." He continued to chuckle.

Gaara looked away. _Neji's relationships with girls were never serious. They always broke up with him because they never did anything together. I don't think that's strong evidence in Neji's favor._ His frown grew. _He made a move on Naruto...this soon?_

Naruto took in the look on Gaara's face, his smile slowly dissipating. "Gaara? What's the matter?"

After a moment, the other boy shook his head, set the dumbbell on the ground, and stood.

"I have to leave," he stated simply. His pale blue eyes stared solemnly at Naruto for a long moment.

Naruto lifted an eyebrow. "What?"

"...Since I have been unable to come in recently..." Gaara frowned slightly before smoothing his features. "Will you train with me?"

"A barbell buddy?" Naruto grinned. "Sure thing! I'll make sure to drag your sorry ass in here and abuse you."

Gaara blinked at that but said nothing, turning with a curt nod and walking out of the gym. Pausing in the hallway, he touched his nose gently and glanced at his fingers.

Yup. Nosebleed.

* * *

Author's note: Warning, the rating on this fanfic _will_ go up (if only because of foul mouthes...I only get away with so many curse words in pg-13), so you may want to put me on alert if you want the later chapters.


	3. What a Boy Wants

Disclaimer: Not mine, no profit is being made.

* * *

The hum of several washing machines chugging away reverberated in the small laundry room. Hands folded before him, Sasuke frowned gently at the machines as he waited for his load of whites to finish, his colors already spinning away in a dryer.

_Today's Saturday..._ he mused, his frown deepening. Naruto had been on cloud nine for most of the morning, trotting up and down the hall and shouting into random rooms that he was going to that damn concert. The last two days had been bad enough, knowing how he felt about the blonde and living only a few doors down from him, but today, having Naruto declare just how much fun he was going to have with _Neji_ tonight...

Sasuke had cheerfully gathered up his laundry and practically sprinted for the laundry room before he pulled out an Uzi and let it rip.

Sasuke's frown turned into a scowl as he imagined the two of them on their _date_. Naruto appeared oblivious to the implications of his little rendezvous with Hyuuga, but there was no doubt in Sasuke's mind that Neji would take advantage of the situation.

_It figures that as soon as I figure out how **I** feel about the idiot, Neji decides to come out of the fucking closet._ That _smirk_ when Neji had left yesterday...Sasuke had wanted to rush over and rip the other boy's teeth out. _I've never been so mad in my life._ Sighing lightly, he straightened and ran a hand through his hair. _Hell, I've never even been **jealous** before. How long have these feelings been there?_

Lips tightening with determination, Sasuke stood and walked over to his washer, waiting as the last few minutes ticked off on the timer.

_If Hyuuga thinks I'll just sit back and take this, he's got another think coming. I'll be damned if I let Naruto end up with that...prick!_ Lifting a hand, Sasuke rested it on the cold metal and splayed his fingers. _I still have more leverage than Neji, since Naruto and I are already close. Not to mention that little report we're doing together._ A small smile crossed Sasuke's face. _After all, we may need to spend a lot of time together to make sure we get a good grade on the project, and of course we could spend a lot of that time in each other's rooms..._

Chuckling lightly, Sasuke ran his fingers over the lid of the washing machine. _Just you wait, Naruto. I'll get you yet._

"Ok, that's just creepy."

Jumping, Sasuke spun about to see Naruto staring at him with a quirked eyebrow, his laundry bag slung over his shoulder.

"It's not every day you see someone caress a washing machine and chuckle evilly." He set his bag down, still watching Sasuke warily. "Quite frankly, I think I'm scared."

Fighting the small blush that was trying to claw its way onto his face, Sasuke turned back to the machine. Luckily, the timer had just hit zero, so Sasuke was able to avoid answering by throwing open the lid. He ignored Naruto as he began to pull his whites out of the bin.

"Still giving me the cold shoulder, eh?" Rolling his eyes, Naruto picked up his bag, moved over to an empty washer, and started haphazardly throwing in his clothes.

Sasuke glanced over at him. "You're doing your laundry? Shouldn't you be preparing for your...concert?" he questioned coldly.

Naruto didn't look up, rummaging around in his laundry bag for more colored clothes. "Well," he eventually replied, "it's been piling up for a while...and besides—"

He straightened, turning to look solemnly at Sasuke. "Someone told me you'd be down here."

Sasuke blinked at him, wet clothes forgotten in his hand. "You came looking for me?"

"Yeah, I guess I did." Naruto stretched his arms backwards, trying to crack his back. "You haven't said a word to me since you flew off the handle on Thursday in the library. It bugged me."

Sasuke's heart jumped in his chest. "I see." Looking away, he bent to place a pile of wet clothes into a laundry bin so he could regain control of his face. It wouldn't do for Naruto to see him grin like an idiot. He'd probably think that Sasuke had lost his mind.

Straightening, Sasuke schooled his face into an impassive mask and looked over at him, his hand reaching into the washer.

"Did it occur to you that maybe I had nothing to say to you?" _That's good, keep it slow._ He clasped a piece of clothing and pulled it out of the washer, watching Naruto's face.

"Sasuke, I know you. There's a difference between you having nothing to say...and..." Naruto trailed off, his face contorting.

Confused, Sasuke frowned. "What?"

Naruto lifted a hand to cover his mouth, his eyes dancing with mirth. "I-I...um, think you have a...slight problem, Sasuke."

Eyebrows furrowing at the snickers that were escaping from Naruto's mouth, Sasuke glanced down at his hand. Then he stared. And kept staring.

A pair of his briefs sat in his palm...and they were stained bright green.

...Was it too much to ask to be smote by God right here? Right now? Just one little lightning bolt?

A dark blush covering his entire face, Sasuke unwrapped the green sock—not his. If he could get his hands on the guy who left it in the washer...—that had buried itself in his underwear. Beside him, Naruto had collapsed onto the ground in convulsing fits of laughter.

"You know—" he gasped, "it figures—that you're—a 'tighty whitey' sort of guy—but _THAT?_" Unable to control himself any longer, Naruto clasped his stomach in both hands and rolled on the floor. Sasuke's face turned purple.

Utterly humiliated, the Uchiha gathered the rest of his whites—which had thankfully escaped without incident—and threw them into his laundry bin, storming over to the dryers (once he'd stepped over the laughing Naruto) and throwing them in. He punched in the time and started to leave the room.

_I'm never going to live this down..._

"S-Sasuke! Wait!" Swiping at his eyes, Naruto sat up. "I-I'm sorry I laughed at you, really. Come back."

Sasuke didn't turn, his fists clenched at his sides. "What do you want?" he ground out.

Taking several calming breaths, Naruto climbed to his feet. "I just...wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out tomorrow. As a peace offering?" He smirked when Sasuke finally turned to look at him, a surprised expression on his face. "I'm not sure why you were mad at me in the first place, but you're easier to deal with when you're only pissy towards everyone _else_."

Sasuke stared at him for a good ten seconds before allowing a small smile to settle on his face. "Alright. What time tomorrow?"

"Sometime after one o'clock. No way in hell am I getting up any earlier than that on a Sunday." He grinned. "I'll come pounding on your door."

Sasuke's smile turned into a dry smirk. "Just make sure you don't show up at _five_, dobe."

Naruto winced. "Did you have to bring that up? I'll be on time, I promise."

"You'd better." With that, Sasuke walked out of the laundry room, hands shoved into his pockets. Warmth was spreading from his heart. _So_ _Naruto doesn't like it when I'm mad at him, and he wants to spend time with me? Seems like a good sign._

After checking that no one was around, Sasuke let himself grin for the first time in years.

He didn't stop until he got to his room.

* * *

Neji had never been so nervous in his life. Which really wasn't saying much, since as a rule, he didn't _get_nervous, but it still made the situation that much more poignant. He'd prepared for about thirty minutes before finally leaving to pick Naruto up, rummaging around in his closet (what was he supposed to wear? It was a rock concert, so his normal clothes wouldn't do...Ah! Jeans!), and once they'd left, he'd been a constant bundle of nervous energy (well, for him). What should he say? Was he making a good impression? How far should he push tonight?

Across from him and completely unaware of his companion's turbulent thoughts, Uzumaki Naruto was talking animatedly about some old childhood crush while attacking the hamburger in front of him. The fact that Neji had chosen a fairly nice restaurant didn't seem to faze the blonde at all; he'd demanded a hamburger after looking at the menu for about thirty seconds, claiming that he was in the mood for meat and he wanted it now.

Neji had nearly choked on his glass of water when he'd heard that.

Working on his plate of pasta, Neji watched bemusedly as Naruto talked around his food. The boy was hovering on the edge of disgusting, but he seemed to have it down to an art: swallow just enough before speaking so that your companion doesn't see everything in your mouth. Then eat more.

"So anyway, the guy bets me that—" pause, quick gulp of orange soda, "—I can't make a basket from the other end of the court. If I lost, I had to do his homework for a month—which I'm not sure would've been a good idea, since I was flunking most of the classes he would've made me do—and if I won, he had to give me his girlfriend." Naruto grinned. "Needless to say, when I made the shot, he was in _big_ trouble."

Neji allowed himself a small smile. "You took his girlfriend?"

"Hell no. Girls aren't prizes." He leaned forward conspiratorially. "But the fact that he gambled her and lost was enough for her to give him the can."

"Which is what you wanted in the first place," Neji mused. "Did she end up with you in the end?"

"With a face like this? You bet she did." Naruto laughed, taking another bite of his burger. "Didn't last long, though. She became a Sasuke groupie."

At the mention of the other boy's name, the small smile dropped right off Neji's face. He'd hoped the other boy wouldn't come up, though it figured that his annoying presence would continue to follow the blonde. Before he could think of something to change the subject (he wasn't much of a conversationalist, after all), Naruto pinned him with his gaze and swallowed the rest of his mouthful.

"Speaking of Sasuke—" Neji stifled a groan. "—Why do you two hate each other so much?"

Neji didn't reply, turning his attention back to his food. Naruto frowned.

"Seriously, what's the deal? You two have been at each other's throats for as long as I can remember." The blonde leaned back in his chair, running a hand through his hair. "I wouldn't care so much, but I thought Sasuke was going to take my head off when he found out we're hanging out tonight. Am I going to get caught in the middle of something?"

_You ARE the middle of something. _"I'm not sure why we fight, exactly," Neji slowly replied, "but I'd rather not talk about him tonight."

Naruto sighed. "Ok, ok."

After a moment's silence, Naruto reached out and snagged Neji's hand. Startled, Neji watched as Naruto began to examine his palm, spreading the other boy's fingers and running his own over the lines crisscrossing his skin. A shiver ran down Neji's spine.

"Naruto...what are you doing?"

"You wanted a change of subject, right?" He continued running his fingers over Neji's palm. "Well, I read a book on palm reading, so I figured I'd test it."

"...I see." Neji swallowed, allowing Naruto's warm fingers to fiddle with his hand. Against his will, his heart started pounding. _His hands are larger than mine, and they're callused... _The feel of Naruto's rough hands on his skin was making his palm tingle.

"Huh. Interesting," Naruto finally commented. Looking up, he ran his finger over a particular line. "According to the book I read, you're an incredibly passionate person, but..." He switched to another line. "You're also really controlling. You probably wouldn't settle for any mediocre love interest, so when you finally fall, you're going to fall _hard_."

Neji fought down a slow blush. "...And? What else do you see?" he asked reluctantly, unwilling to let Naruto pull away.

Naruto paused, then looked up at Neji with a solemn look on his face.

"You're going to get lucky tonight."

"_WHAT?_" Neji blurted, his face starting to turn red. Naruto held the face for about three seconds, then burst out in laughter.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist!" He laughed loudly for a few minutes, heedless of the other people in the restaurant. "You just...looked so _interested_ in what I was saying! I can't tell the future by looking at your palm." He grinned. "The book didn't cover that."

Neji throttled his blush and threw it in a closet, locking the door. Clearing his throat, he attempted to regain his dignity.

"That wasn't funny, Naruto."

"Oh, yes, it was. You're just being a sore sport." Sticking his tongue out at Neji, Naruto released the boy's hand and went back to his meal. "How much time do we have before the concert?"

Glad for the excuse to look away, Neji glanced at his watch. "We should go get in line in about half an hour."

Looking up, he watched as a delighted grin made its way across Naruto's face.

"I still can't believe I'm going to this concert! Man, do I owe _you_ one!"

Neji blinked. _Owe me one? He's thinking of this as a favor?_ Frowning lightly, Neji mused over how he should react to this. _On the one hand, if he's thinking this is just a favor, I certainly can't push things tonight...but on the other hand, he may feel obliged to ask **me** out later, or maybe I could request his "favor" in another form..._

Coming to a decision, Neji smiled.

"Yes, yes you do."

* * *

The amount of noise was deafening in the concert hall as hundreds of fans jumped up and down in a mosh pit before the stage. Neji kept his hands stuffed in his pockets as he watched Naruto bounce beside him.

The blonde glanced over at him, a wide smile on his face. "C'mon, Neji! Get into the spirit!"

"I don't think so," he replied, amusement coloring his tone.

Naruto groaned. "Aw c'mon! You can't just _stand_ there!"

Neji chuckled lightly. "And what would you have me do?"

"At least try this!" Stepping forward, Naruto grabbed Neji's hand and raised it into the air, folding down his ring finger, middle finger and thumb. "Now keep it that way."

Amused, Neji looked up at his hand. "You really expect me to—"

"Oh, I'm not done with you yet." Keeping one hand on Neji's outstretched wrist, Naruto moved slightly behind Neji and slid a hand under his hair to gently cup the back of Neji's head. "Huh," he mumbled. "You're lucky. You have great hair for this."

"For what?" Neji was thankful for the level of noise around him, since his voice had emerged surprisingly husky.

"What else?" Gripping the back of Neji's head, Naruto pushed the other boy's head down, then yanked it back up.

It was surprise alone that allowed Naruto to get in two more head bangs before Neji pulled away.

"I'M NOT—" Neji paused, trying to regain control of his voice. "I am _not_ going to do that in public."

"But your hair's so great for it!" Naruto whined. "Mine just stays up in the air!"

"I said no."

Heaving a giant sigh, Naruto turned back to the stage. "You know, I think you and Sasuke are more alike than you realize."

Neji narrowed his eyes at that. A slight frown rested on Naruto's face, sending a little worm of unease into Neji's heart. _Is he going to have a bad time because of me?_ Looking down at his hand, he sighed.

"If I do the hand thing, will that satisfy you?"

Naruto flashed him a grin. "Yup."

Shaking his head, Neji lifted his hand into the air. _I can't believe I'm doing this..._

By the time two more hours of performance had passed, even Neji was bobbing his hand and singing along with the music. A thrill raced through him, born entirely of doing something completely stupid, and the grins he was receiving from Naruto made it worthwhile.

_I must look like an idiot,_ he thought vaguely, but then he glanced over at Naruto, who was currently trying to pick someone up for crowd surfing. _Then again, I am with **him**._ Chuckling, he shook his head again and started singing louder.

_The things I do for love..._

* * *

On the drive home, Naruto insisted on riding with the windows down while they blasted the CD he'd bought at the concert. Again, Neji decided to indulge the blonde, if only for the delighted grin Naruto would give him if he complied. Neji was beginning to think that he'd do almost anything just to receive that happy smile.

A prospect that worried him a little. Neji certainly didn't like the idea of being wrapped about Naruto's little finger, but...

He supposed he could find consolation in the fact that Naruto didn't know just how much power he wielded over the proud Hyuuga.

Parking in front of Naruto's dorm, Neji leaned back in his seat and cast his pale eyes on Naruto.

"Neji, I seriously think you should elope with me. Right now." Leaning forward, the blonde ejected his CD from the car's sound system.

"I'll consider it," Neji calmly replied.

Naruto flashed him another grin. "I'll repay you for this, I swear. I don't really know what you like, but..."

"Don't worry about it." Neji let his eyes roam discreetly over Naruto's body as the blonde gathered his things. He leaned slightly towards the boy, not really sure of what he was doing.

"I guess I'll catch you in class on Monday, right?" Neji watched as Naruto's lips moved, drawn in by the stirrings of temptation. "Iruka should be covering mutants in Genetics..."

Neji's heart started pounding in his chest as he suddenly placed one hand on Naruto's headrest and leaned forward.

At the last second, Naruto glanced away, and Neji's lips ended up brushing against his cheek.

It was at that same moment that Neji's brain came back online.

_What the fuck am I **doing?**_ Before Naruto could even look over at him, Neji was already sitting straight, calmly gazing ahead. He kept his cool as Naruto blinked at him.

"...Did you just..."

Neji turned his pale eyes on Naruto, his expression cool and collected. "Did I what?"

Naruto blinked again. "Um...nothing." After a moment, he opened the door and climbed out. "Thanks again for this, Neji."

The other boy nodded, watching Naruto carefully. After a moment's thought, Naruto closed the door and leaned against the open window frame, grinning at Neji.

"You know, you should wear street clothes more often. They look good on you." Chuckling at the slow, surprised blink that Neji gave him, Naruto slapped the top of the car. "Be off with you!"

Turning his attention back to the road, Neji put the car in drive and pulled away. His eyes flickered up to his rear view mirror, where he could see Naruto waving cheerily at him.

_I guess he didn't notice anything..._ Breathing a sigh of relief, Neji put on his blinker, pulled out into the main street, and headed for his own dorm.

He didn't see Naruto lightly touch his cheek and frown as he turned to go inside.

* * *

Kiba glanced up from his desk as he heard a key turn in the door's lock. Naruto walked in, apparently lost in thought.

"Hey man! How was the concert?" Kiba smirked dryly. "I still can't believe you scored a ticket. Where do you _get_ all that luck?"

"Huh?" Naruto blinked at him, suddenly snapping himself out of it. "What did you say?"

Kiba frowned. _What's the matter with him?_ "I _said,_ how was the concert?"

"Awesome!" A huge grin split Naruto's face. "They played a lot of my favorites, the lighting was awesome, and even Neji was..."

Kiba blinked when Naruto trailed off, his lips pursing lightly. "Neji was what?"

"He's not as uptight as I thought," Naruto finished absentmindedly. Closing the door and throwing the lock, Naruto stripped down to his boxers and flopped into bed, face down. Kiba watched him curiously.

"Did...something happen?" Kiba asked cautiously. "I haven't seen you this quiet since you realized that 'Queen' was named for a reason."

After a pause, Naruto glanced up. "Neji kissed me on the cheek tonight," he stated bluntly.

"He _what?_" Stunned, Kiba turned towards him. "What did you do?"

"Nothing. I cracked a joke, sent him off like nothing had happened." Naruto rolled over, staring up at the ceiling. "I guess Gaara was right."

Kiba hesitated. "What are you going to do?" He studied Naruto's face. "You don't look too upset over it."

A pause. "That's because I'm not. Not really." He hesitated. "I wonder what that means."

_I'm not sure I'm comfortable having this conversation..._ "Are you...attracted to him?"

"Mm." Naruto made a soft noise of acknowledgement. "I guess. I never thought about it before." He paused. "He's not the one I want, though."

"Then who is?"

Naruto paused for a long moment. "Dunno," he replied thoughtfully. "Guess I'll find out soon enough." He rolled onto his side away from Kiba, ignoring the quirked eyebrow at his odd comment. "Goodnight, Dog Boy."

"Night, Fox Face." After watching his roommate for a long moment, Kiba turned back to the sheets spread out on his desk.

_I wonder what he's thinking of...?_ Shaking his head, Kiba returned to work. _Whatever it is, I pity the person he targets. Naruto's smarter than he seems to be..._

_...And he always gets what he wants._

* * *

Naruto's not as oblivious as he seems...dun dun dun. Review.


	4. Bothered Bodies

Author's note: I think Naruto is the _only_ one who knows what's going through his mind. When he tells me, I'll let you know.

Enjoy. (disclaimer: Naruto no belong Og. Og have big pointy stick. Og beat lawyer.)

* * *

Sasuke sat at his desk, idly looking up sources on Marco Polo while tapping his fingers against the keyboard. His eyes continually flickered to the clock at the bottom of the screen.

_It's one o'clock._ A dark frown settled on his face. _Is he going to be late again? Maybe he tired himself out with **Neji** last night._ Sasuke's frown turned into a scowl. _I swear, if Hyuuga tried anything, I'll—_

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Glancing up, Sasuke turned in his chair. "Door's open," he called out. With a click, the door swung open, and a yawning, ruffled-looking Naruto stepped into the room.

"See? Told you I'd be on time," he stated casually, regarding Sasuke with sleepy eyes.

The Uchiha stared at him. Naruto had decided to arrive in dark blue pajamas, his hair mussed (which, surprisingly, you could tell) and his whole body giving off the air of "I just rolled out of bed. Aren't I adorable?" Sasuke lifted an eyebrow.

"Did you just wake up?" he asked incredulously.

"More or less. I told you, I sleep in Sundays." Stretching lightly, Naruto made his way over to the couch and flopped down on it. "In my book, Sunday doesn't start until sometime around noon, and that's early morning."

Sasuke snorted, rising to join Naruto on the couch. "If it were up to you, I doubt any day would ever get started."

Naruto grinned and lifted his arms, resting them along the back of the couch. "Damn right. You know how many wars we'd avoid if everyone got fifteen hours of sleep each night?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'm sure." He watched appreciatively as Naruto ran a hand through his unruly hair. For some reason, seeing Naruto when the guy was only about 60 awake was incredibly tempting. It made Sasuke wonder what he could do to wake Naruto up...

"Hey, are you listening to me?"

Sasuke blinked. "What?" _He was talking to me? Damn._

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I said, what do you want to do? Are we just going to sit around, or what?"

_I hadn't thought about that._ Frowning, Sasuke looked around. _What on earth could we do in my room that would keep us entertained?_

Immediately, several possibilities rushed to mind that forced Sasuke to clear his throat and look away, a light blush coloring his cheeks. _Down boy...Cool it on the perverted thoughts while Naruto's here. You don't want to embarrass yourself._

Standing, Naruto wandered over to Sasuke's movie collection, which the Uchiha hadn't touched in months. He laughed.

"You have Monty Python?" Grinning, he looked over at Sasuke. "I didn't think you'd be one for comedies."

"It's dry British humor, and a classic. I made an exception," Sasuke stated succinctly. He watched as Naruto extracted the movie from his collection. "We're going to watch it?"

"Why not?" Crouching, Naruto placed the movie into the DVD player. "I'm in the mood for some 'dry British humor', as you put it." He glanced back over his shoulder. "Any problems?"

"No." Amused with the grin Naruto flashed him, Sasuke leaned back and settled himself against the couch. He could think of worse things than watching a movie with Naruto, especially when the boy was looking so...teddy-bear like. Lips twitching, he looked away. _If he knew that I just thought of him that way..._

Satisfied with the DVD player, Naruto rose and moved to the door, placing a hand on it. He glanced at Sasuke, lifting an eyebrow.

"Open or shut?"

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. "Shut." His heart started pounding as Naruto dutifully closed the door and returned to sit next to Sasuke. This shed an entirely new light on the situation—he now officially had Naruto all to himself, and since he didn't have a roommate, there was virtually no chance of someone interrupting them. Swallowing hard, he picked up the DVD remote and started the movie.

_I don't know if I should be terrified or ecstatic._

A few minutes into the movie, Naruto shifted, tossing his arms back against the back of the couch. Sasuke's eyes flickered to his shoulder as he realized that Naruto had just, essentially, put his arm around the slimmer boy. His heart jumping in his chest, Sasuke looked over at him.

A second later, Naruto glanced over at him and blinked. "What?"

Without thinking, Sasuke let his eyes flicker back to the arm about his shoulders. Naruto stared at his appendage in confusion before laughing lightly and removing it. Sasuke cursed mentally.

"Sorry, did I invade your personal bubble, Sasuke?" He slid down in his seat, attempting to get comfortable. Yawning, he folded his hands behind his head. "Didn't mean to."

When Sasuke finished mentally kicking his own ass, he looked away and mumbled, "I didn't mind."

"Hmm?" Tipping his head, Naruto glanced over at him. "What did you say?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Nothing." After a few more minutes of watching the movie, he looked over at Naruto, whose eyes were half-lidded as he gazed at the TV. Sasuke frowned.

"Why are you so tired today, anyway?" he asked warily. Naruto didn't move.

"Neji and I screwed like rabbits all night. Doesn't let a man get much sleep." To emphasize his point, Naruto heaved a tremendous yawn.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Sasuke asked in an icily controlled voice. White hot jealousy ran through him. _I'll kill Neji. I'll hunt him down, right now, and kill him._

Chuckling, Naruto gave him a lazy look. "You're incredibly gullible, Uchiha. Why the hell would we do something like that?"

Sasuke turned away, trying to unclench at least some of the muscles in his face. "Why would you joke about something like that?" he ground out.

Naruto watched him curiously. "I joke about everything. What makes this any different?" He tilted his head to the side as Sasuke struggled to reign in his anger. "You know, if I didn't know any better," he started thoughtfully, "I'd say you were jealous."

Sasuke swung around, his eyes flashing. "_Jealous?_ Why the hell would I be jealous over—" His words caught in his throat as Naruto suddenly grabbed his chin and moved closer, his eyes intense. "—Over y-you?"

Naruto gazed deep into Sasuke's eyes. "Oh, I don't know," he replied casually. "Why don't you tell me?"

Sasuke's breath hitched as Naruto's eyes dropped to his mouth. His heart was hammering in his chest. "I...have nothing to tell you, Uzumaki."

At the sound of his surname, Naruto's eyes snapped back up to Sasuke's, leaving the pale boy momentarily breathless. "You sure?" he asked, his voice surprisingly light.

Sasuke blinked. "Yes."

"My mistake, then." Smirking, Naruto released the boy's chin and sat back in his seat. He returned his gaze to the movie, then laughed. "All right! They're at the French castle! I _love_ this part!"

Utterly lost, Sasuke stared at Naruto as the boy made faces and mimicked the French guard.

"Ah _fahrt_ in your general direction!" Naruto tipped his chin in the air. "Spoiled English 'k-nig-its'!"

_...Does he have **any** idea of what he was just doing to me?_ Eyebrows furrowing, Sasuke continued to stare at the blonde. _I thought for sure that he was going to kiss me! Is he really **that** oblivious?_

Before he could decide whether or not that level of stupidity was actually possible, Naruto glanced over at him.

"Don't look at _me_, moron, look at the TV!"

Flinching, Sasuke returned his attention to the movie. _Dammit, man, stop being so fucking obvious! _A dark frown on his face, he folded his arms and glared at the movie. _If he was testing you just now, you'd—_

_—Oh god. **Was** Naruto testing me?_ Sasuke shifted uneasily in his seat. _Does he know how I feel about him? Or is he just suspicious?_

Beside him, Naruto sighed. "You know, if you're just going to squirm throughout the movie, maybe we should do something else."

Sasuke glared at him, trying to get a grip on himself. "I do not squirm."

Naruto snorted. "Sure you don't." Lifting a hand, he flicked a finger against Sasuke's arm. Still slightly uncertain of himself, Sasuke didn't quite manage to suppress a flinch.

"See? Flinchy." Straightening, Naruto placed a hand on the back of Sasuke's neck, then moved to feel the boy's shoulder. He frowned.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke demanded.

"Turn around."

"What?" Sasuke lifted a brow at the command.

Naruto's frown deepened. "I said, turn around. I want to see something."

Warily, Sasuke slowly turned his back on Naruto. _What is he planning?_ He hissed in a breath when Naruto suddenly ran his hands down the other boy's back, pausing and prodding at certain spots. Sasuke glanced over his shoulder.

"Naruto, what the hell—"

"No _wonder_ you're in such a bad mood today!"

"...Huh?"

Shaking his head, Naruto looked up into Sasuke's confused gaze. "You're carrying so much tension in your back you might as well be a rock. Don't you ever relax?"

Sasuke glowered. "Of course I know how to relax, I just—"

"Uh huh." Naruto ran his thumbs over a knot in Sasuke's back, making him straighten. "I'd guess you haven't really relaxed in years." He chuckled. "I'd be pissy, too, if I had a back like yours!"

Scowling, Sasuke moved away. "Thank you for that analysis," he replied sarcastically. "Are we going to watch the movie or not?"

"Later." Sasuke blinked in surprise when Naruto suddenly stood and planted his hands on his hips, glaring down at the Uchiha. "On your stomach. Now."

Sasuke's eyebrow lifted yet again. "Excuse me?"

"On your stomach." A malicious glint suddenly appeared in Naruto's eyes, making Sasuke feel slightly uneasy. "I'm going to _force_ you to relax."

_And how exactly are you planning to do that?_ "I'm fine." Sasuke rose to his feet. "And besides, it's none of your business if I—"

"Wrong!" Grinning, Naruto snagged Sasuke's arm—

—And threw him face down onto the couch.

Sputtering, Sasuke lifted his head and tried to push himself up. "Naruto, what the hell are you—_oomph!_"

Naruto promptly sat on Sasuke's hips, pushing the boy into the couch. Blushing, Sasuke tried again to push himself up, but Naruto ran his hands forward and leaned down.

"By the time I'm done with you, you won't be able to move," he promised. Sasuke stared at him with widened eyes for a moment before turning his face into the cushions, a nosebleed threatening to show up for the party.

"Naruto," he eventually spoke, his voice satisfyingly calm. "Get the fuck off me."

"No chance," Naruto chuckled into Sasuke's ear. Leaning back up, Naruto set his hands on Sasuke's shoulders and began kneading the muscles there. Sasuke suppressed a shiver.

"Naruto..."

"Look, you need this, ok? You're wound tighter than a clock." Sasuke could both hear and feel Naruto chuckle. "So I've decided it's my job to unwind you."

Sasuke opened his mouth to protest, but just then Naruto's fingers began massaging the taut muscles at the base of Sasuke's skull. His half-formed protest turning into a low groan, Sasuke sank against the cushions and closed his eyes.

"Thaaaat's better," Naruto crooned. He deepened the pressure, pleased when Sasuke let out a soft sigh. "Feel good?"

"Mmph."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Deciding not to fight it, Sasuke kept his eyes closed as Naruto's hands made their way up and down his back, gently encouraging the knotted muscles to relax. When Naruto hit a particularly tense spot, Sasuke couldn't stop himself from letting out a long, heartfelt moan.

Naruto's hands paused briefly on his back. "Heh. I guess you liked _that_."

Sasuke didn't bother to respond, relishing the feel of Naruto's hands on his tense muscles. A vague part of him wondered when the blonde had learned to give a massage, and how he'd become so _good_ at it.

"My aunt Tsunade decided to teach me how to give massages when I was little," Naruto said softly, as though reading Sasuke's mind. "She said it was one of the most valuable things a person could know how to do."

Sasuke peeled open an eye and gazed at him. "Did you...spend a lot of time with her?"

He smirked. "Kinda. I mostly rose myself, but she loved to pop in and dote on me for a while...or just whack me into shape when I fell out of line." He paused, apparently in fond memory. "She's pretty successful nowadays, but she keeps spending money in weird ways. First she blew her money in a casino, then she became a business executive, and now she's buying buildings and fixing them up."

Naruto shook his head, returning his attention to Sasuke's back. "She's a crazy old bat, but I love her anyway. And she _did_ teach me a lot of cool stuff."

"Mm." Sasuke continued to look at Naruto, a little surprised to be receiving this information. For as long as he'd known Naruto, the blonde hadn't ever mentioned his family to anyone and usually avoided the subject when it came up. The fact that he was confiding in Sasuke now showed a sign of trust that hadn't been there before.

Smiling lightly, Sasuke turned his face back into the cushions. Naruto fell silent as he worked on Sasuke's back. Those heavenly fingers continued kneading for a few more minutes before Naruto's weight abruptly disappeared from his back.

Sasuke lifted his head, watching as Naruto moved over to Sasuke's dresser.

"What are you doing?"

"Got any lotion?"

Sasuke gave him a slow blink. "What?"

"Lotion. Greasy scented stuff. Do you have any?" Naruto began rummaging in some of the smaller drawers. Before Sasuke could open his mouth, Naruto made a noise of triumph and pulled out a tube. "Bingo."

Sasuke watched warily as Naruto returned to him, squeezing some of the lotion onto his hands.

"I don't recall giving you permission to go through my things."

"I don't recall asking for it." Grinning, Naruto rubbed his hands together. "Now be a good boy and take your shirt off."

"...You're kidding." Sasuke frowned as Naruto continued to grin down at him.

"Either you take it off or I get this all over it. Your choice."

Sasuke hesitated, but the glint in Naruto's eyes left him with no doubt that Naruto would follow through with his threat. Reluctantly, he sat up and pulled his shirt off, tossing it onto the floor. He slowly laid back down when Naruto motioned for him to do so.

Sasuke held his breath as Naruto settled on top of him again, then hissed as cool, slick fingers smoothed over his skin. Swallowing hard, Sasuke gripped the fabric of the cushions as Naruto's fingers alternately cooled and heated his skin. His eyes managed to stray over to the TV screen.

"What...about the movie?"

Naruto glanced over at it. "Oh yeah." Leaning down—and inadvertently pressing himself harder against Sasuke, which made the boy tighten his grip on the cushions—Naruto grabbed the remote and put the movie on pause. "There we go."

Sasuke muffled a groan with the cushions when Naruto reapplied his fingers to Sasuke's tense back. He could feel himself turning to jelly...well, except for that one part of him that was enjoying this _far_ too much. Letting his eyes drift closed, Sasuke allowed himself a self-satisfied smile.

_Let's see **Neji** get Naruto to offer him a back massage._

Ten minutes later, Sasuke was only vaguely aware that his arms and legs hadn't dissolved into puddles on the floor. Naruto had gradually moved off his back, gently massaging the Uchiha's arms and legs until he forgot that they were supposed to be attached to him. Running a single hand along Sasuke's back, Naruto chuckled.

"Hey, don't you fall asleep on me now."

"Mm."

He laughed. "Hey, I'm serious!"

"Mmph. 'M not asleep."

"Alright, alright." Allowing Sasuke to remain in a pool of mush on the couch, Naruto moved over to Sasuke's side and deftly rolled the boy over. Sasuke peeled his eyes open, taking in the easy smile Naruto was sending down to him.

"You're taking up the whole couch, Shorty, so I hope you don't mind." With that, Naruto gingerly picked up Sasuke's head, sat down, and placed it in his lap. A light blush settled on Sasuke's cheeks, but the Uchiha said nothing. Naruto smiled and bent for the remote again, putting the forgotten movie on play.

"Let's try this again, shall we?"

Sasuke thought about protesting the fact that he was using Naruto as his pillow, but for once in his life, he truly couldn't bring himself to care. He was comfortable, and besides, Naruto was the one who'd started this whole mess. Smirking, Sasuke simply shifted until he was in a better position to see the TV and watched as a small rabbit massacred a group of knights.

* * *

Two and a half hours and another movie later, Naruto finally slipped out from beneath Sasuke's head and stood, stretching.

"I have to head down to the weight room. Do you want to come?"

Sasuke sat up, shaking his head. "No, I'd better get started on my homework."

"Oh yeah, homework. That stuff." He smirked. "Have fun."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Just don't expect to get answers from me tomorrow."

"Me?" Naruto asked innocently. "I would never!"

Sasuke gave him a dry look.

Chuckling, Naruto turned and headed for the door. He glanced back upon opening it.

"Catch you later, Sasuke."

"Mm." Sasuke watched coolly as Naruto departed his room, closing the door behind him. Sighing, he lifted a hand and rubbed his shoulder.

_I've never felt so good in my **life**. You have to give him credit for having talented fingers._ Blushing lightly at the thought of where _else_ those fingers could be put to use, Sasuke stood and moved over to his desk, pulling out a Physics textbook and flipping through it.

It wasn't until hours later that he realized how deftly Naruto had derailed Sasuke's thoughts about being tested.

_Son of a gun..._

* * *

"C'mon, Gaara! Harder! Push harder! Ugh. I want more. More, dammit! Gimme all you've got!"

_I swear, if he doesn't stop saying that so suggestively, I'm going to..._ Grunting, Gaara struggled to lift the barbell again. Some part of his mind wondered if the bench was going to withstand the weight if he dropped it and subsequently sliced himself in two. Naruto scowled down at him, his hands between Gaara's.

"Is that it? You're kidding me." His scowl deepened as Gaara forced out another rep. "I want four more from you, sissy boy."

"Don't...call me...that," the redhead ground out, lowering the bar yet again. Hissing out a breath, he forced it back up.

"Three more. Do it!"

_If I survive this..._ He forced another rep out of his screaming muscles. _He'll be the first one I kill._

"Two more! Push!"

Toying with various ways to make Naruto pay for this, Gaara made himself go through another repetition. He gasped for air.

"Don't you dare quit on me now, or I'll make you start over. One more!"

Growling, Gaara lowered the bar...and forced it back up.

"Done!" Naruto's scowl immediately transformed into a blisteringly sunny smile as he took the bar from Gaara and set it on the metal stand. "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

Chest heaving, Gaara sat up and glared at Naruto. "That was more weight than I've ever done in my _life_, you asshole," he ground out. "That was dangerous."

"Oh come on, do you really think I'd allow you to get hurt? If you gave out, I'd have caught the bar before it hit you." Grinning, Naruto patted Gaara on the back. "I'm proud of you, man!"

Gaara frowned, but his anger lessened in the face of Naruto's praise. "And here I thought you found me a sissy."

"Haven't you ever heard of motivation? Now up." Naruto slapped Gaara's shoulder. "I want to get in a few rounds."

Grunting, Gaara stood and let Naruto take the bench. The blonde paused, looking at the bar for a long moment before standing and grabbing two twenty-five pound weights. He slid one onto each end of the barbell, then lay down on the bench.

"That's better. Someone spot me!"

A guy standing nearby reluctantly moved to stand behind Naruto as the blonde lifted the weight free of the stand. All of the muscles in the boy's arms suddenly stood out in stark relief, and everyone, Gaara included, stared at just how developed the boy _really_ was.

Grunting, Naruto began to pump the bar up and down, moving slowly and calling out the number with each rep. His arms trembled slightly with the weight, and his cheeks puffed as he breathed.

Then, he did something few had ever seen before.

Instead of tiring, Naruto seemed to adjust to the new weight, his movements gaining momentum and fluidity. The numbers he called out became clearer and louder as he went.

"Five! Six! Seven!" He sped up. "Eight! Nine! Ten! Eleven!"

Gaara swallowed discreetly, watching in amazement as Naruto's muscles rippled furiously over his chest and arms, the sheen of sweat appearing on his skin.

"Eighteen! Nineteen! Twenty! Twenty-one!"

The other people in the gym stopped what they were doing and stared as Naruto went at it.

"Twenty-six! Twenty-seven! Twenty-eight! Twenty-nine! Thirty!"

At that, Naruto finally began to slow down, his arms trembling lightly.

"Thirty-five, thirty-six, thirty...seven, thirty...eight, thirty...nine...FORTY!"

Gasping for air, Naruto slammed the bar back against its stand and let his arms drop to his sides. The gym erupted with applause.

"Naruto, that was amazing!"

"If I hadn't seen it, I wouldn't believe it!"

"Holy shit, man! Remind me not to get on _your_ bad side."

Finally catching his breath, Naruto sat up and looked at the bar. "Two hundred pounds. That's the most I've ever done," he panted.

Gaara knew his eyes were wide when Naruto turned to look at him, but he couldn't help it. He doubted many people could even _lift_ two hundred pounds on the bench press, let alone do _forty repetitions!_

Naruto grinned weakly at him. "Can I go sit in a corner and cry now?"

Wordlessly, Gaara helped him to his feet. Naruto wobbled briefly, then straightened.

"It's the price I pay for showing off." He winced. "I wonder if I'll even be able to move my arms tomorrow."

"...You've done that sort of thing before?"

"Not with that much weight. Last one was a flat two hundred pounds." Naruto sighed. "I'm not lifting anything heavier than a pencil for a _week_."

Gaara simply stared as Naruto began gingerly stretching out his arms. _...What exactly **are** you, Uzumaki Naruto?_

Naruto caught on to Gaara's stare. "Hey, it's not like I can pull shit like that every day. Two hundred fifty pounds is probably my limit right now, and I doubt I'll get much farther than that." He smirked. "I am human, after all."

Gaara grunted, following Naruto as the boy moved over to an empty bench and flopped down on it. Tuning his stare down to mild intensity, Gaara sat next to him.

"You seemed to be burning something off," he stated.

Naruto glanced at him. "Huh?"

"Were you blowing off some steam just now?"

To Gaara's surprise, a faint blush settled on Naruto's cheeks. The blonde looked away.

"Maybe."

Gaara watched him for a long moment. "How was the concert?"

Naruto blinked at him, then grinned. "It was awesome! Seeing Yellowcard _live_...nothing compares to that!"

A quiet hesitation. "Did anything...untoward happen?"

"Untoward?" Naruto's eyebrows shot up into his forehead. "I think some fat guy in the mosh pit might've pinched my butt..."

Gaara's teeth clenched. "Anything else?"

Naruto lifted a hand to scratch the back of his head, then winced at the movement. "No, not that I can think of. Why?"

"...No reason." He glanced away.

A smile slowly made its way onto Naruto's face. "What, were you worried that Neji might take advantage of me?" He laughed when Gaara's gaze snapped towards him. "Man, you and Sasuke both! What's your deal with the guy, anyway?"

"Uchiha?" Gaara frowned. _The Uchiha involved himself in this?_

"Yeah, Sasuke was ready to chew nails when I told him about the concert..." Naruto trailed off and his smile disappeared when Gaara's face suddenly hardened. "Gaara?"

The redhead's eyes narrowed briefly as he rose to his feet. He glanced down at Naruto. "I have matters to take care of that have just risen to my attention. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Yes..." Naruto replied slowly, staring up at Gaara with confused eyes. He watched as Gaara curtly nodded and strode out of the gym, his jaw tense.

_Dammit. Hyuuga was going to be enough to deal with, but Uchiha?_ Gaara frowned darkly. _He may prove even deadlier than the other one._

Thoughts wheeling in his head, Gaara strode outside, ignoring the gentle nip of the cool spring air.

_I'll have to take matters into my own hands._

* * *

Author's note: Beware the Sand Man... Review!


	5. End of Oblivion

Author's note: Food for thought- Camels spit.

Disclaimer: eye twitch, Growwwwwl.

Oh, make sure that if you want to keep reading, you either put me on alert or set your browser to accept M (R-rated) fics. I won't be able to get away with PG-13 (T) anymore, thanks to the language. Next chap will probably be in the M category, if not, then the next will be.

If you don't see an update from me by this time next week, that's what happened.

* * *

In a good mood for once, Sasuke wandered through the cafeteria in search of his elusive blonde. His eyes scanned the mass of chattering, empty-headed college students occupying the tables, but he couldn't be bothered to look at any of them.

He was only after _one_ empty-headed college student.

Finally spotting Naruto's outrageously bright hair, Sasuke made his way over to the blonde.

"Uchiha."

"I wouldn't go over there."

The two voices he wanted to hear least in the world gave him pause. Turning, Sasuke took in the irritated expressions on Gaara and Neji's faces.

"I never would have expected to see you two together," he commented, folding his arms over his chest.

Neither rose to the occasion. Neji simply looked away, seemingly with disinterest, but Gaara locked gazes with the Uchiha.

"You're too late. I'll only warn you this once. Don't go over there."

With that, the two boys left, a confused Sasuke in their wake. Frowning, Sasuke walked over to the blonde in question. He opened his mouth to speak, but his words caught in his throat.

_No way..._

Naruto glanced up at him, a huge grin on his face. His fingers were interlaced with another's over the table.

"Sasuke, guess what?"

Sasuke swallowed. "What?"

"Lee asked me out this morning! Isn't that great?" He turned back to his companion, giving the exuberant, bowl-cut brunette across from him a loving smile. "I was hoping he would!"

Lee flashed him a dazzling smile and a thumbs up. "We must celebrate the spring-time of youth, Naruto-love!"

The two jumped to their feet.

"Let's go run two hundred laps!"

"And after that, we'll work out for seven hours!"

Cheering, the two lovebirds ran out of the cafeteria towards an imagined red sunset.

Completely shocked, Sasuke sank into the nearest seat.

_...April fools?_

* * *

Author's note: ...Gotcha! Now, for the real stuff. Enjoy.

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke sat impatiently in Kakashi's class, glancing irritably at the clock. His eyes flickered to the empty seat beside him.

_Naruto still hasn't shown up._ Sasuke frowned as the clock ticked away, closing down on the time left in class. _It's not like him to skip this class. Did he sleep in?_

Kakashi's words drifted in one ear and out the other as Sasuke automatically took notes, his mind of yesterday's events. _I wonder if Naruto really was testing me yesterday. It certainly seems like it._ His frown deepened. _But that certainly doesn't seem to be a Naruto-brand response. If he thought I was interested, wouldn't he just say so?_

He answered a question when Kakashi called on him to do so, but if asked later, he couldn't have said what either the question or the answer was about. His expression tightened sternly.

_Or was he just teasing me again?_

When the class was finally dismissed, Sasuke gathered his books and stalked out of the lecture hall. _I swear, if he was, I'm going to—_

"Uchiha."

Stopping dead in his tracks, Sasuke turned to spot a redhead leaning against the wall.

"Gaara." He frowned, turning to face the boy who was staring at him with such intensity. He lifted a brow in question when Gaara didn't say anything.

"What is your relationship with Uzumaki Naruto?" Gaara abruptly questioned, his face impassive. Sasuke blinked, not quite expecting that.

He smirked, folding his arms over his chest. "Why do you want to know?" he challenged.

Gaara's gaze grew colder, but he remained relaxed against the wall."That's not important. Answer the question."

Sasuke's smirk disappeared. "Don't give me orders."

His expression unchanging, Gaara slowly straightened up off the wall and stepped forward. Sasuke tensed, his hands dropping to his sides.

"Stay away from him, Uchiha," Gaara stated, his voice soft, but intense. Though his face remained calm, his eyes took on a dangerous glint. "That _is_ an order."

Anger ran through Sasuke's veins, and he clenched his fists. His own face darkened in response to Gaara's.

"You can't intimidate me," he stated calmly.

The two stared each other down, neither giving an inch. The air between them grew so charged that a fly wandering by would be vaporized.

Eventually, Gaara smirked. "We'll see, Uchiha."

With that, Gaara passed Sasuke and calmly walked away, his dismissal of the brunette clear. Sasuke clenched his fists, but he schooled his face into a mask of indifference as he walked away, his angry thoughts roiling in his mind.

_That bastard dared to threaten me? I'll do as I damn well please!_ His expression became thunderous, and the unlucky people who had to look him in the face as he walked along ducked their heads nervously and skittered out of his way.

_How many suitors does Naruto HAVE?_

* * *

Sasuke's mood hadn't improved by the time he made it to his room, and his lock took the brunt of his abuse as he jammed the key into the metal contraption.

"Wow. Remind me to disarm you whenever _you're_ in a bad mood."

Glancing up, Sasuke turned to see Naruto strolling forward. The boy was dressed in a faded yellow shirt, blue jean bib-overalls, brown boots, and green gardening gloves.

And he was covered from head to toe in dirt.

"...What happened to you?" Sasuke questioned after taking him in. "Why weren't you at class?"

"Class?" Naruto blinked at him in confusion before his face cleared. "Oh, damn! Class! I totally forgot!" Naruto slapped his forehead in his consternation, resulting in a huge smear of dirt.

Sasuke smothered a smile. "What the hell were you doing that got you so dirty?"

Naruto stared blankly at him just long enough for Sasuke to begin to wonder. The blonde's face slid into an easy smile.

"I got a little carried away today in Horticulture."

"Horticulture?" Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. "During European history?"

"It's for a project, Sasuke," Naruto replied dryly. "It's due kinda soon, and I forgot about class, alright? Case closed."

Not quite convinced, Sasuke watched as Naruto peeled off his gloves, unlocked his door, and glanced back at the Uchiha.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Sasuke thought about questioning him further, but he chose to lean back against the wall instead.

"I hope you don't expect me to give you today's notes just because you flaked out."

As expected, Naruto's face immediately scrunched up. "Aw, c'mon! It was an honest mistake!"

Sasuke just looked at him.

Groaning, Naruto tipped his head up to the ceiling. "If I can't get them from you, who the hell am I supposed to ask?"

Sasuke considered him for a long, quiet moment. "I'll give them to you...on one condition."

"What?"

"We do all of the research for our project together. In my room." Sasuke wondered at his boldness as Naruto's eyebrows shot up. _Was that too much?_ Immediately, he thought of Gaara's threat and Neji's date. _No. Definitely **not** too much._

"...Um, alright," Naruto answered slowly, looking at Sasuke like he expected him to announce that he was an alien and wanted to suck Naruto's brain out. "We could do that."

Sasuke smirked, a sense of triumph floating through him. _First step in the right direction._

Naruto turned to enter his room, then glanced back at Sasuke. "Hey, could you c'mere a sec? I want to show you something."

Obligingly, Sasuke stepped away from the wall and followed Naruto into his room, lifting an eyebrow when Naruto casually kicked the door closed behind them. Naruto wandered over to his desk, squatting down and opening the bottom drawer.

Sasuke let his eyes wander appreciatively over Naruto's back and butt as the overalls tightened. "What did you want to show me?"

"I ran across something earlier...and I forgot to show you...ah!" Standing—and inadvertently disappointing Sasuke—Naruto turned and smiled at the Uchiha. Picking up the other boy's hand, he pressed a piece of metal into it.

Confused, Sasuke glanced down at his hand. A gold pendant featuring a snake about to strike gleamed in the center of his palm.

"This is...the necklace I wore in middle school," he stated slowly.

Naruto smirked. "Yeah, the one from when you felt you had to be an ass to everyone about everything. The one I tore off you when we fought so badly, _both_ of us ended up in the hospital."

Sasuke slowly tore his eyes off the pendant to look up at Naruto. "You kept it?"

"Yeah. I always figured I'd give it back when you'd earned it by not being such a bastard." He smirked. "I'm still not sure you're ready for it, but what the hell. It was yours to begin with, wasn't it?"

Sasuke stared at him, then back down at the jewelry. The snake's gleaming fangs reminded him of who he used to be...a guy who was certain that the only way to live was by staying constantly on the offensive, letting no one get close to him without ending up pumped full of venom. It had been a self-destructive life-style, one that had nearly led to him killing himself until Naruto found him, beat the shit out of him, and threatened to kill him _himself_ if Sasuke ever tried it again.

After that...Sasuke hadn't immediately accepted the fact that he was changing, but he had, steadily. Now, looking back on it...he couldn't believe that his outlook on life had ever been so bleak.

He didn't look up as Naruto stepped past him, but his voice softly drifted into the air.

"How do you do it?"

"Hmm?" Naruto turned to look at him. "Do what?"

"Change people...the way you do." Sasuke ran his fingers over the metal. "You changed Neji, changed Gaara, and even saved me from myself."

His face unreadable, he finally looked over at the blonde. "How do you do it?"

Naruto looked down, his features solemn. "...I know I don't act like it," he began slowly, "but I went through that same kind of self-condemning thing myself as a kid. I couldn't stand it, and I couldn't stand myself." He glanced up, his eyes suddenly fierce. "Later, I couldn't stand to see people like you three just _accept_ that the world was a horrible place. I made my world better, so what the fuck was stopping you?"

He turned away, his broad shoulders tense. "I had to prove you guys wrong...or else everything I'd come to believe about myself was a lie."

Silence settled thickly in the room. Abruptly, Naruto glanced back at him and smirked.

"I should've known I was right all along!"

Sasuke stared at him for a long moment before cracking a smile. "For once, yeah, I guess you were."

Naruto flashed him a fox grin. "Heh. So, now that _that's_ settled..."

Looking down, Naruto unsnapped the buttons holding up his overalls and let them drop.

Sasuke choked as Naruto also shrugged out of his shirt, now standing in nothing but his boxers. Face red, he couldn't stop himself from staring shamelessly at Naruto's toned body.

"W-what the hell are you doing?"

"Getting ready to take a shower," he stated calmly, rolling up his clothes and walking to his hamper like nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Glancing over at Sasuke, he gave him an odd look. "You ok there, buddy?"

"You—I—" He tore his eyes away, looking steadfastly to the side. "Do you have no shame?"

Naruto blinked at him. "It _is_ my room, and the door _is_ shut, Sasuke. It's not like I'm putting on a show."

"But I'm here!"

Naruto shrugged. "So? I do it in front of Kiba, and he doesn't care."

_Kiba doesn't want to jump you. _"It's not the same," he ground out.

Naruto simply rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'll stop offending your virgin eyes." Stepping into the bathroom and shutting the door, he called out, "Didn't you ever change in the locker room at school?"

"It's not the same!" Sasuke repeated, beginning to feel slightly foolish. He swore he heard Naruto mutter, "Sissy," before the spray of water from the shower turned on. Taking a deep breath, Sasuke sat on the edge of Naruto's bed.

"Do you want me to stay or leave?" he called out after some thought. There was a moment of silence from the shower.

"Stay," Naruto decided. "If you leave, I'd probably have to get out and lock the door."

Trying desperately not to imagine Naruto in the shower—or _joining _Naruto in the shower...damn, now he needed a tissue—Sasuke looked around the blonde's room. Snagging a tissue and pressing it to his nose, he stood and moved to study some of the posters and pictures Naruto had put up. Naruto had decorated his side of the room very eclectically, scattering anime merchandise, pictures of nature, and pictures of friends all over the walls. With some satisfaction, Sasuke noted that he appeared in a lot of the photos, though he was hardly alone; he recognized Sakura, who had dated Naruto for a _very_ short time when they were younger, in several shots.

Musing over this, Sasuke crumpled the bloodied tissue and tossed it into the trash. He wandered over to Naruto's desk, which had an open notebook on it. Picking it up, he started to peruse its contents.

_It's a journal..._ Sasuke realized as he turned the pages, _but not a normal one. It looks like he filled it with random observations he made throughout the day._ Intrigued, he read some of the passages.

_October forth, 2004. I mentioned the Europeans in Genetics today, and Dr. Umino blushed a little, even though I wasn't talking to him. I thought about it, and made a passing comment about Dr. Hatake as I left the class. He blushed again. I think he has a thing for him..._

_December sixth, 2004. I talked to Sakura today at lunch. She must have put herself on a diet again, since she steered clear of all carbs today. I'll bet she's trying to make herself thinner for Sasuke, but you know, I brought him up during the conversation and it took her a second before reacting. I don't think she realizes it, but she probably doesn't like him as much as she wishes she does._

_December twelfth, 2004. Aunt Tsunade called me today, wondering if I was going to be ok for Christmas, since she just found out that she couldn't spend it with me. Two things—one, I think she's feeling guilty about not always being there for me, and two, I think she blew all of her money gambling again and she's stuck in Vegas trying to work up enough money to make it home. Not that she'd ever **say** so._

_January first, 2005. I was right about Sakura. She just admitted to me today that her crush on Sasuke wasn't as strong as she thought it was. Swish! Nothing but net!_

Sasuke was surprised. In these musings, Naruto had apparently picked up on a lot of little details that some people would miss. In fact, he realized as he read some of the other passages, it looked like Naruto noticed almost _everything_ going on around him. He didn't always draw a conclusion from his observations, often missing the final point until it was made blindingly obvious to everyone concerned, but the fact remained that Naruto still picked up on it.

_Why does he act so oblivious, then? It's obvious that even when he doesn't connect Point A and B, he has a vague idea of what's going on._ Frowning, Sasuke started to flip forward to Naruto's more current entries. _I wonder what he wrote about me..._

"Having fun?"

Stiffening, Sasuke closed the journal. He turned around, ready to be reamed out for invading Naruto's priva—

_Oh dear god. _

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat and his tongue dried out when he saw Naruto standing before him, clad only in a blue towel wrapped loosely around his waist. The blonde rubbed his hair with another towel, unknowingly showing off the muscles in his chest as he did so. He stared at the notebook in Sasuke's hands.

"You know, I never would've thought you were the kind of guy who'd read someone else's journal," he stated dryly. Hanging the second towel about his neck, he walked forward and took the book from Sasuke's slackened grip. "Next time, could you at least ask for permission?"

It would've taken more brain power than Sasuke currently had to respond, occupied as he was with staring at Naruto. With his blonde hair wet and tiny rivulets of water running down his sun-kissed skin, the boy looked slick, steamy, and just overall _delicious_. Sasuke had to remind himself to keep breathing, the ability to look away long since lost to him.

_God, if I touched him now...I just **know** he's not wearing anything under that towel..._

_...Where did that tissue run off to?_

"Hello? Sasuke? You in there?" Blinking, Sasuke managed to focus on the hand Naruto was waving in front of his face. He stared at Naruto's face, fighting the instinct to just reach out, throw the blonde onto the bed, and have his way with him.

"...I'm sorry," he finally replied, realizing what Naruto was waiting for. The blonde lifted an eyebrow at him, so he cleared his throat and continued. "I wouldn't have gone through it, but your entries were...interesting."

"Interesting?" Naruto blinked in surprise. "How so?"

"I hadn't realized you were so...observant."

"Oh. That's because I'm usually not until I get it down on paper." He set the notebook back on his desk. "Aunt Tsunade suggested that I keep a journal and write what I noticed about people throughout the day so that I'd stop being such a dumbass."

Sasuke smirked, fighting to keep his eyes on Naruto's face. "It didn't work."

"And the mighty Uchiha cracks a joke," Naruto replied sarcastically. "I'll have to put _that_ one down immediately."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Are you going to put your clothes on?" he heard himself ask.

Shaking his head, Naruto moved past him and headed for his dresser. "Prude."

Sasuke decided not to comment, forcing himself to look away while Naruto made himself presentable. _At least once he's dressed, I can **think** normally. Not to mention the fact that I'll be able to keep myself from jumping him...theoretically._

"All right, Uchiha, it's safe to look."

Sasuke glanced over at him, both relieved and sorely disappointed that Naruto was fully clad in a T-shirt and jeans.

"You're an exhibitionist, aren't you?"

"No. I just don't care," he flippantly replied. Moving forward, he gathered his books. "I have to kick you out now. I have Genetics in fifteen minutes."

Nodding briefly, Sasuke dutifully preceded Naruto out into the hall, then waited as he locked his door.

"Come to my room after class, if you can," he requested abruptly. "We'll get moving on our paper."

"Alright. I might be a bit late, though."

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"Because I need to have a little chat with Neji." Smiling, he waved at the startled Uchiha. "Catch you later!"

Before Sasuke could formulate a reply, Naruto was already gone.

* * *

Bookbag slung over his shoulder, Naruto wandered into his Genetics class. His eyes automatically scanned for the pale-eyed Hyuuga, and he smiled lightly when he spotted the boy among the middle rows in the lecture hall. Neji was already watching him, and he gave a soft nod of acknowledgement when Naruto waved.

_Ok,_ Naruto thought as he snagged an empty seat up front, _he probably hasn't realized that I know what really happened yesterday._ Sighing lightly, he pulled out his notebook and opened to an empty page. _I really hate to shoot him down, but I can't afford to have him think that he can just get away with stuff like that. I'm not into him that way, though he wishes I was._

Naruto thought about that for a moment, then snorted at the double entendre.

Throughout class, he could feel Neji's gaze burning into his back. He didn't bother to turn around, since he was sure Neji would've looked away before he got his head all the way around, but it made him feel slightly uncomfortable.

_How long has this been going on, anyway?_ Frowning, Naruto thought back through his other run-ins with the proud Hyuuga. Now, he could pick up on several occasions when Neji had been overly protective, had seemed to be watching him, or had seemed to favor him over everyone else. The first time through, he'd assumed it was because Neji liked him...not because Neji _liked_ him. The other possibility simply hadn't occurred to him.

Of course, that also went for Sasuke. His reaction yesterday showed that Sasuke was at _least_ attracted to him. Now it was just a question of how much _feeling_ backed that up.

Chewing lightly on the end of his pencil, Naruto decided that Sasuke's jealousy alone—and it _was_ jealousy, no doubt about _that_—didn't really establish any sort of real affection for him. Sasuke always was a possessive bastard.

Naruto scowled at a problem on misplaced genes before setting down his pencil. _And then there's Gaara. I can't tell if the guy just has a mother hen instinct towards me or if he's **another** one I'll have to worry about. Or is that my ego talking?_ He leaned back in his seat and decided to count ceiling tiles until he was either called on or class was dismissed. _Oh well. First things first—where should I take Neji?_

About a half hour and one hundred twenty-six ceiling tiles later, Iruka (he'd told them all to call him that the first day, since "Dr. Umino" sounded so formal. He then proceeded to blush the first few times he was addressed) decided to dismiss them. Standing, Naruto flagged down Neji.

"Hey, do you have a minute?"

The Hyuuga lifted an eyebrow. "Yes."

Naruto shifted, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I want to talk to you. Somewhere private."

Clearly surprised, Neji gave him a short nod and followed him out of the Genetics building. He watched Naruto curiously as they crossed the street.

"What is this about?" he asked at length. Naruto glanced at him, then down the road as he waited for a car to pass before crossing the next intersection.

"I think you know, Neji," he answered. After a few minutes, he added, "I've been thinking things over since Saturday."

"...I see." Neji fell silent.

As Naruto's dorm came into view, Neji looked curiously at him. "Where are we going?"

"My room."

"Your...room?"

"It's the only place I can think of where we can talk without someone listening in." He sent Neji a sidelong glance. "Your fan club has spies _everywhere_. I don't want to get mauled by some foaming-at-the-bit psycho-girl."

Neji smirked. "What makes you think I would let them?"

"You can't be everywhere at once, man. Sooner or later, they'd catch me." He shuddered. "Swinging by my toes from the roof doesn't sound appealing, thank you very much."

Chuckling, Neji looked ahead. "Your room it is, then."

A part of Naruto's brain was waving red flags, blowing whistles and running around in circles with a banner saying, "BAD IDEA!" He chose to ignore it.

Neither boy said anything as they made their way up to the third floor and walked past the multitude of open doors and the few shut ones that declared, "Dammit, you guys! Can't I _ever_ study here? Shut up!" on dry erase boards. Pulling out his keys, Naruto unlocked his door and let them in, tossing his bag down. Per his habit, he kicked the door shut.

He didn't notice the door opening a few rooms down the hall.

"Ok. Neji, I wanted to talk to you about that concert." Moving forward, he sat heavily on the edge of his bed and looked up at the pale Hyuuga. Neji frowned.

"What about it?"

"Was that..." He hesitated, then continued warily. "Was that a date?"

Neji was silent for a long time before he answered. "Yes, it was."

"I figured." Sighing, Naruto leaned back and placed his hands behind him. "You know that I had no idea, right? Hell, I didn't even know you _liked_ me."

"...And now?"

Naruto gave him a dry look. "Well, it's pretty damn obvious _now._" He blushed lightly and looked away. "Especially after that kiss on the cheek," he added quietly.

After a moment, Neji sat beside him. "Did I...offend you?"

"What?" Naruto blinked at him. "No, it's nothing like _that_, but it was one of the most out of the blue moments of my life. How long have you felt that way?"

Apparently unsure of whether this was a good conversation or a bad one, Neji slowly replied, "Since middle school."

Naruto's eyes bugged out. "That long?" His jaw fell slightly slack as Neji simply looked at him. "Why didn't you _tell_ me?"

The other boy gave a gentle shrug. "I didn't think there was a point. You obviously didn't feel the same way about me."

Naruto lifted an eyebrow, slightly unnerved both by how much information the Hyuuga was giving out and by how intensely he was now being stared at.

"And, um, what changed, exactly?"

After a moment's consideration, Neji leaned closer. "I decided not to wait any longer," he replied, his voice low.

Red alerts, tornado warnings, and SWAT teams were now going on a rampage through Naruto's mind. Smiling weakly, he started to lean away.

"O-Ok, but, Neji, I—"

"You what?" Neji had moved closer again, his eyelids lowered to half mast. Nervously, Naruto tried to shift away.

"U-um, I..." A blush lit his face as he realized he was running out of places to go. "Look, Neji, about that kiss Saturday night—"

"I missed."

"What?" Naruto's blush increased when Neji suddenly lifted his hand to cup the blonde's cheek. _Oooh__, this was SO a bad idea!_ "Wait a minute, Neji, this isn't what I—"

"And I plan to make up for that."

Before Naruto could protest, Neji's lips were soundly locked onto his. The motion made him lose his balance, and he fell backwards against the bed, breaking the kiss. He had an instant to look up at Neji before the other boy's eyes narrowed and he leaned forward, slipping his tongue into Naruto's mouth.

_THIS WAS **SO** A BAD IDEA!_

Arms flailing, Naruto tried to find purchase among his bedclothes as Neji fisted his hand in his hair, rocking his mouth over Naruto's with determination. Another of Neji's hands found its way up Naruto's shirt, making his stomach muscles jump. Sucking in a sharp breath through his nose, Naruto slid a hand between them and pushed at Neji's chest.

When the boy refused to move, Naruto had to stiff-arm him away, blessing every moment he'd spent in the gym. Panting, he glared up at Neji.

"Now hold on a damn minute! I don't know where you got the wrong idea, but..." he trailed off as he realized that his door, which he had _definitely_ closed, was wide open. The color draining from his face, he let his eyes move over to the boy who was now standing feet away, looking like he was ready to destroy something.

"Sasuke..." Naruto swallowed, only one thought going through his mind.

_Oh...shit._

* * *

Author's note: Runs from flames!

Remember, the rating is going up. You won't see it in normal browsers anymore.


	6. Secrets, Smacks, and Smackdowns

Author's note: I was put up to that joke by my friend Jay (love you! ).

Food for thought: Coconuts are non-migratory.

Disclaimer: "Viva la yaoi!" –Bishihuntress.

Enjoy.

* * *

_He brought Neji to his **room**?_ Scowling, Sasuke stepped out of his doorway and strode over to Naruto's closed door. A nagging feeling was tugging at his stomach like a little kid saying, "The bad man's in there! Can we go kick his ass now?" Uncertain of whether or not he should be doing anything, Sasuke slowly opened the door to Naruto's room.

And saw red.

His mind registered only three things. One, Neji was kissing _HIS_ Naruto. Two, Naruto was protesting.

Three. He was going to KILL Neji.

Right. Now.

Blood rushed in his ears as he stalked forward, his fists clenching and unclenching involuntarily. Naruto spotted him, and the boy's lips moved, but Sasuke couldn't hear what he was saying. His eyes were glued to the Hyuuga's face as the other boy looked over at him, annoyance and irritation written plainly on his noble face.

_I'll show him **a-friggin-nnoyed!**_

His teeth grinding furiously, Sasuke managed to force the words, "Get. Off. Him," out of his throat. "NOW."

Neji glared at him. "I don't recall this involving you, Uchiha. Leave."

Pleasant little visions of tearing Neji's head off and setting it on fire danced through Sasuke's mind. His voice darkened dangerously.

"Get. Off."

His eyes disdainful, Neji began to dismiss him, turning back to the suspiciously quiet blonde beneath him.

Sasuke swore he heard something snap.

His body moving on its own, Sasuke stormed forward, grabbed a fistful of Neji's hair, yanked _hard_...

...And planted his fist in Neji's face.

Neji stumbled off the bed and swiped at his lip. With one hand reaching back to touch his scalp, he narrowed his eyes at Sasuke and scowled viciously.

Translation: Game Over.

Before Sasuke could blink, Neji launched himself at him, ramming a fist into Sasuke's gut. The Uchiha doubled over, but he lifted one hand and slammed the heel of his palm into Neji's chin. Straightening, he threw a right hook aimed for Neji's nose.

Dodging the blow, Neji snagged Sasuke's arm, twisted it, and plowed his knee into Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke staggered back, giving Neji just enough time to start smirking before he let out an inhuman growl and tackled him to the floor.

"H-Hey, wait a minute! Guys!"

Naruto's voice went in one ear and out the other as the two rolled on the ground, punches connecting sporadically. Sasuke's world had shrunk to this one asshole and his _very_ pressing need to eliminate him. A fist connected at the corner of his eye, sending stars across Sasuke's vision. Growling, he rolled over, managed to pin one of Neji's arms beneath him, and planted three solid punches in the Hyuuga's immaculate face.

"Guys! Stop it!"

Pushing Sasuke off him, Neji rolled over and slammed his elbow into Sasuke's collarbone. Sasuke let out a gasp of pain, then caught Neji across the cheek with the back of his left fist.

"Are you two listening to me?"

Grunting, Neji kicked at Sasuke, flinging the two of them apart. The two gasped for air, staggering to their feet and preparing to charge at each other again.

"Alright. That does it."

Before Sasuke knew what was happening, a solid fist snagged the front of his shirt, another seized Neji's, and the two boys were hauled out of the room. The two stumbled awkwardly behind the blonde as he pulled them out into the hall, turned, and slammed them against the wall.

"I said STOP IT!"

Sasuke had to fight to get his breath back as he stared at the flushed blonde pinning both him _and_ Neji to the wall. The two stared and panted as Naruto glared at them.

"Are you two in_sane_? Jesus Christ!" Satisfied that their attention was on him, Naruto released them and stepped back. He looked at Neji first. "I think you'd better go. We'll talk about this later."

When Neji lifted an eyebrow at him, Naruto frowned. "But don't think you got away with planting that kiss on me. We're _definitely_ going to discuss it."

Neji frowned at that, then winced lightly at the pull on his injured lip. He gave Naruto a wary look, then turned and silently made his way down the hall.

After watching him leave, Naruto turned back to Sasuke, who was busy mentally throwing daggers and acid at Neji's retreating back. Without saying a word, Naruto closed his door, snagged Sasuke's arm, and pulled the Uchiha towards his room.

Sasuke scowled at him, pulling his arm away. "Why the fuck did you get in my way?"

Naruto stared at him, his expression incredulous. "What, was I supposed to let you and Neji—"

"_Don't_ say his name in front of me!"

"—Beat each other to a pulp in the middle of my floor? Get real!"

Sasuke clenched his fists tightly. "Are you saying that you'd rather I did nothing!"

"I had control of the situation!"

"HE WAS LYING ON TOP OF YOU!"

"IT'S NOT LIKE I _WANTED_ HIM THERE!"

"THEN WHY THE FUCK DID YOU LET HIM INTO YOUR _ROOM?_ DUMBASS!"

"WHY THE FUCK DO YOU _CARE_, SASUKE?"

Sasuke's words caught in his throat mid-tirade, and he let out a squawk before closing his mouth. He stared at Naruto as his chest heaved, their faces brought close together by their argument. Naruto's face soured at Sasuke's lack of response.

"Well? Answer the damn question! Why do you care so fucking much about what happens to me, Uchiha!"

Gritting his teeth, Sasuke looked away. "Is it a crime?" he ground out.

"What?"

"Is it a crime!" Incensed again, Sasuke glared at Naruto head-on. "Is it a crime that I care? Is it in your fucking notebook that I'm not allowed to?"

Naruto frowned at that. "I don't write about you, Sasuke."

The raven-haired boy blinked. "What?"

"I don't write about you."

Silence filled the air between them for a long moment as Sasuke digested what he'd been told.

Naruto looked away. "I don't write about you specifically _because_ I don't want to analyze you. I don't want to sit at my desk and try to figure out what makes you tick. You're too...complex, Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed. Unable to determine if his absence in Naruto's notes was a good sign or a bad one, he remained silent.

"I don't..." Naruto paused. "A lot of the time, I don't _get_ you. You act like you can't stand me, then you leap to my defense, then we're buddies, and then we're right back to being enemies." He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "I don't know what to expect from you!"

Sasuke looked away. _Maybe I don't know what to expect either, Naruto. You've turned my world upside down. What am I supposed to do?_

After a long moment of silence, Sasuke felt Naruto punch him lightly on the arm. Glancing back at him, he was surprised to see a small smile on Naruto's face.

"Look, I'll go get my stuff, and we'll get to work on that damn project. Let's just put everything else on the backburner for now, alright?"

Slowly, Sasuke's lips curled upwards. "Alright."

* * *

The next few hours went by uneventfully, dredging up sources and plotting out how their report should go. After about twenty minutes of hovering over Sasuke at the computer, Naruto decided to flop onto the couch and flip through one of the history books they'd collected.

An hour later, the blonde was sound asleep.

Sasuke shook his head at Naruto's sleeping form, the book lying face down on his chest and his lips parted. A small smile on his face, Sasuke debated whether or not to wake the blond idiot up.

_I wonder what he has to be so tired about?_ Upon closer inspection, signs of exhaustion were clear on Naruto's face. _Is he stressed about something?_ Smirking, Sasuke snorted. _No way. Naruto doesn't know the meaning of stress._

His smirk was replaced by a contemplative frown. _But what is it then?_

Unable to come up with a plausible reason, Sasuke quietly stood and slipped out of the room. He padded down the hall in his socks, coming to Naruto's door and testing the lock. It swung open.

Kiba glanced up from his bed, headphones covering his ears. Lifting one away, he lifted an eyebrow at Sasuke.

"Can I help you?"

"I think Naruto left a history book in here that we need," Sasuke stated shortly, beginning to rummage through the mild disaster zone that was Naruto's desk.

"And he couldn't come get it himself because...?"

"He's passed out on my couch." Finding the book, Sasuke turned to leave. "I wonder if he's so tired because of that Horticulture project this morning."

"Horticulture?" Kiba asked as Sasuke headed out the room.

"Naruto doesn't take Horticulture."

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks. He slowly looked over his shoulder at the spiky-haired brunette behind him.

"What do you mean, Naruto doesn't take Horticulture?"

"He's loaded down with science and humanities courses right now. He isn't taking it." Kiba frowned. "I don't think that's even in his major."

Sasuke said nothing, eventually turning and striding out of the room. _Naruto lied to me? What does he have to hide?_ His eyebrows furrowed. _And where the hell **was** he this morning?_

Quietly, Sasuke let himself back into his room, staring at the blonde sprawled on his couch.

_What are you hiding from me, Naruto?_

Setting the book on his desk, Sasuke moved over to crouch beside Naruto. He wasn't snoring, but he was breathing that deep, slightly loud breath that stops just shy of actual snoring. It was a clear sign that Naruto wasn't just exhausted; the boy sounded like he needed this rest more than anything else right now.

Frowning, Sasuke lifted a hand and ghosted it over Naruto's face, not quite touching the blonde's skin. _You say I'm complex, Naruto, but for a guy who wears his heart on his sleeve, you're amazingly hard to figure out._ His frown increased. _I don't know how you feel about me, what you're thinking...I can't tell the difference between when you're joking and when you're serious. What's going on in that mind of yours?_

Growing slightly bolder, Sasuke let his fingers slide over Naruto's cheek, pushing back the blonde hair that had fallen over his face. Naruto continued sleeping soundly, so Sasuke allowed his thumb to gently rub back and forth, caressing the odd markings on Naruto's cheek. A sense of possessiveness surged within him.

_I won't let anyone take you away from me. I want to know what you're really thinking, what you're really feeling behind that smile, and I don't want anyone else to know it. _Sasuke leaned forward, his face inches from Naruto's. _I want you to come to me with your problems. I want you to think of me before you fall asleep and after you awake in the morning._

Placing his other hand on Naruto's jaw and cradling the boy's face, Sasuke closed his eyes and planted his lips on Naruto's.

_I want you to love me!_

Waves of tingling heat swept through him at the feel of Naruto's soft lips against his own. Inhaling sharply through his nose and reveling at the intoxicating scent that filled his senses, Sasuke gently moved his lips upon Naruto's, capturing and recapturing the boy's lips between his own. A hint of Naruto's taste snuck into Sasuke's mouth, and heat began to pool in his stomach.

Swallowing, Sasuke shifted closer, leaning a little of his weight on Naruto's chest. Nipping at Naruto's lips, he felt them give way beneath him, and he instinctively took advantage. Slipping his tongue into Naruto's mouth, Sasuke gripped the blonde's hair and pushed closer, a craving for more of the boy's flavor coiling tightly within him. He explored Naruto's mouth with bold strokes of his tongue, reveling in the friction of Naruto's tongue against his own.

A tightening in Sasuke's groin made him shift even more of his weight upon the blonde's chest. Sasuke's world narrowed for the second time that day, all of his senses focused on getting more of Naruto, of consuming him...

Letting out a soft noise of pleasure, Sasuke changed the angle of his attack, his eyelids lifting slightly to gaze down at the blonde with smoky eyes.

A pair of blue eyes was staring back at him.

Freezing, Sasuke's eyes flew wide as he stared into Naruto's half-lidded gaze. Swallowing hard, Sasuke pulled back and stared down at the blonde. Naruto blinked slowly, his face impassive.

"Why did you do that?" Naruto asked slowly, his voice low. His eyes remained at that half-mast state as he stared unflinchingly at the brunette.

Sasuke's face went pale. "I..." _What am I supposed to say? Because I'm attracted to you? Because I like you? No reason, you just looked tasty?_

Naruto waited patiently as Sasuke struggled with a response. After a minute, he made a low noise deep in his throat.

"Until you can answer that question, don't do it again," he stated firmly. With that, he rolled onto the side away from Sasuke. A second later, he mumbled, "What _is_ it with you guys and kissing me?"

A few seconds later, Naruto was almost-snoring again.

Sasuke sat at Naruto's side, blinking in confusion and surprise. _He...what kind of reaction was that?_

"...Naruto?" Frowning, Sasuke stood and peered into the blonde's face. "Naruto?"

No response.

Utterly lost, Sasuke rubbed the back of his head. _If I didn't know better...I'd say that he was asleep through all of that._ His frown growing, he shook the blonde's shoulder.

"Naruto! Wake up!"

"Mmph? Wha?" Lifting his head, Naruto blinked blearily at him. "Whadya want, Sasuke?"

Sasuke just stared at him. "Naruto...were you asleep just now?"

The blonde glowered at him. "I was until just now, you asshole." Waving a hand, he shooed Sasuke away. "Now go 'way. 'M tired."

And, just as before, Naruto went right back to sleep.

After a long moment, Sasuke decided not to press his luck and returned to his desk, flipping through the books with little hope of actually concentrating.

_Was he really asleep?

* * *

_

About two hours later, Naruto stirred on the couch. The boy sat up, stretched his hands up over his head and yawned mightily. Rubbing his eyes, he looked at Sasuke.

"How long was I out?"

Sasuke glanced over at him (though he was fully aware of every movement Naruto had made). "About two and a half hours."

Naruto grunted. "Sorry, man. I didn't realize I was so tired." He stood, stretching again. "Want me to take a turn at the computer?"

"If you want to." Gathering his notes, Sasuke abandoned the seat and let Naruto flop gracelessly into it. He watched as Naruto shook his head as though trying to wake himself up more, then lean forward and frown at the computer screen with vaguely unfocused eyes.

"...Do you have trouble waking up, Naruto?"

He grunted. "Only when I'm really tired. I'll sleep through anything." Smiling sheepishly, he ran a hand through his hair and looked up at Sasuke. "I once managed to get up, get all the way to class, and still not wake up until it was over."

"And you...looked awake?"

He chuckled lightly, turning back to the computer. "Yeah, apparently. Kiba calls it the half-lidded gaze of doom." He shook his head. "I'll probably walk into a moving bus next time."

Sasuke looked away. _So he really WAS asleep...?_ A large part of him was relieved, since that meant that Naruto didn't know that Sasuke had kissed him.

Another part of him was frustrated for the same reason.

After a second, Naruto turned to look at him. "Why do you ask, anyway? Did I 'wake up' or something?"

Sasuke hesitated. "Yes..." he slowly replied. "Once."

Naruto chuckled at the expression on Sasuke's face. "What, did I say something weird or embarrassing?"

Sasuke smiled lightly. "No, not exactly."

"Then what did I do?" His interest caught, he turned to face Sasuke. "I can tell by your expression that I did _something_."

Sasuke coughed into his hand. "Nothing."

Naruto lifted an eyebrow. "Nothing?"

"That's what I said."

Clearly unconvinced, Naruto turned back to the computer screen. "I'll wheedle it out of you eventually, you know."

Sasuke smirked, a faint blush coloring his cheeks. "I doubt that."

_You're remarkable, Naruto. You truly are.

* * *

_

That evening, Naruto returned to his room. He kicked the door shut, unintentionally waking Kiba from the light doze he'd been in. Naruto smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, man. I didn't realize you were here."

Kiba grunted, resettling himself on his bed. "Your boyfriend was in here earlier."

Naruto blinked at him in surprise. "What?"

"Sasuke. He came in while you were sleeping on his couch."

"Oh. Why didn't you _say_ so?" Naruto asked, slight irritation coloring his voice. "What did he want?"

"A book or some stupid thing." Kiba snorted abruptly. "He said something about you taking Horticulture, though. You!"

Naruto froze. "Kiba."

"What?"

"What did you tell Sasuke?"

The boy looked curiously at Naruto. "I told him you weren't taking it. How he could believe that _you_ of all people would muddle around with plants for _any_ extended period of time..."

Kiba trailed off when Naruto let out a hearty groan, sat on the edge of his bed, and buried his face in his hands.

"Naruto?"

"Dammit, he _bought_ that story, too." He looked up, his expression annoyed. "Thanks a bunch, _Kiba_."

"...Wait. _You_ told him you were taking it?" He blinked when Naruto just glowered at him. "Why?"

"None of your beeswax," the blonde grumbled. Moving over to his desk, Naruto pulled out his notebook and started writing. Curious, Kiba sat up.

"What are you writing about now?"

"Well, given what you just told me, a lot officially happened today." Naruto frowned as he wrote. "I should get it down."

Kiba nodded, then flopped down on his stomach across his bed, his arms and legs hanging off the sides.

"So, how'd your chat with Neji go?"

Naruto stilled, then looked over at him. "How'd you know about that?"

"Oh, please. I've roomed with you for how long now? There's no way you'd let Neji get in a smacker without confronting him over it."

To Kiba's surprise, Naruto turned bright red and looked away. He sat up immediately.

"Naruto, what happened this time?"

Naruto coughed into his hand. "Nothing. Really."

"You're a horrible liar." Kiba placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder and leaned forward to peer into his face. Naruto was the color of a tomato...something that _very_ rarely happened. Straightening, he shook his head.

"What, did he push you down and have his way with you or something?" He started to laugh, but Naruto's flinch cut him off. "No way. You're kidding me. In our _room?_"

"Nothing like _that_ happened, Kiba! Sheesh!" Mortified, Naruto stared at the floor. "Just the...pushing me down part."

"And you _let_ him? Are those muscles for show?"

"I wasn't expecting it!" Naruto snapped. "How the hell was I supposed to know he was going to..." He trailed off, then looked away and grimaced. "Ok, so I should've known something like that was going to happen. That doesn't mean I'm going to let it happen again."

Kiba patted him on the arm. "You keep telling yourself that, buddy."

Naruto gave him a sour look before turning back to his notebook. Gnawing on his pencil, he sighed.

_I wonder what I'm going to tell Sasuke next time. He already knows I lied, but he didn't bring it up. _He grimaced. _If he wasn't suspicious before, he is now._

After a moment, he closed his notebook. _He won't find out. I'll make sure of it._

With a gentle smirk, Naruto pulled out his homework and got started.

_I'll just have you muddle about in the dark for a while...Sasuke-**kun**.

* * *

_

Author's note: Hmmm, _was_ Naruto-kun asleep? Not sure...and don't count Neji out just yet. He's a very determined boy. Review!


	7. Melting Moments

Author's note: First, just for the record, I ADORE being emailed about my story. Second, I'm thinking of doing a "Special Features" side-runner for Chasing Naruto, including deleted scenes, bloopers, switched camera angles (ie, different POV on a particular scene), etc. If you have ideas or requests, please email them to me (as opposed to putting them in the reviews).

And fyi, Naruto and Sasuke are sophmores in college, and they're 19 going on 20 years old.

Enjoy!

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto is sexy.

Or, at least, that's what he tells himself. Twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week.

Sakura would know. She's seen him do it. Resting her hand on her chin, she watched the spunky blonde across from her at the cafeteria table. He'd been babbling about some stupid story or another for the last twenty minutes, and though she'd lost track of what he was _talking_ about somewhere at the beginning, she continued to nod and make noises of agreement.

_To his credit, Naruto **is** pretty cute..._ she mused as he babbled on. Giggling, she shook her head. _Not Sasuke gorgeous, but not half bad, Naruto._

The boy in question paused, looking at her curiously.

"What's so funny?"

Leaning forward, she gave him a sly grin. "You've been talking your head off for a while now, Blondie. That usually means you're hiding something." The light blush that lit his cheeks at the comment made her grin. "So? Spill it."

Smiling nervously, he lifted a hand and scratched the back of his hair. "It's nothing, Sakura. Really."

She just lifted an eyebrow and waited. _5...4...3...2...1..._

He sighed. Sakura grinned triumphantly. _The Look strikes again!_

"So? What's really on your mind?"

"Well...um...it turns out that a..._person_ I've known for a while likes me. _Really_ likes me." He turned a little red and looked away. "And he's not the only one."

"_He?_"

Sakura watched in surprise as Naruto winced at his admission. "You have a _guy_ chasing after you?" She stared at him. "I didn't know you leaned that way, Naruto!"

He gave her a sour look. "Two things: one, I don't lean _any_ way—"

"Which is a fancy way of saying you like boys _and_ girls. Go on?"

"And _two_," he continued in a louder voice, then dropped his voice back to normal, "there's nothing wrong with guys liking guys, ok?"

Sakura gazed at him for a long moment before lifting her chin off her hand, planting that hand on the table, and leaning forward with an evil grin.

"So...who do _you_ like, then, Narutoooo?"

"Oooh, no. I'm so not telling you." Shaking his head, Naruto folded his arms on the table and pinned her with one of his few trademark glares. "If I told you, you'd spread it all over campus in about thirty seconds."

Gasping in mock shock, Sakura sat back and placed an offended hand upon her chest.

"Why, Naruto! Give me some credit, will you?" She smirked. "It'd only take _ten_ seconds."

When he glowered at her, she laughed and dropped the act. "Seriously, you know I won't tell. Who is it?" She tipped her head to the side. "Maybe I can help set the two of you up."

Naruto chuckled. "I don't think I need your help, thanks all the same. I'll do just fine."

"Does he like you back?"

Naruto gave her an enigmatic smile. "Let's just say that chances are high."

She lifted an eyebrow. "Then why don't you just ask him out? You're not the kind of guy who'd just sit back and wait for things to happen."

"You're right, I'm not. But that's the same reason that I _can't_ ask him out. Not yet." He looked away, his face suddenly serious. "There are some things I have to take care of, first."

Confused, Sakura made a low noise and propped her chin on her hand again. _Things to take care of? Like what?_

Picking up on her confusion, Naruto gave her a charming smile. "Don't worry about it, Sakura. I'll ask when the moment's right."

With that, he glanced at his watch and stood. "I have to get going. I'll talk to you later."

Standing as well, Sakura gathered her things. "That reminds me. Where do you keep disappearing off to in the middle of the day?"

The blonde simply smiled and lifted a finger to his lips. "It's a secret." He turned and started walking away. "Later, Sakura!"

"Bye, Blondie!" Lightly pursing her lips, Sakura followed him out of the cafeteria. _Naruto's planning something again. And if he isn't telling anyone, it must mean a **lot** to him._ Trotting down the stairs, Sakura turned to head off to class. Naruto had a habit of setting up moves in advance when no one thought he was, and it always got him what he wanted in the end.

Hell, it was how _they_ had ended up together all those years ago. After she'd realized that her current boyfriend would actually gamble her away, she'd dumped him and refused to have anything to do with Naruto, either. Then, later, she'd come to the realization that he had actually been showing her what a louse the guy was, and she started to look at him in a whole new light (and the flowers and puppy faces hadn't hurt).

It wasn't until they'd broken up that she'd _also_ realized that Naruto had fully intended for her to go out with him in the _end_, not at the start of things. He was a tricky little bugger when he wanted to be.

Shaking her head, Sakura quickened her stride.

_Strange that a guy who looks so dumb can be so smart._

* * *

Gaara was having a day. Not a good day, nor a bad day, just a day. If he were a lesser person, he'd either be bored out of his mind or frustrated.

As it was, Gaara settled for going for a short walk between his afternoon classes, his hands stuffed into the light jacket he was wearing. He frowned lightly as he walked, his thoughts revolving around a certain blonde who was staying frustratingly out of reach.

_We've been working out together every day, but I can't seem to break through to him._ His frown increased. _I know for a fact that he doesn't consider me anything more than a friend. If things stay this way, I'll hardly be a contender for his affection._

Before Gaara could determine a course of action that stopped shy of demanding that Naruto strip down and screw him, he spotted the object of his thoughts walking in the opposite direction with a dark blue duffel bag over his shoulder.

"Naruto," he called lightly. The blonde glanced up, blinked at him, and smiled.

"Yo, Gaara! What's up?" He came to a stop beside the redhead. "It's been a while since I've run into you outside of the gym."

Gaara simply looked at him, then at the duffel bag. It seemed oddly shaped. "Where are you going?"

"Huh?" Naruto glanced down at his bag. "Oh, I was just taking some supplies back to the room."

"Supplies?"

"Yeah." Deciding to change the subject, Naruto looked over at him. "What about you? What are you doing out here?"

Gaara didn't reply, his mildly bored expression answering for him. Naruto smirked.

"That kind of day, huh?" He glanced to the side. "Well, if you're not busy, do you want to catch a bite to eat with me? I'm starved."

Blinking with surprise, Gaara let a small smile cross his face. "Sure. Let's go."

The two walked in companionable silence until they approached an ice cream parlor. Grinning, Naruto darted inside.

"Oh man, I haven't had a good sundae in _so loooong_!" he whined. Snagging a table, he glanced at the Wall of Fame gracing the left side of the parlor. When Gaara sat across from him, Naruto gave him a challenging smile.

"Hey, Gaaara. You up for a duel?"

The redhead lifted an eyebrow. "A duel?"

Naruto pointed at the Wall of Fame. "If we can eat the Monster Sundae, we get onto the Wall. It's eighteen scoops of ice cream, plus toppings." He grinned evilly. "Care to see who can finish it first?"

Gaara stared at Naruto for a long moment, his lips slowly quirking into an answering smirk.

"You're on."

Grinning, Naruto hailed the waiter. "Yo! Two Monsters over here! Pronto!"

The parlor fell silent as an astonished waiter went to fetch the dishes. Two waiters had to bring them out, the towering mounds of ice cream casting an aura of impenetrable doom about the store. When the dishes were set in front of the two boys, Naruto leaned to the side and smirked at Gaara.

"Ready?"

The redhead snorted. "Get ready to lose, Uzumaki."

"Hey! You're talking to a human trash compacter here!" Picking up his spoon, he poised it in front of the sundae.

"Seeeeeet..."

Gaara lifted his spoon in kind.

"Go!"

The rest of the restaurant stared as the two boys dove into the mountains of ice cream. Naruto's splattered violently as he shoved the confection into his mouth, whereas Gaara's movements were more controlled. Jaws dropped as the sundaes began to disappear at alarming rates, and a nearby waiter with a stopwatch was staring at them with an expression caught between amazed and nauseous.

A part of Gaara was wondering why he was even bothering with this contest, but since Naruto seemed to be enjoying it so much (if the grunts and slurping sounds were any indication), he supposed he could let it slide.

Besides, it _was_ a challenge.

As he methodically demolished his sundae, a sudden image plundered his mind: Naruto, spread out on the table, with ice cream and chocolate syrup arranged on top of him and a come-hither look on his face...

After trying not to choke on his ice cream, Gaara suddenly found the ability to eat his sundae quite a bit faster.

About five ice cream splattering minutes later, both boys hit porcelain with their spoons. They scraped out vestigial portions of ice cream (Gaara calmly, Naruto nearly licking the bowl) and set their spoons down simultaneously. Applause immediately broke out around the salon, and the waiter with the stopwatch declared them record breakers and took their names for the Wall.

Grinning at Gaara with vanilla ice cream and chocolate syrup smeared on his face, Naruto sat back and laid a hand over his stomach.

"I guess I underestimated you, Skinny."

Gaara smirked, his face immaculately clean. "You didn't do badly yourself, Uzumaki."

The redhead couldn't resist smiling at the blonde. The other boy looked so...content with ice cream all over him...and god, Gaara would give anything for the chance to clean him up...manually...

Abruptly, Naruto's face went blank and all of the color drained out of his cheeks. Gaara started in alarm as Naruto suddenly cried out and leaned forward, clutching his head.

"Naruto? What's wrong?"

"! My _head!_ It huuuuuuurts!"

Gaara stilled, half out of his seat. "...Are you referring to brain freeze?"

Naruto whimpered. "Someone do me a favor and shoot me..._GAH!_"

Torn between amusement and annoyance, Gaara sat back down. "I'm sure you'll survive, Naruto."

"But it _huuuuurts._" Naruto looked up at him, his eyes pathetic. "It hurts really bad!"

Gaara rolled his eyes, debating whether or not to tell Naruto that if he pressed the tip of his tongue to the roof of his mouth, the headache would go away. _Better yet, **I** could do that for him._ After a long moment, the redhead leaned forward in his seat and gently pressed his fingers against Naruto's temples.

"Here. This should help a little." He started gently massaging Naruto's temples with the pads of his fingers. Naruto melted under his touch.

"Mmmmm. That feels better," he murmured.

Gaara smiled, enchanted with this dependent, vulnerable Naruto. Considering the fact that all of the time he spent with the blonde was in the gym, a verified testosterone factory, Gaara didn't get to see this side of the blonde very often. He shifted closer to the edge of his seat, sliding his fingers back into Naruto's hair—which was surprisingly soft—and gently kneading the boy's scalp.

In a doujinshi somewhere, a chibi Gaara was smiling goofily and holding up a victory sign, hearts dancing about his head.

The little moans that Naruto was giving him did nothing to pull Gaara's mind out of the gutter...nor did the enthralled, rapturous expression on his face. Deliberately keeping his breathing even and his face controlled, Gaara wondered what else he could do to put Naruto in this state...

You'll have to excuse the slightly dreamy smile he developed.

After indulging himself for a few minutes, Gaara retrieved his hands and placed them in his pockets. He smirked when Naruto lifted his head and blinked blearily at him.

"Feel better now?"

"_Much!_" Smiling happily, Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "It's nice to know that I'm not the only one who can give massages."

Gaara blinked. "You give massages?"

"Yup. Damn good ones, if I say so myself." The blonde smirked, leaning back against his chair. "So I guess if you're too sore after I abuse you at the gym, I could give you a rub down."

The chibi Gaara was drooling.

Smirking, Gaara leaned back in his own seat. "I may take you up on that, Uzumaki."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him. "Why do you keep calling me that? My name's _Naruto_. Calling me 'Uzumaki' makes me think of Sasuke when he's being pissy."

Immediately, Gaara's face shifted into a frown. "I am _not_ similar to Uchiha."

"Like I don't know that already," Naruto replied dryly. "But still, the effect is the same."

Gaara continued to frown. "Fine, then. I will simply call you 'Naruto' from now on."

Naruto grinned at him. "Please, do."

As they began to chat quietly, Gaara inwardly smiled. _I will do what it takes to get you to notice me...Naruto._ His chibi self was rubbing its hands together and chuckling evilly.

_And believe me, you **will** notice._

* * *

Glowering at the wind that had just decided to have at him, Sasuke fought his way back to the dorm after his last class of the day. His class had been clear across campus, a fact that rarely bothered him unless nature decided to pick on him for the day.

Today was apparently one of those days.

Muttering under his breath, Sasuke sought brief shelter under the awning of an ice cream parlor. He watched as trash was blown past him, half expecting to see a witch and a spinning house fly by in black and white. He glanced into the ice cream parlor, debating whether or not it would be worth his time to try and wait out the brewing storm.

Naruto...was sitting at a booth with Gaara. And they appeared to be having a _very_ good time.

The wind forgotten, Sasuke clenched his fists and scowled, heading back out on the road. _Is he on **another** date? Jesus!_ Jealousy went on a rampage inside him, knocking over buildings and roaring. _Is he really **that** oblivious to my feelings for him? Or does he just not care?_

His frown turned thoughtful as he blindly made his way home. _If the other two are going to be so aggressive regarding Naruto, I can hardly just sit back and watch things unfold. I'll have to stake my claim._

A determined expression settledon his face. _One way or the other, I'm going to get him to go out with me. And this time..._

He smirked.

_This time, I'll sweep **him** off his feet._

* * *

It was a happy, sugar-filled Naruto that finally made his way back to his room, a full-fledged storm beating at the walls of the dormitory. Humming lightly to himself, he pulled out his key and opened the door.

_Gaara's a pretty cool guy to hang out with. Maybe I should invite him out to more stuff._ He hesitated, tossing his bag on the ground. _Then again, maybe I shouldn't. If he has a crush on me, too, I would only be encouraging him. Not to mention that Sasuke would probably rip my head off and shove it up my ass._

Shaking his head, Naruto flopped backwards onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling, his arms folded under his head. _Honestly, Sasuke needs to do something about that jealousy. It's flattering and all, but it's really restricting when you get right down to it._

He frowned up at the ceiling. _I guess it amounts to him not trusting me at **all**._

A few minutes after he'd laid down, a soft knock sounded on his door. Naruto lifted his head, then blinked in surprise.

"Sasuke?" He sat up. "What's up?"

The brunette watched him for a long moment. "...How was your day?"

Naruto gave him a confused look at the odd question (for Sasuke), but he answered it anyway.

"Uneventful. Class, lunch with Sakura, more class." He paused, then broke out into a grin. "But I also got onto the Wall of Fame at the ice cream parlor today! Gaara and I decimated the Monster Sundae."

Sasuke looked away. "You and Gaara...had ice cream together?"

Picking up on his unasked question, Naruto pouted. "Look, it wasn't a date, ok? We were just hanging out." An exasperated expression on his face, he mimicked Sasuke's earlier words. "Is that a crime?"

The Uchiha looked at him at that. His eyes narrowed. "No, it's not a crime, it's just..."

"It's just what?" Naruto pressed. He fixed Sasuke with an intense gaze as he waited for the boy's answer. _Come on...just **say** it already!_

Sasuke looked away. "Nothing. Never mind."

_Dammit!_

Irritated, Naruto leaned back on his bed and resumed his analysis of the ceiling. "Fine then. No problems."

Sasuke was quiet for a long moment, not moving from his position by the doorjamb.

"Actually, what I came in here to ask was..." He hesitated long enough to capture Naruto's attention, and the blonde lifted his head to look at him.

"What?"

"...Are you free this weekend?"

When Naruto simply stared at him, Sasuke squared his shoulders and continued. "I found a Star Wars marathon that I could get tickets to, if you want to go."

Naruto gave him a slow, I'm-not-sure-I-heard-that-correctly blink. "You like Star Wars?"

Sasuke shrugged. "It was revolutionary for its time." Taking a soft breath, he pinned Naruto with his gaze. "Do you want to go?"

"Nope."

Sasuke blinked, clearly unprepared for that response. He opened his mouth to speak, but he closed it without saying anything, his expression slightly hurt. Taking pity on him, Naruto sat up.

"I already made arrangements to go home this coming weekend. Otherwise, I'd jump to go with you." He tilted his head to the side, watching as Sasuke relaxed almost imperceptibly. "Do you want to come with me?"

Sasuke stared at him. "What?"

Smiling slowly, Naruto slid off his bed and stood, shoving his hands into his pockets and walking over to Sasuke. He stopped a few steps away, leaning against the wall.

"Do you want to come home with me this weekend? I'm sure the kids will love you."

"The...kids?" Sasuke continued to stare for a moment before he caught himself and smirked. "Sure, why not? They can't be any worse than you."

Naruto chuckled. "You'd be surprised. Some of them are awfully stubborn."

Sasuke snorted. "I wonder where they learned _that_."

"From the best, of course," Naruto replied easily. "So we're on?"

"Yeah, we're on."

Enjoying the smile on Sasuke's face, Naruto shooed him out the door. "Alright then. Go away, I need to take a shower."

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow as he dutifully stepped out into the hall. "You're kicking me out this time? You didn't care before."

"Yeah, but your tongue was on the floor last time. I decided to give you a break." He gave Sasuke a fox grin, loving the shocked expression that landed on the Uchiha's face. "Later, Pretty Boy!"

He closed the door on Sasuke's lightly blushing face, then leaned against it and laughed.

_Oh, Sasuke. You are **so** much fun to tease._

* * *

Author's note: Sorry it took so long for the females to arrive. And about the switched camera angles, so long as they don't give anything away, I'll do what I can.

Bishihuntress did a wonderful piece of fanart for this story! You can find it at her deviantart site. (I'd post the url here, but fanfiction is being retarded about it).

Special thanks to Lillilly for inspiring the new take on Naruto's personality.


	8. Stipulations

Author's note: Not mine. No profit is being made. Thanks for all the feedback!

Enjoy.

* * *

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Kiba was panting, sweat gleaming on his chest and arms as he stared at Naruto. Swallowing, he moved back, putting a little space between him and the smirking blonde in front of him. He moved a little to the left, but Naruto moved with him, not giving him any room.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Deciding to take a chance, Kiba twisted, slipped past Naruto and tried to line up a shot.

"Hah! Nice try!" Grinning, Naruto batted the basketball out of Kiba's hands and ran towards the middle of the court. Kiba ran after him, cursing under his breath. Before he could reach the blonde, Naruto had already aimed and fired from half-court.

The ball made a clean pass through the net.

"Five to zero, Dog Boy," Naruto catcalled. Kiba scowled as he retrieved the ball.

"Don't get cocky, Fox Face. I can still catch up," he stated, moving to half court so that he could check the ball to Naruto. When the ball was tossed back to him, he pinned Naruto with a dark glare. "You're too overconfident, Oh Mighty King of the Jocks."

"Overconfident? How else could I get the title?" Naruto grinned as he mirrored Kiba's movements. "I'll squash your mortal ass to the ground."

Kiba snorted. "We'll see." When Naruto's eyes flickered away, Kiba faked to the left, launched himself past Naruto's right and made for the net. Smirking, he prepared for a lay-up...

"Oi! Hinata! Over here!"

"Oh! H-Hello, Naruto. Kiba."

_Hinata?_

Distracted, Kiba's head swung towards the girl standing beside the court.

_BANG!_

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

"...Ooo, that _had_ to hurt."

Kiba stared at the stars wheeling about his vision, wondering why he was suddenly lying on his back and why his head and chest hurt like a mother. Soft footsteps ran over to him, and Hinata's concerned face appeared before him.

"Kiba! Are you all right?"

He blinked up at her in confusion before it finally dawned on him that he'd just run smack into the pole and knocked himself out. In front of her.

_Dammit..._ Blushing, Kiba sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"I-I'm fine, Hinata. Really."

Naruto walked over and picked up the basketball, resting it on his hip. He tipped his head to the side, an expression torn between concern and amusement on his face.

"You know, I've never seen someone run full force into a basketball pole before." His lips twitched. "You ok?"

"I'm fine," he ground out, rising to his feet and brushing himself off. "I just got distracted."

Coughing into his palm to hide his laughter, Naruto turned to Hinata. "So, Hinata, what've you been up to, lately? I haven't seen you around much."

Kiba frowned as the girl immediately blushed and stuttered under the blonde's gaze. His mood soured.

_Dammit, Naruto, why do you have to get **her**, too?_ Turning away, he slipped his hands into his pockets and glowered at the blacktop. For as long as he could remember, Hinata'd had a crush on Naruto.

And, for as long as he could remember, Naruto had ignored it.

He wondered if part of it was because Naruto knew how Kiba felt about the girl, or if the real reason was that Naruto had simply chosen not to notice her feelings. Either was entirely possible. Kiba scowled. _But still! He never discourages her, so every time I see her, she always goes right up to **him**._

Lost in his thoughts, Kiba didn't notice Naruto leaning forward and whispering in Hinata's ear.

_I wonder what it'll take to get her to notice me..._ Kiba mused. _I'm not exactly a weight-lifting kind of guy, so that's out..._

"Um, Kiba?"

"Huh?" Blinking, he glanced up at the girl before him. A light blush on her cheeks, she twiddled her fingers.

"Naruto said that I should check up on your injuries." She gazed at him. "Are you hurt?"

A light blush on his cheeks, Kiba glanced over at Naruto. The blonde grinned at him and flashed him a thumbs up, mouthing the words, "Go for it!"

"...Well, I guess I do hurt a _little_..." Kiba conceded, turning back to Hinata.

Smiling, Hinata took his arm. "Then we should get you patched up."

As she led him away, Kiba glanced back at Naruto, who was walking away while whistling to himself. After a moment, Kiba smirked.

_Yeah, yeah, I know. Thanks._

* * *

Deciding it was far too nice a day out to go inside (or go to class, for that matter), Naruto picked a quiet hill within sight of the court and lay down in the grass, arms folded under his head. He closed his eyes, basking in the sun and listening to the birds that chirped in nearby trees.

_Yup. Waaay too nice out for class._

As he lay there, he started dozing off. The cool grass was soothing against his still-sweaty skin, and a nice little breeze decided to come play with his hair.

Just before he managed to fall asleep, he felt someone approach him and come to a stop beside him. Naruto peeled one blue eye open.

"...Neji?" Blinking, Naruto stared up at the boy's solemn face. "What are you doing here?"

The boy hesitated. "May I sit down?"

Naruto sat up. "Yeah, sure." He stared at Neji's troubled face as the boy took a seat beside him. "I'm guessing you came to talk to me about Monday?"

Neji was quiet for a long moment. "...Did I offend you?"

"The last time I answered that, you jumped me."

Neji winced lightly. "I'm...sorry. I was only hearing what I wanted to hear." The proud Hyuuga steadfastly stared straight ahead. "I shouldn't have kissed you."

Naruto sighed. "Look, Neji...it's not that I don't find you attractive or anything, but I just...I've never _seen_ you that way. You've always been a buddy to me." He smirked. "Well, first you were an asshole, _then_ you were a buddy."

Neji finally turned to look at him. "Is a friend all that I can be to you?"

"...I'd prefer it that way." Naruto watched with a light frown on his face as Neji turned to stare off into the distance. _I hate to do this, but I can't have him thinking that there's a chance between us._

After a long silence, Neji spoke. "Before the concert, you said that you owed me a favor." He glanced at Naruto, his face unreadable. "Do you remember?"

"...Yes..." Naruto replied slowly. "What about it?"

"I've thought of a way for you to repay it." Neji gave a small smile at the wary look that immediately sprung onto Naruto's face. "Relax, I'm not going to ask for anything drastic."

Naruto tilted his head, his eyebrows furrowed. "Then what do you want?"

"A chance."

"...Huh?"

Neji kept his small smile. "I want a chance to convince you that there _could_ be something between us." At the mildly blank expression Naruto gave him, Neji continued in a lightly amused voice, "I want to court you, Naruto."

Naruto frowned. "But I already _told_ you—"

"That you don't see me that way. All I want is the chance to make you see me in a new light." He looked away, his expression tensing. "I don't think I can give up on you without a fight."

Naruto glanced away, his frown increasing. "That sounds like I'll be leading you on."

"It would be leading me on if I didn't know your position in the matter. I already know I'll be fighting an uphill battle." He returned his intense gaze to the blonde beside him. "Can you really blame me for wanting to try?"

Naruto snorted. "I'd be a hypocrite if I did." He hesitated, then sighed. "I really think it's a bad idea, Neji."

"Please, humor me." The slight smile returned. "You _do_ owe me that favor, after all."

Naruto gave him a sour look for that. _Like I knew that **this** would be the outcome when I said it._ He grimaced. _Urg__, Sasuke's going to kill me for this..._

"Alright, fine," he grudgingly agreed. When Neji's face began to brighten, he lifted a finger. "But with two conditions."

Neji lifted an eyebrow. "And they are?"

"No kissing me unless _I_ start it, and when I say you're done, you stop trying to ask me out. Deal?"

Neji relaxed, his expression thoughtful. "Deal."

Satisfied that Neji wouldn't try anything, Naruto leaned back on the grass. "I wouldn't get my hopes up, though, Neji. I'm a tough nut to crack."

"Is that so?" Neji gave him a small smirk. "I happen to be up to the task."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him. "Just try it, Eye Boy."

Neji huffed lightly, looking away. "Don't call me that."

"Whatcha gonna do about it?" Hooking his thumbs in the corners of his mouth, Naruto made a face. "Eye boy!"

Neji narrowed his eyes at him. "I _said_, don't call me that."

"Eye boy! Eye boy!"

A few minutes later, Naruto was struggling to get out of a headlock, laughter haltingly escaping from his lips.

"Dammit...Leggo!" He clawed at Neji's arm, aware that he was being watched with a mildly triumphant expression. "Let go of me, Eye Boy!"

The arm tightened. "What was that?"

Choking, Naruto managed to squeeze out another "Eye...Boy!"

_Tsk_-ing lightly, Neji managed to flip Naruto onto his back and pin him to the ground, arms held over his head. Naruto blinked up at him, then smirked.

"I didn't know you liked wrestling, Neji."

"I didn't know you liked to lose, Uzumaki."

"Hey! Take that back!" Growling at the smug look Neji gave him, Naruto kicked his legs out and scissored them, flipping the two of them over. He mimicked Neji's earlier hold on him, smirking. "Take it back."

Neji simply gave him a cool look. "Only if you take back the 'Eye' comment."

"No way! In case you haven't noticed," he stuck his tongue out, "I happen to be on top."

"Mm. That's true." Twisting his wrists, Neji managed to slip his arms free, wrap them about Naruto's shoulders, and throw the boy down to the ground beside him. He slid one leg over Naruto's and hooked it underneath, successfully pinning him to the ground.

"Now you're not."

"Dammit!"

Determined to win (it was always bad when Naruto's competitive streak was activated), Naruto squirmed in Neji's hold. He managed to slip partly free, snagged Neji's collar, and pulled the other boy's face into the dirt.

"How d'ya like _that_, Neji?"

In response, Neji pried his head free and smirked at Naruto.

"Of course, you know," he stated in a deadly serious voice, "this means war."

* * *

Mildly wondering if the sunlight blaring down on him was going to give him a sunburn, Sasuke made his way over the fields in the middle of campus to cut down on his time between classes. He passed Hinata and Kiba, sparing them a mild glance. They were chatting animatedly while the girl wrapped some gauze about Kiba's elbow.

Watching the two of them made him think about his upcoming weekend with Naruto. Wondering vaguely if it would sport any occasions like the one he'd just witnessed (hopefully without the bandages), Sasuke walked across the basketball court. A few people cutting across the fields in the opposite direction passed him, but one person caught his eye.

"Gaara." The name passed from his lips before he was even aware of it, distaste coloring his voice. The redhead came to a stop beside him, his gaze impassive.

"Uchiha." He stared for a long moment before a vague look of curiosity crossed his face. "Did you need something, or did you just feel the need to say my name?"

Sasuke frowned. "I have nothing to say to you, Gaara."

"Then don't say my name." With that, he started to walk past Sasuke, but he paused. "You saw us at the ice cream parlor."

Sasuke stared at him, caught off guard. "...Yes, I did."

Gaara turned to face him, a dark smile on his face. "You were jealous, weren't you?"

It wasn't a question.

Sasuke resisted the urge to smack that smile off Gaara's face, instead planting one on his own.

"No, because he told me himself that it wasn't a date. I'd say you struck out." Relishing the way Gaara's smile melted into a frown, Sasuke added, "And besides, I'm going home with him this weekend. Why on earth would I be jealous of _you?_"

Gaara's eyes narrowed. "I told you to stay away from him, Uchiha."

"I told _you_ not to give me orders."

Gaara's shoulders tensed, but just as he seemed to be ready to make a move, his eyes flickered to the far right. His entire body stiffened, and his eyes darkened to a level even Sasuke had never seen before. Confused, Sasuke warily turned to see what the redhead was looking at.

Over on a hill not too far away from the court he was standing on, Naruto and _Neji_ were tangled in a heap of limbs. They appeared to be wrestling...or something similar to it...but regardless, it meant that Neji currently had his hands _all over HIS Naruto...**again**._

Their feud forgotten, both Gaara and Sasuke stormed towards the pair.

Before they got there, Naruto kicked Neji off him, said something about having to go (did he say "Eye Boy"?), and trotted off in the opposite direction. An amused smirk on his face, Neji picked himself up off the ground.

That's when the two fuming boys reached him.

His eye twitching lightly, Sasuke stepped up to him.

"What...the _fuck_ were you doing with him?"

Neji turned to look at them, mildly surprised to see both Gaara and Sasuke glaring at him with fire dancing in their eyes. He smirked.

"Just having a little tumble." His smile grew at the looks on their faces. "Something wrong with that?"

"Nothing at all." With that, Sasuke stepped forward and gripped Neji's shirt in his fist, pushing his face close to the slightly taller Hyuuga's. "Don't. Touch. Him. Again."

"I believe that's up to Naruto, not you." He replied calmly. His gaze flickered over to the redhead, who until now had remained silent. Frankly, that made him more uneasy than the bristling Uchiha in front of him.

"Why you..." Sasuke ground out. "If you come near him again, Hyuuga, I'll—"

"He's right."

Both of them turned to blink in surprise at Gaara, who suddenly looked suspiciously calm, his hands shoved into his pockets.

"It is up to Naruto who he chooses." He paused for a long moment as the other two stared at him. "That said, I propose a wager."

Hesitantly, Sasuke released Neji's shirt and stepped away, turning to face Gaara.

"What kind of wager?"

"A test to see who Naruto truly has feelings for." A small, enigmatic smirk settled onto his face. "It occurs to me that even if we beat the crap out of each other, which I wouldn't mind, it will not guarantee the boy's affection."

Even Neji's interest was caught. "Your point?"

"If we are going to vie for his affection, I suggest a rule. No one is allowed to kiss him." At the surprised blinks they gave him, Gaara's smirk twitched. "The first person he kisses of his own accord wins. The other two have to back off."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "What's your motivation in this? I don't buy the idea that you're only looking out for Naruto's best interest."

"No." Gaara's reply came easily, and the boy's face melted into a mask of disgust and hatred. "But I won't stand for either of you sticking your tongues down his throat anymore."

They both started.

"You—"

"How did you—"

Gaara's nose wrinkled lightly, his eyes burning. "You just confirmed my suspicions. So, to prevent turning Naruto into a whore," he ignored the outraged looks on the other two boys' faces, "I suggest that we stick to the wager. Otherwise..."

His expression darkened, bloodlust painted clearly upon his features.

"I will hunt you both down and kill you in your sleep."

The other two stared at Gaara for a long moment, then glanced at each other. Their thoughts paralleled each other.

_Well, I guess so long as **he** doesn't get to touch him..._

"Alright," Neji agreed. "We'll see who can get Naruto to kiss him first."

Reluctantly, Sasuke agreed as well. _That makes this weekend even more important. If I can get Naruto to kiss me, I can be permanently assured that these two will stay **away** from him._ He smirked. _I'll get him to kiss me if it's the last thing I do._

Unbeknownst to him, Neji was thanking his good fortune. Since he already had a no-kissing stipulation placed on him, having the other two under similar restrictions definitely worked out to his advantage. Because of this, Neji smiled.

Gaara glared at the two of them. "Then we're agreed. No one touches Naruto. And if one of you _does_, the other two of us are free to destroy you."

Sasuke folded his arms over his chest and lifted an eyebrow. "You make it sound like you're entirely trustworthy. Are you accusing us of possibly breaking the wager?"

The redhead let out a very un-Gaara-like snort. "Do you really think I trust either of you to hold to it?"

Sasuke smirked. "That goes for me as well."

Neji smirked as well. "I suggest we swear on it. Regardless of anything else, we _are_ men of our word."

With daunting glares all around, the three rivals swore on the wager.

Cue the dramatic music and lightning.

* * *

As if sensing the evil auras rising from the three boys, Kiba glanced over his shoulder at the grassy hill they were standing on. He frowned at them, the sudden image of three snarling, foaming-at-the-mouth Dobermans crossing his mind.

"Kiba? Is something the matter?"

After a moment's hesitation, he turned back to the girl in front of him and smiled.

"No, nothing. Just a bad feeling." Kiba suppressed a shudder at the second image of the three Dobermans pulling Naruto apart.

"...Yeah. Just a feeling."

In his late afternoon class, Naruto snored softly, his head on his desk and a small stream of drool pooling on his notebook. He normally just took a light nap in this class (economics. Boooooriiiiing.), but this time he'd fallen soundly asleep...

* * *

Naruto suddenly found himself surrounded by darkness, the howls of wild animals echoing about him. Frowning, he looked around.

"How the hell did I get here?" he wondered aloud. Taking a few steps forward (which didn't make any real change so far as _he_ could tell), Naruto tried to get his bearings.

"Ok, dark, creepy place, odd noises around me." He glowered at his feet and the unseen ground he was standing upon. "Next should be the chilling mist."

As if waiting for the invitation, freezing cold mist wafted up and curled about his ankles, obscuring his view even further. Naruto sighed.

"Yup. I'm dreaming." A glower on his face, he folded his arms over his chest. "Well, then, let's get this over with."

_"Narutooooo..."_

He lifted a brow at the low voice that hissed his name. Turning to his left, he saw a pair of blood-red eyes appear above him. Slightly unnerved, he took a step back.

_"Naruto."_

Another voice sounded behind him, sharp and clear. Spinning around, he saw a pair of pale, white eyes appear before him.

"Ok, getting creeped out now..." Lifting his hands and keeping both pairs of eyes in sight, he started to step back.

_"Narrrruto."_

That one was a definite growl. Swallowing, the blonde glanced over his shoulder at the pair of blue eyes that appeared behind him. He smiled weakly.

"Um, yes?"

The three eyes moved forward, revealing the creatures they belonged to: a tremendous black snake, an off-white hawk, and a red and tan badger. Their gazes locked on him, all three moved closer.

Naruto chuckled weakly, looking around for an escape route. "Hey, look, not that this isn't charming and all, but I think I'll just leave you guys alone. Later!"

Just as he tried to make a run for it, the three struck.

Naruto cried out as he found himself on his back, snake fangs digging into his left shoulder, talons digging into his right, and badger teeth enclosed firmly about his ankles. Pain shot through him as all three tugged violently.

"Stop! Stop it!" he gasped, struggling to free himself. "That hurts! Stop it!"

None of them listened to him.

As they continued to fight over him, a sudden wave of anger shot through him. _Why the hell don't **I** have any say in this? Who said they could just fight over me, huh? I sure as hell didn't!_

Scowling, he tugged harder at their hold on him. "I said, let go!" They still didn't listen. "Get off me!"

Nothing.

Shaking angrily, Naruto's eyes turned red and his pupils became slitted.

"I...said...OFF!"

With those words, a monstrous red fox with nine tails appeared above him. The snake, hawk and badger immediately released him and backed up, staring in fear at the new beast, but it was too late. Letting out a roar of fury, the fox let loose with its nine tails...

...And pummeled them into oblivion.

* * *

Naruto jumped awake, sitting straight up in class. His eyes were wide as saucers.

_That was, without a doubt, the strangest dream I've ever had._ He frowned worriedly. _I wonder what it meant..._

Opening his notebook, Naruto began relating the details of his dream. Once he finished, he sat back.

_It looks like I'm going to have to kick someone's ass eventually._ He mulled that over for a long moment, an uneasy frown on his face.

He closed his notebook and leaned forward, his eyebrows furrowing. His mind wandered off again as the teacher spoke, the dream's imagery circling in his thoughts.

"I just hope..." he mumbled, making a fist and looking at it.

"I just hope it doesn't happen soon."

* * *

Author's note: Next up, Homeward Bound. And fyi, Sasuke and Gaara are 5'11", Neji is 6', and Naruto is 6'2". Sasuke isn't a small guy, but compared to Naruto he is. ^_^ Criticism kudasai!


	9. Homeward Bound

Author's note: Thanks for all the feedback! You gyus are great, and you gave me a lot to think about. ^_^

And YES, this is a NaruSasu story.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Friday! Friday, Friday, Friday, Friiiidaaaaay..." Naruto sang happily on the way back from his first class of the day. Sasuke walked beside him with his hands shoved in his pockets as they made their way down their dorm hall.

"You're amazingly easy to please, Naruto," he commented with some amusement. The blonde stuck his tongue out at him.

"Hey, I just choose to enjoy the simple things. The fact that it's currently _Friday_—" he lifted his arms in triumph— "means that every class I go to is one less I have to deal with before the weekend! Woohoo!"

When Sasuke simply gave him a small smile, Naruto grinned at him. "Anyway, you seem to be in a good mood this morning. You haven't snapped at me once so far."

The pale Uchiha glanced away, tipping his chin up. "I don't have to be in a bad mood every day, Naruto."

Chuckling, the blonde whacked him on the shoulder. "Glad to hear it. It would've been rough to spend all weekend with you if you were going to brood and snap at me."

Sasuke looked at him then, a surprised expression on his face. "All weekend?"

"Yeah. Think you can be ready to go by...I dunno...four o'clock?" He smiled sheepishly as Sasuke continued to stare at him. "I originally planned to just take you back on Saturday, but I want to spend more time with the kids if I can."

Naruto lifted an eyebrow while Sasuke digested that information. "Is that a problem?"

The brunette blinked. "No, it's no problem. I'll be ready."

Feeling that familiar spurt of mischief within him, Naruto lifted his arms and folded them behind his head.

"Say, Sasuke. Are you flexible?"

The Uchiha blinked at him again. "What?"

"Are you flexible," Naruto repeated, glancing at him from the corner of his eye. "I kind of need to know what type of...physical condition you're in."

When Sasuke swallowed, Naruto bit back a grin. _Oh, I know what you're thinking, Sasuke-kun. I **know**._

"I...suppose I'm flexible," Sasuke hesitantly replied. "Why do you need to know?"

_Time to go in for the kill. _"Let's just say that come Sunday, you'll be sore in places you didn't know existed." He grinned, a devious glint in his eyes. "I don't plan to let you get an ounce of rest on Saturday."

He watched delightedly as a light blush crossed Sasuke's cheeks and the boy looked away, coughing lightly.

"And what exactly are you planning to...do with me?" Naruto fought not to laugh as Sasuke realized the innuendos of his own comment.

Schooling his face into what he _knew_ was a seductive smile, Naruto lowered his hands from his head and turned to Sasuke. He placed one hand on the boy's shoulder and turned him, smiling down at him and pushing him back against the wall. Enjoying the boy's surprised face and the increasing blush on his cheeks, Naruto slid one hand along Sasuke's cheek and leaned forward.

"On Saturday..." he spoke, his voice dangerously low. He watched Sasuke's throat move as the boy swallowed. He dipped his head a little lower, pinning Sasuke with his gaze.

"I plan to ride you all...day...long."

Keeping his face in his trademark _I'm-sexy-and-you-KNOW-you-want-me_ expression, Naruto inwardly died laughing as Sasuke stilled, his eyes going wide. _God, I can smell the dirty thoughts from **here**. Just wait until he figures out what I **really** have in store for him._

Chuckling lightly, Naruto stepped back from the Uchiha and let his face ease into a cheerful smile. "Just make sure that you bring clothes you don't mind getting...messy."

With that, he turned to continue on his way down the hall. Sasuke didn't move from his position on the wall, his face red and a small trickle of blood peeking down from his nose. Naruto's shoulders shook as he tried to keep from laughing aloud.

_So sorry to disappoint you, Sasuke, but you just make things too easy!_ He shook his head. _I hope I didn't break his mind too badly. He's still a little quiet back there._

When he turned to glance back at the Uchiha, he saw that the boy still hadn't moved except to place a hand under his nose, his eyes glued to the ground. Naruto's smile dimmed.

_Maybe I took it too far..._ "Sasuke..."

A violent bout of sneezing caught his attention, making him put his comment on hold as he turned towards his room. Kiba came stumbling out of the apparently newly opened door, a hand clapped over his nose.

"Kiba? What's the matter?" Concerned, Naruto rushed to the boy's side. "Are you ok?"

Amongst the violent sneezing, Kiba gestured over his shoulder.

"Go...take a...look. I think...they're...for you."

_They?_ Confused, Naruto walked over to his door and pushed it open. His jaw dropped.

_...Tell me I'm not really seeing this..._

Naruto barely registered Sasuke's approach as he stared dumbly into his room, but he picked up on the way the boy immediately tensed. The blonde couldn't blame him.

His room was covered in flowers. Every. Square. Inch.

As if in shock, Naruto waded through the piles of bouquets, roses, carnations and various other flowers he couldn't identify tickling his legs as he headed for the red card he could just barely spy lying atop his pillow. He lifted the envelope and opened it, scanning the letter inside. His face began to turn red.

Looking around at the room, Naruto took in the mass of flowers, Sasuke looking like he wanted to take a blowtorch to the place, and the multitude of random gifts strewn about the room. Naruto's hands started shaking.

For the first time in his life, Uzumaki Naruto was completely and utterly mortified.

He crumpled the letter in his hands, lowering his head until some of his blonde hair tumbled into his face.

_I'm going to get you for this, Neji! Dammit!_

* * *

The Hyuuga in question sat at his favorite café, sipping lightly at a cup of green tea as he watched people mill about outside. Wondering if Naruto would respond to his letter, he mused over the amount of flowers he'd sent. Maybe it had been too much...?

Before he could determine whether or not he'd been an idiot, the door to the café slammed open and a red-faced Naruto barreled down on him.

"NEJI!" Everyone in the café jumped at the blonde's roar, including—to a small extent—the proud Hyuuga. He blinked up at Naruto as the blonde huffed and puffed in front of him.

"...Is something wrong?"

"What the _hell_ were you thinking? What did you do to my room!"

Neji blinked again. "You...don't like the flowers?"

"Do I look like a fucking girl to you?" Naruto's flush deepened, though right now Neji couldn't quite tell if it was because Naruto was embarrassed or because he was angry...or both.

In response to the blonde's question, Neji let his eyes roam appreciatively over Naruto.

"No, I have to say that you do not."

He made an odd, twisted face at that before speaking. "Then why would you _carpet_ my room with flowers? It's humiliating!"

"Ah, so I embarrassed you. I apologize, but..." Standing, Neji captured the blushing blonde's chin and stared into his eyes. "I couldn't help myself. You remind me of a flower."

"_What?_" Naruto pulled away. "Are you deliberately trying to slaughter my sense of male pride here?"

Neji gave him a half smile at that. "That would be counter-intuitive, Naruto, since your 'male pride' is a large part of why I'm attracted to you." Naruto's blush, which had just begun to recede, sprung back full force. "What I meant was that to me, you seem to bring light and energy into the world. You make people happy."

His smile grew as the analogy sank in. "What better way could I represent that than with flowers? I'm sorry if they're not manly enough for you, but I don't think I could hand you a ray of sunshine on a silver platter."

Naruto stared at him for a long moment before dropping his gaze and turning his face away.

"You make me sound like a sissy," he grumbled. "Flowers and sunshine? I'm not _that_ gay."

Neji's lips twitched violently as he struggled not to laugh. "I'll keep that in mind. Now, will you sit down?"

A few seconds after Neji seated himself, Naruto grudgingly took the seat across from him. Whispering amongst themselves, the other patrons of the café returned to their own conversations. Naruto ignored them.

"And since when are you a poet? I never thought you'd be the kind of guy to spout crap about flowers and frilly things."

Neji gave him a dry look. "When the occasion calls for it, I can be poetic. Is that a problem?"

"At times like this? Hell yes." He looked away, glowering, before glancing at Neji from the corner of his eye.

"You nearly killed Kiba, you know. He's allergic to flowers."

Neji froze. "Is he all right?"

"He's fine," Naruto informed him, glowering at him as he leaned back and folded his arms over his chest. "But I don't think he'll be able to set foot in the room for a while."

Neji frowned, his eyebrows creasing with worry. "I didn't realize your roommate was allergic. If you want, I'll clear the flowers out of your room."

"You'd better, since you're the one who put them there." His blush finally gone, Naruto leaned forward and placed his folded arms on the red, circular table. "But seriously, what the hell did you _think_ my reaction was going to be? A squeal of joy? Cupids flying over my head?"

When the light of amusement returned to Neji's eyes, Naruto scowled. "You nearly gave me a _heart attack_, Hyuuga."

"Well, that is, in essence, what I'm trying to do, Naruto." Leaning forward, he pinned Naruto with a smoky gaze. "I'm trying to attack your heart."

Looking vaguely embarrassed, Naruto glanced away. "Yeah, well...from now on, try not to do it so flamboyantly, alright? I don't like the idea of someone going to really extravagant odds just to get my attention."

Neji watched with interest as Naruto frowned at his own comment.

"Well...extravagant odds that don't take much preparation, anyway." He looked up. "I'm not going to be impressed by your money, Neji."

Impressed himself, Neji sat back in his chair. "I never thought you would be, Naruto. I just...lost control of my wallet."

Naruto snorted. "With the results of your 'loss of control', I think environmentalists should come chasing after you. I think you're responsible for more flowers and wrapping paper than Hallmark."

"In that case, I think this should be our little secret. I'd rather not spend my time running from activists." He said his line with all seriousness, pleased when Naruto blinked at him and laughed.

"Did you just crack a _joke?_ Since when do you have a sense of humor?"

Neji leaned forward again, an enigmatic smile on his face. "There are many sides of me that you haven't seen, Naruto. I plan to show them to you."

Naruto blinked again, then smirked. "Just keep the fetishes to yourself, ok? If you have some kind of masochistic obsession with leather, I _really_ don't want to know."

Lifting his eyebrows, Neji briefly imagined just what exactly Naruto would look like in black leather...and the situations in which he would wear it.

"Hey! Get that look off your face! Dammit, I know what you're thinking, Neji." Embarrassed again, Naruto pouted. "I'm not going to play into your little sexual fantasies."

"Oh, but Naruto," Neji stated, leaning across the table and smiling wickedly. "You happen to be the epitome of my sexual fantasies. No matter what you do, you'll be playing into them."

Naruto stared at him for a long moment.

"You know, I really think I liked you better _before_ you came out of your shell. This side of you has a nasty habit of telling me things I don't want to know."

Neji chuckled, returning his attention to his nearly forgotten tea. "The truth hurts, Naruto. You'll have to get used to it."

"...Right." Clearing his throat, Naruto glanced at his watch and stood. "I have to go to class. I'll see you around, Neji."

On his way out the door, the blonde called out, "And get those damn flowers out of my room! It a freaking _sea!_"

Amused, Neji watched him go. _Now that I have your attention, Naruto, I plan to keep it. It's about time you learned how it feels to be in my position: attracted to someone and hoping to hell that you wouldn't have to do anything about it._

Closing his eyes, he enjoyed the warm flavor of his tea. _Whether you want to or not, you'll soon notice me, Naruto._

* * *

Sasuke wanted to kill something. It didn't really matter what, so long as he got to strangle it until it passed away. When a red-faced Naruto sprinted out of the room, Sasuke picked up the forgotten letter and read it over.

_Naruto-_

_This is only a reflection of the depth of emotion I have for you. Come to the Star Café after you read this. I'll be waiting._

_-Neji_

Scowling, Sasuke fought to keep himself from shredding the offending piece of paper. _That damn__ Neji...why the hell would he make a move like this on Naruto the next fucking day after we make the bet?_ Taking a deep breath, he tried to get control of his anger before he tried to hunt the guy down and kill him.

_Ok, calm down. Neji's got balls, but Naruto's already turned him down once. If he reacted that way to a kiss, then Neji shouldn't stand too much of a chance._ As his jealousy started to recede, he looked around the room and glowered. _And since I'm guessing that we're not allowed to kill each other for trying to get Naruto's attention anymore, it's a good thing that when Naruto ran out of here, he didn't look too happy._

Taking another breath, Sasuke set the letter down and cleared a space on Naruto's bed. He rested his elbows on his knees, folding his hands and resting his lips against them as he glared at the wall across from him.

_Now, on to more important topics._ He frowned. _Back there...what was Naruto really trying to say?_

_"I'm going to ride you all...day...long."_

Sasuke couldn't quite fight the blush that appeared at the memory of Naruto's sexy-as-hell smile and his suggestive promise. There's no way that Naruto had really _meant_ what he said...was there? He wouldn't take Sasuke home with him just to...well. Just to have _fun_.

Sasuke's frown grew. _There's no way. Naruto had to have been teasing me, the creep. I doubt he would ever go so far with someone he's not even **dating** yet. He may be a hornball, but he does have morals._

The Uchiha abruptly straightened. _Wait. That means that he was **definitely** teasing me, which means that he also has some idea of how I feel about him, which means..._

Scowling, Sasuke stood. _That creep__! He's toying with me, isn't he!_ Anger started to roll through him as he stalked out of the room. _Why that little..._

"Sasuke!" Still standing with his hand over his nose, Kiba called out to him. "Where are you going?"

He pinned Kiba with an icy glare. "To find that little blonde roommate of yours." _And kill him._

The spiky-haired boy stared at the Uchiha for a long moment. "I'm not sure why you're pissed at him, but I think you should know something." Stepping further away from his door, Kiba lowered his hand away from his face. "Naruto's been really psyched about this weekend. I think he really wants to spend time with you."

Watching Sasuke with cautious eyes, he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "So before you go flying off the handle at him, I'd think about that. If you get pissed at him, you could end up ruining your entire weekend." He lifted an eyebrow. "For both of you."

When Sasuke only blinked at him, Kiba glanced back at his room. "I'm going to get something to drink," he grumbled. "I probably won't be able to breathe in there for a _month_."

The dog-lover strode past Sasuke, apparently finished with his sermon. Sasuke stared after him.

_If he's right...then it's possible that Naruto's teasing me because he...likes me?_ Sasuke blinked. **_Is_**_ that possible?_

Before he could decide whether or not he should trust this new possibility, Kiba spun around and started walking backwards.

"Don't fuck things up, Uchiha. I've been Naruto's best friend for years, and I'm not about to see him get his feelings hurt by someone as anal as you." His face deadly serious, he turned around and continued stalking off. "You hurt him, and you're losing an arm. See ya!"

Sasuke's eyebrows quirked at that. _I guess Naruto has another guard dog protecting him, but at least this one isn't actually trying to jump him._ A small smile worked its way onto Sasuke's face. _Things must be serious if Naruto's little puppy is baring his fangs._

His mood lifting, Sasuke headed to his room to do a little packing before his next class.

_For the next two days, Naruto...you're all mine._

* * *

At four o'clock on the dot, Naruto barged into Sasuke's room.

"Oi! Sasuke, you ready yet? Let's get this show on the...road." Naruto paused as he realized that Sasuke was currently curled on his side in the middle of his bed, sound asleep. His face gentling, Naruto made his way over to the brunette's side.

A small smile settled on his features as he looked down at his friend. _It's been a while since I've seen Sasuke so defenseless._ The Uchiha in question breathed lightly through his parted lips, unaware of the silent attention he was getting. Naruto chuckled lightly.

_You know, I always knew Sasuke was hot, but this is the first time I've seen him look **cute**._ A tender smile on his face, he squatted beside the Uchiha and gently shook his shoulder.

"Hey, Sasuke. Time to wake up."

Making a small noise in his throat, Sasuke peeled his eyes open and yawned. "Naruto? What time is it?"

"Four o'clock. It's time to hit the road."

Sasuke grunted, sitting up. "I didn't mean to actually fall asleep," he mumbled.

Naruto's smile grew. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." Sliding off his bed, Sasuke stood and snatched up the small duffel bag he'd packed. Naruto looked at it curiously.

"Do you have boots? Preferably a pair that you don't mind getting dirty?"

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. "No, I don't. What do I need them for?"

Frowning lightly, Naruto made a _tsk_ sound deep in his throat. "Well, I guess you can just borrow a pair of mine. Grab some extra socks."

Apparently noticing that Naruto dodged the question, Sasuke asked again, "Naruto, what do I need them for?"

"I hope you don't care about the pants you packed. Please tell me you're bringing jeans."

"I...packed clothes that I don't care too much about, yes. I was listening this morning."

Naruto blinked at that, surprised when Sasuke glanced away. Coughing lightly into his hand, Naruto turned and headed for the door.

"Good. Let's get moving then, shall we?" Picking up the bag he'd left outside Sasuke's door, he turned and waited for the raven-haired boy to lock his door. The boy in question gave him an odd look.

"Why won't you tell me what we're doing this weekend?"

Naruto thought about it, then grinned. "I already told you."

Sasuke's face contorted slightly. "Naruto, even I can tell that you weren't serious."

"Wasn't I?" Lifting a hand, he tapped his chin. "I'm pretty sure I was."

"...Naruto, you're trying to tell me that you really plan to...ride me?"

"Well, not ride _you_, per se..." Naruto replied enigmatically. When Sasuke gave him a confused look, he chuckled and slapped him on the back. "Anyway, you'll find out when we get there. Let's go!"

Sasuke hesitated, then followed as Naruto began strolling down the hall. "You love deliberately misleading me, don't you?"

"Yup."

"I think I might hate you, Naruto."

The blonde grinned. "Not a chance. I'm too cute to hate!" He laughed at the sour look Sasuke gave him. "It's a surprise, ok? I just don't want to give it away before we get there."

Sasuke grunted, clearly not satisfied, but Naruto just hummed lightly to himself.

_Sweeet__ hoooome, Alabama! Where the skiiies are so blue! Sweet home, Alabama. Lord, I'm comin' home to you!_

* * *

Sasuke was silent in the car ride as Naruto sang along with his CDs, drumming his fingers along the steering wheel. Staring out the window, he mused as he watched the sun set the sky on fire as it sank.

_I've never been to Naruto's house before._ Wondering vaguely what he place would be like, Sasuke thought back over their grade school years. Their school system had combined three neighboring townships, so even though he and Naruto had gone to the same school, they'd lived about an hour apart. That, combined with the fact that they'd hated each other for most of the time they'd known each other, had ensured that Sasuke would never set foot in Naruto's town, let alone his house.

Needless to say, Sasuke was a little curious.

After a long moment of silence, Sasuke glanced over at the blonde next to him. Naruto seemed to be in an extraordinarily good mood, though part of that may be because he was back behind the wheel of his beloved blue Ford F-150 truck. Sasuke had rarely seen Naruto as fierce and protective as he could get whenever someone asked to drive his truck (the last time he'd witnessed a poor sap make the request, Naruto had actually snarled at him to back off. Sasuke imagined that the next time, he'd be foaming at the mouth), though he supposed the boy's obsession was understandable. He'd worked four jobs for three years to save up for it.

As if finally sensing the attention he was receiving, Naruto glanced over at him.

"You've been awfully quiet. Something the matter?"

Sasuke shook his head lightly and returned his gaze to the window. "I don't have much to say on car rides."

"Oh?" Smiling, Naruto reached forward and changed songs on his CD player. "In that case, I'll just have to entertain both of us."

Lifting an eyebrow, Sasuke listened as a woman's voice purred from the speakers in a sultry voice...and Naruto matched it.

"Aren't I kind to allow you to live in my house? Aren't I gracious to allow you the use of my chair?" Naruto began to bat his eyes at Sasuke, lifting one hand to press it effeminately against his chest. "Aren't I wonderful when I give you a dead mouse? Aren't I utterly, totally, beyond compare!"

Sasuke stared at him. "Is this song about a cat?"

Naruto simply winked at him. "And don't you admire the virtues you see, in marvelous, lovely, magnificent meeeee-ow. Meeeee-ow-ow-ow! Meeeee-ow. Meeeeee-ow!"

_...I can't believe I'm actually seeing this._ Sasuke warred between vague embarrassment and amusement as Naruto began acting out the lines, thoroughly enjoying the idea of being a feline. He licked luxuriously at the back of his hand and swiped the side of his face with it as he sang, leaning over towards Sasuke from time to time to purr in his ear.

Pushing the blonde away, Sasuke fought down a smile. "You're an idiot, you know that?"

Naruto just pursed his lips into a pout and continued to sing. "I really don't understand why you should look at anything else, or have things in your hands. So I'll patiently lie on your papers or book to suggest that you treat me as my rank demands."

Lifting one "paw" into the air, Naruto tipped his chin up arrogantly. "You really should pet me when your hands are free." He turned and gave Sasuke a sultry, seductive smile.

"It's a privilege to fondle magnificent meeeeee-ow. Meeeee-ow-ow-ow! Meeeee-ow. Meeeee-ow!"

When Naruto wiggled his eyebrows at him, Sasuke punched him in the shoulder. _Does he even realize the implications of what he just said?_ He smirked, his eyes narrowing dangerously. _It would serve him right if I took him up on his offer._

Ignoring the evil vibes from Sasuke, Naruto continued to sing. "Or just when you're maddest at something I've done, I'll go do something else that's so touching or sweet." He gave Sasuke a big-eyed, pouty-lipped "I couldn't do anything wrong!" expression.

"That's so charming, adorable, silly or fun, it'll just knock the stockings clean off of your feet." He smirked at Sasuke then, winking saucily at him. "Now you know you can't win. So why fight it, you see?"

He lowered his voice and leaned forward, his smirk turning into a grin. "I know you're a sucker for marrrvelous meeeee-ow. Meeee-ow-ow-ow! Meeeee-ow. Meeeee-ow!"

He leaned even closer, nearly pressing his lips to Sasuke's ear as he purred, "I know you're a sucker for marvelous me."

Letting out one last "prowr!" with the CD, Naruto straightened and returned his gaze to the road. He sighed.

"Ah, I love that song, I truly do."

Rubbing his ear, Sasuke found himself unsure of whether he should be laughing, embarrassed, or pissed off. Unable to decide, he returned to his study of the world passing them by.

_...The sad thing is, the damn song is right._ A small self-depreciating smile settled on his lips. _I really am a sucker for him._

Shaking his head, Sasuke folded his arms and slid down slightly in his seat. He immediately began tuning the boy out when he put on "Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy."

Unconsciously, he lightly began to hum the other song to himself.

_"I know you're a sucker...for **mar**velous me."_

* * *

Another hour later, they made their way into Naruto's hometown. Fields, woods, farms, and suburbs passed them by as they drove, several horse stables and pastures dotting the landscape. Eventually, the farms tapered out into tighter suburbs and condos.

Just when Sasuke was beginning to wonder if they'd drive right out of the town, Naruto pulled into an apartment complex only a few blocks away from another set of fields, farms and woods. He parked in front of one of the buildings and cut the engine, immediately pulling out a steering wheel lock. He glanced over at Sasuke.

"You ready to get out?"

A little surprised, Sasuke nodded and opened his door, stepping out and snagging his duffel bag. He shut the door, watching as Naruto got out and set the lock in place. He smirked.

"Are you sure it'll be all right out here by itself? Maybe we should truck-sit."

Naruto gave him a dry look. "Hey, I don't take any chances with my darling." Closing his door and locking it, Naruto ran a loving hand over its hood and cooed. "Don't listen to him, baby. He's just bitter."

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke looked up at the apartment complex. It looked like a fairly nice area...though he hadn't expected Naruto to live in an apartment. He frowned. _Naruto said that he'd raised himself...did he mean that to its fullest extent?_

Naruto walked past him, his bag slung over his shoulder. "You coming up, or do you just want to stare some more?"

Sasuke gave him a dry look, not bothering to answer. He followed Naruto in silence to the elevator lobby, darting glances at the blonde as he hummed lightly to himself. Thankfully, the elevator didn't offer any mind-numbing music, and they soon found themselves on Naruto's floor.

_I wonder if..._ Sasuke put his wandering mind on hold as they reached Naruto's door. When the blonde opened it and let them in, a quick glance around confirmed Sasuke's suspicions. It was clear from the state of things that no one had touched the apartment since Naruto left, which meant that Naruto lived alone, which **also** meant...

_I'm going to be alone with him. All weekend._

Sasuke swallowed hard, setting his bags down. Naruto's apartment was nice, but it certainly wasn't spacious. Clearing his throat, Sasuke turned to the blonde, who had made a bee-line for the kitchen.

"Naruto..." He hesitated, unsure of whether or not he should ask the question burning in his mind. _What exactly are our sleeping arrangements for this?_

The blonde poked his head out. "What? Oh, close the door, would you? Thanks." He waited as Sasuke complied. "What's the matter?"

The Uchiha hesitated further, then gave up. "What are you making for dinner?"

"Ramen for me. What do you want?" He disappeared into the kitchen again, making noise as he opened and shut cabinets. "I could make you some pasta, if you want."

"That sounds fine." Sasuke finally walked into the vaguely small kitchen, taking a seat at the table as Naruto milled about. He watched with amusement as Naruto began preparing food, caught with a sudden image of the buff blonde in a pink, frilly apron.

Naruto glanced at him when Sasuke snorted. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Sasuke simply leaned his chin on one hand and gave Naruto a small, amused smile. "You just seem very...at home in the kitchen."

Naruto stared at him, then picked up a spatula, walked over, and smacked him on the head with it.

"Don't be a smartass." Sticking his tongue out at him, Naruto returned to the cabinets. "I hope spaghetti without meatballs is all right. I couldn't keep any meat around, for obvious reasons."

"Spaghetti's fine." Sasuke leaned back in his seat, watching the blonde curiously as he started simmering the noodles in a large pot, pulled out an unopened jar of Prego sauce and dumped it into its own pot. Some seasonings were then thrown into the sauce.

"You know, those sauces come pre-made for a reason."

"Yeah, to be bland. Do you want to cook this yourself, or are you going to keep nagging me?"

Shaking his head, Sasuke simply leaned back in his chair and watched Naruto go at it. He was obviously very comfortable in the kitchen, which surprised him—he had been positive that Naruto couldn't cook anything beyond instant ramen.

After a long moment, he asked, "Naruto, why didn't you ever tell anyone that you lived alone?"

The blonde didn't look up, busying himself with adding just the right amount of some dark spice into the sauce.

"Because it wasn't important. It doesn't make me less of a person or some pitiful creature to feel sorry for. If I told people, they would start pitying me." Now he glanced up, looking at Sasuke with a lifted eyebrow. "Which, actually, is the reason I've never brought anyone to my apartment before."

"I'm the first?" Sasuke blurted in surprise. Naruto smiled and turned back to the food.

"Yeah, you are."

Mulling over that fact in silence, Sasuke waited patiently for the next half hour as Naruto kept himself busy. The Uchiha glanced about the small kitchen. The off-white linoleum floor and honey-colored cabinets gave the kitchen a homey feel to it...as did the random odds and ends Naruto had strewn about. It didn't take much: a folded newspaper on the table, a worn baseball and a pet rock on the counter, and an old bubble container on the windowsill were enough to prove that, yes, Naruto had been here, and yes, he was an odd guy.

The rest of his apartment seemed to be "designed" similarly. The living room had a gray carpet, a small black coffee table, a TV, and a big, overstuffed blue couch, but Naruto's touch had also left manga, open DVD cases, posters, unopened cans of soda, and some old GI Joe figurines lying about. There was also a small doodle of an orange spiral in the exact center of one white wall, apparently done in crayon.

Silently, Sasuke wondered what Naruto's room would look like.

When Naruto set a plate in front of him, Sasuke looked down at it with interest. The spaghetti even sported a single sprig of parsley in the center. He lifted an eyebrow in silent question.

The blonde shrugged. "Presentation is nine-tenths the battle, right?"

"You didn't have to serve me, you know."

"No, but I've never cooked for someone else before. I'm going to milk the experience for all it's worth." Smirking, Naruto made himself a plate and sat down. "You should be thankful. I could have just tossed in another packet of ramen and made you eat _that_."

Sasuke gave him a dry look. "Thank you for sparing me."

"Don't expect it to happen again. These things are a one-shot deal."

Snorting softly, Sasuke picked up his fork, which Naruto had handed him along with the plate, and cautiously tested the spaghetti. Naruto folded his arms, waiting expectantly.

"Well?"

"It's...good." Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed. "It's really good. Since when do you know how to cook?"

Naruto grinned. "You learn to do a lot of things when you live by yourself. Even _I_ can't handle ramen all the time." The blonde promptly dug into his bowl of said noodles. "I had to learn to make _something_ that could give me a break. Spaghetti's the least temperamental."

Sasuke shook his head, busying himself with his meal. The flavors really were surprisingly good, especially considering how quickly the dish was made. Sasuke had a hunch that if Naruto ever went full out on a dish like this, he'd rival some of the better chefs Sasuke had encountered.

_Why is it that every time I think I know who this guy is, he pulls something else out of his hat?_ Sasuke mused as he finished his plate. Wiping his face on a napkin, he glanced up at Naruto, who was loudly slurping the last of the broth from his ramen.

"So I take it I'm on the couch tonight?"

Smacking loudly, Naruto lowered his bowl and looked at him. "That couch isn't very comfortable, even though it looks like it is." He shook his head. "You can just sleep with me. My bed's big enough."

Sasuke's heart stopped. "You want me to sleep with you?"

"Trust me, there's room. Besides, I'm not sure that I'll be able to find you sheets and a blanket in here for the couch. I never needed extras before."

Sasuke's heart restarted, pounding furiously in his chest. "Your bed it is, then."

Nodding, Naruto stood and cleared the plates, dumping them in the sink to be washed later. He glanced at a clock.

"We should probably try to hit the hay now. I want to get an early start tomorrow, and we'll need a good night's sleep."

"That reminds me." Sasuke stood as well. "You said something about kids. Are we going to visit someone?"

"Ding ding ding! Bob, tell him what he's won!" Naruto grinned. "Yes, we're going to visit some old friends of mine. Is that ok?"

Sasuke nodded. Pleased, Naruto turned and led them out of the kitchen and down a short hall. Pushing open a door on his right, Naruto stepped in.

"See? I told you my bed was big enough."

Sasuke stepped into the room with some hesitation. The thick carpet was a deep blue, matching the comforter on the rather large bed in the center of the room. The bed was wide enough for four pillows...though even those showed Naruto's eclectic personality. The pillow on the right end was purple and was halfway off the bed, the one next to it was black, the pillow on the left was yellow, and the pillow in the center of the bed was bright orange.

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow at him, but Naruto simply shrugged.

"It suits me." The blonde reached for his shirt, then paused, looking at Sasuke. "Can I change, or are you going to freak out at me again?"

Sasuke gave him a sour look. "Change away."

The Uchiha glanced away as Naruto stripped down, unwilling to embarrass himself for the umpteenth time this week. As he stared around the room, a sudden revelation exploded in his mind.

"I didn't pack any sleeping clothes." He stated the fact as he thought of it, earning himself a look from Naruto. Sasuke usually didn't worry about bedclothes, choosing instead to simply sleep in his boxers.

Needless to say, that was _not_ going to be an option.

Rolling his eyes, Naruto rummaged in his drawer. "Honestly, Sasuke, what am I going to do with you?" Snagging a pair of pajamas, he tossed them at the Uchiha. "Here. Wear those."

Sasuke stared at the clothing in his hands. They were white cotton pajamas, which he could have lived with...

...But the millions of teddy bears, he could not.

"I'm not wearing these, Naruto."

"Aw, c'mon, no one's going to see you in them but me. And they're the only pair I have that could possibly fit you." Clasping his hands, Naruto made a puppy face. "Please? Wear them for me? Pretty please?"

"I said no, Naruto."

His bottom lip trembling, Naruto walked up and tugged at Sasuke's sleeve, blinking up at him with big, soulful eyes. Sasuke grit his teeth.

"Are you _sure_ you don't have anything else for me to wear?" he ground out. Naruto nodded, his eyes still wide and hopeful. After a long moment of intense inner struggle, Sasuke gave in and stormed out of the room to change.

Immediately, Naruto's face melted into a triumphant grin.

_I know you're a sucker...for **marvelous** me._

* * *

Sasuke wasn't going to sleep tonight. That much was obvious.

On his side, facing the purple pillow, Sasuke stared into the dark corner and tried very, very hard not to roll over and look at the blonde sleeping peacefully beside him. Temptation shot through him, forcing him to clench the sheets in an iron fisted grip.

_Dammit! Get ahold of yourself!_ Sasuke struggled with himself for a few more minutes, but when Naruto shifted in his sleep beside him, he couldn't help turning to look at him. Naruto was facing him, mouth partially open, his blue pajama top bunched up on his chest. In the dim moonlight filtering into the room, Sasuke could just make out the glimpse of skin that disappeared under the covers, displaying a tantalizing view of Naruto's muscular abs.

_I'm not going to jump him. I'm not going to jump him. I'm not, I'm not, I'm not. _Swallowing hard, he looked away. _I'm not, I'm not, I'm not._

Making a low noise in his throat, Naruto rolled towards him, ending up pressed back to back against the Uchiha. The heat from Naruto's body sang through the cotton pajamas.

_I'm not, I'm not, I'm NOT!_

Eventually, Sasuke's hormones began to cool down, enjoying the comfort of having Naruto beside him. Even after the blonde moved away, Sasuke was able to relax. It was odd; having the very boy he wanted to be with lying next to him should have been his greatest problem _yet_, but instead...

...It was...comfortable.

Sasuke mused over that fact as he finally started drifting off to sleep.

_I'm comfortable around Naruto._

His eyes slid shut.

_...Am I sure this is just a crush?_

* * *

Song was courtesy of Mercedes Lackey: Feline American Princess (FAP). To see what Naruto's truck looks like, going to the ford f-150 official site (a google search will do it) will show you his car. Again, I'd post the link here, but the bosses have decided that you can't do that.


	10. Kiddy Korner

Author's note: Huh boy. Ok, now that I'm home, things may get a little more...off. I'll still update once a week (even if I have to fight tooth and nail to get online), but things will be a tad rough in the meantime.

And a heads up for the future: June and July I'll be in Japan, so after May 31, you won't see anything until August. Just so you don't think I fell off the face of the planet.

Enjoy.

* * *

Sasuke was comfortable. That was problem number one. 

Problem number two: He was really warm. Problem number three...

...His pillow was breathing.

Peeling open his eyes in the bleary morning light, Sasuke slowly took in his surroundings. Somehow, he'd ended up in the middle of the bed...sprawled over Naruto. His head rested on the blonde's chest, one arm was thrown about his waist, and one of his legs had flopped between the quietly dozing Naruto's. A band of warmth just below his shoulder blades indicated that not only was Sasuke wrapped around Naruto like a blanket, but the blonde was also keeping him there.

Trying not to wake him, Sasuke slowly lifted his head from Naruto's muscular chest and tested the blonde's hold on his back. Naruto made a low noise deep in his throat at the movement, tightening his grip and flattening the slimmer Uchiha upon him. Sasuke frowned, resting his free hand upon Naruto's chest.

_How do I get out of this without waking him?_ Eyebrows furrowing, Sasuke tried again to push himself away, but Naruto simply resisted his movements. The blonde seemed just as determined to keep him there as Sasuke was to get away.

Letting out a soft sigh of frustration, the Uchiha let his head fall back against the blonde's chest. Naruto's arm immediately relaxed, though his grip was firm. Deciding to give up for the moment, Sasuke took the moment to enjoy his potentially embarrassing position. His eyes lowered to half mast.

_If it weren't for the fact that when he wakes up, I'm never going to live this down, this would be really nice._ He allowed himself a smile. _Naruto's a surprisingly comfy pillow._

After relishing the feel of being allowed to hold Naruto—and be held **by** him—for about ten minutes, Sasuke felt Naruto's arm relax. He gently slipped out from underneath it, relieved that he was actually able to do so without either being recaptured or waking the blonde. Sighing, he rubbed his eyes and stood.

Never one to be able to sleep after he'd woken up, Sasuke decided to head to the bathroom and get ready for the day. He could watch TV until the great lumbering idiot awoke.

Yawning lightly, Sasuke rummaged through his duffel bag, grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste, and stepped into the bathroom. He glowered at himself in the mirror as he brushed his teeth.

_God, I hate mornings._ His eyes traveled down to the pajamas he was wearing. Even with Naruto's insistence that these were the only ones that would fit him, they were still overly large, tending to show a bit more of one shoulder or the other than he was comfortable with.

His eyes narrowed. The loose pajamas combined with his very firm bed head made him look...ruffled and lopsided. Not that Sasuke was overly concerned about how he looked, but...

"GOOOOOD MORNING, SUNSHINE!"

Sasuke nearly swallowed his toothbrush as Naruto barged into the bathroom, a big smile on his face. Giving him a sour glare, Sasuke spat out the toothpaste in his mouth.

"Since when are you a fucking morning person?" he growled.

Grinning, Naruto walked over behind the brunette, flopped his arms over the other boy's shoulders, and sagged, resting his chin against the point where Sasuke's neck met his shoulder. He gave Sasuke a sleepy smile through the mirror.

"I'm not. I just felt like acting like one for a moment." Yawning, he folded his arms, crossing them over Sasuke's chest. "I didn't expect you to get up so early."

Sasuke was already trying to fight down a blush at the way Naruto was holding him, disconcerted by the press of Naruto's chest against his back.

"Did I wake you?" he asked eventually. Naruto blinked sleepily at him, apparently falling asleep on his shoulder.

"Mm. You were already gone when I woke up." He tilted his head. "I think I got cold."

_Since you weren't using me as a blanket anymore, I can imagine._ Sasuke frowned as Naruto continued to sag.

"Don't even think about falling asleep on me, Uzumaki. I'm not going to hold you up," he warned. Naruto simply smiled at him, watching his eyes in the mirror.

After a moment, Naruto pursed his lips and straightened. "You know, I just noticed something, Sasuke."

"What?" he asked irritably. _Just get off me before my body realizes that it's **you** pressing against me._

"You look adorable."

Sasuke blinked. "What?" he found himself repeating.

Naruto grinned, releasing Sasuke's shoulders in favor of wrapping his arms firmly about his waist. "I said, you look..."

To Sasuke's utter surprise, Naruto hoisted him into the air and swung him.

"Absolutely adorabible!"

Sasuke's brain couldn't comprehend what was happening, the thoughts, _I'm in the air_, _Naruto has me by the waist_, and _Naruto is swinging me back and forth in the air?_ tripping through his mind.

A second later, his mind caught up to what was happening.

"Naruto!" Embarrassingly enough, Sasuke's voice nearly cracked on the boy's name. "Put me down!"

"But you're so cuuuuuute!"

"Dammit, Naruto, I'm not a fucking plush toy! PUT ME DOWN!"

Chuckling, Naruto set the red-faced Uchiha back on his feet and patted him on the head. He ignored the slap his hand received as he leaned forward and rested his chin on Sasuke's shoulder.

"It's _your_ fault. You looked cuddly, and I happen to be affectionate in the morning." He gave Sasuke a silly smile. "I take no responsibility for my actions."

Forcing his blush to recede, Sasuke scowled at him through the mirror. "Do you do this sort of thing with Kiba?"

"No. He hurt me."

"Ah." Eventually deciding that it wasn't worth the effort of staying mad at him, Sasuke looked down at him with an exasperated glance. "You are the oddest person I've ever met, Naruto."

"Coming from the single oddest person in the universe, that's something." Smirking, Naruto straightened and walked out of the bathroom. He paused by the doorway, resting a hand on the doorjamb.

"I think I'll stop molesting you for now and go make breakfast. Waffles ok?"

Sasuke nodded slowly, and he watched the blonde depart. _Stop molesting me...for now?_ Clearing his throat, he bent over, turned on the faucet, and splashed some cool water into his face.

_Am I going to survive this weekend?

* * *

_

After they ate, Sasuke changed into a black shirt and an old pair of jeans. He looked himself over briefly in the mirror.

_Let's not forget, the plan is to get Naruto to kiss me by the end of the weekend._ Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Sasuke decided that his clothes, while being old enough to get dirty (though he still had no clue _why_ that was important), still looked damn good on him. Smirking, he strode out of Naruto's bedroom and sought out the suddenly absent blonde.

"Uh huh. Yeah, things are going fine." Naruto's voice filtered out of the kitchen, so Sasuke headed in the direction. He paused and leaned against the fridge as he watched Naruto turn to look at him, a phone pressed to his ear.

On the faded gray sweatshirt he wore, the words, "Don't Play Stupid with Me. I'm Better at It," were scrawled upon his chest. Sasuke smothered a smile.

Apparently listening to the person on the other end of the line, Naruto faced Sasuke and leaned back against the table, crossing his legs. His eyes swept down Sasuke's body as he made noises of acknowledgement to whatever was being said.

"Yeah, Auntie. I'm making a lot of progress, so I should definitely be done on time." Sasuke kept his gaze cool as Naruto looked him over, but his heart began pounding in his chest. "You don't have to remind me of that, I know I owe you a huge one for this."

Naruto brought his gaze back to Sasuke's. "Auntie, I have to go. I'll call you when I get back to school, alright?"

Sasuke waited as Naruto paused, made his goodbyes, and hung up. He couldn't resist lifting an eyebrow as Naruto took another good look at him and straightened.

"We need to find you a pair of boots. C'mon," was all Naruto said before walking past him out of the kitchen. Blinking, Sasuke frowned and turned to follow him.

_What the hell was that about?_ His frown increased. _He checks me out, and then he doesn't even say anything?_

He stopped behind the blonde as he rooted around in the bottom of a small closet. Eventually, a pair of worn, brown leather boots was tossed at him.

"Here. If they're too loose, I'll lend you a pair of my socks." Naruto straightened and blinked at the sour expression on Sasuke's face. "What's with you?"

Caught, Sasuke schooled the expression off his face and gave Naruto a cool look. "Nothing."

Naruto shook his head. "Whatever." He watched as Sasuke bent to try the boots on. "How do they fit?"

Surprisingly enough, the boots were fairly snug. "They're fine," he stated, straightening.

Naruto smiled. "I figured they would fit. They're from high school, back when I was your height."

The blonde laughed when Sasuke gave him an icy look. "C'mon, hurry up! I want to go see the kids!"

Sasuke restrained himself from rolling his eyes as he waited for Naruto to grab two brown bags, followed the blonde out of the apartment, waited for him to lock the door, and followed him downstairs. Piling into Naruto's truck, the two headed out of the apartment complex and down the road.

Curious despite himself, Sasuke looked over at the blonde. "These kids you keep talking about...how old are they?"

"They vary," he replied absently. "One of my kids should be...five years old about now, but the others are from ten to fifteen years old."

"Whose kids are they? A relative's?" Sasuke asked, vaguely frustrated at the fact that Naruto refused to tell him any detailed information.

"A friend's," Naruto responded as he made a right turn. Growing irritated, Sasuke frowned and glanced at the landscape. The houses were disappearing down this road, transforming into what looked like a farm (or something similar) with a wide span of forest behind it.

_Where the hell are we going?_ A prick of unease made the hair on the back of Sasuke's neck rise. Frowning uncertainly, he lifted a hand to smooth it back down._ I have a really bad feeling about this..._

Naruto pulled into a long dirt driveway, slowing down as he made his way towards the house at the end. Shifting uneasily, Sasuke stared out his window.

_I have a really, **really** bad feeling about this._

When Naruto came to a stop in front of the off-white ranch house at the end of the driveway, Sasuke cautiously opened the door and stepped out. The smell hit him first: dirt, trees, and a _lot_ of manure. Frowning, Sasuke took a step away from the car and looked cautiously at the fenced in pen before him.

_Thut__. Thut. Thut. Thut._

Sasuke stilled. _That isn't the sound of a cow._

The muffled footsteps quickened, turning into the unmistakable sound of cantering feet on grass.

_Oh, GOD no..._

Abruptly, a young black stallion burst into view before Sasuke, coming right up to the fence and whinnying.

When Naruto turned around, Sasuke was plastered against the side of his truck, his face sheet white. Sasuke couldn't tear his eyes off the huffing, stamping horse in front of him.

_Please tell me that thing can't get to me. Please tell me that it isn't going to jump that fence and kill me._ Sasuke swallowed hard.

_Of all things to bring me to, why'd it have to be **HORSES?**_

"Heeey, Chance! How are you, stud?" Chuckling, Naruto glanced over at the excited horse. "I haven't seen you in months! You got big."

_He's **talking** to it?_

Naruto glanced back at Sasuke. "Sasuke, meet one of the kids. This is Chance, one of our studs. He's a black bay, and very proud of how gorgeous he is."

Sasuke stared at him. _Please don't tell me that all of the "kids" he was talking about are..._

"Oi, Naruto. Did I hear you say 'our' stud? Last time I checked, you didn't work here."

His face melting into a cheeky grin, Naruto turned to the boy in faded jeans, a brown shirt with rolled up sleeves, and a bored expression.

"Hey there, Shikamaru. Missed you, too." Chuckling, Naruto slapped the other boy on the back. "Thanks for letting us come out here! I hope you didn't have to cancel too many riding lessons."

Shikamaru shrugged. "None that can't be rescheduled. Besides, you're giving me a day off."

"Something I'm sure you're in drastic need of," Naruto returned dryly. "How often a week can your parents even get you to work?"

"Too often." Shikamaru glanced at Sasuke, who had finally managed to peel himself off the side of Naruto's truck. "Sasuke. Long time no see."

At the slightly less-than-cheerfully-delivered greeting, Sasuke managed to take his eyes off the horse and look at Shikamaru. He gave a low grunt in reply.

Forcing his body to act like it wasn't expecting that horse to break out and trample him at any second, Sasuke walked over to join Naruto and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"You could have told me we were visiting a stable," he stated dryly.

Naruto simply grinned. "And spoil the surprise? And we're not just visiting, Pretty Boy." He glanced at Shikamaru, who was gazing at Sasuke with a mild expression of dislike. "Have they been fed yet?"

"No. I figured that you wanted to do it. Who was I to argue?" He sighed, lifting a hand to scratch at his scalp. "Tending the horses is so—"

"Troublesome, I know." Rolling his eyes, Naruto threw an arm about Sasuke's shoulders and grinned at him. "Ready to meet the other kids?"

_There are more?_

Silent, Sasuke allowed himself to be led to the large, blue barn before him. He found himself side-stepping manure on the way, frowning lightly when Naruto stepped in a pile without a care. _Doesn't he realize how disgusting that is?_

Naruto caught his look, then glanced down. He laughed lightly. "It's a riding stable, Sasuke. It's going to happen."

Making a low noise of acknowledgement in his throat, Sasuke followed Naruto through the doors of the indoor stable. A separate room veered off to the left, but Sasuke's attention was caught by the occupied stall in front of him. He swallowed hard, locking his face into an impassive expression.

Five more horses stared at him with mild interest.

"So, let's introduce you around," Naruto declared flippantly. Walking up to the first stall on the left, Naruto called to the tremendous, sandy-colored horse inside. It walked over to the gate, sticking its black nose through the bars to receive Naruto's loving attention.

"This is Leo, my son. He's my favorite boy, yes he is!" His voice coated with honey, Naruto planted a smacking kiss on the side of its muzzle.

_...And I wanted to kiss him?_

Turning towards him, Naruto gestured for Sasuke to come closer. "You can pet him, you know. He won't bite...probably."

_Touch it. Right._ After a moment's hesitation, Sasuke moved forward and lifted a hand towards the horse's muzzle. He paused about two inches away from touching it, the image of retrieving a bloodied stump at his wrist forcing his hand to freeze. Schooling up his courage, he placed his fingers on the horse.

_Niiiiiiice__ horsey. Don't eat hand. Good boy._

The dun looked almost bored with him, slowly moving its head away. Sasuke gladly dropped his hand to his side. _I still have five fingers. That's a plus._

Placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, Naruto pointed to the chestnut mare in the adjacent stall. "That's Flora, the gorgeous Arabian mare across from her is Nova, and the gray next to Nova is King." Keeping his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, Naruto led the Uchiha around the stable and presented him to each horse. Sasuke managed to keep his cool, but his left eye twitched slightly whenever he was required to touch one.

"Finally, we have Sioux, our fabulous Appaloosa mare."

_Sue?_ Sasuke stepped forward, an eyebrow lifting. _I should be able to trust a horse named "Sue," right?_ He then glanced at the name plate beside the stall. ..._Oh. **That** Sioux. Greeeeeat._

The horse currently drinking from its water bucket was brown from its head to its shoulders, but a tremendous patch of white with black spots covered its entire hind end and looked like it was attempting to swallow the rest. When Naruto called to it with a loving, "Hey, mare! How've you been?" the horse glanced up and approached them.

Anticipating Naruto's request, Sasuke lifted a hand to touch the horse's muzzle.

Just before he reached the mottled skin, Sioux tossed her head and eyed Sasuke with a shockingly blue eye.

Had Sasuke been a lesser man, he would have run into the corner and hid.

The mottled skin around the eye and the blindingly white sclera around its blue iris (combined with just how much _taller_ the horse was than him), served to send chills down Sasuke's spine.

_It wants to kill me. It soooo wants to kill me._

Naruto chuckled, running a hand over Sioux's jowls. "This girl is perfect for beginners. She's bomb-proof." When Sasuke gave him a look, he grinned. "Seriously, you could light a fire-cracker under her tail, and she won't care."

_You've tried it?_ Sasuke swallowed. "I'll take your word for it."

"Here, spend some alone time with her. You'll need it." He turned away, heading for the darkened room off to the side of the front of the barn. "After all, she's going to be yours."

_My what?_ Sasuke stared up at the horse, thanking his lucky stars that the gate seemed secure. The mare gazed at him for a long moment, sticking her nose through the grate and sniffing at him. Sasuke took a step away from her, staying cleanly out of range.

A rustle and a grunt behind him made Sasuke turn to see Naruto pull out a long bale of hay. Dropping it, Naruto snagged a knife off a table running along the side of the first stall and cut the twine holding the hay together. He gathered up three sections of hay and headed for Leo's stall.

"Hey there, Baby Boy. Hungry?" Balancing the hay in one arm, Naruto unlocked the gate and slid it open. "I've got breakfast!"

When he stepped inside and told the horse to move out of the way so that he could dump the food in its corner, Sasuke stared at the still-open gate.

_He's leaving it open? What if it gets out?_ He watched in frozen dismay as Naruto rubbed the horse's side. _He's standing so close to it! What if it kicks at him?_

Debating whether or not he was about to watch the person he cared about get beaten to a bloody pulp, Sasuke shifted uneasily. Naruto returned to him without a scratch, sliding the gate closed and locking it.

"What's the matter with you?" the blonde asked abruptly. Naruto glanced over his shoulder at him. "You've been oddly quiet since we got here."

"Nothing's wrong," Sasuke answered immediately. He hesitated when Naruto went to gather more hay. "Naruto...what did you mean when you said that Sioux's...mine?"

The blonde looked up, grinning at him. "What else? As soon as we're done feeding and watering, we're going on a trail ride!"

_...Oh dear god, he's not joking._ An odd smile settled on Sasuke's face.

_I don't think I'm surviving this weekend._

_

* * *

_Another bale of hay and twenty minutes with a large hose (which had a bad habit of straying towards Sasuke when he wasn't paying attention) later, Naruto grabbed two long brushes and tossed one to Sasuke. 

"C'mon. We have to brush the horses before we saddle 'em." Unlocking Leo's gate, Naruto stepped into the straw bedding and motioned for Sasuke to follow. "If we don't, they could get saddle-sore."

Sasuke only had two questions. One, horses got saddle sore? And two (and more importantly), Naruto honestly expected him to step into that tiny little stall with a horse that outweighed him by at least 900 pounds and attack it with a brush?

Sasuke would rather skip the wait and jump in front of a moving train.

When Sasuke still hadn't joined him after a few minutes, Naruto looked over at him.

"Hey, did you go deaf, dumb or asleep? Get over here."

Frowning, Sasuke cautiously stepped into the stall and moved to stand beside Naruto. The other boy lifted his brush.

"Make sure that you follow the pattern of the hair. Top to bottom and left to right, in a sweep like this." He demonstrated. "And roll the brush. Place the side of it against his skin, and roll it out as you brush."

With more than a little internal conflict, Sasuke mimicked Naruto's movements. He didn't immediately piss off the horse and end up flattened, so he figured that he'd done it right. Naruto grinned at him.

"Good. Now you work on this side while I brush down Leo's right side." He moved as he spoke, slipping under the horse's neck while murmuring, "Hey, boy. Looks like you got yourself a little dirty while I was gone. What have you been rolling in?"

Sasuke slowly began to relax as he continued to be able to touch the animal without dying. A small smile tugged at his cheeks.

_Well, maybe horses aren't so bad..._

"Oh, I forgot the other brush. Hang on a sec." Naruto ducked back under the horse's neck, stepping out of the stall...and leaving Sasuke alone with it.

All of Sasuke's ease immediately vanished. _If he's gone, who's going to restrain Leo?_

As if sensing that Sasuke had no idea what he was doing, the fifteen hands (5 feet from the ground to the withers) tall horse lifted its head and began to back up. Mild panic shooting through him, Sasuke backed away from the horse...only to have it follow him. His back bumped the wooden wall of the stall, indicating that he'd run out of places to go.

_I'm gonna die. Right here, right now._

As the horse side-stepped closer to him, Sasuke heard himself asking, "Naruto, what kind of horse is this?" in an odd voice.

"Leo's a Quarter Horse," Naruto replied from the narrow area before the stall that connected the stable to the adjacent room, "but the black feet, nose, and line down his back with his sandy coloring make him a dun."

"Ah." Flattening himself against the wall, Sasuke felt his brain misfire as he watched that tremendous side edge closer to him.

_Dun...da dun dun,_ he thought, on the edge of hysteria. _Dun, da dun dun DUN!_

Just before Sasuke was certain that he'd be smooshed, Naruto reappeared in the stall.

"Hey! Leo, get off him!" Frowning with irritation, Naruto snagged the horse's halter and tugged, leading him back to his original corner. "No squishing Sasuke. We want him alive."

Sasuke took a shaky breath, sagging slightly against the wall. _I'm okay. No broken bones. I'm okay._ Glancing over at Naruto, who was quietly murmuring to the horse while brushing him, he had the sudden, insane impulse to run over to him, bury his face in the taller boy's chest, and have a nervous breakdown.

Naruto glanced at him while Sasuke restrained himself. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," was Sasuke's immediate answer. _NO, I'm not ok! Do I LOOK like I'm ok with this?_

That fact that he was deliberately _trying_ to look like nothing was bothering him escaped him for the moment.

Naruto watched him curiously for a moment. "You can wait outside if you want. I'll finish brushing down Leo."

Blinking, Sasuke pushed himself off the wall and approached the gelding once more.

"I said I'm fine. I can help." _When was the last time I had a CAT scan?_

The two finished brushing down the horse without any further mishaps, Naruto keeping up a steady stream of chatter as he bent and brushed underneath Leo's chest. When they were done, Naruto sent Sasuke out of the stall and led Leo out by a lead rope he'd clipped to the horse's halter. Turning the horse, Naruto hitched Leo to either side of the stable and unclipped the lead rope.

Hands in his pockets, Sasuke stared up at the tremendous animal before him. All he could think was that it would only take one kick to kill him. Just one.

Naruto disappeared, soon returning with a western saddle, a blanket, and padding. Handing the saddle to Sasuke, he placed the blanket on Leo's back, shifting it until the front edge rested on top of the shoulders. When he placed the padding an inch behind the blanket, Leo started shifting on his feet, turning his head to eye Naruto.

"Don't give me that look," Naruto replied without looking up. "You need to go riding, you lazy git."

Sasuke could've sworn the horse pouted as it swung its head forward. He started to move around when Naruto motioned for Sasuke to bring him the saddle, but a short, "Ho!" from Naruto made him still. Taking the saddle from the Uchiha, Naruto indicated the blanket and padding with a tip of his head.

"Hold those in place and make sure they don't slide, will you?" When Sasuke hesitantly complied, Naruto threw the saddle up onto the horse's back. A soft snort from Leo earned him a short, "Oh, stop complaining."

While Naruto went to work on the saddle, allowing Sasuke to back away again, Shikamaru made an appearance and stood behind the Uchiha.

"So, have you ever ridden before?"

Sasuke gave him a cold look that clearly stated, "You know very well I've never ridden a horse."

Shikamaru tilted his head to the side, his expression still vaguely unsatisfied. "Which one is Naruto putting you on?"

"Sioux."

"Mm. Sioux's good for beginners." The other boy glanced at the horse in question. "I guess Naruto cares about you after all."

Sasuke frowned. _What's that supposed to mean?_

"If I'd had the choice, I'd have put you on Nova. She knows exactly what she wants and expects to get it." A faint smirk crossed his face. "I consider her a crash-course for beginners."

_In other words, she'd have thrown me off before I even got started. _Sasuke gave Shikamaru a cold glare before ignoring him. _Bastard._

"But you're in good hands with Sioux, so there's no need to shake like a scared rabbit. Just so you know."

Before Sasuke could open his mouth in denial, Shikamaru had already wandered out of the barn. _Why that little..._

Gritting his teeth, he turned back to Naruto, who was already making secondary adjustments to the cinch, which came underneath the horse's chest and secured the saddle. Sasuke frowned.

"Didn't you already do that?"

"He was holding his breath. I'm going to have to tighten it a couple times before we ride." Satisfied for the moment, Naruto turned and grinned at Sasuke. "Ready to saddle Sioux?"

Sasuke had the sudden image of an entire tribe of warriors descending on him and pummeling him senseless as he looked at the apparently peaceful horse. His gut sinking, he swallowed hard and stepped forward.

"Sure."

_That's it. I'm certifiable._ As he approached the horse, he could have sworn he saw a malicious glint in its baby blue eyes.

_...And I'm so going to die.

* * *

_

Author's note: ...I am SO mean to that boy...but it's his fault for being such a self-centered bastard in the anime. And fyi, the withers are the area above the shoulders where the neck meets the back.


	11. Rawhide

Author's note: It never ceases to amaze me when people look at a pairing, get ten chapters through, and then decide to become homophobic. Then, they don't even have the courage to post their email. -_Shakes head.-_ As Whoopi Goldberg said, if you have issues with gays, don't date one! I don't care if you don't like yaoi, but if you don't like it, don't read it. It's that simple.

For the rest of you, I hope you enjoy! I'll probably only get in about two more updates before I leave for the land of the rising sun, so please...don't kill me. Lol. There will be chaps waiting when I get back.

Doozo.

* * *

"You ok up there, Sasuke?" 

_My life is over._

"Hello? Saaaasukeee. Are you listening to me?"

_I think I see Elvis..._

"Sasuke!"

"What?" he finally replied, looking down at the blonde beside him. Naruto was looking up at Sasuke with a vaguely amused expression, his hands on Sasuke's newly adjusted stirrup.

"Don't space out on me like that, not when you're on a horse. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Stop asking." _I want down. I want down. I want down. I want down._

"I'm asking because you're too tense. You need to relax!" He ran a hand absentmindedly along Sioux's neck. "Even a baby could handle Sioux on the worst day of its short life. You'll be fine, I promise."

Sasuke put a new clip of ice daggers into his eyes and took aim at Naruto's mildly concerned face.

"Are you going to keep coddling me, or are we going to ride?"

Naruto heaved a tremendous sigh, shaking his head. "Alright, Sir Pissy. As m'lord wishes."

_FIRE! BLAMBLAMBLAMBLAMBLAM!_

Instead of dropping dead on the spot, Naruto turned to head towards Leo, who was currently pretending to be tied as he stood outside the barn. He tossed the reins over Leo's neck, and then, placing his left leg in the left stirrup, he swung up onto his horse.

"Ready?" he asked, picking up the reins. When Sasuke simply stared at him, Naruto nodded towards an open arena. "We're heading over there first. C'mon."

Sasuke watched as Naruto gave his horse a little kick to get him moving. Frowning, he copied.

**What? We're moving?** Sioux complied, following Leo into the adjacent arena. Once in the center, Naruto brought Leo to a stop and waited for Sasuke to do the same.

Sasuke's grip on the reins was nearly white-knuckled. _I can't believe I'm doing this... This horse is going to throw me off and squash me like a bug._

"Ok," Naruto announced when Sasuke finally came to a stop behind him. "When you stop, you should say, 'Whoa,' or 'Ho.' It doesn't matter which, they sound the same."

With a mild frown on his face, Sasuke followed Naruto's directions as the blonde ran him through how to turn, stop, and back up. He seemed to be getting the hang of it, but his brain wouldn't quit offering him lovely visuals of what this horse could do to him if she wanted to. Eventually, Naruto decided that Sasuke had learned enough.

"That'll do. Let's get this show on the road!" Grinning, Naruto kicked his horse and led them both out of the arena and onto the dirt road winding through the farm. He led them to a stop in front of the barn, where Shikamaru was waiting. The other boy looked down at them from his perusal of the sky, leaning against the side of the barn.

"Oi, Shikamaru, go into my truck and get our lunches, will you?" He fished his keys out of his pocket and leaned down, handing them to the mildly surprised boy.

"You're actually going to allow me to touch your car? I thought it was sacred."

"Special occasion. Don't get used to it." He grinned. "_And_ I'll even let you lock it up and keep my keys until we get back."

"Such an honor," Shikamaru replied dryly as he went to retrieve the lunches. "I should commemorate this day with a plaque."

Sasuke stared at Naruto. _Lunches?_ "How long are we going to stay out?"

"I don't plan to come back until dinnertime." He grinned. "I told you that I planned to ride you all day long, didn't I?"

_I'm going to be on this horse all day?_

"You're also going to be really sore tomorrow, but don't worry about that." He winked saucily at the Uchiha. "I know something that'll help."

Sasuke didn't respond, a light blush on his cheeks. _That sounded a lot more suggestive than it had any right to._ His frown grew. _Why does everything that comes out of his mouth sound sexy? Does he **try** to do that?_

**Standing here. Just standing here.**

"I still don't know why you dragged me out here in the first place," Sasuke grumbled. Sioux heaved a big sigh beneath him.

"Because I was dying to spend time with the kids, whom I haven't seen in _months_, and I thought you might enjoy going for a ride with me." He tipped his head to the side, giving Sasuke a small smile. "Was I wrong?"

**Stiiiiiiill standing here.**

Sasuke looked away. "So you...really were looking forward to this."

"Of course! Why wouldn't I look forward to spending time with my best friend?" Naruto looked away. "I dunno. Maybe I expected too much..."

_His best friend..._ Looking up, Sasuke gave Naruto his first genuine, though small, smile since they'd arrived.

"I'm just...not used to horses." _Hah! That's an understatement._ "I'm sure I'll enjoy the ride."

Naruto gave him a dubious look. "Are you sure? We can still call it off."

_WE CAN?_ "I'm sure." He turned his smile into a smirk. "In all the time I've known you, you have yet to make an experience anything but interesting. I'll have a good time even if it's against my will."

While Sasuke questioned his sanity, Naruto's face broke into a bright smile. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat.

It was the very smile that had started everything, the one that had forever changed the way he'd looked at Naruto.

A light blush returning to his cheeks, Sasuke couldn't help but stare at him. He ignored the fact that he probably looked thunderstruck, far more concerned with the way his heart had started pounding.

_Naruto..._

"Yeah, that's true," Naruto replied, seemingly unaware of how he was affecting his companion. "I was a little worried that you were predisposed to have a miserable time. Once you're in one of those moods, it's pretty damn hard to pull you out of it."

His grin grew. "Nice to know that you're being open-minded!" Chuckling, he flashed Sasuke a challenging look and gave him a thumbs-up. "I'll make sure you have fun no matter what!"

After a moment, Sasuke gave Naruto another genuine smile. "I'll hold you to that."

Sasuke then took the opportunity to look away and scan the property, his heart still pounding furiously._ Why would one little smile from him affect me this strongly?_ He lowered his eyes. _Are my feelings for him really that strong?_

**Whyyyyyyyy are we still staaaaaaanding here?**

Sioux began to shift beneath Sasuke, pawing restlessly at the ground. The horse's movement snapped Sasuke's attention back to what was really going on—he'd been given an out...and he'd chosen to go on the ride.

_That's it. I'm getting a CAT scan when we get back. _His brows furrowing anxiously, he stopped the horse when she attempted to start walking. _I can**not** believe I'm going through with this..._

**But I wanna gooo...At least let me move! Better idea: let me go back to the barn.**

Sioux continued to shift from side to side, stopping only when Sasuke specifically told her to. She lightly tossed her head, an action that worried Sasuke.

_Am I making her mad? Please tell me I'm not making her mad._

Shikamaru chose that moment to reappear, lunches in hand. Walking over to Naruto, he slipped the bags into the blonde's saddle bags.

"There. And before you ask, your truck's fine." He glanced over at Sasuke, taking in the Uchiha's mostly concealed look of anxiety. "Have a good time."

Sasuke glanced over at him, catching an odd note in Shikamaru's voice. His eyes narrowed.

"Oh, we will," Naruto replied. "See you around sunset."

Turning his horse, Naruto led the way down a trail hidden among the trees across from the barn. Sasuke reluctantly followed, his eyes on that oddly knowing smile on Shikamaru's face.

"Naruto will take care of you," the Nara boy casually tossed to him. He turned to head into the barn. "Have a good time, Uchiha."

Frowning, Sasuke turned his attention to the trail ahead.

_That boy knows something..._ His frown grew. _He can't possibly suspect me. I haven't given anything away._

_...Have I?_

* * *

"Aaaaah, it's so nice to be back in the saddle again," Naruto commented to himself as they made their way through the thickening forest. "I'll bet you missed me, didn't you, Leo ol' boy?" 

Sasuke sat in silence behind him, cautiously steering Sioux through some of the tighter areas on the trail.

_I'm going to die. I'm going to fall off the horse and die. I'm going to fall off the horse, get trampled and die._

Naruto glanced back at him. "You can talk to Sioux, you know. Horses like it when you talk to them."

Sasuke simply blinked at him. _Talk to her? I don't even talk to **people**, and he wants me to talk to a horse?_

As if sensing his thoughts, Naruto chuckled. "It's not that hard, Sasuke. Just say the first thing that comes to you."

_Don't kill me._ "...Nothing's coming to mind, Naruto."

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Talk to _me,_ then. The ride will be a lot more fun if it isn't done in silence."

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Hmmm."

**Plodding along, plodding along. Leaf.**

Sasuke lifted his eyebrows. "You can't think of anything? That's a first."

**Driiiiifting to the left. Teehee.**

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him. "It's because you put me on the spot, moron." He watched the Uchiha for a moment. "Hey, make sure you don't drift off the trail. Pay attention."

Sasuke corrected the horse's direction, frowning at Naruto. "How long have you been riding?"

"Since I was little, really. I used to live next door to the Naras, so they taught me how to ride. I spent most of my time with the horses."

"Why didn't you ever mention it?"

"Why would I?" Naruto shrugged. "Most people wouldn't have cared."

**Driiiiiifting to the left again. Heehee, he's not paying attention! I win!**

Eventually straightening Sioux again, Sasuke gave Naruto a thoughtful look. _He keeps a lot more secrets than you'd expect from such a motormouth. How much do I really know about you, Naruto?_

Naruto caught the odd look Sasuke was giving him. "What?"

The brunette shook his head and looked away. "Nothing."

"...It's not like I'm deliberately hiding these things from you, Sasuke." When the boy in question looked over, Naruto shrugged lightly. "They just don't come up."

"Like your Horticulture class?" The words slipped out of Sasuke's mouth before he even realized he was thinking them. Naruto gave him a blank stare.

"What?"

_Well, in for a penny, in for a buck._ "Don't you think it's strange that even Kiba doesn't know you're taking that class?" He pinned Naruto with an intense gaze. "When I mentioned it, he even said that you weren't taking it."

Blinking, Naruto gave Sasuke a confused glance. "...It's an independent study, Sasuke. Technically, it's not a class."

Sasuke frowned. "You're doing an independent study outside your major?"

"I have a lot of interests, Sasuke," the blonde replied enigmatically, looking away. "This one's no different."

Before Sasuke could question Naruto further, a rabbit darted across the trail. Sioux simply ignored it, but Leo nearly leapt out of his skin. The horse darted sideways, throwing Naruto to the side.

"Gah!"

**What? What's going on?**

Heart leaping into his throat, Sasuke opened his mouth and vainly tried to cry out as Naruto clung to the side of his saddle, fighting to stay on his horse.

_NARUTO!_

His fear of horses forgotten, Sasuke kicked the bewildered Sioux into action and tried to catch up with the madly skittering Leo. _Oh god...Oh god, no. If he gets hurt...!_

Just when Sasuke was certain that Naruto would be thrown, Leo stopped dead. Grunting, the blonde pulled himself back into the saddle.

"Dammit, Leo! What was that for?" Naruto grouched. "You dumb skunk."

Sasuke stopped beside Naruto, his chest heaving. _He's ok..._ Relieved, he sagged in the saddle.

_I've never been so scared in my life..._ He ran a lightly shaking hand through his hair. _If he'd gotten hurt, I don't know **what** I would've done._

**Hey, Leo. Do you practice being stupid?** Sioux lowered her head and flicked her tail at a few flies that'd chosen to perch on her butt. **I'm bored already...**

Naruto picked the reins back up, glancing over at his companion. "You ok?"

Lowering his hand, Sasuke gave him a sour look. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"Oh, I'm fine. If I'd fallen off Sir Spook here, I'd probably just have jarred my arm or something." He grinned. "I'm really durable."

_He's just going to blow this off?_ Sasuke scowled. "You make this sound like no big deal!"

Naruto gave him an odd look. "It _wasn't_ that big a deal. I'm fine." After a moment, he scratched the side of his head. "I'm sorry if I worried you."

Instinctively, Sasuke opened his mouth to deny it, but he closed his mouth without saying a word. _I think I lost a few years off my life when that horse took off._ He lowered his eyes.

A long moment of silence passed. Taking a deep breath, Naruto kicked Leo into action and headed back towards the trail.

"Let's get going, then. I want to get to the river by lunchtime."

Sasuke followed after a moment's thought. He frowned.

_I think I'm getting in over my head._

* * *

About an hour later, the two riders found themselves exiting the woods into a sudden stretch of fields. Naruto tossed Sasuke a grin. 

"Hey, want to go faster?"

Sasuke blinked at him. _Faster?_

"I'll add one rule to make things interesting: you're not allowed to grab the horn." Naruto's grin widened at the confused look Sasuke gave him. "Let's go!"

Before Sasuke could question him, Naruto made some kissing noises at the horses, and they took off.

**Yay! We're moving!**

_I'M GOING TO DIE!_

Terror screamed through Sasuke as he clung to Sioux for dear life. In his panic, he dropped the reins, which only served to terrify him further. Even though the reins didn't fall far, a knot resting against the horse's neck, Sasuke chose instead to grip his saddle.

_I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead._ He squeezed his eyes shut.

"Sasuke! Just pick up your reins, doofus!"

Gritting his teeth, Sasuke opened his eyes and snatched at the reins. The moment they were in his hands, he tugged backwards, slowing the horse.

Urging Sioux to stop, Sasuke gasped for air.

_I'm not going to cry. I'm not._

Naruto came to a stop beside him, looking at him curiously. "Are you ok, Sasuke?"

**_NO!_**

Sasuke let his bangs cover his face, unable to stop his body from shaking. His throat worked._ I'm NOT going to cry. I'm alive. I'm ok._

"You lose, you know." Naruto waited as Sasuke slowly looked up at him. "You grabbed the horn of your saddle."

When Sasuke glanced down, he realized that he had a white-knuckled grip on the protrusion. Slowly, he pried his fingers free.

Naruto waited for Sasuke to get himself partially back under control, then smirked.

"Care to try again?"

"_NO._"

The blonde chuckled. "Ok, ok. I just thought I'd liven things up a bit."

_I'll kill you. I swear it._

Thankfully, Naruto didn't encourage the horses to take off again as they crossed the fields. They passed under the cover of trees again, giving Sasuke the opportunity to relax.

_Thank god I didn't wet myself. I'd NEVER live that down._ He blinked. _I didn't, did I?_

He glanced down. _Nope. Good._

After another hour or so of riding in relative silence (not counting Naruto's one-sided conversation with Leo), Sasuke picked up on the sound of rushing water. A large, clear-watered river burst into view, wide banks and a few aimlessly wandering ducks decorating it.

Pulling up to the riverside, Naruto reined in Leo and brought him to a stop.

"Lunchtime!" he cheered, dismounting. He watched as Sasuke slowly, painfully did the same, then handed him Leo's reins. "Hold them for a sec, would you?"

Sasuke took the reins uncertainly, unsure if he was ok with not only standing between two horses, but also being the only thing restraining them. He watched somewhat anxiously as the blonde reached into Sasuke's saddlebags, pulling out three ropes and two metal rings.

"What are you doing?"

"Making a picket line." After clipping a lead rope each to Leo and Sioux's halters and handing them to Sasuke, he walked up to a nearby tree. He tied one end of the third rope to the tree, threaded the two rings onto it, and then tied the other end of the rope to another tree.

"There." He took the lead ropes from Sasuke, walking the two horses up to the line and tying them to the metal rings. "All done! Let's eat!"

Sasuke gladly skittered away from the horses. "What did you pack for lunch?"

"Sandwiches, Twinkies, more sandwiches, junk food, soda..." Naruto murmured absentmindedly as he pulled the brown bags he'd prepared that morning out of his saddlebags.

Sasuke snorted, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "You sound like you prepared a feast."

"How often have you seen me eat?" He smirked at Sasuke, turning to walk to a clearing on the riverbank a short way away from the horses. "Trust me, I could easily eat all of this myself, but I've decided to be nice to you and feed you."

Lifting an eyebrow, Sasuke followed Naruto and came to a stop beside him. "You've been feeding me since I got here. Do you honestly take pleasure out of it?"

Naruto glanced up at him as he set the bags down. "It amuses me. Besides, you seem to like my cooking."

"It hasn't killed me yet," Sasuke replied, a half smile curling his lips.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto straightened and placed his hands on his hips. "You know, would it _kill_ you to just give me a compliment for once?"

"Yes. I think it might." Now that he was away from the horses, Sasuke found that his sense of humor had decided to show up for work. "How would you explain it to my fan club if I dropped dead?"

"I wouldn't. I'd make them a couple plushies and send them on their way."

Sasuke snorted. "First you work with plants, and now you make dolls?"

"What are you implying?" Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke in mock anger.

"I'm wondering if there's something you should be telling me."

Letting out a huff of exasperation, Naruto lifted one hand from his hip, ran it through his hair, and flicked it limply at Sasuke.

"Don't start with me, girlfriend!" Naruto pursed his lips. "I have more testosterone in my stilettos than you have in your whole body!"

That did it. Unable to help himself, Sasuke burst out in laughter. _An effeminate Naruto? I'd **pay** to have this on tape._

"Don't you laugh at me! I'll bitch-slap your sorry ass!" Naruto gave him the "z" snap, bobbing his head. "Mm-hmm, yes Ah will!"

Sasuke slowly recovered, fighting to keep a grin off his face. "Sorry, _ma'am_. I'll remember not to question your masculinity again."

"You'd better!" Naruto began to fan himself, tipping his chin up. "I am _totally_ PMS-ing right now."

Sasuke gave up, laughing again. "You're eerily good at that, Naruto. Are you _sure_ you don't have something to tell me?"

Abruptly, Naruto dropped the act and strode up to the Uchiha, looming over him with a dangerous smile.

"Well, now that you mention it..."

Startled at the sudden proximity, Sasuke took an involuntary step back. Naruto advanced, moving his face closer to the brunette's.

"I do find you to be irresistibly sexy."

"W-what?" Blushing, Sasuke took another step back. "Dammit, Naruto, stop teasing m—ah!"

The riverbank apparently decided that it'd had enough, giving out underneath Sasuke's feet. His balance gone, he started to fall backwards into the river.

"Sasuke!" Reacting quickly, Naruto reached out and snagged the other boy's arm, pulling him forward. They both overcompensated for Sasuke's sudden reversal in direction, resulting in the brunette crashing into the blonde and sending both down to the ground in a heap.

"Oof!"

The wind was knocked out of Sasuke as he roughly landed on top of the muscular blonde. Fighting to get his breath back, he vaguely realized that Naruto's arms had gone around him as they fell, and he was currently sprawled upon him in a very...compromising way.

_Why is it that I can never tell if this is the luckiest or worst day of my life with him?_

Though Sasuke managed to get his breath back quickly, he didn't move from his position. His hands resting by his head on the blonde's chest, he waited as Naruto's ribcage rose and fell. A light blush crossed his cheeks.

_I know it's bold, but I'm not moving until he tells me to._ Sasuke's eyes lowered to half mast. _God, he feels good..._

"...Sasuke?"

_Damn._

Lifting his head, Sasuke looked down into Naruto's eyes. His breath caught; there was something lurking in those blue depths that made his heart start pounding in his chest.

"What?" he eventually replied.

Naruto slowly lifted a hand away from Sasuke's waist, brushing the Uchiha's hair back from his face and cupping his cheek. The blonde's expression was unreadable.

"Are you ok?" he asked quietly. Sasuke nodded slowly, abruptly realizing just how close their faces were...that if he leaned forward just a _little bit_...

He took a shallow breath, dropping his eyes to Naruto's lips. "I'm fine," he replied huskily. The arm about his waist tightened involuntarily. Swallowing, Sasuke lifted his gaze to meet Naruto's.

"What about you? You took the brunt of the fall."

The blonde smirked gently. "I told you, I'm durable." His blue eyes dropped to Sasuke's mouth, making the Uchiha's breath hitch. Naruto's gaze intensified and his fingers slid further back into Sasuke's raven hair.

"Sasuke..." He trailed off.

Sasuke leaned forward slightly, only a breath separating them. "...What?"

His eyelids lowering, Naruto began to lift his head...

_GRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOWWWLLLL._

Both of them froze as Naruto's stomach made its displeasure known. Blinking, Naruto gave Sasuke an embarrassed smile.

"I guess we should eat." Naruto sat up, forcing a _very_ unhappy Sasuke to get off him.

_DAMN. IT. ALL!_ Clenching his fists, Sasuke watched with fire in his eyes as Naruto moved over to the bags he'd prepared and began removing food, his back to the frustrated Uchiha. Sasuke had to fight to keep from grabbing a fistful of Naruto's shirt, spinning him around, and _demanding_ that the blonde kiss the living daylights out of him.

_I was SO **CLOSE!**_ Grinding his teeth, Sasuke looked away. _God DAMN it!_

"Hey, aren't you going to eat?" Naruto turned to look at him, an unwrapped sandwich and a can of soda in his hands. "I didn't make all of this for nothing, you know."

After a long moment, Sasuke stood and walked over, sitting down across from the blonde. He grudgingly took a sandwich from the bag. Every inch of him was begging to pick things up where they left off, but one look at Naruto convinced him that the moment was gone. The blonde was apparently single-mindedly devoted to decimating the food he'd brought.

Sighing, Sasuke bit into the sandwich.

_...Am I ever going to get a chance to be with him?_

* * *

"And if I were gay, we would swim in romance...but I'm not gay, so get your hands out of my pants!" -Stephen Lynch 


	12. Confusion

Author's note: Ok, I lied. NOW there'll be two more updates before I go. Warning: this chap has a touch of lime to it in the middle. It's not bad, but I figured I should give you a warning anyway.

Enjoy.

* * *

Something was wrong. Neji didn't know _what_, but something had gone terribly, horribly wrong within the last twenty-four hours. 

Frowning lightly, he milled around in his single dorm room. Unlike the rooms of his neighbors, Neji's was very sparsely decorated: off-white carpet, black couch, computer, and a bed with a black comforter. He didn't bother with anything on the walls, since he didn't need more distractions than he already had in his life.

Unfortunately, the only distraction he _wanted_ in his life had disappeared.

Growing fed up with the anxiety that would _not_ go away, Neji finally headed out the door. Perhaps if he went to Naruto's dorm, he would find out what was going on.

His fists clenched lightly as he made the long walk to the blonde's dorm.

_If Uchiha or Gaara is responsible for his disappearance...they'd better pray that I don't run into them._

Just as Neji made his way up the few steps leading into the dorm, the spiky-haired roommate of Naruto's exited the building. The Hyuuga paused.

_What was his name again? Um...Kiba, wasn't it?_

"Kiba." When the other boy glanced over at him, Neji turned towards him and placed his hands in his pockets. "Have you seen Naruto lately?"

"Naruto?" Kiba blinked in surprise. "He went home with Sasuke for the weekend."

Neji's left eye twitched. "I see. When will they be back?"

"I dunno. Some time tomorrow." Kiba lifted an eyebrow at the way Neji's expression tensed. "Mind explaining why you care?"

Neji narrowed his eyes lightly, turning away. "Yes."

"...You do realize that it's none of your business, right?"

The Hyuuga paused in his descent down the stairs. Glancing back, he saw that the other boy had adopted a casually belligerent pose, leaning his weight on one foot and squaring his shoulders. Kiba gave him a cool look.

"It's none of your beeswax if Naruto goes home for the weekend with Uchiha or with the Queen of Scots. Last time I checked, you weren't his keeper."

At the repetition of the title Uchiha had accused him of, Neji turned to face the spiky-haired boy and gave him one of his perfected poisonous glares.

"Naruto's business is my business._ That_ has nothing to do with _you_."

"You may want to ask him if that's actually true." Kiba strolled past him, dropping their eye contact. "Guys like you always assume too much."

Vaguely surprised that Naruto's roommate had chosen to stand up to him, Neji watched him leave. A light frown on his face, Neji turned away from Naruto's dorm and began to head back towards his own.

_Perhaps he had a point._ Neji's frown increased. _Where I stand with Naruto right now, I have almost no right to claim that I have any business meddling in his affairs._

He tipped his chin up as he walked.

_I'll deal with **that** as soon as he gets back._

Unbeknownst to the departing Hyuuga, he was not the only person to learn of the blonde's location and his companion. With a shocked expression, the other person dug into her purse and dialed a number on her cell phone.

"Hey. You are _not_ going to believe this..."

* * *

Sasuke kept a light frown on his face as the two quietly ate their lunches. Naruto had chosen to lean back on his hands, staring at the river with a thoughtful expression on his face as he polished off his third sandwich. Swallowing, Sasuke set his food down. 

"What are you thinking about?" he asked eventually. The blonde briefly glanced over at him, then returned his gaze to the river.

"Nothing much."

When Naruto didn't offer any more information, Sasuke lifted an eyebrow at him.

"This is the first time I've seen you so tight-lipped." He hesitated. "Is something wrong?"

The blonde's eyebrows furrowed slightly. "Not really, no. I just...lost sight of my priorities for a minute there."

_His priorities?_ "And what would they be?"

After a moment, Naruto turned his head towards Sasuke and gave him a long, analyzing look. Sasuke frowned, unused to seeing such an expression on the normally genial blonde, much less having it directed at _him_.

"Sasuke..." he eventually started, his eyes still oddly intense. "Why did you agree to come home with me?"

The Uchiha in question blinked. "Well...because I wanted to spend time with you, I guess."

"You guess." Naruto's voice was flat.

Confused now, Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed and he tipped his head slightly to the side. "What do you want me to say?" he asked, an edge entering his voice. Sasuke was starting to feel defensive, and it wasn't an emotion he was fond of.

Sighing, Naruto returned his gaze to the river. "Nothing, Sasuke. Just forget it."

_...Why am I getting the feeling that I just struck out?_

"I...don't often get a chance to just...hang out with you," Sasuke stated slowly. When Naruto glanced over at him expectantly, he forced himself to continue. "When you offered me the opportunity, I accepted it."

Naruto gazed at him, apparently deciding whether or not he was satisfied with this information. Uncomfortable with explaining himself, Sasuke decided to turn the tables on him.

"Why does it matter? We're friends, aren't we?" he questioned, giving Naruto a cool look.

Something changed in those blue eyes, but before Sasuke could determine what it was, Naruto looked away.

"Yeah, we are."

_...There's that feeling again..._

When Naruto turned back to the river yet again, Sasuke gritted his teeth and stood. _There's no way I'm going to lose **now**, not after I was so close before._

Gathering his nerve, the Uchiha walked over and stood in front of the blonde. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and waited for the blonde to look up at him.

"Do you _really_ want to know why I wanted to come out here with you?" he asked, his voice low.

Naruto blinked, suddenly in uncertain territory. "Yes..."

Smirking, Sasuke leaned forward and reached down to cup Naruto's chin. His eyes took on a dangerous glint.

"I wanted to be alone with you."

"You...did?"

"Mm." Sasuke's eyes lowered to the blonde's mouth. "It was getting frustrating."

"What was?" Naruto looked up at the Uchiha with an innocent expression, apparently unaffected by the liquid heat in Sasuke's eyes.

The raven-haired boy slowly bent down, lowering one knee to the ground and bringing Naruto's face closer to his own.

"...That I couldn't get close to you," he continued. His voice took on a husky quality as he stared into Naruto's blue eyes.

"You're close to me now, aren't you?" Naruto smirked. "You're a weird guy, Sasuke."

Finally frowning at Naruto's apparent obliviousness to what he was trying to do, the Uchiha tipped Naruto's head up and moved to ghost his lips over the blonde's neck. Temptation rose, but he refrained from actually touching the blonde.

"That's not what I meant, Naruto." He exhaled lightly on the other boy's neck, pleased when goosebumps rose on his skin.

Naruto turned his head slightly towards him, his face unseen. "Then what exactly _did_ you mean, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha made a low noise, lifting his head to hover in front of the blonde's ear.

"If you can't figure it out by now, there's no hope for you after all."

After a long, quiet moment, Naruto began to chuckle quietly. Sasuke leaned back to look into his eyes, confused by that reaction. Naruto began to laugh harder as he stared at the Uchiha, which only perturbed the boy further.

"What's so funny?" he asked irritably.

"I'm just wondering what's gotten _into_ you today!" Placing a hand on Sasuke's chest, Naruto lightly pushed him away. "You're not acting like yourself, Sasuke."

Eyes narrowing, Sasuke captured the offending hand within his own. "I'm being serious, Naruto."

"That's the only _normal_ thing about you today." Grinning, Naruto made to stand up. "I still think you need to get your pills checked, man."

_That does it._ Sasuke scowled. "Don't blow me off, Naruto."

"What are you _talking_ about?" Naruto glanced at him. "Who said I was blowing you off? You're the one who got all weird on me all of a sud—"

He was cut off by Sasuke suddenly tightening his grip on the blonde's hand and tugging him back to the ground. His scowl deepening, Sasuke forced Naruto's shoulders to the ground and loomed over him.

"_Don't_ blow me off, Uzumaki. You know very well what's going on here."

Naruto blinked at him, a weak smile on his face. "Sasuke, I don't—"

"Don't play oblivious with me, either. I'm not buying it this time." He narrowed his eyes. "I know there's a brain in that thick head of yours."

The weak smile dropped off Naruto's face for a moment, revealing an expression that Sasuke had no time to interpret before the blonde suddenly reached up, threw the Uchiha to the ground next to him, and rolled over, effectively pinning him. His eyes carried a dangerous glint.

"Then maybe you're the one who should stop playing games, Uchiha," he stated quietly. When Sasuke simply stared up at him in shock, Naruto stood, giving the Uchiha an easy smile.

"Let's head back. We're taking the 'scenic route' home, so we'll need to get a move on."

With that, he turned and started gathering up the remains of the lunch, stuffing them into the original bags. Completely lost, Sasuke sat up.

_...What the hell just happened here?_ He watched as Naruto placed the bags back into his saddlebags. _I feel like I just lost a competition._

Naruto glanced over at him, moving towards the lead ropes tying the horses to the picket line.

"You coming or what?"

After a moment's hesitation, Sasuke stood and moved over to the blonde's side. Naruto watched him approach, his hands resting on the slipknot keeping Leo's lead rope attached.

"C'mere, I'll need you to hold these." He waited until Sasuke reluctantly approached him before reaching out and snagging the nape of the shorter boy's neck, turning Sasuke towards him and bringing their faces close together.

"And just for the record," he murmured, "I hate being thrown down."

With a smirk, he released the stunned boy and untied the knot, handing the rope over. He silently untied Sioux and handed Sasuke her lead rope, then went to work untying the actual picket line. Sasuke simply stared at him, temporarily forgetting just how close he was standing to the horses.

Somewhere in the back of his confused mind, a scorecard currently read: _Naruto: 1, Sasuke: 0.

* * *

_

_God damn him. _Naruto kept a genial expression on his face as he finished packing their saddlebags, but frustration simmered just beneath the surface. _Would it **kill** him to just make an admission? Is it **really** that hard to just say, "I like you, Naruto"?_

He waited until the obviously perplexed Uchiha climbed into his saddle before he flipped Leo's reins over the horse's head and climbed into his own saddle. As someone well accustomed to people underestimating him, Naruto had learned long ago that confusion worked wonders on getting out of awkward situations. _When in doubt, freak them out._

As proved by Sasuke's current inability to grasp the situation. Naruto stifled a sigh and looked longingly at the cool river flowing calmly along before him. Even if he had managed to look like he was impervious (oblivious, whatever) to Sasuke's advances, he _was_ human...and that river was looking awfully refreshing right about now...

Shaking his head, Naruto turned and flashed Sasuke a challenging grin. "Think you'll be able to handle cantering on the way back, or will you wet yourself again?"

Sasuke glanced over at him.

_Ooo__, if looks could kill._ Chuckling, Naruto turned Leo and led them along the riverbank. _Poor little pissy man. _

Naruto laughed aloud when he realized what he'd just thought. The dirty look he received from Sasuke burned into his back, but he ignored it.

As they rode, Naruto struck up a one-sided conversation with Leo, allowing his own mind to wander.

_I almost kissed him back there._ His eyelids lowered. _I know I shouldn't, but..._ Heaving a light sigh, Naruto glanced at the surrounding forest.

_Am I wrong for wanting Sasuke to admit he cares about me? I know he's attracted to me—hell,** I'm** attracted to **him**—but I've seen how his relationships in the past have worked out. _A light frown fleetingly crossed his lips before his smile was restored. _He always, **always** ends up ending the relationship because he claims that he doesn't care as much as he thought (or should, I've heard him use that one before) about his partner._

Navigating Leo around a particular patch of soggy ground, Naruto narrowed his eyes. _And I'll be damned if I'll be just another roll in the hay for him. Or worse...someone he only wants because others are showing an interest._

Steeling his jaw, he gazed at the trail ahead of him.

_No. Before I let anything happen, he **has** to say that he cares about me. _His eyes narrowed again. _And if he mentions Neji or Gaara when he does, I'll shoot him.

* * *

_

Sasuke gave up on trying to understand what had really occurred by the riverside. Naruto had given him so many confusing messages within fifteen minutes that Sasuke doubted he would untangle what the blonde _wanted_ for at least another three days. Frowning, he watched as the blonde spoke companionably to his horse about how cool it was to ride through the woods again.

_Looks like the situation didn't bother him at all._ Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed as he contemplated the blonde. _I had no idea he could be so mercurial. How can he go from joking to sexy to serious, then confused to innocent and finally to dangerous before putting on that damn smile again? Is he insane, or is he just that practiced at controlling his emotions?_

The thought gave him pause. _I always assumed Naruto was an open book...but with each step I take, I learn a little more about him._ After a long moment, a slight smile lit his face. _He's frustrating and confusing, but..._

_...I think I like this complex Naruto._ His smile turned into a smirk. _It should be fun to see how well we can keep each other on our toes.

* * *

_

Naruto hadn't been kidding when he said they were taking the "scenic route" home. A light chill took to the air as the stable finally came back into sight, the sun dipping down towards the horizon. Shivering slightly, Sasuke lifted a hand to rub his arm as Sioux picked up her pace.

**Home! Home again, home again, home again. Food, snacks, water, hay...Hoooome!**

Caught a little off guard by Sioux's sudden eagerness, Sasuke tried to resettle himself in the saddle. His muscles protested as he moved.

_How long have I been on this horse now?_ Frowning lightly, the Uchiha looked down at the animal beneath him. His absolute terror had dimmed over the course of the ride (after all, it was rather hard to keep up that level of fear for hours straight), though he was definitely looking forward to the moment he could finally get off the animal and move as FAR AWAY as was humanly possible.

Pulling up in front of the barn, Naruto reined in Leo and brought him to a stop. Mimicking him, Sasuke watched as Naruto then sighed, took a deep breath, and swung his right leg over the saddle.

"Ooooookaaaay, it's been WAY too long since I've ridden," he groaned, flopping over the saddle for a long moment. "Blood, meet feet. Get to know each other."

After a moment, the blonde dropped to the ground, winced, and looked up at Sasuke.

"Be careful when you get down. It may...hurt a little."

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows at him. "I'm sure I can manage." With that, he attempted to lift his right leg from the stirrup—

—And froze.

His eyes widened slightly. _That...really...hurts._ A perplexed frown darkened his lips. _How am I supposed to get down?_

After a minute or so of Sasuke just sitting on top of his horse, Naruto lifted an eyebrow. "You ok up there, Sasuke? If you need help, I can—"

"I'm FINE." _I just can't get DOWN._

"Ok, ok." Naruto waited patiently, taking the reins down from over Leo's head and holding them. Murmuring random words of affection, Naruto stroked the horse's muzzle and watched Sasuke.

The weight of Naruto's gaze on him made Sasuke shift uncomfortably. He glanced down, trying to see if there way any way of getting off the horse without taking his leg over Sioux's back. Unfortunately, the only option he could see was to slide backwards off the horse's rump, but that had three problems: one, it was humiliating and Naruto would _never_ let him live it down; two, it was quite a big fit, and Sasuke was definitely _not_ flexible enough to handle such a maneuver with ease; and three, he would land in immediate kicking range, and he didn't have a death wish.

All in all, it looked like he was stuck.

After about ten minutes of Sasuke sitting atop Sioux looking vaguely helpless, Naruto shook his head and sighed.

"Oi, Shikamaru!" he called. After a minute, the Nara boy appeared from somewhere inside the barn, a bored expression on his face. Naruto handed him Leo's reins. "Hold these for a sec."

Sasuke watched warily as the blonde made his way over to his side. "What are you doing? I told you, I'm fine."

"I'm sure you are, but I don't feel like waiting three days for you to get down from there," Naruto replied flippantly. Reaching up, he placed one hand on Sasuke's knee and the other on the boy's elbow.

Sasuke tried to pull away. "Dammit, Naruto, I can do this by myse—"

"Heave!" Smirking, the blonde gave a mighty tug on Sasuke, yanking the boy off the horse in a rather undignified fashion.

Sasuke wasn't quite sure what happened next—one second, he was falling, the next he was turning, and the next thing he knew, Naruto was staggering backwards a few steps as Sasuke was caught. Blinking, the Uchiha tried to process what was happening.

Eventually, he realized that when Naruto had caught him, he'd wrapped both arms tightly around the blonde's neck and both legs about the taller boy's waist...and he was currently clinging to him like a burr.

..._And_, Naruto was supporting his weight with a hand on his butt.

Somewhere amongst his screaming legs and increasingly excited body, Sasuke's brain managed to realize that he was embarrassed. His face turned scarlet.

_You know, if this were happening under other circumstances..._ Unable to help himself, Sasuke suddenly envisioned the two of them kissing furiously, Naruto's hands clenching on his bottom as he moved forward and slammed the Uchiha's back against the wall. Of course, _this_ time they probably wouldn't make it to the bed down the hall, but...

A low chuckle from Naruto snapped Sasuke out of his daydream. Sasuke's blush intensified.

_Of all the times to fantasize about him, I had to choose **now?**_ He felt like banging his head against a wall._ Dammit, Uchiha! Were you always this idiotic, or did you catch it from **him?**_

After a moment, Sasuke replied to the blonde's chuckle. "Just what is so funny, Uzumaki?" he ground out.

Naruto laughed again, his grip on the Uchiha's bottom tightening briefly. Before Sasuke could determine whether or not that was a squeeze, Naruto shifted the arm on the shorter boy's back. A hand began to lightly pat his back as Naruto's other hand—the one his brain was currently obsessed with—began to lightly jostle him up and down.

"It's okay, Sasuke-kuuuun," Naruto crooned. "You're off the big bad horsey! Shhhh. It's okay, babyyy."

Sasuke's eyes widened further than he thought was possible.

A second later, his pride kicked in. "NARUTO! That's _NOT_ funny!" His ego took another bleeding shot as the blonde simply laughed aloud. "Dammit, put me down!"

"I'm not stopping you, Sasuke," Naruto replied, amusement coloring his voice. "If you release that death-grip you've got on my waist, you should drop right down."

Utterly humiliated, Sasuke pried his crying legs from the blonde's nicely toned waist. Surely enough, Naruto's hold on him allowed him to slide down the taller boy's front, and his feet landed heavily on the ground. Naruto chuckled again, his arms still about the Uchiha's waist.

"If I let go, you're not going to just crumple to the ground, are you?"

Sasuke ground his teeth. "_No_, I'm not."

"Good." He paused, making Sasuke wonder why he seemed so content to stand there with his arms about the shorter boy's waist. His face pressed against Naruto's shoulder, Sasuke felt his heart start pounding.

_Could it be because...he doesn't want to let go?_

"Um, Sasuke?" He sensed more than saw the blonde look down at him.

"What?"

"...You can let go of my neck any time now."

_...Oh._ Trying to regain his dignity, Sasuke unwrapped his arms from the blonde's neck. Naruto released him almost immediately, stepping back and stuffing his hands in his pockets. A grin lit his face.

"I had no idea you were so clingy, Sasuke."

"Shut. Up." _Haven't I suffered enough for one day?_

Naruto simply laughed at him, turning around to take Sioux's reins from Shikamaru, who had rolled his eyes and taken them during the couple's...extended interlude.

"C'mon, Cling-Boy, we need to give the horses a rub down," he called as he and Shikamaru led the two horses into the barn. Glancing back, he grinned at the Uchiha. "Or are you still getting your legs to work?"

_Yup. I hate you._ Slowly managing to conquer his blush, Sasuke uncomfortably followed the blonde into the barn. He had to force himself not to walk bow-legged, his pride having taken enough mortal wounds for the day.

_But still...that was really nice back there, even though it was humiliating_. He tipped his chin up slightly, his eyebrows furrowing in thought.

**_Was_**_ that a butt-squeeze?

* * *

_

By the time the two had taken off the two horses' tackle and given them a rub down, the sun had already set. Naruto closed Leo's door and locked it with a sense of finality, Sioux already in her stall and peacefully guzzling water from her bucket.

His eyes bright, Naruto turned to Sasuke. "Almost ready to go?"

Nodding stiffly, Sasuke turned to walk out of the barn. Naruto observed him quietly for a moment, then walked over to the table in front of Leo's stall, grabbed a tube lying there, and faced the Uchiha.

"Hey, Sasuke." He waited until the shorter boy turned to look at him. "Try this stuff. It should help."

Sasuke reached out as Naruto tossed the tube at him, catching it and gazing quizzically at it.

_...Udder Butter?_

"...What's this for?" he asked hesitantly. Naruto shrugged.

"Saddle sores. Trust me, it helps." As the blonde turned to have a short conversation with Shikamaru, Sasuke read the label.

_Corona__ Udder Butter is a lanolin-rich, moisture balancing unguent formulated to relieve the pain and discomfort of chapped, sore, raw udder and teats caused by exposure to adverse environmental or weather conditions._

Naruto reached through the bars of Leo's stall, rubbing the horse's muzzle as the gelding lifted his head for attention. Laughing, Naruto cooed and offered him praise on his good looks.

_Massaged into the afflicted areas, Udder Butter eases the discomfort of sensitive inflamed skin..._

The blonde paused in his application of Tender Loving Care to question Shikamaru as to why the gelding was so "skinny."

_As is normal in pre-milking sanitation, wash teats and udder thoroughly before milking to avoid residues in milk._

The two proceeded to get into a mild argument about how many flakes of hay the horse should be getting.

_After milking, gently bathe with hot water, thoroughly strip out milk, pat surface dry with a clean towel and spread Udder Butter generously over the afflicted area, letting the emollients remain to soothe, soften and protect._

Finally, Naruto turned to Sasuke and grinned. "You ok over there?"

_Continue to use routinely as described, applying as needed until condition is alleviated._

"...Sasuke?"

_If conditions persist, consult your veterinarian._

"..._What_ did you want me to use this for?" Sasuke asked, his voice low.

"Saddle sores."

"Which are where, exactly?"

Naruto blinked at him, then grinned. "Well, they're typically wherever you rubbed against the saddle, Sasuke." His grin widened. "Do you need me to show you?"

After a moment's thought, the Uchiha blushed lightly and turned away.

"Because, you know, the stuff works _wonders_ if it's applied correctly."

Sasuke threw the tube at him.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, a cheerful Naruto and a slightly limping Sasuke walked back into the blonde's apartment. The blonde kicked the door closed the moment Sasuke stepped through it, locking it as an afterthought. 

"So, honestly, how are you feeling, Sasuke?" the blonde questioned, folding his arms and leaning back against the door. "If I'm sore and I've been riding for years, I _know_ you're in pain."

"I'm fine, Naruto. Stop asking," the Uchiha replied irritably. He lifted one shoulder slightly, trying to stretch it without actually looking like he was doing so.

With a sigh, Naruto placed both hands on Sasuke's shoulders and turned him, steering him down the hall. The shorter boy looked at him over his shoulder, his annoyance clear.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Ignoring your pride." Stopping, Naruto gently shoved Sasuke into the bathroom and leaned against the doorjamb. "At least take a warm bath, Sasuke. I don't want you to be immobilized tomorrow."

When Sasuke started to protest, the blonde frowned. "Look, just do it! Pride and pain don't go hand in hand, you know. You can deal with one without the other."

Naruto turned and walked out of the bathroom, snagging the doorknob as he went. Sasuke stared at the door after it was shut, debating whether or not it was worth it to argue.

"If I don't hear water running in ten seconds, I'm coming in there and _forcing_ you to take a bath." Sasuke could feel the blonde's glare through the wood door. "And trust me, it _won't_ be pretty."

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke moved forward, leaned over the side of the tub and turned on the faucet.

"Good boy."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the unseen blonde, ignoring the fact that his glare wouldn't penetrate the wood. _Idiot. Ordering me around like I'm some misbehaved brat._ Snorting, Sasuke straightened and pulled off his shirt. _Like **he's** more mature than **me**._

Wincing, the raven-haired boy gingerly sat down beside the tub, one arm resting on its cool porcelain surface as the basin slowly filled with hot water. He sighed heavily.

_The things I go through for that boy..._ Shaking his head, he ran a hand through his hair and shuddered. _I can't believe I rode a HORSE..._

After a few minutes, Sasuke declared the tub fit for entry and turned off the water. He stripped off the rest of his clothes—which he just realized smelled _foul_—and stepped into the water, hissing as his sore muscles protested. Slowly, he sank into the water and rested his head against the rim of the tub, closing his eyes.

_For all that he was obnoxious when getting me in here, I have to admit that Naruto was right. This feels wonderful._ He opened his eyes briefly, contemplating the ceiling before closing them again. _I guess he was worried about me._

As he soaked in the steamy water, Sasuke felt all of his muscles relax. His mind grew fuzzy.

_Wouldn't it be great if he joined me in here...?_

"Well now, here's a pleasant sight."

Jumping, Sasuke sat upright, his eyes snapping open. Naruto was leaning against the bathroom wall, looking down at him with an enigmatic smile on his face. Sasuke stared at him, a light blush crossing his cheeks as he realized that from the blonde's position, he could see everything.

Smirking, Sasuke leaned back against the tub and lifted his arms to rest along the rim, subsequently presenting himself for the blonde's perusal. Naruto's eyes roamed over him, a glint entering his eyes.

"Like what you see?" Sasuke mentally patted himself on the back at his tone of voice—it was damn sexy, if he did say so himself.

Naruto apparently agreed, if the suddenly hungry look in his eyes as he glanced up was any indication.

Smiling dangerously, the blonde sauntered over to the Uchiha and leaned down. Bracing himself with one arm on the rim of the tub, he placed one knee on the tile floor and brought his face close to Sasuke's. His blue eyes had darkened.

"You know," he stated slowly, his voice rumbling up from deep in his chest, "you really have to work on that, Uchiha. If you keep tempting me like this, something...untoward may happen to you."

"Oh?" He closed his eyes and relaxed against the side of the tub, a smirk tweaking his lips. "That's your problem, Uzumaki."

A low chuckle sounded beside him, and a hand slid along his cheek to bury itself in his hair. Naruto's warm breath ghosted over the opposite cheek.

"It's your problem now, Uchiha."

Peeling his eyes open, Sasuke turned his head towards the blonde to make a smart comment. Naruto didn't bother to wait, leaning forward immediately to claim the brunette's lips with his own.

Eyes wide, Sasuke froze for a moment. _He's kissing me. Naruto is...kissing me!_ His heart pounding, he closed his eyes and sank into the kiss. _He's...he's **mine** now._

Naruto explored his mouth passionately, driving the Uchiha's head back against the porcelain rim of the tub. Eyebrows furrowing slightly at the way the hard surface bit into his skull, Sasuke lifted a hand to Naruto's shoulder—

—Which gripped the blonde spasmodically as the hand on his cheek began to wander downward.

Gasping into Naruto's mouth, Sasuke shifted anxiously in the tub as Naruto's hand explored his chest, teasing the sensitive skin with light, feathery touches. Sasuke lifted his other arm, reaching up to fist his hand in the blonde's hair. Wordlessly, he demanded more from him.

Naruto chuckled, pulling back from the kiss to grin lazily at Sasuke's flushed face.

"What do you want, Sasuke-kun?"

The brunette narrowed his eyes. "You know very well what I want, Uzumaki."

Chuckling again, Naruto planted another kiss on Sasuke's swollen lips. He pulled back slightly and grinned dangerously.

"I see. I'll just have to give it to you then, now won't I?" With that, he rocked his mouth determinedly over Sasuke's, kissing the Uchiha ferociously as his hand slid completely under the water. Sasuke inhaled sharply as the blonde's fingers brushed over his erection, straining upwards for more—

"Oi! Sasuke!"

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"You didn't drown in there, did you?"

Gasping, Sasuke snapped his eyes open and sat up in the tub. Disoriented, he glanced around.

_He...Naruto's not in here?_ He blinked, trying to force his muddled brain to work properly again. The continued knocking on the door shook him out of his stupor.

"I'm _fine_, dammit! Can't I even enjoy a _bath_ without being harassed by you, Uzumaki!"

Silence reigned on the opposite of the door for a long moment. "Are you ok? Your voice sounds weird..."

"I SAID I'M _FINE!_" Grinding his teeth together, the Uchiha sank in the tub again. _I must've fallen asleep...dammit._ He sighed, ducking his head briefly under the water. _And things were getting **good**, too..._

After a few more minutes of idly washing himself with the bar of soap he'd spotted on a tiny ledge on the shower wall, Sasuke stood, climbed out of the tub, and let the water drain. His mood plummeting, he grumpily looked around for a towel.

...And kept looking.

Slowly, Sasuke realized that there weren't any clean towels in the bathroom, which meant that he was either going to have to ask for help or sneak out and try to find one himself. He struggled with himself for a long moment, but he decided that he _really_ didn't want to chance having the blonde catch him running down the hall butt-naked...

...Well. Not at _this_ point in time, anyway.

Cracking open the door, Sasuke poked his head out.

"Oi! Dobe. Where are you?"

The blonde appeared from his room after a moment, a disgruntled expression on his face.

"What, _now_ you need me for something?"

Sasuke simply gave him a flat glare. "There are no towels in here."

Naruto blinked at him. "What?"

"I _said_, there are no towels in here." He waited impatiently as the blonde crossed his arms over his chest and gazed at him. "Are you going to get me one, or do I have to come out there?"

Naruto tipped his chin up, reaching up with one hand to rub it thoughtfully.

"Dammit, Naruto!" He scowled when the blonde smirked at him. "Is it really _that_ difficult a request?"

"Well, hold on a minute." He grinned mischievously. "What's it worth to you?"

Sasuke's gaze darkened. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"The towel. What'll you do for it?"

"Is this another ploy to get free ramen out of me?"

"...Maybe. Ramen's always nice." After a frustratingly long moment of thought, Naruto smiled. Sasuke immediately grew nervous.

_Why is it that I have the sinking feeling that I'm not going to like whatever he's planning?_

"Next Friday night, you have to come to a show with me." His grin grew wider. "Is it a deal?"

"A...show?" He lifted an eyebrow. "What kind of show?"

"Doesn't matter. Is it a deal?"

Sasuke hesitated, but he couldn't exactly manage on his own. Warily, he agreed. "Deal."

Chuckling lightly, Naruto turned to a nearby closet and pulled out a fluffy orange towel. He threw it to Sasuke.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. You won't regret it." Whistling, he walked away and headed for the kitchen.

Wondering if he should fear for his life, Sasuke ducked back into the bathroom and dried himself off.

_Naruto: 2, Sasuke: 0.

* * *

_

After he'd managed to get dressed (unfortunately, "dressed" meant those god-awful pajamas that Naruto had lent him the previous night), Sasuke followed the sound of the TV into the living room. He crossed his arms, looking at the blonde sprawled on the couch.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Without looking up, Naruto grabbed a bowl of soup off the table and held it up. "Here. Dinner."

Sasuke walked over and took it, taking a sip without bothering to test it—he'd learned by now that however inept Naruto looked, the boy could definitely cook. His appetite suddenly demanding attention, Sasuke downed the bowl of soup in record time (well, for a non-Uzumaki) and set the bowl and utensil down on the table. Glancing over at the blonde, who was sprawled upon the couch, he lifted an eyebrow.

"And where exactly do you plan for me to sit, dobe?"

Naruto glanced up at him, then smirked. "C'mere."

The Uchiha kept his eyebrow elevated as he made his way over to Naruto's side. Folding his arms, he gazed down at the blonde.

"And? Now what?" he questioned flatly. Naruto simply grinned, sat up...

...And, throwing his arms about the Uchiha's waist, tugged him down onto the couch.

Sputtering, Sasuke tried to get off the blonde. "Dammit, Naruto, what are you thinking? Let go!"

Naruto chuckled, lying back down on the couch, his arms firmly wrapped about Sasuke's waist.

"You might as well make yourself comfortable, because I can guarantee that you're not going anywhere."

Sasuke lifted his head and gave Naruto the Glare of Death for a few minutes, but he eventually sighed when it had no effect. Grumbling, he turned over onto his back and scooted up. Naruto shifted with him, eventually resulting in Sasuke being cocooned in Naruto's arms, his head upon the blonde's chest and his legs between the taller boy's. A light blush on his cheeks, he glared up at Naruto.

Naruto simply looked down at him and chuckled. "Hey, don't blame me. It's your fault for looking cuddly."

Sasuke grunted, shifting his gaze to the TV screen. Deep in his chest, his heart was pounding furiously.

_I've never been held like this before._ Lowering his eyelids to half mast, he subtly shifted closer to the blonde._ He's comfortable._

They stayed like that for the next hour, Naruto's arms loosely wrapped about the brunette's chest and his breath fanning the hair above Sasuke ear. As he grew more and more relaxed, Sasuke found himself falling asleep.

_I could stay like this, wrapped in his arms._ He closed his eyes, relishing the long-forgotten sensation of being held so carefully. _I could stay here forever, if he'd let me._

After a long moment, he softly asked, "Why did you care so much that I took a bath?"

A pause, then Naruto's arms tightened slightly. "If you're not going to take care of yourself," he replied softly, "then I guess I'm going to have to do it for you, aren't I?"

"Mm. Don't assume so much, Uzumaki." A soft smile lit Sasuke's face as he started to fall asleep. "I'm not your pet."

Naruto chuckled. "I guess you're right."

Warm and comfortable, Sasuke finally fell asleep. His eyes caught a view of Naruto's face as the blonde smiled down at him just before they fluttered closed.

_Naruto...I think I..._

His head sank against the blonde's chest.

_I think I..._

Before he could finish the thought, he was lost to the world.

* * *

Author's note: Real label, I swear. There'll be more from Naruto's POV in the next chap...I decided that there was enough mystery about him already. 

Make sure you review! Some of you guys have been slacking off. :-P Lol.


	13. Revelations

Author's note: Only one more update before I leave. _-Tears_-

Love you guys, Enjoy.

* * *

Something was pulling Naruto from his pleasant little dream world. Shifting lightly, he absentmindedly fought whatever was dragging him from his slumber and tightened his grip on the comfortable weight on his chest.

...Wait. Wha?

Peeling an eye open, Naruto managed to take in the sight of Sasuke, in Naruto's teddy bear pajamas (he'd always known they'd come in handy some day), curled up against Naruto's chest. The pale Uchiha slept with his lips slightly parted, one hand lightly curled with the palm facing up by his face. His chest slowly rose and fell beneath the overly big pajamas as he slept.

_...It's **so** totally his fault if I glomp him._

Smiling gently, Naruto watched the Uchiha sleep. It wasn't often that Naruto got to see the boy so relaxed...and a part of him wondered if Sasuke didn't relax because he knew just how..._feminine_ he looked when he took the stick out. Naruto chuckled lightly, careful not to disturb the sleeping boy.

_He really has no idea just how cute he really is._ Stifling a yawn, Naruto glanced at the clock on the VCR. _3:00 AM. We'd better not stay here any longer, or neither of us will be able to move tomorrow morning._

Trying to wake himself up a bit more, Naruto reached over and snagged the forgotten remote on the ground beside them. He turned the muted TV off—it was probably the flickering light that woke him up earlier—and set the remote down again, looking at the still soundly sleeping Uchiha. Slowly, Naruto leaned forward and shifted Sasuke, eventually maneuvering him into his arms.

Naruto stood carefully, somehow managing to lift the boy into the air without jostling him. He smiled when Sasuke continued to sleep, his head cushioned against the blonde's shoulder. _This was great timing for my klutziness to desert me._

Ignoring the lights in the den, Naruto carried Sasuke into his bedroom, lightly kicked his door shut, and set the boy down on the bed. Sasuke frowned immediately, curling onto his side and snagging a free pillow. Holding it against his chest, he burrowed his face into it and settled.

Laughing lightly under his breath, Naruto pulled the covers over his friend and went to turn out the light. _You know, I don't think I'll let him live this down for a while. He's just so cuuuute!_

Smiling over the numerous ways to tease Sasuke, Naruto slid into bed beside him and closed his eyes. He immediately slipped back into the realm of unconsciousness.

_Thanks for coming over, Sasuke. When else would I have gotten a chance to see you this way?_ He smiled.

_Who knew that Uchiha Sasuke was too cute for his own good?_

* * *

One damn beam of light.

The first emotion Sasuke's mind registered as he awoke was irritation, one eye peeling open to glare at the malicious ray of sunshine that had chosen to snag his eyeball at the _perfect_ angle to wake him up. Glowering, he reached down, snagged the comforter, and started to pull it up over his head.

An arm flopped across his chest.

Stilling, Sasuke slowly looked over at the gently snoring blonde beside him. Naruto's face laid about five inches from Sasuke's...

...A distance that shortened drastically when Naruto abruptly decided to pull Sasuke close and practically roll on top of him.

Sasuke stiffened, his face turning red as Naruto's snores were muffled by his throat. At least half of Naruto's chest was now on top of him, pressing him down into the mattress, and the boy's thigh had slipped between Sasuke's legs. Deciding to stare up at the ceiling, Sasuke tried to pretend that this was all a dream.

...Then again, that was probably a bad plan, since if this were a dream, he wouldn't have that bet to worry about, and he could—

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut. _Mind out of the gutter. Mind out of the gutter. You have will-power in there SOMEWHERE, Uchiha! **Find it!**_

Naruto's thigh chose that moment to press against Sasuke's groin. Biting his lip, the Uchiha turned his face away. Maybe if he focused on something else... Sasuke thought quickly, then chose to start counting backwards from one hundred.

Beside him, Naruto let out a sleepy murmur and shifted against him, inadvertently rubbing Sasuke's crotch. Sasuke decided to count from one _thousand_ instead.

Despite his best efforts, Sasuke felt his hormonally-overcharged body react to the stimulation the snoozing Naruto was giving him. He swallowed hard, trying to will down the erection that was dying to show up.

He failed.

Sasuke continued to bite his lip, threatening to draw blood as he restrained himself. Naruto wasn't helping things at ALL, considering the fact that the more bothered Sasuke became, the more determinedly the blonde seemed to rub against him. His hands violently gripping the sheets, Sasuke valiantly resisted the urge to grind himself against Naruto's leg.

_He's still asleep. He's ASLEEP, dammit! If you respond, he's bound to wake up, and **then** what will you do?_ Sasuke bit back a groan as Naruto made a low noise in his throat and rocked his pelvis against Sasuke's right hip. The sheets threatened to rip beneath Sasuke's hands.

Breathing heavily, Sasuke felt sweat bead along his brow as Naruto shifted the arm about his waist, sliding his large, rough hand underneath the brunette's pajama top. Delicious slivers of electricity shot through him at the contact, making Sasuke's condition that much worse. He swallowed with difficulty.

_If he wakes up now, I'll be mortified for **life**._ He gasped when Naruto's thigh rubbed against him again, unable to keep his hips from lifting slightly off the mattress. _But how do I get out of this without waking him up?_

Even when asleep, Naruto seemed to respond to Sasuke, pressing the boy more firmly against the mattress and rocking himself forward. Sasuke's eyes flew open.

_He...is he...?_ Sasuke froze as Naruto rocked against his hips again. This time it was unmistakable—Naruto was also sporting an erection.

The knowledge exploded in Sasuke's mind, making the boy's blush deepen to a fiery red. The next time Naruto rubbed against him, he was too distracted to stop himself from bucking against the other boy. Closing his eyes again, Sasuke tried to ignore the hand that was leaving trails of fire along his chest and the thigh that was creating that delicious friction between his legs.

_Re— _His brain tripped as he had to fight yet again to keep from grinding himself against Naruto's leg. —_Regardless of how he's reacting to me right now— _Gasping, he struggled to keep from writhing beneath the blonde, his hands lifting to grip the other boy's back. _—He isn't aware of it!_

Just when Sasuke was positive that he wouldn't be able to restrain himself any longer, Naruto stopped moving. Sasuke fought to get his breath back, Naruto's shirt bunching under his hands.

_Jesus Christ..._ He swallowed hard, trying very, very hard not to move, since Naruto's thigh was still pressed against him. _I do NOT want to start off the day by going off on Naruto._

Slowly managing to catch his breath, Sasuke tried again to will his reaction to Naruto away.

The blonde in question abruptly opened his eyes, staring at Sasuke with an unfocused gaze. The Uchiha froze.

_...Crap._ Unable to say anything—especially when the proof of his arousal was currently proudly wedged against the blonde's leg—Sasuke simply returned Naruto's gaze. The blonde stared uncomprehendingly at him for a long moment.

"...Sasuke?" His brow wrinkled in obvious confusion as his brain tried to grasp the situation. "What...?"

Abruptly, the blonde's blue eyes flew open. He glanced down, looked back up at Sasuke, and turned bright red.

"Jesus—Sasuke, I'm sorry, I—" Flustered, Naruto rolled away from him and sat up, folding his legs and grabbing his ankles with both hands. He hunched forward in an attempt to hide his arousal. "I...um, I forgot that...well, from time to time, I get a little _affectionate_ when I sleep too close to someone, and..."

Sasuke remained on his back as he stared at the blonde. _Naruto's...embarrassed?_ Surprised, he rose onto his elbows and watched as the blonde stumbled over his words. _It's been **years** since I've seen him so frazzled._

A slow smile settled on Sasuke's face. _It's about damn time that the tables were turned._

Slowly and deliberately, Sasuke sat up, pinning Naruto with a smoky gaze. "You know, Naruto, I never would have expected to come here and be molested by you in your sleep."

The blonde flinched, his blush increasing as he stared steadfastly at his feet. "I'm...sorry."

Sasuke's smile melted into a dangerous smirk as he crawled over to Naruto. He placed a hand on the blonde's chin and tipped it up, forcing Naruto to look him in the eye. Eyelids narrowing, he leaned forward and purred into Naruto's ear.

"Next time, you should do it when you're awake."

Naruto sputtered, shifting backwards away from the Uchiha. He seemed to grow more flustered as Sasuke immediately advanced, placing one hand on either side of the blonde's waist.

"N-now hold on a second, Sasuke!" He glanced down, clearly embarrassed by Sasuke's uncaring display of his arousal. "Don't you think we could both use a little space here?"

"Well, I suppose that's one way to alleviate this," he murmured, moving closer. Naruto looked nervous, another expression that he hadn't seen in years. Enchanted, he leaned down and gently nuzzled his nose against the base of the blonde's neck, inhaling that unique scent of honey and cinnamon that Naruto seemed to carry with him.

Naruto swallowed. "Somehow, I'm getting the feeling that you're not up for that choice."

Sasuke smiled. "Very observant."

After a moment of silence, Naruto shifted uncomfortably. "Well, either way, you _could_ get off me, Sasuke."

"Am I making you...uncomfortable?" He chuckled lightly under his breath as the implied innuendo struck the blonde. "If so, I can think of other ways to make you...comfortable."

Now even Naruto's neck had turned red.

"Sasuke..." The Uchiha being addressed was fairly sure that Naruto hadn't meant to say his name quite like _that_. Stilling, he digested the husky quality to the blonde's voice. He sat up, placing his mouth inches from Naruto's.

"What?"

The blonde leaned back, trying to put some distance between himself and the brunette. Sasuke wasn't having any of it, advancing with each retreat Naruto made. The blonde's face scrunched.

"Look, will you cut that out already?"

_...He's pouting._ Sasuke couldn't bite back a grin. "Cut what out? Don't tell me you've developed issues about your personal space."

Naruto's bottom lip stuck out even further. Sasuke's grin simply widened. _He really** is** pouting! God, was he always this adorable?_

"I _don't_ have issues about my personal space, it's just—"

"Just what?" Sasuke moved forward again, well aware of the fact that if Naruto moved any further back, he'd fall right off the bed.

"Just...well..." Naruto's eyes flickered uncertainly to Sasuke's lips, his fingers gripping the edge of the mattress.

"Just...?" Lowering his eyelids, Sasuke moved forward yet again. All Naruto had to do was move a _tiny bit_ forward...

_"Leeeeeet's get it started...in heeeeeeeeeere!"_

Both boys froze as music by the Black Eyed Peas suddenly filtered into the room. Blinking, Naruto shoved Sasuke off him, flipped over, flopped over the side of the bed, and pulled out his cell phone.

Sasuke stared as the blonde flipped the phone open. _THAT'S his ring?_

"Hello?" Naruto answered curiously.

"YOU WENT ON A WEEKEND RETREAT WITH SASUKE AND DIDN'T **_TELL ME?_**"

Wincing, Naruto held the phone away from his ear. "Good morning to you, too, Sakura!"

"I SWEAR TO GOD, NARUTO, IF YOU DO **_ANYTHING_**—"

"Tell that to him!" Naruto interrupted. "He's the one pitching a tent over here."

Dead silence came over the phone. "...What?"

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow, startled by Naruto's willingness to tell the pink-haired girl what was happening. Even when she quieted down, her voice carried clearly to Sasuke from his position by the blonde.

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe it. He was coming on to me like a mad man before you called. You saved my life!"

More silence.

After a long moment, Naruto chuckled. "You okay over there, Sakura?"

"...Was that a joke, Naruto?"

The blonde heaved a tremendous sigh. "I wish. I think the Uchiha's trying to soil my good name!" He whimpered into the phone, giving Sasuke a pair of big, blue Bambi eyes and making his bottom lip tremble. "Please, Sasuke-kun...we shouldn't! Not while I'm on the phone! You...AH!"

Sasuke stared as Naruto made his suggestive comments, his own face heating. _You know, he doesn't **have** to make those sexy faces, too..._

After a long moment, he chuckled into the phone. "...Gotcha, Sakura."

"...You're an asshole, Naruto."

"What's the matter?" he teased. "You liked that, didn't you?"

"...I'm not answering that. Just keep your hands off him," she replied, clearly grumpy.

Naruto laughed. "Yes, ma'am. As you command."

The girl murmured something Sasuke couldn't catch just before the call was dropped. Naruto snapped the phone shut, grinning at Sasuke.

"That was a close one. I thought she was going to take my head off." Turning, he scooted off the edge of the bed and stood. "I'm taking a shower. Get your stuff together while I'm in there."

It wasn't until the blonde had closed the bedroom door that Sasuke realized that he'd just neatly gotten away.

_Dammit! That's **three times **now!_ He scowled.

_What's it going to take to get him to kiss me?_

_

* * *

Thunk__. Thunk. Thunk._

Letting the water from the shower head above trail down his back, Naruto banged his head against the tiled wall of the shower.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!" He gritted his teeth, stopping his head banging long enough to grind his forehead against the wall. "What did I decide yesterday? It's been less than twenty-four fricking hours, man. Get it together!"

Thinking over the way Sasuke had approached him just now, Naruto ran a hand over his face, straightened, and set the water temperature to arctic.

_It figures. Of all times for the guy to show that he's interested in me, it **has** to be right fricking after I decide that I'm not going to **do** anything with him._ Placing one hand on the wall, he let his head hang. _And people accuse **me** of having bad timing._

The cold water slowly started seeping into his skin, but he gritted his teeth and forced himself to endure it. _That's another thing. I haven't had to take a cold shower in **years**, dammit. It's all his fault!_

After about ten minutes of grumbling under his breath, Naruto finally began to shiver under the onslaught of cold water. Sneezing, he turned the water back to hot.

_Damn him. Two weeks ago I didn't even know that I was attracted to Sasuke—well, **that** way at least—and now after Neji's little "wake up call," I'm having issues._ He sighed. _Sometimes I wish I really **were** as oblivious as I pretend to be. Then I wouldn't know what was going on._

Turning off the water, Naruto stepped out of the shower, grabbed the towel he'd brought in earlier, and dried himself off. His chin set in a determined line, he got dressed.

_I'll just have to make sure I don't present Sasuke with any opportunities on the way home._

* * *

Sasuke was ready to tear his hair out. The whole ride home, he kept trying to think up ways to create a "kissing environment," but any time he managed to find one, the blonde said something to derail his thoughts or put on a silly song to sing along with. Frowning, he turned to stare out the window.

Naruto hummed beside him, tapping the steering wheel. After a long moment, he glanced over at the Uchiha.

"Say, Sasuke. You still haven't thanked me."

He looked over at the blonde, one eyebrow lifting. "For what?"

"I dunno, taking you home with me, _feeding_ you, taking you on a ride—" Sasuke coughed lightly and looked away— "or making you take a bath. Take your pick."

"The bath?" Sasuke's eyebrow climbed higher on his face. "Why the bath?"

"Well, it sounded like you enjoyed it last night. I'm guessing you were a lot sorer than you let on." Naruto returned his gaze to the road. "You kept moaning and splashing around."

Sasuke's eyes widened. _He **heard** me? Oh god...please tell me I at least didn't say his—_

"Oh yeah, and you kept saying my name." Naruto chuckled lightly, glancing back over at the brunette. "I figured that if you enjoyed it _that_ much, you should at least thank me."

After a moment of staring at the blonde next to him, Sasuke simply turned and stared out the window. _I won't blush. I won't blush. I won't—dammit!_

"Sasuke? You ok?"

"You honestly enjoy embarrassing me, don't you?" Sasuke suddenly snapped. His gaze narrowed as he stared out the window.

"...Huh?"

The Uchiha turned, fixing Naruto with a stern gaze. "Every time I turn around, you're teasing me about something or humiliating me in some way. Do you get off on that or what!"

A pair of blue eyes blinked at him. "I...wasn't teasing you..." he slowly stated, watching Sasuke with confused eyes. "I figured...well, when I get into a hot bath when I'm sore, I make noises like that. That...wasn't the case last night?"

When Sasuke only stared at him with slowly widening eyes, Naruto's face turned lightly red.

"...Oh." The blonde looked away, fixing his gaze on the road. "Um, sorry. I didn't realize you were...um..."

_...Is it possible for a person to die of embarrassment? Because I think I'm going to try..._ Sasuke returned his gaze to the window, aware of the abruptly awkward tension between them. _He honestly didn't know...and I basically just admitted to his **face** that I was, well, having "naughty thoughts" about him last night._

Lowering his head slightly, Sasuke rubbed a hand over his eyes. _And I call **him** an idiot._

After about ten minutes of silence, Naruto slowly started to sing, his voice soft.

"You think I'm goooorgeous, you want to huuuug me, you want to kiiiiss me..."

Sasuke turned to stare at him. Smiling sheepishly, Naruto looked at him and placed a hand behind his head.

"Heh, sorry. It just seemed kind of appropriate." He thought for a moment, then gave Sasuke a fox grin. "Or should I have sung 'Strokin' instead?"

Against his will, Sasuke's lips twitched. "Even _you_ aren't that mean."

"Hey! I'm not mean! I poke fun out of the utmost consideration." He blinked innocently. "I take my amusement at others in awkward situations very seriously!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You're sadistic."

"Am not. And besides, that's a great song." His grin returned in full force. "I stroke it to the east, and I stroke it to the weeeest—"

"Naruto!"

"And I stroke it to the woh-man that I looove the best!" Laughing, he dodged a smack on the shoulder. "I be strokin'!"

Sasuke connected a solid punch to the blonde's arm. "You're vile."

"Oh, come on. How many songs can cover sooo much in so few words?" His grin grew, stretching impossibly far as the boy mischievously narrowed his eyes. "I have that song, you know."

"You're _not_ putting it on."

"But Sasuke-kuuuuun..."

"No."

Naruto sighed. "Fine, fine. I'll protect your virgin ears."

Sasuke snorted. "As if it's possible to have 'virgin ears' around you. How many people have you corrupted with your perverted comments?"

"Sixteen and counting. I have high hopes for the future."

"Like I said. Sadist."

Even as he received a smack upside the head, Sasuke managed a small smile. _Thanks for letting me off the hook, Naruto._ Shaking his head, he resumed his stare out the window and took note of the increasingly familiar landscape. Naruto let out a light sneeze beside him, lifting a hand to rub at his nose.

Eventually, the two drove onto campus, making their way to Naruto's dorm. After Naruto parked, Sasuke got out and leaned against the side of the truck while the blonde went through his twenty-two point checklist for securing the vehicle.

_I wonder when he became so good at dissolving awkward situations..._ he mused, walking into the dorm when the blonde finally declared his truck safe.

_...And about those other two. They must have heard about the weekend by now._ Sasuke frowned. _I wonder what's going through Gaara and Neji's minds._

_

* * *

"I hear there was a disturbance between you and Naruto today."_

_"This has nothing to do with you, Uchiha."_

_"Naruto's business is **my** business."_

_...Are you sure?_

Sighing lightly, Neji stared up at the ceiling, stretched out on his bed with his arms up over his head. A light frown crossed his features. _If I don't hold Naruto's affection, then I really **don't** have the right to say that. How can I claim that I should know everything about him?_

Neji closed his pale eyes. _I want...I want that right. I want to be able to say, "He's mine. Hands off!"_ Frowning, he rubbed a hand over his eyes. _I guess that's what happens when you've liked someone for as long as I have._

Neji mused over that kiss he'd given Naruto last week. He could remember clearly the desperation he'd felt, the fear of rejection... It had taken more guts than he'd shown to actually plant that kiss on the blonde, his thoughts focused on _somehow_ bringing the boy closer...and yet, ironically, that kiss was the very thing that pushed him away. Facing Naruto after that was one of the hardest things he'd ever done.

That was the problem with always appearing confident and in control. The more afraid Neji was, the more cold, curt, and condescending he acted. He knew it made him come across as a cold bastard, but it had always served its purpose...until now.

Hell, his pride was part of why he'd ended up with his crush on Naruto in the first place. It was...what, seven years ago now? One fateful summer with far too many coincidences had pulled him from grudging respect to a bundle of emotions he did _not_ know how to deal with at the time...

Begin flashback-

They had to be fucking kidding him.

One pale eye twitched in Neji's otherwise impassive face as he sat among his peers. Snickering behind their hands, the other boys around him watched him with irritatingly amused eyes. Trying very hard not to jump up and kill them all, Neji took a deep breath.

"You must be mistaken. There is no way I'm going to play that role," he stated calmly.

"Nonsense!" The busty older blonde before them shook her head and waved a script at him. "You're perfect for the role. No one else in this troupe will be able to handle it!"

His eye twitched again. "I said, you're mistaken. I am _not _going to—"

"Hyuuga Neji, you are playing Juliet, and that's final." She looked away, gazing at the other boys. "Now then, who should I pick to play—"

"I. Am. _Not_. Playing. Juliet."

Sighing, Tsunade turned to him. "Look, someone has to do it. It's not my fault that no girls joined the group this year. Out of everyone here, you look the most—sorry to say it—_feminine_, so you're the only guy who could possibly play the part."

The snickers increased in volume. Before Neji could open his mouth to protest further, she held up a hand.

"Don't argue with me. I'm the director, and my word is final. Moving on!"

Neji started discreetly grinding his teeth. It was true that, for whatever reason, this was the only year that the boys in the acting troupe Tsunade ran outnumbered the girls (or lack thereof). It was also true that of all the years to choose to _join_ the damn troupe, Neji had to choose _this_ one...and, of course, Tsunade just _had_ to be dead-set on performing Romeo and Juliet.

It was official. As of 12:03 PM, Neji's life sucked.

"Now then, to play Romeo..." She lifted her copy of the script and moved it slowly as she looked at the other boys. Smiling, she dropped it on the one sitting next to her. "Naruto! Congratulations."

"Me?" The blonde blinked up at her. "I thought you said you wouldn't give me a lead, Auntie."

"I changed my mind. Romeo is headstrong, flirtatious, and has an _extreme_ disregard for authority." She whacked him on the head with her script. "You're perfect."

Scratching the back of his head, Naruto shrugged. "Whatever you say." His blue eyes briefly locked with Neji's before they returned to his aunt. "Just pick a Tybalt, then! I want to sword fight!"

Neji's frown grew. _I'm playing Juliet_—he suppressed a shudder—_to Naruto's Romeo?_ Eyebrows furrowing, he glanced away. _I suppose out of these troglodytes, he's the one I respect the most..._

His mind wandering off, he felt a very strong sense of unease tug at his stomach.

_Somehow...I get the feeling that this will all go horribly, horribly wrong._

* * *

Neji was right. Glowering, he stood on the small stage at the theater the blonde woman owned and glared at the script in his hands. They were supposed to rehearse the scene where Romeo and Juliet—he still could NOT believe he was actually playing that part—met at the party.

Naruto stood before him, one hand on his hip as he began to run through his lines.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand/This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this/My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand/To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

Neji fought not to roll his eyes. "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much/Which mannerly devotion shows in this;/For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch/And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

Tsunade interrupted them. "Neji, you have to be more flirtatious. Bat your eyes if you have to, just stop being so _stiff!_"

She ignored the Blazing Look of Death ™ Neji calmly sent her way.

Naruto glanced over at her. "What about me?"

"You're the wanna-be ladies' man. You figure it out."

Chuckling, Naruto turned back to the quietly fuming Neji and put on a dangerously handsome smile (which he didn't _completely_ pull off...he _was_ thirteen years old, after all). He stepped forward, continuing his lines.

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;/They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

Neji was starting to get a bad feeling about this... "Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take./Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged."

Before Neji could open his mouth to say his next line, Tsunade stormed up onto the stage.

"What do you two think you're doing?" She scowled when they both turned to stare at her. "You're supposed to kiss here."

...And with those words, Neji's universe froze, flipped over, and fell apart.

Naruto sputtered, holding up his hands. "Auntie! In case you haven't noticed, we're both _guys!_"

"So were the original performers of Shakespeare. If they could do it, I'm sure you two can."

"But...but... That's gross!"

Neji stood rooted to the spot, his knuckles white as he gripped his script. _She...wants me...to **kiss** Naruto? Is she insane?_

Tsunade clucked her tongue against her teeth and folded her arms across her ample bosom. "It's in the lines, and you're going to do it. Now back up, starting with Naruto's last line, and _this_ time give me a kiss!"

While Naruto heaved a hearty groan, Neji's mind went on overdrive, trying desperately to deny the truth of what was happening. _This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening._

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take./Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged."

_This isn't happening!_

His pale eyes went saucer-wide as Naruto's lips connected with his own. Inhaling sharply, he froze.

In the back of his mind, he heard a little boy ask, "How many licks does it take to get to the Tootsie Roll center of a Tootsie Pop?"

_...Just one..._

Naruto finally eased back, his nose scrunched up. "That was really...weird."

If Neji's mind were able to process what was happening at ALL, he'd probably agree.

Tsunade heaved a sigh. "You two are going to have to practice this scene. I don't want it burdened by homophobia, okay? You have to make it look real on opening night, or I'll stop the show and kill you both."

Rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand, Naruto gave her a sour look. "Can we just get on with it?"

His aunt rolled her eyes. "Fine. Pick up from Neji's line and continue."

The Hyuuga in question was still trying to get his brain back in gear. _Naruto kissed me. He...**kissed** me!_ He frowned worriedly. _Why aren't I more upset by this?_

"Neji? It's your line."

Blinking, he mentally shook himself and lifted his script. "T-Then have my lips the sin that they have took."

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged/Give me my sin again."

"You boys will be kissing there, too."

Neji's script crumpled slightly in his hands. "You kiss by the book," he managed.

_Yup. My life SUCKS._

* * *

On opening night, Neji stood off to the side of the stage. His pride was curled up in a corner and wailing miserably at the fact that he was currently standing in a DRESS, for God's sake.

"Hey, Neji. You okay?"

Glancing up, Neji watched the blonde walk over to him. A faint blush crept onto his cheeks for a few reasons: one, he was wearing a _DRESS_ in front of the blonde, two, Naruto looked damn good in Romeo's costume, and three...

...There's only so many times you can kiss a boy like him before you start to..._feel_ something for him. It had taken Neji pretty much the entire two months of rehearsals to even come _close_ to admitting it, but he couldn't deny the fact that he had started looking forward to their rehearsals for a whole new reason.

Maybe when their performances were actually _over_, this madness would disappear.

After an extended pause, Neji finally replied, "I'm fine, Naruto."

The blonde shifted his weight upon one leg. "You sure? You look a little flushed." He lifted an eyebrow. "You're not going to pass out on the stage, are you?"

The Hyuuga simply gave him a cold look.

"Right. Silly me." Naruto fell silent for a long moment, gazing at the pale-eyed boy. Neji returned his stare.

"Is something the matter?"

The blonde hesitated. "You're probably going to kill me for saying this, but..." He slowly smiled, a hint of his future charm showing within the motion. "You look good, Neji. _Really_ good."

Swallowing, Neji simply stared at him. Naruto chuckled, patting him on the shoulder.

"Break a leg, buddy." With that, he turned and walked away.

Neji didn't move for a long moment, his heart pounding in his chest.

_...I'm screwed, aren't I?_

End flashback-

Opening his eyes, Neji stared up at the ceiling of his dorm room. _That night, I played my part almost embarrassingly well. Even Tsunade was impressed with how well the kissing scenes went._

He swallowed, vaguely remembering the feel of Naruto's arms going around his waist while Neji's lightly shaking hands gripped the front of the blonde's shirt.

_That night was the night I stopped denying to myself how I really felt about him. Whether or not that was when my crush on him actually **started**, I finally stopped running from the truth._ His eyes took on a forlorn glint as he contemplated the slightly uneven paint on the ceiling.

_And now, seven years later, I haven't made any progress with him at all. I hid my feelings as best I could all that time, praying that they would go away...or that Naruto would give me a sign that he returned them._ Neji sighed again. _Unfortunately for me, my feelings for him only grew._

Rolling onto his side, Neji closed his eyes again. _It's a sad state of affairs when you've loved someone for seven years and still have no standing with him._

He lay like that for a long time, ignoring the fact that by his watch, Naruto should be returning home about now. Gritting his teeth, he forced himself not to roll out of bed, race over to the blonde's room, and beg Naruto to return his feelings. He took a steadying breath, opening his eyes and glaring at the wall.

_I will earn the right to love you, Naruto. I promise you that._

* * *

Author's note: Gomen, that was more about Neji-san than anything else, but it was about time we heard his back story. One more chapter to go, minna...make sure you tell me what you think! Kisses 


	14. Tactics

Author's note: There was some confusion on the last chapter: This is not the end of Chasing Naruto. It's the last chapter I can post before I leave for Japan. Sorry about the mix-up.

Anyway! I'll miss you all when I leave on Tuesday, and I'll see you when I get back with some chapters ready! Love you guys lots! And for anyone who received a comment on their story about Sasuke not being a brunette, here's what Webster had to say:

"**bru·****nette**

Function: _noun_  
a person having brown or **black** hair and usually a relatively dark complexion"

So we win. Lol. Ja ne, everyone, see you in August! Enjoy.

* * *

"Het-CHOOO!" Cursing under his breath, Naruto swiped at his nose and slumped forward in his chair, glaring irritably at the front of the room. Sasuke gave him an odd look.

"Are you catching a cold, Naruto?"

"I'm not sick," he replied firmly. "I never get sick. Ever."

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. "You've never gotten sick in your entire life?"

Folding his arms on the table, Naruto leaned forward and rested his chin on his arms. "My immune system's one of the best on earth. I don't _get_ sick."

_Could've fooled **me**. _"If you say so." He watched Naruto for a few minutes, taking in the blonde's uncharacteristically surly attitude. Naruto's eyes were a little red, as was the tip of the boy's nose. Pressing his lips together, Sasuke lifted a hand and folded it over Naruto's forehead.

Scowling, Naruto batted the hand away. "Will you leave me alone? I said I'm fine."

"Well, your forehead isn't warm. I guess you'll be okay." Folding his arms on the table, Sasuke pinned the blonde beside him with a "Why haven't you already spilled the beans?" glare. "How the hell did you even catch a cold in the first place?"

Naruto's cheeks turned a faint pink, and he looked away. "I dunno."

_Interesting reaction..._ "Naruto?" He waited until the blonde looked at him, a glower on his tan face. "How _did_ you get sick?"

The sour look Naruto gave him confused Sasuke. _I feel like he's blaming **me**. What the hell could **I** have done?_ Frowning, Sasuke opened his mouth to question the blonde further.

"All right, that's enough for today." Scratching the back of his head, Dr. Hatake gave his students a lazy look. "I'm canceling class on Wednesday, too, so don't show up."

The students let out an immediate cheer as they stood, though one starry-eyed girl sitting up front raised her hand. "Any reason why, Dr. Hatake?"

The white-haired man looked at her for a long moment, then smiled. "I have a date the night before. I'll need my rest."

Amid the dismayed titters from the female portion of the class, Naruto stood, gathered his books, and made his way down the aisle. Sasuke followed him, surprised at Naruto's overall lack of response.

"You say you aren't sick," he began, "but you're acting far too strangely today. Why aren't you thrilled about Wednesday? Or, at least, curious?"

As the two of them hit the front of the class and brushed past the teacher, Naruto glanced over at the professor.

"Have fun with Iruka," he stated flippantly. Dr. Hatake's eyebrows shot up as Naruto smirked and left the room, an equally surprised Sasuke following after him.

Moving to walk beside Naruto as they went down the hall, Sasuke snagged the blonde's elbow.

"What was that all about?" Sasuke questioned. _It's not like you to say things like that so point-blank._

Naruto rubbed his face. "I dunno. Maybe I'm _not_ doing so good today."

Mildly concerned, Sasuke shifted his grip on the blonde's arm. "You should rest, Naruto."

The blonde sighed. "I'll think about it, okay?"

"...All right." The Uchiha watched Naruto's face, allowing his hand to remain on the blonde. Naruto hadn't seemed to notice yet, so he felt content to continue the contact.

After a long moment, Naruto finally glanced down at his arm. "Is there glue on your hand, or are you just being cute?"

Blinking, Sasuke slowly removed his hand. _How am I supposed to respond to that?_

Naruto smiled gently, lifting a hand and rubbing Sasuke's hair. "Being cute it is."

Sasuke batted his hand away, watching as Naruto then turned and headed away, his hands stuffed in his pockets. A light frown settled on Sasuke's face.

_I wonder if he's really okay. Naruto definitely isn't acting like himself right now._ He hesitated, but Sasuke decided to leave the blonde alone. _I'll just check up on him later._

* * *

Funny how Naruto never realized just how much he HATED going to Genetics before.

Clutching his lightly aching head, Naruto waited irritably as the room began to fill with students. He let out a frustrated sigh.

"I guess I really _am_ sick," he stated to the air in front of him. He frowned._ And if it weren't for Sasuke, I **wouldn't** be._

He hated to admit it, but he'd been feeling a little odd ever since that cold shower of his. _How long was I really in there, anyway?_ He glared at the long table in front of him. _And then there was that whole issue of what Sasuke was doing the other night. Thinking about **that** for too long, and I had to take another damn cold shower...and then I couldn't sleep well last night for God knows what reason..._

His glare melted into a glower. _Damn it all._

The chair next to him shifted. Glancing up, he saw Neji seat himself next to him. He sighed.

"What's up, Neji?"

The Hyuuga watched him curiously. "You look a little under the weather. Are you all—"

"Will you guys stop babying me? I'm fine!" Pouting, he folded his arms on the table and put his head down. "I'm not sick, dammit."

"Of course you're not. Your eyes are naturally red and watery."

At the dry sarcasm in Neji's voice, Naruto lifted his head and glowered at him. "Don't start. I dealt with enough smartass comments from Sasuke over the weekend, and I really don't need them from you, too."

Neji's eyebrows twitched, but his expression didn't change. "You don't have to stay if you're not feeling well."

Naruto made a low noise in his throat, turning forward to rest his chin on his arms. "I'm fine. I can make it through another class."

"If you aren't feeling well, is it even worth it? The information will go in one ear and out the other." He watched the boy next to him for a long moment. "I'll take notes for you today."

Naruto's eyes darted over to him. "What do you mean?"

"I'll take notes for you and bring them to you later. _If_ you go to bed right now." The boy's expression became stern. "Keeping yourself out here will only make you feel worse."

The blonde frowned, sitting up. "But I said I'm—"

Neji's hand darted out, snagging the nape of Naruto's neck and drawing him closer. Naruto's words died in his throat as Neji tipped his head forward, resting his forehead upon Naruto's.

"N-Neji, what the hell—"

"You don't have a fever yet," the other boy stated softly, "but you're a little warm." Lifting his head, Neji stared into Naruto's eyes. "You should take better care of yourself."

Swallowing, Naruto fought down a light blush. "I—"

"Just go back to your room, Naruto," Neji requested quietly. "I'd feel a lot better if you did."

Naruto hesitated, put off balance by Neji's proximity. "I don't know, Neji. I'd be taking time out of your day and—"

"Please?"

That one word drew Naruto's protests to a halt. Neji was rarely one to say please unless it was about something really important to him. Blinking, Naruto looked into the Hyuuga's normally emotionless eyes...and saw concern.

After a moment, the blonde sighed. "All right, all right, you win. I'll go to bed."

He was immediately gifted with a small, pleased smile from the Hyuuga as his neck was released. "Good. I'll bring you the notes once class is over."

"Yeah, yeah." Grumbling, Naruto shoved his notebook into his bag and zipped it. _Since when am I a sucker for a few nice words from Neji? I really **must** be under the weather._

Slinging the bag over his shoulder, he passed the boy next to him. "...Thanks, Neji."

The Hyuuga's small smile grew. "Any time."

* * *

Two hours later, a mostly-asleep Naruto heard his door quietly swing open. Rolling onto his back, he blinked blearily at Neji. The Hyuuga had his notebook in one hand and a bowl with saran wrap over it in the other. Lifting an eyebrow, Naruto sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"What's with the bowl?" he questioned. "And why'd it take you two hours to get here after a fifty minute class?"

Smirking, Neji used his elbow to push the door shut and made his way over to Naruto's bed. Naruto straightened when the door closed, abruptly reminded of the _last_ time he and Neji were alone in his room. He smiled somewhat nervously.

"Um, you can just leave the notes on my desk. I'll copy them and get them back to you tomorrow, okay?"

"All right." Apparently agreeable, the Hyuuga dutifully set his notebook down on the blonde's messy desk, but instead of taking his leave, he sat down on the edge of Naruto's bed. His lips twitched when Naruto shifted away. "I'm not going to bite you, you know."

"Says you." He narrowed his eyes at the boy in front of him. "You _do_ remember that I said you're not allowed to kiss me, right?"

Neji sighed softly. "Believe me, I think about it all the time." His lips twitched again when Naruto's cheeks began to turn red. "That's not why I'm sitting here."

Smiling, he unwrapped the bowl and pushed it into Naruto's hands. The blonde blinked and stared down.

"Chicken soup?" The tantalizing aroma drifted up to tickle his nose, causing Naruto to close his eyes and inhale deeply. _Oh god...FOOOOOOD._

Waking up, Naruto's stomach let out a loud rumble of appreciation. Naruto's mouth began to water as he stared down into the bowl. He could swear the chicken was calling to him.

"It looks...really good," he managed. He looked over at Neji as the boy handed him a spoon, his eyes wide. "You went to all this trouble for me?"

Neji stared at him. "...Don't you dare tell me that I went to all that trouble to take you to a concert and buy you flowers, and all I had to do was make you _soup_."

Naruto chuckled, deciding to give in to his food-lust and attacking the bowl in his hands. "I'm a _little_ tougher to woo than _that_, Neji." He sighed happily as the first spoonful passed his lips and dove into his eagerly waiting stomach. "Just not much."

Neji shook his head, shifting so that one leg lay folded on Naruto's bed as he watched the blonde eat. Naruto's world zeroed in on the food in his hands and the bliss that hit his tongue every time he took another spoonful, but a part of his brain was always keeping tabs on the quiet boy next to him. Thankfully, Neji hadn't made a move...yet.

After exactly one minute thirty-two point five seconds, Naruto slurped up the last of the broth from the bottom of the bowl. He sighed happily, lowering the bowl from his face.

"_Thank_ you, Neji. That really hit the spot."

"It was no trouble," the pale boy replied, smiling gently as he took the bowl back. "Do you feel any better?"

Naruto thought about it. His head had stopped hurting sometime during his two hour nap, and the soup had cleared up his sniffles. After a moment, he smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I do." His smile became dry as he looked at Neji. "And you don't have to say it. You were right and I was wrong. Happy now?"

Neji simply smirked in response. "Very. It always makes my day when I'm proven your intellectual superior."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him. "I'm not as dumb as I look, _Neji_."

"Mm." Neji's response was delayed, his attention locked on Naruto's mouth. Abruptly self-conscious, Naruto retracted his tongue and lifted a hand to rub the back of his head.

"A-anyway, Neji, thanks for giving me a hand today. When can I get those notes back to you?"

Blinking as though to snap himself out of it, Neji lifted his gaze to Naruto's eyes. "I'll drop by tomorrow night to get them."

"Sounds good." Naruto glanced away, unsure of what to do next. _I can't just kick him out, but if he stays..._

"In that case," Neji started, rising to his feet, "I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto."

"Huh?" Blinking up at the other boy, Naruto furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "You're just...leaving?"

"You still need your rest, Naruto. Much as I'd like to watch you sleep," the Hyuuga fought with a smile, "I think it'd be best if I left."

"Um, ok..." After a moment, Naruto smiled. "Thanks again."

Nodding, Neji quietly left the room and closed the door behind him. Naruto stared at the closed door, a thoughtful expression on his face.

_That was really nice of him. And he actually didn't try to jump me._ Naruto's eyebrows furrowed. _I think I like him better like **this**, when he's not so pushy._

A part of his brain decided to shut him up there before he went any further with that train of thought. Somewhat confused, Naruto lay back down, burrowed his face in his pillow, and went back to sleep.

* * *

Neji leaned with his back against the wall beside Naruto's door, taking several slow, calming breaths. The moment he'd set foot inside Naruto's room and closed the door, he'd been instantly reminded of the _last_ time they'd been alone together.

It had taken some effort, but he'd managed not to repeat history.

Of course, his efforts were helped by how unsure Naruto had seemed once the door had shut. Neji didn't often see the blonde feel awkward, and it wasn't something he liked. Sure, he wanted to make a move on the boy...but anything he tried would be wasted if Naruto was uncomfortable around him.

Jaw tightening with determination, Neji straightened. _My first objective is clear now. Before I can do anything, I **have** to make sure that Naruto trusts me, or everything I do will be pointless._ A slight smirk tugged at one corner of his mouth. _Not to mention that being nice will help me get on his good side._

Turning to look at the closed door, Neji rested one hand briefly upon the cool wood. Despite himself, a gentle smile crossed his face.

"Get well soon, Naruto."

_

* * *

...All right, that does it. I can't lie down anymore. Sitting up several hours later—or an hour, whatever—Naruto stretched and rose to his feet. He sniffled lightly as he went to gather his workout clothes._

"I always feel better when I'm weight lifting anyway," he murmured to himself. Leaving the room and throwing the lock, Naruto frowned. _But still, what was with Neji today? I'm still surprised that he didn't make a move on me._ His eyebrows furrowed. _What drugs did **he** take this morning?_

_...Or maybe he just...cares?_

"Oi, Naruto! Where are you going?"

The blonde turned at Kiba's voice, putting a smile on his face to cover his inner confusion. "I'm going to go work out. See you later."

The spiky-haired boy lifted an eyebrow as he moved forward to unlock their door. "I thought you weren't feeling well this morning."

"I'm better. Besides, you know me." He winked. "The better I look, the better I feel. What could clear up a cold quicker than showing off my beautiful body?"

The dog lover groaned. "Just _go_ already! Sheesh!"

Chuckling, Naruto turned and left. As he walked, a vague thought entered his mind.

_I wonder if Gaara's going to be there..._

* * *

Naruto grunted as he lifted both legs high into the air, using his arms as support to keep them there. His shirt fell away from his stomach, showing everyone in the gym his sweat-slicked abs as he tensed them to keep his posture. Grinning, he rolled his head back at his quiet companion. Gaara's shirt had darkened from the exercising they'd been doing, and he stood patiently by while Naruto worked on his torso on the floor. Naruto's grin turned into a smirk.

"Are you going to get on a machine, Gaara, or are you content to stare at me?"

His arms folded over his slim chest, Gaara didn't give any sign that he'd heard the blonde. His cool eyes were apparently glued to Naruto's revealed stomach.

"...Gaara?" Naruto lifted an eyebrow, his torso starting to tremble slightly from the effort of keeping himself aloft. "Hello? You in there?"

Still no reply. Though the redhead's face remained impassive, an odd glint was entering the boy's eyes. Pursing his lips, Naruto finally lowered his legs.

"Hellooooo, Gaaaaaaara. This is Houston. Come in, Gaara."

The boy finally blinked, shifting his gaze to meet the pair of blue eyes looking up at him. "What?"

"You spaced out on me. What planet was your brain just on?"

Gaara stared down at him for a long moment before looking away and mumbling something under his breath. Curious, Naruto sat up.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." When he returned his gaze to the blonde, Naruto felt an odd vibe from him...much like the one he used to give off when they were in middle school.

Naruto stood, confused. "Gaara, why are you looking at me like I'm a piece of meat?"

Gaara blinked in surprise, his lips twitching faintly. Naruto frowned. _What was so funny about that?_

"Look," Naruto continued grumpily, "either answer me or get on a damn machine. Have you worked your arms yet today?"

After a moment, Gaara lifted a hand to his shoulder and gave a slight grimace. "No. I think I pulled a muscle when I came in yesterday."

"You did?" Naruto headed straight up to the other boy, placing his hands gingerly on the accused muscle. "Did you stretch beforehand?"

Gaara shrugged the other shoulder, his eyes on Naruto. "A little."

_Tsk_-ing, Naruto frowned at him. "You should always stretch before you lift weights, Gaara. Don't be such an idiot."

That earned the blonde a frown. "I'm not an idiot."

"You are if you _hurt_ yourself like this. Jeez." Keeping his hand on the shorter boy's shoulder, he frowned down at him in concern. "Do you want me to give you a rub down? It may help."

Gaara's left eyebrow twitched. "Sure."

Nodding shortly, Naruto turned and headed for the locker room. Pushing open the door, he noted that it seemed completely deserted. _Must be because it's getting late._

He selected a wide bench in the center of one aisle of lockers and turned to the redhead. "Alrighty then. Lie down on your stomach."

Gaara started to comply, but Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder. "Wait a second." He frowned when Gaara's shirt stuck to the redhead's skin at the added pressure. "You might as well take your shirt off. It's just going to get in the way."

The redhead lifted an eyebrow. "You want to see me with my shirt off, Uzumaki?"

Naruto gave him a sour look. "Don't start with the sexual innuendos, ok? I've heard enough of them lately."

Gaara's eyes narrowed slightly as he ducked his head and pulled his shirt off. "Who did you hear them from?" he asked eventually.

Naruto heaved a sigh. "Sasuke and Neji, mainly...though I guess Neji's backing off a little lately." He frowned, then smoothed out his face and smiled at Gaara. "Anyway, that's not important right now. Lie down."

The redhead gazed at him for a moment before stretching out on his stomach on the bench. Blinking, Naruto shook his head.

_That glint was there again._ His eyebrows creased. _Is this a bad idea? I mean, I'm not sure if Gaara likes me or not, but..._

Shaking his head again, Naruto straddled Gaara's hips and went to work on the boy's shoulders. _I'll worry about that later._

Naruto gently kneaded the boy's sore shoulder, leaning forward slightly to get a glimpse of Gaara's face.

"Does that feel any better?" he asked quietly. Beneath him, warmth from Gaara's sweat-slicked body sifted into his legs and bottom. The redhead turned his head slightly to the side, pinning Naruto with his gaze.

"Better than you know," was his quiet reply. For some reason, Naruto found himself beginning to blush under Gaara's scrutiny. Swallowing, Naruto smiled and returned his attention to the other boy's back.

"Glad to hear it." When he was satisfied with Gaara's injured shoulder, Naruto began to make his way down the boy's back. His hands slipped slightly with the sweat on Gaara's skin. Not surprisingly, Gaara had a lot of knots in his back, too.

Shaking his head, Naruto smoothed his hands up and back down Gaara's back. "What is it with you brooding types and stiff backs?"

Gaara didn't reply for a long moment, continuing to stare up at the blonde. "Maybe we're denying ourselves."

"Denying yourselves what?"

"Something we've wanted for a very long time." Gaara's voice had deepened. That odd glint entered his eyes again, sending an odd shiver down Naruto's spine. The blonde smiled weakly.

"And...what is that exactly?"

Without a word, Gaara abruptly rolled over under Naruto's legs. The blonde frowned, lifting himself to accommodate the boy.

"My specialty is backs, you know. I'm not sure I'll do a very good job on your—" He sat down as he spoke, then froze, his eyes going wide. Swallowing, he glanced down. "...Chest..."

Naruto had found himself sitting atop Gaara's rather..._insistent_ erection.

Blushing, Naruto opened his mouth to say something, failed, and tried again.

"So...um...is that what you were referring to?" he asked hoarsely. He swallowed again when Gaara simply smiled and lifted himself onto his elbows.

"What do you think...Naruto?" The redhead's voice had lowered again, gaining a husky quality as he let his eyes travel over Naruto's body. "You said you were tired of sexual innuendos..."

Smirking, he drew his eyes up to Naruto's. "Does this count?"

_Well, that answers the question of whether or not he's after me..._ "Um...Gaara, you know, I—"

Before he could finish his statement, Gaara sat up further. Naruto hissed in a breath when Gaara'sarousal rubbed against him.

"G-Gaara..."

"Hmm?" Eyelids lowering, the redhead slid a hand underneath Naruto's shirt and let his fingers play over the muscles he found there. When Naruto felt an answering response below him, he swallowed and closed his eyes.

"Gaara, I don't think we should..." he started to lose his train of thought when Gaara's other hand joined the first in roaming beneath his shirt. "W-We shouldn't...um..."

Gaara leaned forward, his warm breath ghosting across the blonde's neck. "We shouldn't what, Naruto?"

_Damn it, why does he sound so sexy all of a sudden?_ Opening his eyes, he frowned and moved to push the redhead away. "We shouldn't be doing _this_."

Naruto gasped and shivered when Gaara's tongue darted out and swiped at the base of his neck. One of those damnable hands began to wander lower, causing heat to begin pooling in Naruto's groin.

_Ok. SO not happening._

Gritting his teeth, Naruto captured the more dangerously wandering hand and pulled it away. He glared down at the redhead, shifting his neck away from the other boy's face.

"Gaara, stop it." He frowned when the redhead simply leaned forward to continue his gentle attack on Naruto's neck. "I said stop it! I'm not going to—"

Gaara abruptly lifted his head, placing his face inches from Naruto's. His eyes were smoky, desire pouring out in waves from the pale blue orbs. Naruto took a shaking breath, unprepared for that depth of emotion.

His eyes intense and unblinking, Gaara moved imperceptibly closer. "You asked what I've been denying myself, Naruto. Do you want to know what it was?"

Naruto found himself unable to answer as Gaara drew his captured hand towards his head, shifting to snag the blonde's wrist and bury the blonde's hand in his red hair. Shifting uneasily atop the redhead—which, to his dismay, only resulted in rubbing himself against the other boy—Naruto started to pull his head back. His heart gave a sharp thump when the redhead simply followed, brushing their noses together.

That glint in his eyes—which Naruto belatedly realized was lust—sparked as Gaara stared into Naruto's eyes. The smaller boy's breathing was slightly uneven, ghosting across Naruto's mouth as he subtly lifted his hips into the boy on top of him.

Swallowing hard, Naruto felt his eyes lower to Gaara's lips. Despite himself, he felt a stirring of temptation within his gut. His lips parting, Naruto started to lean forward.

He vaguely heard Gaara's breath catch in the smaller boy's chest as he moved forward. His eyes slid closed.

"What. The. _FUCK?_"

Jumping, Naruto snapped himself out of it and spun to face the person who'd spoken behind him. His face paling, Naruto stared.

"S-Sasuke. What are you doing here?" The look he received was venomous enough to have killed him on the spot. Something odd tightening in his chest, Naruto climbed off the redhead beneath him. "Sasuke..."

Sparing a look of pure hatred to the glaring Gaara, who had turned to lower his feet to the ground and scowl at the intruder, Sasuke strode forward. He grabbed Naruto's wrist and ground his teeth, his eyes trading daggers with Gaara.

"We're leaving," Sasuke declared. "Right. Now."

Without another word, Sasuke turned and dragged the blonde out of the locker room. Naruto followed passively, odd emotions he wasn't sure he could decipher at the moment sweeping through him.

_For a second there, I honestly wanted to make out with Gaara._ A worried frown settled on his face. _But I like Sasuke, right? I thought I did...I mean, why else would I worry about his feelings for me?_

Naruto hadn't felt this confused since Neji had planted that kiss on his cheek. Before, he'd been able to settle himself by finding out how exactly the guys felt about him, and since his thoughts had immediately turned to Sasuke, he'd assumed that the Uchiha was the one he was interested in. Was he...wrong?

Abruptly, the blonde realized that Sasuke had already dragged him out of the building, and the cool evening air slapped his over-heated skin. Glancing at the fuming Uchiha beside him, his lips tightened.

_No. I need to figure this out. Right now._

Drawing to a stop, he tugged on the arm Sasuke held. The Uchiha immediately whirled on him, fury clear in his eyes.

"What the hell were you doing in there, Uzumaki? Did I ruin your _precious moment_ with Gaara?" he spat out. Naruto simply stared at him, his face set in hard lines. Sasuke bristled, his eyes lighting with several emotions—Naruto could only make out rage and jealousy—and snapped. "You asshole! I drop by your room, _worried_ about you because you were _sick_ this morning, and your fucking roommate tells me you went to _work out!_ **THEN** I come all the way here, just to make sure that you aren't _pushing_ yourself, and what do I find? _YOU_ sitting on top of _GAARA_, about to fucking molest him!"

When Naruto still didn't respond, Sasuke balled his shaking hands into fists. "You ASSHO—"

Naruto chose then to cut the boy off, wrapping his arms about him and pulling him tight against his chest. Burying his face in Sasuke's raven hair, he closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry." His voice was quiet as he held the stiff Uchiha against him. After a long moment, Sasuke sagged against him.

"I should've shot you years ago, Uzumaki," Sasuke stated, but his voice lacked his normal cutting edge. A small smile tugged at one corner of Naruto's lips.

"Nah, if you'd shot me, who'd make fun of you all the time? Life would be awfully boring, don't you think?" His smile grew when Sasuke let out a derisive snort against his shoulder. "C'mon, admit it."

Sasuke was silent for a long moment. "...Do you...like him?" he asked quietly.

Naruto hesitated, then shook his head. "No. Not like that."

"I see." Naruto felt Sasuke hesitate, then lift his arms to gently rest on the blonde's back. Warmth settling within him, he tightened his grip on the Uchiha.

_This feels right._ Giving Sasuke one last squeeze, Naruto stepped back and made a show of shivering.

"Can we leave now? It's cold without my sweatshirt on!" He grinned when Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Say, why don't you give me your shirt? That should warm me up."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, his cheeks turning faintly red. "If I gave you my shirt, you'd probably burst the seams."

"But Saaaaasukeeeeeee..." he whined.

"No! Stop being such a brat."

Naruto kept up the show, clinging to the Uchiha's arm and whining about how he'd catch another cold out here as they began the walk back to the dorm. That odd pressure in his chest finally began to ease as they settled into a more normal atmosphere.

"Sasukeeeee! Stop being so mean to me!" _We're going to be okay. Good._

"Naruto, will you leave me _alone?_"

"No! I just got over being sick, dammit, and you dragged me out here without my change of clothes!"

"Get over it."

Naruto glowered at him for a long moment, then smirked. "I have a better idea."

"What?" The Uchiha's eyes went wide when Naruto suddenly snagged the bottom of his shirt and yanked it over his head. His arms were caught for a second, shocking him into a brief silence.

"There! Now you're as cold as I am!"

"Dammit, Naruto, give me back my shirt!"

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him. "Fat chance!" He wrapped the shirt about his neck, dodging the shorter Uchiha. "Misery loves company, right?"

Rubbing his arms, Sasuke glared at him with a light blush on his face. "You really suck, Uzumaki."

"You wish." Grinning, he tossed his arm over Sasuke's shoulders. "Now let's go home. I'm starving to death."

"You're _always_ hungry."

"True. Hey, you know, if you're tired from all that running around, I can carry you back to the dorm."

"In your dreams, Uzumaki."

"Every night, Sasuke. Every night."

* * *

Author's note: Before you ask, I'll repeat: Yes, this is going to be a NaruSasu, lol. I wouldn't say anything, but since I'm gone for two months, I figured I'd reassure you. Love you all lots, cya in August!

Akai


	15. Green Eyes

Author's note: I'm baaaaaaack! It's good to be home again...even though I'll miss all of Japan's gorgeous bishi-boys, it's nice to have something to eat other than noodles or insert fish and rice.

Some of you have noticed: I set up a new yahoo community called The Pen Den. It's set up so that we can critique each others' works without worrying about people getting up in arms about it. Feel free to join!

sings I'm off to tackle jet lag!

Enjoy.

* * *

Blood pounded in his ears as he ran, his raven hair tossing in the howling wind. His feet slapping the pavement, Sasuke reached out for the handle of the bleak gray door before him and threw it open. 

_I'm not too late. I'm not too late. I **can't** be too late!_

Gasping for breath, he ran down a long, narrow corridor as the tired halogen lights above sputtered and went out. Just before he was shrouded in darkness, he burst through the red fire door at the end of the corridor.

"Naruto!"

The Uchiha staggered to a stop, looking about him in bewilderment. He wasn't sure what he was expecting when he'd first sensed that Naruto was in danger, but this…wasn't it.

The room looked like a harem gone wrong during Mardi Gras. Thick, colored pillows littered the floor, gold trays with fruit were set upon intricately carved tables, and the scent of incense filled the air.

In the center of the room, Naruto leaned back against the pillows and leisurely finished off a ripe peach. He blinked at Sasuke as the boy stood, huffing, at the front of the room.

"Yo, Sasuke. What's up?"

"You…I—you…" Confused, Sasuke stepped forward. "Aren't you in…danger?"

The blonde laughed. "Does this look dangerous to you?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to reply, but just then a redhead appeared behind Naruto and crouched behind him, rubbing the blonde's shoulders. Glancing up at the Uchiha, Gaara smirked and nuzzled Naruto's ear, his tongue darting out to trace the folds of skin. Sasuke fairly growled.

"What the hell is going on here, Naruto?" His face darkened when Naruto ignored him, preoccupied as he was with laughing and hunching his shoulders at Gaara's advances. "Naruto!"

"You're too noisy, Uchiha." The calm voice preceded Neji's appearance beside the blonde, a tray of fruit in his lap. Giving Sasuke a mild glare, he dipped a strawberry in honey and held it out to Naruto, who cheerfully took a bite. "We were doing just fine until you got here."

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe it, Sasuke," Naruto piped in, smacking his lips. "These two are so…_nice_ to me!"

By now, Sasuke was growling outright, his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. "I wonder why," he snarled.

Naruto blinked at him as he munched on the grape Neji had just popped into his mouth. "What's gotten into you?" He shivered as Gaara shifted his attention to the blonde's throat.

"Are you a complete idiot?" Scowling, Sasuke strode over the multitude of pillows and glared down at the perplexed blonde. "You can't tell me that you _honestly_ don't know what they're doing!"

Naruto tilted his head to the side, unknowingly giving Gaara better access to his throat. "What are you _talking_ about, Sasuke? What's wrong with them?"

"You just don't get it, do you!" Dropping down onto his knees in front of the blonde, Sasuke viciously tossed Gaara and Neji away from Naruto. Before the blonde could protest, Sasuke fisted his hands in Naruto's hair and scowled at him.

"You're _mine_, Uzumaki!" He leaned forward to plant a kiss on Naruto's lips, but the other boy turned his cheek. The scent of incense abruptly disappeared from the air, and the rest of the room was suddenly shrouded in darkness. Only one shaft of light lit Sasuke and his companion.

Abruptly serious, Naruto gently pushed at Sasuke's chest. "Why?"

Sasuke's scowl grew. "Why _what?_" He leaned forward again, but Naruto firmly pushed him away. Frustrated and jealous, Sasuke fisted a hand at the collar of Naruto's shirt. "Why the hell is it ok for _them_ to touch you, but not me?"

"It's not the same thing, Sasuke."

Naruto's calmness only infuriated the Uchiha further. "What the fuck, Uzumaki! Why the hell do _they_ get special treatment?"

"And you call _me_ an idiot." He glared at Sasuke. "_They're_ not the ones getting special treatment."

Confused, Sasuke let his grip on the blonde weaken. Naruto immediately snagged Sasuke's hand and forced it away, pinning the slimmer boy's gaze with his own.

"You never answered my question, Uchiha. Why am I yours?"

Sasuke blinked at the sudden reversal of power, then scowled. "Because you _are_, Uzumaki. I'll be damned if I'll let either of them—"

"I'm not _asking_ about them! Why am I yours!"

"Because…" Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows, knocked off-center by the intensity of Naruto's gaze. He looked away. "You just _are_."

Naruto paused, then scowled and shoved Sasuke away from him. "That's the best you can come up with?" The boy rose to his feet, disgust written all over his face. "I belong to no one, Uchiha. Least of all you."

Sasuke leapt to his feet. "What the fuck do you want from me!"

"Tell me why it matters so much to you!"

"Why _what_ matters?"

"Me, dammit! Why the hell do you care what I do?" He scowled viciously. "Why should it matter to you if I let Gaara hang all over me or Neji pamper me? Why?"

"Because I—" For some reason, Sasuke's own throat cut him off. Lifting a hand, he rubbed his throat and scowled. "I don't like seeing them touch you!"

"_Why?_"

"Because I can't stand it!"

"**_WHY?_**"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

The two glared at each for a long moment, chests heaving. His blue eyes filled with contempt, Naruto turned his back on Sasuke.

"Then you're not worth my time." With that, he strode off into the darkness, leaving Sasuke behind.

His anger dissipated the moment Naruto left his field of vision. Worry wriggling through him, Sasuke took a step forward.

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute! Naruto! Come back here!"

Silence.

A cold feeling settled in the pit of Sasuke's stomach as he looked around. _Naruto…left me?_ He swallowed hard.

"Naruto?" His voice felt dead in the suddenly stifling silence. The cold sensation spreading through him, Sasuke took a step into the darkness and squinted. "Naruto!"

When the other boy didn't answer, Sasuke swallowed and glared at the darkness around him. _If he left because I wouldn't say anything…_

Schooling up his courage, Sasuke took another step into the shroud of darkness. "Naruto! I…" He hesitated. "I…the reason I care so much is that I…"

A pair of footsteps walked towards him, and an unseen hand gently cupped his chin and tipped his head up.

"You what, Sasuke?" the other boy asked quietly.

Sasuke closed his eyes, feeling Naruto's breath ghost over his lips. "I…Naruto, I—"

"_Say_ it, Sasuke." Naruto's voice was urgent. "Just say it!"

Sasuke opened his eyes, but he couldn't see the boy in front of him. Heart pounding, he reached up and fisted his hands in the other boy's unseen shirt. A wave of determination swept through him, and he glared defiantly before him.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I l—"

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Jumping, Sasuke sat up straight on his bed and blinked at the morning light streaming into his room. He reached out with a fumbling hand to shut off his alarm.

_…That was a really strange dream…_He frowned as he climbed out of bed and got dressed. _Is it possible that that's what Naruto really wants? A confession from me?_

He hesitated as he pulled on a shoe, then shook his head. _No way. That can't be it._

After another couple minutes to brush his teeth, wash his face and make himself presentable, Sasuke finally deemed himself ready to face the world. He snagged his calculus textbook and notebook as he left the room, his thoughts circling the events of the last day.

_If I'd shown up a second later, it all would've been over._ His expression darkened. _What the hell was he DOING with Gaara, anyway?_

As jealousy stomped its feet and made a general mess of things in Sasuke's mind, he locked the door and scowled. _I swear, bet or no bet, if either of them lays a **finger** on Naruto again, I'll—_

"Sasuke-kun?"

The boy nearly jumped at the soft voice behind him. Scowling, he turned and pinned a short, black-haired girl behind him with a withering glare.

"What?"

She flinched slightly from the venom in his tone, but she braved a coy smile as she clutched her books to her chest.

"Um, my name's Maria. We…we're in the same calculus class." Dipping her head, she looked up at him through her eyelashes. "I'm sorry for coming all the way to your room, but…I thought…maybe we could walk together?"

_Ugh. Call my dentist; she's so sweet she'll give me a cavity._ Rolling his eyes, he shoved his key in his pocket.

"I'd prefer to walk alone. Thanks all the same."

She blinked. "B-But, Sasuke-kun—"

"No." With that, he started to make his way down the hall, but the sound of books hitting the floor gave him pause. Lifting an eyebrow, he started to turn.

"Wait! I…" Schooling her courage, the girl launched herself at him. "I love you, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke staggered backwards as he suddenly ended up with an armful of fangirl. He stared down at her in bewilderment.

"What the hell…?"

"I've been waiting for a chance to tell you," she murmured into his chest. Shaking her hair free of her face, she gazed up at him. "That's why I looked up your room and waited for you!"

_Great. Nothing quite like a stalker first thing in the morning._ Glowering, he tried to pry her off him.

"I'm not interested," he stated flatly. "Get off."

"But, Sasuke-kun!"

"I said off!" Losing what little of his patience he'd started with this morning, Sasuke tugged at the arms about his neck. "Come on, now, this is ridiculous. Off!"

She resisted, tightening her arms about her neck. "Why won't you listen to me?" she whined, looking up at him with tear-filled eyes. "My love for you is real!"

"And my patience with you _isn't_." He managed to pry an arm free of his neck. "Now, for the last time, get OFF—mmph!"

Desperate, the girl planted her lips on Sasuke's and clung to him like a burr, lifting her legs to wrap them about his waist. Revulsion swept through Sasuke as he kept his lips firmly closed, despite her probing tongue.

_Groooooss__…_ Wrinkling his nose, he placed his hands on her hips with the intention of flinging her off him. The door across from him swung open.

"Kiba, I'm going to get some food at the caf'. I'll catch you la…ter…"

Sasuke froze and his eyes grew saucer-wide as he stared at the blonde who'd just stepped out into the hall in his pajamas. Naruto blinked at him with surprised blue eyes, taking in first Sasuke, then the girl firmly splattered all over him.

The silence in the hall was thick enough to cut with a knife.

After a moment, Kiba stuck his head into the hall. "What's the matter? Why'd you trail…off…Oh." Clearing his throat, he glanced back and forth between the startled blonde and the frozen Uchiha. "I'll just stay out of this one."

When the spiky-haired boy ducked back into the room, Naruto seemed to snap out of it. His expression oddly blank, he turned and started walking down the hall.

Sasuke's brain took that as its cue to come back online. Tossing the groupie off him and ignoring her protests as she gracelessly hit the ground, he sprinted after the blonde.

"Naruto! Wait!" Reaching the other boy's side, Sasuke snagged Naruto's elbow. "That wasn't what it looked like!"

Pausing, Naruto turned to look at him, one eyebrow lifted into the air. "It wasn't?"

"No, of course not!" He scowled. "How dumb do you have to be to believe that I'd—"

"—Because it _looked_ like you'd been cornered by one of your little groupies and were _dumb_ enough to let her get a smacker in." His eyebrow climbed higher. "If that's not what it was, then what exactly _did_ I walk in on, Sasuke?"

Sasuke opened his mouth, sputtered, and closed it. He cautiously watched Naruto's face.

"You're…not mad?"

"At you? Why would I be?" Naruto looked honestly confused. "It's not like _you_ kissed _her_."

"True…" Eyebrows furrowing, Sasuke released Naruto's arm. He was glad that the blonde wasn't angry with him, but…would it kill him to at least be a _little_ jealous?

"Kinda funny that after you ream _me_ out for getting kissed by Neji, you let your own guard down." Naruto smirked. "Not so high and mighty _now_, are you, Uchiha?"

Sasuke blinked at that. Naruto's face remained pleasant, but that last comment had definitely contained an edge…not to mention that Naruto usually reserved calling him "Uchiha" for when he was either annoyed or pissed. When Sasuke didn't respond, Naruto grinned at him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"So, I guess we'll both have to make sure that stuff like this doesn't. Happen. Again." Punctuating the last three words with hearty slaps to Sasuke's back, Naruto chuckled and headed off down the hall. "Catch you later, Sasuke."

Rubbing his stinging back, Sasuke watched the other boy go. _He played it off well, but…I think he actually **was** a little jealous._

After a long moment, Sasuke allowed a slight smile to cross his face. _Maybe I have a better shot with him than I thought._

* * *

Running a hand through his ruffled morning hair, Naruto gave the cafeteria front desk clerk his ID and waited for her to sweep it through her card reader and hand it back. He snagged a tray and headed for the food lines, hoping to put together something vaguely edible. As he scowled at the limp bacon, his mind circled the little fiasco in the hall earlier. 

_Damn it. Who did that little bitch think she was? Clinging to Sasuke like that..._ He gritted his teeth, then smoothed out his face. _Easy boy. It was a slim chance that even **she'd** get a kiss in, so Sasuke's not going to let any more slip past his guard. He's that kind of guy._

An easy-going expression on his face, Naruto packed up his mild jealousy and shipped it to Australia. Scanning the cafeteria, he spotted a head of pink hair and headed in that direction.

"Morning, Sakura!" He smiled cheerfully at her and the blonde girl sitting next to her. "Ino, long time no see. How've you been?"

"Fine," she replied, leaning forward and folding her arms on the table. "What's this I hear about you and Sasuke-kun going off together for the weekend?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Not that again. We're friends. What the hell should it matter if we go off for the weekend?"

The other girl watched him curiously, a pouting Sakura by her side. "I don't know. It feels a little...odd with you two."

"Odd?" Lifting an eyebrow, he shifted his gaze and stared at Sakura. "Why 'odd'?"

The pink-haired girl shifted uncomfortably. "Well, you told me that you liked guys, so..."

"_Naruto_ likes guys?" Ino's jaw dropped open as Naruto leaned back in his seat, let his head fall back and groaned. "You're kidding me! I thought you were straight as an arrow!"

"I _am_ straight as an arrow." He paused, then gave her a wicked smile. "I just happen to have more than one target."

Bewildered, the blonde girl shook her head. "Well, that explains why you two feel so odd together. Even in history class, you two give off a _vibe_."

Sakura frowned. "Naruto, you two didn't..._do_ anything together, did you?"

"Not that it's any of _your_ business, no, we didn't."

She sighed in obvious relief. "Good."

Naruto pursed his lips. "Why are you so convinced that we would've done something? Do we seem that into each other?"

The girls both hesitated, glancing at each other. "Well," Ino began, "you two have always had this kind of...focus on each other, so I guess it makes sense that if you went off together, you'd..."

"Have wild monkey sex?" He grinned when they both sputtered at his comment. "Give me a little more credit than _that_, ladies."

He took a leisurely sip of his orange juice. "I'd at least wait until the second kidnapping to bang his brains out."

Choking, Sakura pinned him with an embarrassed glare. "Naruto! Don't _say_ things like that!"

"Why not? It's what you expect from me, isn't it?" Finally deciding to slaughter the French-toast-like and egg-like food on his plate, Naruto started vaguely ignoring them. "You think I'll tear him apart, don't you?"

The girls shifted uncomfortably.

"It's just that you're very aggressive about getting the things you want, Naruto." Ino frowned worriedly at him. "_Are_ you after Sasuke?"

Naruto paused, looking up at them.

"...No, I'm not."

Smirking as they sighed in relief, Naruto dug into the last of his rapidly disappearing food.

"...But he may be after _me_."

* * *

Naruto never _was_ very good at paying attention...so when the girls decided to grill him for another ten minutes, his brain took a trip to La-la Land. On autopilot, he made non-committal responses as he wondered how many eggs he could fry on a sidewalk in the Sahara. 

"_Naruto!_ You're not even listening!"

"...Forty-two..."

"NARUTO!"

"What?" Snapping his attention back to the two fuming girls in front of him, he gave them an annoyed glare. "Pardon me for not listening, but you two just keep asking the same questions over and over again!"

Sakura barely restrained a growl. "Well, it's a _bit_ important, Naruto!"

"What's important? That you keep pretending to have a major crush on him when you probably haven't felt a damn thing since _high school?_"

Both of their jaws dropped open. "Y-you...how did you..." Ino sputtered.

"I _do_ pay attention, you know." Glowering, he stood. "Now if you don't mind, I have better things to do right now."

Ino placed her chin on her hand as she watched him clear his stuff off the table. "You two are working together on that project for Dr. Hatake, aren't you?"

"For the last time, YES."

"Do you have six book sources?"

He paused, his back turned to them. Lifting an eyebrow, he turned back. "What's this about six books?"

The blonde girl sighed. "I knew you weren't paying attention. Dr. Hatake said something about wanting this to be a 'real' learning experience, so six of our seven sources need to be texts." Mimicking the boy across from her, she lifted her eyebrow. "Do you have them?"

Rolling his eyes, Naruto heaved a long-suffering sigh. "No, we don't."

"Well, it's due next week, so you may want to get cracking."

He grunted in reply, walking away from them. "Thanks, Ino."

"Consider it a present for you not raping Sasuke-kun."

Naruto smothered a smile when he heard Ino protest as Sakura solidly smacked her in the arm. Shortly after, as he placed his tray on a conveyor belt to the kitchen, he grimaced.

_Dammit, that means I have to go BACK to the dumb library. _He sighed again. _So much for my morning._

* * *

Neji wasn't stalking Naruto. Of course he wasn't; it wasn't a Neji thing to do. 

So it was, of course, by complete coincidence that he _happened_ to spy Naruto outside the library that Tuesday morning and that he, also by pure coincidence, also had to go into said building.

His expression cool and collected, he wandered aimlessly down the aisles of books. One pale eye remained trained on that shockingly blonde hair, though Naruto seemed too preoccupied to notice Neji. Watching the blonde while appearing to peruse a magazine—it was Time, so it was _possible_ that Neji would give enough of a damn to look through it—he followed the blonde's movements.

Grumbling under his breath about ass-backwards professors and their dinosaur grading methods, Naruto glared up at the top shelf of a book rack.

"Great," he muttered. "It figures that the ones I need are up _there_."

The blonde continued to grumble as he snagged a slightly shaky step ladder nearby and placed it beneath the books he wanted. Neji lifted a brow as the blonde climbed the few steps on the ladder, wobbling as he did so.

_That looks incredibly unstable...and with Naruto's sense of balance, he's probably going to fall._ Slowly and carefully, Neji put his magazine away. _If I just **happen **to be there when Naruto falls, and just **happen** to catch him..._

His heart started pounding as he considered the possibilities. The blonde would fall into his arms, start apologizing, and then their eyes would meet. Naruto would forget whatever he was talking about, and Neji could play the calm, dashing counterpart while Naruto fell under his spell...

...And it was _definitely_ time for Neji to stop watching his cousin's soap operas. The next time they spent time together, they were watching Bruce Lee, and that's final.

Despite his potentially embarrassing train of thought, Neji casually slipped behind the blonde. He watched passively as the blonde awkwardly pulled two large books down from the top shelf, weaving unsteadily on his little stepladder. After a moment, Neji lightly cleared his throat.

"Do you need any help, Naruto?"

"Neji?" Startled, Naruto's head swung towards the slightly shorter Hyuuga...and his balance jumped ship. "W-whoa!"

Dropping his books, Naruto began to topple over. Neji allowed himself a slight smile as he lifted his arms to catch the blonde. _Well now, that went amazingly we—_

Neji's thoughts cut off as over six feet of muscled blonde smacked into him. Tripping over the books that Naruto had dropped, Neji found himself falling to the ground...with the less than feather-light Naruto landing on top of him.

"_OOF!_"

Neji let out an undignified grunt as the wind was knocked out of him. Pain shot through him when the larger blonde connected at all the wrong places as they ended up in a heap on the floor. Neji tried to blink away the stars suddenly wheeling in his field of vision.

_Ok...that did NOT go as planned..._

"Oh man, Neji, are you okay?" Concerned, Naruto lifted himself up onto his elbows as he gazed down at the Hyuuga. "I'm sorry about that!"

Neji would have loved to answer, but first he had to get some AIR into his lungs.

"Jeez, Neji. I'm sorry!" Biting his lip—god how Neji wanted to do that _for_ him—Naruto sat up and gazed worriedly down at him. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

_Nothing that isn't being fixed by you straddling me like you are..._ As Neji regained the ability to breathe, he placed an arm over his ribs and winced.

"I'll live, Naruto." He stared up at the concern in those sky blue eyes and felt something warm take root in his heart. "You didn't damage anything vital."

The blonde winced. "Sorry again. I know I'm not exactly pleasant to have thrown on top of you."

"All a matter of opinion." The words were out of Neji's mouth before he realized it. Against his will, a light blush began to touch his cheeks.

Naruto blinked down at him, then laughed. "Ok, good point. Aside from the 'walking sex god' factor, I'm not pleasant to have thrown on top of someone." Standing, he held out a hand to the Hyuuga.

Grasping it, Neji gave him a vaguely sour expression. "Does your ego know no bounds, Naruto?"

"It has boundaries. It just takes a while to reach them." Grinning, he tugged the Hyuuga to his feet. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Neji winced again as he stood, his ribs protesting the movement. "I'm fine. I think my ribs took most of your weight."

"Your ribs?" Frowning, Naruto prodded at them. Neji froze, watching in shock as Naruto ran his fingers over his chest. "Are you _sure_ you're okay? Taking a hit like that to the ribs could be trouble."

_You touching me like that could be trouble._ Swallowing, Neji took Naruto's hands in his own and pulled them away from his chest. He caught Naruto's gaze with his own.

"I'm fine, Uzumaki," he stated quietly.

The blonde stared at him, then frowned. "I still feel bad, though. Is there anything I can do to help?"

_You could kiss it better._ Neji shook his head. "Thank you, but no."

When Naruto pursed his lips, Neji had to physically restrain himself to keep from kissing the expression off the blonde's face. Amused by Naruto's consternation, Neji allowed himself a small smile.

"Well, if you truly feel awful about inflicting such grievous damage on me, you could spend some time talking to your victim," he suggested dryly. Naruto chuckled lightly.

"I guess that couldn't hurt." Picking up his books, he leaned against the bookshelf he'd toppled from. "So? What's new in your life?"

The pale Hyuuga calmly placed his hands in his pockets. "Regrettably, nothing." He paused, not normally one for idle chit-chat. _Well, I **did** ask for it._ "...Although I did receive a letter recently that said my so-called 'fan club' had changed presidents."

The blonde laughed, as Neji hoped he would. "Oh lord. Does that mean you're going to have a changing of the guard?" His eyes sparkling with humor, Naruto leaned forward conspiratorially. "You may want to start looking for new emergency escape routes. Never underestimate stalker networks under new management."

"And you would know, would you?"

"Don't forget, I've been friends with Sasuke for a while now. I've seen some of the inner workings of fan clubs." Shaking his head, Naruto missed the irritated frown that fleetingly crossed Neji's face. "I wonder what they'd do if they found out I was taking him to the show at the Comm—"

Neji's eyebrows arched as Naruto cut himself off. _A show at the Commons?_ At the mention of the campus' tremendous food court, the Hyuuga wiped his face clean of his thoughts. _Those two are going on a date?_

"Er, I mean..." Running a hand through his unruly blonde hair, Naruto smiled uncertainly. Neji just gazed calmly at him, his mind racing. _What show?_

Coughing, Naruto shifted his books under his arm. "Um...I have to get going, Neji. I'll see you around, all right?"

The Hyuuga made a small noise of acknowledgement, already deciding to get do some research. When the blonde started to walk away, his eyebrows quirked as he remembered something.

"Will you be home tonight? I need to get my notes back from you," he called out.

"Oh! Right." Pausing, he glanced back at the Hyuuga. "Yeah, I'll be there. Even if the door's shut, I'm probably inside."

"I'll remember that." A small smirk tweaked his lips as Naruto gave him a genuine smile and headed for the front desk. Neji rubbed his ribs absentmindedly.

_I don't want to be left behind by you._ For some reason Neji couldn't fathom, his lips shifted into a melancholy smile.

"You take my breath away, Uzumaki."

* * *

Author's note: Hope y'all haven't forgotten about me. Make sure to review! 

And, again, feel free to join my new community. All fandoms (including original works) are free game. Hope to see you there! Link's in my profile, since they won't let me post it here... sigh.


	16. Of Sand and Doubles

Author's note: A head's up for next week- I have NO idea when I'll be able to get my computer up and running since I'm moving back into the dorm, so next week's chapter may be late.

Disclaimer 1: This chapter is NOT meant to portray orphanages in a bad light. I appreciate all of the hard work the caretakers go through to provide children with homes, and this is meant to be a case of bigotry, pure and simple. I apologize if I offend anyone, it was not intended.

Disclaimer 2: Kankuro, Temari and Gaara are not related in this fic.

Disclaimer 3: _Slight_ spoilers for Amityville Horror, but nothing that actually gives anything away. I'm just posting this to be careful.

All that said, enjoy.

* * *

The two books tucked under his arm, Naruto made his way down the street, idly eyeing the traffic as it went by. He took a quick glance at his watch, frowning at the time. _11:30... If I hustle, I can pick up my supplies and head out before anyone notices I'm gone. _He sighed. _I really haven't been putting in much time lately. I'll have to pull double duty if I want to finish on time._

He picked up his pace, choosing to turn off the main sidewalk along the street and follow the trail that wove behind the dorms. The route was slightly quicker, and fewer people used it around this time of day. Sparing a mild glance at the new leaves on the surrounding trees, Naruto let his thoughts wander. _That reminds me...I should pick up some extra grass seed on my way out. I still have a few bare spots..._

A bike or two passed him as he walked, a forest on his left and the backs of the dorms on his right, volleyball and basketball courts dotting the quiet area. Even though his mind was wandering, the sound of a basketball driving into pavement was enough to make him look over at the next court down.

Gaara stood alone on the court, sweat staining his white jersey as he dribbled in place, scowled at the hoop, and shot a free throw. The net hissed as the ball swept cleanly through it.

"Not a bad shot," Naruto commented absentmindedly as he approached. Stilling, the redhead stared at the ball rolling away from him for a moment before glancing up at the blonde.

"I didn't know you'd be here, Naruto," he eventually stated, moving forward to pick up the ball. Resting it on his hip, he turned and gave the blonde a carefully blank look. "What brings you this way?"

Naruto waited until he reached Gaara to respond. "A trip to the library." He indicated the books under his arm, then dropped his eyes to the ball on Gaara's hip. "You never told me that you played basketball."

Oddly enough, his statement seemed to vaguely embarrass the redhead. Frowning slightly, Gaara looked away.

"I've played a little," he mumbled under his breath. Naruto lifted an eyebrow.

"Yeah? How come you never went out for the team?"

Gaara simply gave him a one-shouldered shrug, continuing to stare off into the distance. After looking at him for a long moment, Naruto set his books down on the side of the court and moved to stand in front of the redhead.

"How about a little one-on-one?" He smirked dryly. "I have to talk to you anyway."

Grunting lightly, Gaara checked the ball to Naruto. He glared at the hoop again, dribbling by his right leg.

"Talk to me about what?" Turning so that he protected the ball with his body, Gaara looked for an opening to get past the blonde and make it to the hoop.

Naruto didn't give him one. "About what the hell happened yesterday."

Gaara faked to the right and spun left, but Naruto moved with him, resulting in a near-battle for the ball. When Gaara stopped running and turned most of his back to the blonde again, the redhead's mild frown matched Naruto's smirk. The tension of two competitive spirits began to thicken in the air between them, making Naruto's smirk widen.

"What about it?" Gaara eventually replied. His jaw clenched briefly, giving Naruto his only warning before the redhead spun past him and sprinted for the net.

_Shit._ Naruto caught up to him just in time to swat the ball out of Gaara's hands as the other boy lined up his shot. Recovering the ball, Naruto took it to center court and shot. It bounced off the backboard, allowing Gaara to snag it and shoot. Naruto grimaced when the ball swept through the net.

"Alright, one-nothing." He walked to half court, lifting his hands as Gaara tossed him the ball. "And what do you mean, 'what about it'? Why were you coming on to me like that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Gaara glowered as Naruto checked the ball to him, tossing it back. "I shouldn't have to spell it out for you, Naruto."

"Humor me."

Naruto pinned Gaara with his gaze, as focused on getting an answer as he was on keeping the ball safely out of the shorter boy's reach. The redhead silently gazed back for a long moment, apparently unperturbed by the blonde's stare. _Then again, he would be. He's the champion of cold, intense stares, isn't he?_

After a long moment, though, Gaara seemed to give in. "It shouldn't be that difficult to understand." He made a move for the ball, causing Naruto to spin away. Naruto ended up with his back to the redhead's chest, Gaara's arms practically around him. Shifting uneasily, he glanced over his shoulder at the smoldering look in Gaara's pale blue eyes.

Smirking slightly, Gaara shifted closer. "I like you, Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened, and his hands faltered on the ball. "You...do?" _Oh sure, GAARA will say it, but Sasuke? Noooooope._

To his surprise, Gaara gave him a light chuckle. "I should think I made that obvious yesterday."

Naruto swallowed. _Wonderful. So I officially have THREE guys after me. _He heaved a light sigh. _Now if they were GIRLS, it probably wouldn't be so bad...women are more subtle, anyway._

"Look, Gaara. I'm flattered and all, but—"

"Your focus is on Uchiha."

Naruto stopped dribbling altogether, turning to stare at the redhead behind him. "What?"

Gaara folded his thin arms over his chest, giving Naruto an impassive stare. "I heard about your trip last weekend." _From WHO? Dammit, is there anyone who DOESN'T know?_ "Why else would you take him home with you?"

Frowning, Naruto glared at him. "Maybe I just wanted to spend time with a friend. You ever think of _that?_"

The redhead gave him an odd look. "Is that all it was?"

"_Yes_, dammit! Will you guys get off my case about it!" He paused, then scowled. "And stop getting me off topic!"

Gaara smothered a smirk. Glowering, Naruto continued in his original vein. "Like I was saying, I'm flattered, Gaara, but I'm not really that...interested in you."

"No?" He tilted his head. "You seemed to be before."

Against his will, Naruto found himself blushing. "Well, that was... Call it a moment of stupidity."

"Why was it stupidity?" His eyes narrowed slightly. "Is being attracted to me that much of a blunder?"

"No, that's not what I meant." The blonde's eyes narrowed in return. _Dammit, he's good at this._ "And stop turning my words around on me."

"I'm not."

"_Yes,_ you are." Sighing in frustration, Naruto settled the ball on his hip and ran a hand through his hair. "Why do you even like me in the first place? It doesn't really seem like I'd be your type, Gaara."

The redhead fell silent, watching him for a long moment before turning away. A quiet gust of wind passed over them, toying with the freshly cut grass around the court.

"...Because..." Gaara hesitated, his voice soft. "Because you were the first, Naruto."

"Huh?" The blonde blinked in confusion. "The first what?"

At that, the redhead finally looked at him. Something in his eyes made Naruto's chest feel uncomfortably tight, and his grip tightened on the ball as Gaara took a step towards him. After a moment of quietly gazing at him, Gaara lifted his hands and gently placed them on Naruto's cheeks.

"The first person to see _me_...and not a monster."

Naruto jerked his head back in surprise. "What? What do you mean, a monster?" His face scrunched in confusion. "Where the hell would people get that idea?"

A slight smile crossed Gaara's face, his hands slowly falling back to his sides. "That's what I'm talking about. You, unlike everyone who came before you, took me at face value." He paused, obviously uncomfortable with speaking so much at once. "It's because of you...that I am who I am today."

_...Well, damn. What am I supposed to say to that?_ Dropping his gaze, Naruto took an avid interest in the color of his sneakers. "Well...just 'cause everyone else was a bonehead doesn't mean I had to be one, too..." he mumbled.

Gaara's entire face softened, and his smile grew. "Then can you blame me for wanting to get closer to you? You're the most influential person in my life." He hesitated. "...And the first person I ever came to care for."

At that, Naruto's blush returned. One foot idly scuffed the ground. "...Dammit, Gaara. What am I supposed to say to that?" He finally looked up, his expression sour. "Here I am, trying to let you down gently, and you whip out what's practically a love confession. That's just plain unfair."

"...Would you like a love confess—"

"Don't even think about it!" Dropping the ball, Naruto clapped both hands over his ears. "I'm _so_ not ready to hear that."

Gaara's small smile turned into a smirk. "Then I'll tell you when you're ready."

Naruto stared at him, his expression melting into a worried frown. "But, you know, Gaara...I already kind of like someone else..." He trailed off when Gaara silenced him with a thumb on the blonde's lips. Smirking, the redhead gently brushed his thumb back and forth over Naruto's mouth.

"Then we'll see if I can't change your mind about that," he replied, voice low. Chuckling lightly at Naruto's prolonged silence, Gaara retrieved his ball. "I will see you around, Naruto."

Mystified, the blonde watched him as Gaara left. The redhead glanced over his shoulder at him.

"And for the record, Naruto...I win."

It took about a minute and forty confused blinks before Naruto came back to his senses. Grimacing, he went to retrieve his books.

_Dammit! Why is it that every time I try to shoot one of them down, they find a way out of it?_ He sighed as he continued on his way back to the dorm. _Maybe I should get advice from one of the girls who dumped ME..._

* * *

_"Monster! Get away!"_

_"Don't go near him, children! He's dangerous!"_

_"Monster! Murderer! MONSTER!"_

Gaara dropped the basketball as he approached his room, clasping his head in his hands. "Shut up. SHUT UP!" He gritted his teeth, trying desperately to drown out the remembered voices. Of all the times to haunt him, why now?

_Naruto..._ As the boy's image drifted across his mind, the taunting voices ceased. Gaara took a deep breath, picked up the ball, and took the last few steps to his room. Finding the door unlocked, he wearily pushed it open.

Kankuro glanced up, quickly closing and putting away a copy of Sports Illustrated, Swimsuit Edition. Gaara ignored him, tossing the ball in the corner and sitting on his bed.

"Hey...are you okay?" his roommate tentatively asked. Gaara simply gave him a flat stare. "...Right. None of my business."

Gaara started to ignore him again, then hesitated. "I'm fine," he replied softly. Feeling Kankuro's surprised gaze on his back as he stood and walked to the bathroom, Gaara peeled off his shirt and rapped sharply on the door. When no one answered, he stepped inside, shut the door, peeled off the rest of his clothes and stepped in the shower.

He heaved a soft sigh as the warm water hit his skin, closing his eyes. _What I said to him was true. If he ever abandoned me...I'm not sure what I would do._ His eyes opened slightly. _If I hadn't met him when I did, I wouldn't have turned out this way. I probably would have become exactly what everyone already thought I was._

* * *

_The son of a murderer. That's all I'll ever be. His eyes empty and confused, Gaara watched as the other children at the orphanage skittered away from him. They whispered amongst themselves as they stared at him in fear._

"I hear his father was a serial killer. He even killed his wife!"

"I hear he fathered Gaara to continue his legacy. The Sabakuno family will continue to kill!"

"Let's stay away from him. Who knows what he'll do!"

Gaara lowered his eyes, turning away. Caretakers came and ushered the children away, whispering about how they should keep their distance from Sabakuno Gaara. _Sabakuno__ Gaara...If that's who I am, is that what I'll become? Are they right?_

No matter who came or went at the orphanage, that's what they called him. Everyone heard the name, whispered something about his father, and proceeded to treat him like a criminal. Twice a day for three hours each, he was locked in an isolated room. After all, if he weren't allowed near anyone, he couldn't want to kill them. _Sabakuno__ Gaara's purpose is to kill, isn't it? That's what I was created for, wasn't it?_

As he stared at the grey floor, his eyes hardened, growing cold as steel. _Maybe...if that's what I'm supposed to be..._

"Are you crazy? You can't let him go to school!" The shouted voice down the hall drew his attention. He could recognize the headmistress' screech anywhere. "He'll go on a rampage! This is the only place where we can keep him under control!"

"If we keep him here, it'll be a violation of _law_. We've already delayed it too long," an unfamiliar voice replied. "He should be in middle school already."

"He's been getting an education here—"

"It won't be accepted anymore. His first day is tomorrow." With that, a man in a brown coat stepped into the hall, the headmistress at his heels. "Good day, madam."

The older woman wrung her hands. "Sabakuno Gaara at school...A murderer in the making at a _school_..." Abruptly, her worn eyes glanced at him. Her circular glasses glinted as she silently considered him, and for a brief moment Gaara wondered if she was contemplating killing him just to make her life easier. She looked away just as abruptly, and the feeling passed.

_So I'm to go to school. _Unable to determine how he felt about that—or if he felt anything at all—Gaara turned and headed for his room at an isolated end of the building. He would rest there until they came to take him away tomorrow.

"Sabakuno Gaara at school...they must be insane..."

He closed his door, blocking out the woman's voice.

* * *

The next morning went swiftly, three caretakers arriving to hurriedly rush him out the door. The ride to the public school was conducted in tense silence...for the others in the van. Gaara simply stared silently out the window.

_I suppose it will be the same as always. The teacher will introduce me, and the students will keep their distance._ His face remained cold and impassive. _They probably know about me already._

The blue orphanage van pulled up alongside the school about fifteen minutes before the students were let into the building. The children milling about outside paused to watch as Gaara got out of the van. As expected, the whispers began.

"Hey! Isn't that the guy?"

"Yeah! I think that's the murderer's kid!"

"I hear he's a monster..."

Giving no indication that he'd heard the barely concealed whispers, Gaara calmly walked towards the front door. His caretakers hovered by the van, reluctant to spend more time than necessary by his side. He paused as he gazed up at the medium sized, red brick school.

"Sabakuno Gaara. Isn't that his name?"

Turning, he walked away from the door, heading for a more vacant area alongside the building. The few kids in his way immediately departed, leaving him with the area to himself. He paused under a tree, folding his arms.

"Hey! Who are you?"

Blinking, Gaara glanced up. A short blonde boy sat upon the branch above him, legs swinging freely in the air. The boy was giving him a curious look.

"Are you new here?" When Gaara didn't reply, he simply grinned. "I'll take that for a yes. My name's Naruto."

_He's...talking to me?_ Gaara simply stared at him, unused to such treatment. Naruto snorted.

"You're a real chatterbox, ain'tcha?" He patted the spot next to him on the branch. "C'mon up."

Blinking, Gaara finally decided to reply. "You want me to sit next to you?"

"Why not? The branch'll hold both of us. C'mon!"

After a moment's hesitation, Gaara turned and slowly climbed up the tree, settling himself at Naruto's side. The blonde grinned at him.

"Now you don't have to look up at me." He tilted his head to the side, blinking at him with the biggest, bluest eyes Gaara had ever seen. "What's your name?"

"S...Gaara."

"Gaara, eh? Cool name." Chuckling, Naruto stuck his hand out. "Put 'er there, Gaara!"

Gaara slowly obliged him, grasping the blonde's hand. He watched bemusedly as his hand was firmly pumped up and down. _He...he isn't afraid of me at all._ Abruptly confused, he pinned the blonde with an intense stare. _Why? Doesn't he know who I am? **What** I am?_

"Nice to meet you, man. It's always great when we get fresh meat." He gave the stoic boy beside him a conspiratorial grin. "I've been running out of people to pull pranks on, you know?"

"Pranks?"

"Yeah. The traditional stuff...frogs in your locker, bubble gum on your seat, the whole nine yards. Then we can start hanging out." Naruto's face suddenly went blank, and he scratched at his chin. "Maybe I shouldn't have told you that I was going to prank you... Ah, well. We'll consider it fair warning, ok?"

"...Right..." Gaara felt like a fish out of water. After a lifetime of being ignored and feared, this boy comes out of nowhere and strikes up a conversation...and even suggests that they will become...friends?

The bell rang, signaling the end of their confusing conversation. Naruto immediately jumped down from the tree, waiting as Gaara did the same.

"Let's go inside! Do you know what class you're in?"

"...No."

"Well, what grade are you in?"

"Seventh."

Naruto grinned. "Cool! Same as me! What teacher?"

"Ebisu?"

"Sweet! You're in my class!" Naruto threw an arm about Gaara's shoulders, shocking the redhead into silence. "Let's hurry up! I want you to get a seat next to me; it'll be easier to pull pranks on you."

Completely lost, Gaara let the exuberant blonde lead him into the school. A few people glanced at them, but their attitudes seemed to shift slightly from the wary looks he was used to getting to a more natural curiosity. Perhaps they were used to this sort of thing from the blonde?

A few seconds later, the pair strolled—courtesy of Naruto—into the classroom. The blonde led him down the aisle, jabbing a finger at a desk.

"Sit there! Quick, before anyone else snags it." Apparently deciding that Gaara would do as he was told, Naruto turned and gracelessly flopped into his own chair. After a moment, Gaara sat down, watching as the room quickly filled with his new classmates.

The teacher strode into the room a minute later, a pair of dark black glasses perched on his nose. Standing at the front of the room, he looked around with mild displeasure.

"We have a new student with us today." He glared at Gaara. "Would you come to the front of the room, please?"

Naruto leaned over towards him. "Don't mind him. He's always cranky," he whispered. Gaara spared the blonde a brief glance before standing and making his way to the front of the room. Once there, he looked at the surprised and curious faces of his classmates, then fixed his gaze on Naruto.

Ebisu cleared his throat behind him. "Class, this is S—"

"Gaara." His gaze never strayed from the blonde's face. "Just...Gaara."

He watched as the blonde gave him a triumphant grin, holding up the victory sign. A corner of Gaara's lips quirked slightly in response.

"...Right." Even though he couldn't see the teacher roll his eyes, Gaara sensed the attitude. "Unless you have anything to tell us, you can sit down, 'Just Gaara'."

Remaining silent, the redhead returned to his seat. Two seconds later, Naruto fired a spitball at him and grinned.

"Welcome to Konoha Middle, 'Just Gaara'," he teased. Staring at him, Gaara slowly wiped the spitball off his face...and a frightening thing happened to him.

...He smiled.

And from that day on, 'Sabakuno Gaara' was never mentioned again.

* * *

Running a hand through his red hair, Gaara leaned back against the cool wall in the small shower. _After that day, I clung to Naruto like a shadow. I'd never had a friend before, and he seemed more than willing to fill the position. I wanted to know everything about him, what made him tick...hell, at times, I wanted to **be** him._

A very faint flush of embarrassment touched his cheeks. _Hell, he's the reason I started weight lifting and playing basketball on the sly. If he did it, I wanted to do it, too. Not that I would ever tell him so._ He smirked. _Amazing how a little competition can loosen your tongue._

After a long moment, Gaara turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, toweling himself off. _I'm not sure I can win Naruto's heart...but I have to try. I can't...I can't deal with the thought of him leaving me._ His expression darkened. _His past relationships were bad enough...I have a feeling that this time, things will be far more serious._

Wrapping his towel about his waist, he stepped out of the bathroom. _One day, Naruto..._

_Maybe one day, I can repay your kindness...and you will feel for me what I've always felt for you._

* * *

Kiba had officially lost his mind.

Standing in the hallway as people filed out of his organic chemistry class, he nervously fingered the strap of his bookbag. His eyes scanned the crowd. _Where is she?_ He bit his lip, starting to turn away. _Maybe this was a bad idea..._

"Oh! H-Hello, Kiba."

Swallowing, he turned back around and pasted a smile on his face. "Hey...Hinata."

She gave him a sweet smile, hands folded in front of her. "Were you waiting for me?"

"Well, um, actually..." He took a deep breath. "Yeah, I was. I was wondering if you were... I mean, if you don't have any plans tonight..."

Schooling up his courage, he squared his shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Would you like to go to a movie with me tonight?"

Hinata blushed immediately, lowering her gaze to the floor. "S-sure, I'd love to go," she replied quietly, a shy smile on her face.

"Really?" Relieved, Kiba flashed her a huge grin. "So I'll pick you up at...six thirty tonight?"

"All right." Looking up, she gave him the sweetest smile he'd ever seen. "Thank you so much, Kiba! I'll look forward to tonight."

It was Kiba's turn to turn bright red. "Y-yeah, um, me too." He tightened his grip on his bookbag. "So, um, I guess I'll see you later?"

When she simply gave him a shy nod and began twiddling her fingers, he gave a light, nervous chuckle and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Ok, then. Um...see ya!" Waving, he darted away. A huge grin split his face. _YES! She said YES! Woohoo!_ As he ran back towards his dorm, the smile abruptly dropped off his face. _But...wait a minute...what am I supposed to do? I've never really been out on a date before, much less with a girl like HER...crap! What am I gonna do?_

_...WHERE'S NARUTO?_

* * *

Sneezing briefly, Naruto unlocked his door. _Is someone talking about me?_ He shook his head, tossing the two books on his bed. _Must've been my imagination... Anyway. If I hustle, I can still get out to Auntie's before anyone notices that I'm—_

"Oi, Naruto."

..._Gone._ Sighing, he turned around, spotting Sasuke in his doorway. "You know, it's almost scary, the way you just keep popping up like that. Do you have radar or what?"

The Uchiha's lips twitched. "Something like that." His eyes dropped to the two books lying on the blonde's bed. "Is that for our project?"

"Yeah. Ino told me that we needed six book sources. Can you believe it?" He rolled his eyes. "Why can't teachers just accept the fact that this is an internet age and GET OVER it?"

Smirking, Sasuke stepped into the room and folded his arms. "No idea." He rested his weight on one foot, watching Naruto with a pointed gaze. Naruto watched him right back, always willing to get into a staring match with the other boy.

Of course, there was something about those black eyes that made him want to stare into them anyway. A guy could get lost in them if he let himse—

_Ok, back up. Not the time for this._ Gathering his wandering thoughts together, Naruto looked away.

"Anyway, I have to get going," he stated casually. "So you, out."

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. "Going? Where?" He gave Naruto a slight frown. "We should get to work on our report. It's barely even half done."

Naruto winced. "I know, Sasuke, but I really have to get back to work on my proj—"

"NARUTO!"

Both boys froze as the blonde's spiky-haired roommate burst through the doorway and launched himself at Naruto, nearly bowling Sasuke over in the process.

"Oh thank God, there you are!" He clutched Naruto's upper arms. "You _have_ to come with me tonight!"

"Come with you?" Completely baffled, Naruto stared down at his roommate. "Where?"

"The movies. I'm going on a date with Hinata, and I have _no idea_ what to do!" The way he stared up at Naruto gave the blonde the distinct impression that Kiba's tail was firmly tucked between his legs. "You have to come with me! For...emotional support!"

"Woah, woah, woah, Kiba. I'm not sure I'm free tonight...and besides, I'll be a third wheel!"

"Then make it a double date!" Kiba looked like he was going to start shaking him. "I don't care who you bring—bring _Sasuke_ for all I care! " He gestured wildly at the perplexed Uchiha behind him. "Just _come!_"

As Naruto opened his mouth to protest, Sasuke jumped in. "It may be a good idea, Naruto. If he's nervous on his date, it might not go well." He kept a cool expression on his face. "I think we _should_ go as backup."

_...Opportunist._ Naruto glowered at him. _Dammit all. Now it's two against one._ He withstood Kiba's pleading eyes for all of ten seconds before he caved, his shoulders slumping.

"Oh, _fine_ already, I'll go." He gave the boy in front of him a sour look. "But you owe me big time, Kiba."

The dog lover immediately perked up, a huge grin on his face. "Naruto, I could kiss you."

"No, you couldn't." Prying himself free, Naruto stepped away from his roommate. "Save that kind of talk for Hinata, lover boy."

"Yeah, yeah. You're a life saver, man." His face abruptly fell. "But...what am I supposed to wear?"

Naruto gave him a you-didn't-just-say-that look. "...Jeez, who's the girl? You or Hinata?"

"Shut up." Kiba crossed his arms and frowned at him. "I'm nervous, okay? Unlike _you_, I haven't gone out with practically every girl I know."

"That's because you were always hung up on Hinata, dumbass."

Kiba's jaw dropped. "You _knew?_"

When Naruto simply smiled, Kiba clenched his fists. "Why you little..."

Sasuke abruptly cleared his throat, reminding the other two to his presence. He lifted an eyebrow. "As riveting as this conversation is, Naruto and I _do_ have work to do."

Chuckling lightly, Naruto snagged his duffel bag from the corner. "Ah, not today, Sasuke. We can work on it tomorrow, I promise." Before the brunette could argue, Naruto brushed past him out the door. "See you guys tonight!"

As he walked down the hall, he shook his head. _Sheesh__. What will it take to get a BREAK from these guys?_ He sighed.

_Sometimes I wish I **weren't** such a studmuffin...but not often._

* * *

Sasuke resisted the urge to whistle as he pulled on a pair of black slacks, already wearing a dark blue button-down silk shirt over a black T-shirt. Yeah, he was a little overdressed...but dammit, he looked _good_. He chuckled lightly to himself, running a hand through his hair.

_Who would've guessed that an opportunity to go out with Naruto would fall into my lap?_ Shoving his hands in his pockets, he strolled out the door and leaned against the wall. He smirked as sounds of mild chaos erupted from Naruto's room.

"Dammit, Kiba, it's a trip to the _movies_, not a fucking prom! Lose the damn tie!"

After a moment, the disgruntled blonde wandered out into the hallway and slumped against the wall. "What a moron."

Amused, Sasuke pulled his door shut and locked it, then made his way over to the blonde's side. "Having issues with the wife?"

"Oh, ha ha." Naruto glanced over at him, blinked in mild surprise, and let his eyes roam over the Uchiha. "Well don't _you_ look nice."

"I have a hot date." Sasuke smothered a laugh at the look on Naruto's face. "Is he almost ready to go?"

"If he ever stops primping." Sighing, Naruto shook his head. "You'd think he's asking the girl to marry him."

"I heard that, Naruto." Kiba finally emerged from the room, gel in his hair and a mutinous expression on his face. "You are absolutely no help."

"You require more help than I could ever give you, Kiba m'boy."

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke watched the pair with amusement. Naruto, despite his earlier words, seemed to take the occasion seriously in his own way; he was dressed in muted colors for once in his life, and his hair also had a touch of gel in it. It left Sasuke to wonder whether Naruto did it for him...or if it was for Kiba and Hinata's sake.

Sasuke suspected it was a little of both.

Eventually, the trio managed to get on the road, Naruto behind the wheel of his truck and Kiba in his own car. Agreeing to meet each other at the theater, Naruto drove off while Kiba nervously went to pick up his date. Sasuke smirked at his companion.

"Think he'll be alright?"

"Eh, if he has a heart attack, Hinata knows CPR."

While Sasuke chuckled, Naruto gave him an odd look. "That was smooth of you back there, by the way."

Blinking, the Uchiha played innocent. "What was smooth of me?"

"Oh, give me a break. Like you had no personal gain in this double date."

The brunette folded his arms, giving Naruto a disdainful look. "I had completely selfless intentions, thank you very much. Your roommate was in need."

"And you give a damn about him since...when?"

"Since I felt like it." He smothered a smile when the blonde rolled his eyes. "Is there a problem with that?"

"Oh no, none at all," Naruto replied sarcastically. He sighed. "Well, whatever. Thanks for coming, anyway. I would've been conned into going eventually."

Allowing himself to smile this time, Sasuke turned away. "My pleasure."

After about five minutes of silent driving, the pair pulled into the theater's parking lot. Stepping out, Sasuke waited yet again as Naruto secured his vehicle.

"I still say your obsession with your car is unhealthy."

"Shut up. I'm allowed to fuss over my pride and joy."

"_This_ is your pride and joy? Overcompensating for something?"

_That_ earned him a filthy look from the blonde. Taking a step back, Sasuke lifted both hands in front of him. "Kidding, Naruto. Just kidding."

"You'd better be, or next time I'll remove _your_ 'pride and joy'," the blonde grumbled. Sasuke winced. "And by the way, I _have_ a ruler in my room. Any time you wanna go, big boy."

The Uchiha contemplated replying to that, but he decided that he was in enough trouble for the moment. They walked silently towards the box office, waiting impatiently for Kiba to arrive.

Just before Naruto looked like he was going to hunt the dog lover down, the couple appeared in the parking lot, heading their way. Kiba had a light blush on his cheeks, and Hinata was smiling shyly at her purse. Sasuke lifted an eyebrow—he'd never really considered the girl very attractive, but she'd chosen to wear a short red dress tonight that, while fairly conservative, left little to the imagination.

Beside him, Naruto whistled. "Hey Kiba, can I trade dates with you?"

Sasuke socked him in the arm.

Blushing prettily, the girl looked up at them. "Hello, Naruto. I didn't realize you'd be here, too," she stated quietly. Naruto grinned charmingly.

"I felt a little cooped up, so when Kiba said he was coming, I invited myself along. I hope you don't mind."

Sasuke spared him a glance, but said nothing. _That was a nice cover, Naruto. _Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Sasuke turned to Kiba.

"So, what are we going to see tonight?" The other three glanced at the Uchiha, looking as though the actual _movie_ had never occurred to them. He stifled a sigh, turning to look at the movies available. _Well, if we're here to score Kiba some points, how about..._

"Does Amityville Horror sound okay to everyone?" he suggested. Kiba immediately perked up, Hinata stepped closer to the boy, and Naruto...looked blank. Lifting an eyebrow, he turned back to the group. "Well?"

"Sounds good to me!" Smiling broadly, Kiba offered Hinata his arm. "Shall we?"

The girl nodded shortly, taking his arm with a blush as they walked forward and purchased their tickets. Sasuke expectantly turned to Naruto.

"You ready?"

Flinching, the blonde gave him a tight smile. "Yeah...sure." He strode forward to buy his ticket, but somehow Sasuke got the impression the Naruto was attempting to act calm and collected. Buying his own ticket, Sasuke gave Naruto an odd look.

"You sure you're okay, Naruto? You look a little pale."

"At the risk of sounding like you, I'm fine, Sasuke." Looking slightly grumpy, Naruto followed Kiba and Hinata into the building. Sasuke followed curiously, watching the blonde as they made their way into the theater. Kiba and Hinata chose a pair of seats closer to the front, so Naruto made a beeline for the back row. Sasuke sat beside him.

The pair said nothing as the lights dimmed, and continued to say little as the previews rolled. Sasuke glanced at Naruto out of the corner of his eye. _It's not like him to be this quiet. Not during previews, at any rate._ Even so, the blonde sat by his side with an oddly blank expression. _I wonder what's bothering him..._

As the movie started, Naruto began to slouch in his seat. Sasuke watched him in confusion.

"...Are you _sure_ you're—"

"Just shut up, Sasuke."

The longer the movie went, the further down Naruto slouched in his seat. He jumped when the ghost girl appeared, making an odd noise in his throat and placing a hand over his face. Sasuke finally turned to stare at the blonde beside him.

"Naruto...do you have problems with scary movies?" It sounded ridiculous to his own ears, but Naruto didn't contradict him. The blonde looked up at him through his fingers, his expression sour.

"Hey, you have issues with horses, I have issues with scary movies. To each his own, alright?"

"How did you know—"

"Sasuke, you were shaking in your boots the whole time. I'd have to be blind not to notice." He shifted uncomfortably as night fell in the movie yet again. Frowning, Sasuke turned back to the movie.

"You could've said something," he grumbled. Naruto didn't reply.

Abruptly, a corpse appeared on the screen, blood dripping from its mouth. Sasuke jumped.

"!"

Staring in amazement, Sasuke watched as this big, buff blonde with his take-on-the-world attitude screamed like a little girl and clung to his arm. Said blonde buried his face in Sasuke's shoulder.

"Just tell me when the damn thing's over, ok?" he muttered. Sasuke blinked.

"...It's not _that_ bad, Naruto—"

"YES, it IS." Naruto braved a look at the screen, then shuddered and returned his face to the crook of Sasuke's neck. "..._hate_ scary movies."

After a long moment, Sasuke's shoulders starting shaking as he fought hard not to laugh. Naruto tightened his grip on the brunette's arm, but he didn't lift his head.

"It's _not_ funny, Sasuke."

"I-I'm not laughing."

Naruto scowled. "Yes, you are."

"I'm not!" Sasuke fought to get himself under control, unable to hide his grin in the dark theater. Glancing down at his companion, Sasuke's grin grew as Naruto flinched and burrowed his face deeper into Sasuke's neck. Lifting his free hand, he gently rubbed the other boy's back.

"It's okaaay, Naruto. The bad ghosts will go awaaaaay."

"I hate you so much."

Chuckling lightly, Sasuke settled against his seat. To be honest, the movie was very good, but it was hard to take it seriously—or concentrate on it at all—with Naruto burrowed against his side. He spent more time reassuring the blonde and taking the punches he received for it than watching the movie.

After a long moment, he leaned over and whispered in the blonde's ear.

"I never knew you could be so clingy, Naruto."

"Not another word."

"I think I like it. Maybe I should drag you out to scary movies more often."

"Don't think I won't kill you. It'll be justifiable homicide."

"Hey! Look! That ghost girl is back! Ew, and she's pushing a girl's finger through the hole in her—"

"Sasuke, shut UP!"

"You're adorable, Naruto."

"And I swear I'm going to kill you in your sleep." He was silent for a long moment. "I'm never going to live this down, am I?"

"Nnnnnnope."

"Damn."

* * *

Author's note: ...And Naruto finally gets what's coming to him. Lol.


	17. Blonde Moments

**Author's note: Sorry this chapter was a little late. I've been really busy...anywho. The school year's starting, and the laziness has set in. I'll do my best to stay consistent with my updates, but...I can't promise. I won't have a lot of free time.**

**Long chapter up ahead. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Sasuke paused as he was about to open his door, suppressing a smirk as he glanced over his shoulder at Naruto. The blonde had a very persistent frown on his face as he stared at his own door, his key unturned in the lock. The frown growing, a worry line appeared between the blonde's eyebrows.

"Kiba'll be back in a few hours," Sasuke heard the blonde murmur. The key remained unturned. "A few hours, tops. So stop being a wuss!"

Shaking his head, Sasuke turned to face Naruto and leaned back against the wall beside his door.

"You know, if you're _that_ uneasy about waiting for your roommate, maybe you should have protested earlier."

Glancing up, Naruto gave him a sour look. "Did you see how _happy_ Dog Boy was when she offered to make him a late dinner? Like hell I'd break that up." His shoulders heaved lightly as the blonde visibly grit his teeth and glared at the door handle. "I'm fine."

After a long moment of watching Naruto's continued inner struggle, Sasuke stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"…You could just spend the night with me."

It took everything Sasuke had not to burst out laughing at the look he received for _that_ one. Naruto had frozen for a good three seconds, then slowly pivoted his head to stare blankly at the Uchiha. Lips twitching at the continued stare, Sasuke tried to look innocent.

Eventually, Naruto managed to reply, "…What?"

"I _said_, come spend the night with me." He lost the battle with his mouth, an amused smirk crossing his elegant face. "I'll even let you keep the lights on."

_…Damn, that sounded suggestive._ His lips twitched again. _Not that it'd be a **bad** thing if something…**nice** happened tonight._

When Naruto's eyes suddenly narrowed, Sasuke began hoping that his thoughts hadn't appeared on his face. To cover it up, he shifted his smirk into a challenging one.

"What's the matter, Uzumaki? You're not afraid of me, _too_, are you?"

Instant scowl. "In your dreams, Uchiha."

Sasuke tipped his head to the side as the blonde continued to hesitate. "Then what's your problem? At the very least, I can _try_ to get your mind off that movie."

_That may not have been the best thing to say._ Sasuke mentally smacked himself upside the head when Naruto gave him the "Are you _sure_ you're not a child molester?" look again. The Uchiha stifled a sigh.

"Seriously, Naruto…I'd prefer being forced to stay up a few more hours to having you stare at the ceiling or have nightmares all night."

Lips shifting into a pout—which made Sasuke want to rush up and nip at that bottom lip, since it was being offered—Naruto finally removed his key from his still locked door and shoved it in his pocket. "How'd you know I get nightmares?"

Sasuke shrugged, straightening away from the wall. "It wasn't a difficult guess, Naruto. Now get your ass over here."

Grumbling under his breath, Naruto complied and followed the Uchiha into his room. He passed the shorter boy as Sasuke turned to shut the door, murmuring something that sounded suspiciously like, "Promise not to bite?" One of Sasuke's eyebrows shot up.

Pondering the implications of those words, Sasuke threw the lock, turned, and decided to sit next to where the blonde had collapsed onto his bed. After a moment of silence, he gave Naruto a curious look.

"Why _are_ you afraid of scary movies, anyway?" He narrowed his eyes slightly when Naruto gave him an offended scowl. "Considering why you're here right now, Uzumaki, I think it's a valid question."

The other boy gave him a long, cold stare, but since Sasuke _was_ more practiced at it than he was, he gave up and sighed.

"Well…alright. I saw Beetlejuice when I was a _bit_ too young for it, and it gave me nightmares for weeks." Lying back on the bed, he folded an arm over his eyes. "I avoided scary movies for years, but every time I watch one, _without fail_, I have nightmares about it."

Sasuke regarded the larger boy in silence. After a moment, Naruto lowered his arm and glared.

"You do realize that it you tell _anyone_ about this…"

The Uchiha smirked, lifting a hand dismissively. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

Grunting, Naruto rose up onto his elbows. "Well then, Smartass, what are you going to do to get my mind off that movie?"

_Oh, I can think of a few things…_ Putting a clamp on his thoughts, Sasuke looked around his room. When his eyes alighted upon an object on his dresser, the Uchiha hesitated, then mentally shrugged. _Oh, what the hell._

Naruto blinked at him as Sasuke rose, snagged a box of cards, and returned, sitting next to the blonde with one leg tucked underneath him. Taking the cards out, the Uchiha shuffled them and smirked.

"Up for a round of cards, dobe?"

The blonde thought for a moment, then sat up and mimicked the brunette's smirk. "Don't be surprised if I wipe the floor with you, Uchiha."

Sasuke snorted. "This from the guy who wears his heart on his sleeve." Lifting his head, he gave Naruto a challenging glare. "Please, Uzumaki, surprise me."

"What are we betting, anyway?"

The Uchiha paused. "I'm not sure." He watched as the blonde pursed his lips in thought, and he began questioning his intelligence at inviting the boy over as his eyes zeroed in on Naruto's mouth. As the blonde continued to ponder, Sasuke idly considered suggesting strip poker.

"Got it." Sasuke mentally shook himself as Naruto grinned and leaned forward. "We'll bet favors. Something the loser has to do without complaint. One piece of paper counts as one favor." His grin growing, Naruto rose, snagged a sheet of computer paper from Sasuke's printer, and began tearing it as he returned.

Blinking up at him, Sasuke processed this new information. _Something Naruto would have to do without complaint?_ He didn't bother suppressing the determined smirk that settled on his face.

"Get ready to lose, Uzumaki." _There's no **way** I'm passing up on an opportunity like **this**._

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Just deal already."

As he complied, the Uchiha couldn't help but wonder if he should put any meaning behind the evil smirk that came and disappeared on the blonde's tanned face.

* * *

_Sooo__ close… God, I'm so CLOSE… Just a little longer… YES!_

Grinning in victory, Naruto slammed his cards down on the bed.

"Eat that, Uchiha! Four of a kind, baby!"

A very specific part of Naruto's anatomy should have shriveled up and died at the venomous glare Sasuke gave him. Scowling, the brunette tossed his cards—a full house, so no wonder he was pissed. He kept losing by one level—on the bed. His expression grew darker as he took in the tower of papers in front of the blonde and the dwindling pile in front of himself.

"Aww, don't make that face, Sasuke-kun. I'm sure you'll win the next round," he reassured as he collected his small mountain of favors. Licking a finger, he thumbed through them. "Just because you'll be utterly beholden to me for…oh…the next four years doesn't mean you can't still get a few menial chores out of me."

Grumbling under his breath, the Uchiha gathered the cards and roughly handed them over to the blonde. Naruto grinned.

"What was that, Sasuke-kun?"

"I _said_, how can anyone win with a poker face like _that_, dammit!" He gave a frustrated glare at the pile of favors sitting in front of the blonde. Naruto blinked innocently.

"Poker face? I have a poker face?"

Sasuke's scowl darkened. "If you can call that clueless expression a poker face." Folding his arms over his chest, the Uchiha shifted to lean his back against the wall beside his bed. "It doesn't even matter if you're winning or losing, you just look more confused as the game goes on."

Because he _knew_ it would irritate the brunette, Naruto put a lost expression on his face and scratched the back of his head.

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about, Sasuke—" A quick growl came from the boy next to him, "—but do you want to keep playing or call it a night?" He heaved a yawn and stretched his arms up over his head to emphasize his point. "I'm getting kinda tired."

Naruto swore he heard Sasuke's teeth grinding before he finally gave a grunt of agreement and put the cards back in the box. Grinning, the taller boy scooted over to the side of the bed against the wall and fell back, flopping his legs upon the Uchiha's lap. Sasuke gave him an exasperated look.

"Did you _have_ to do that?" he questioned irritably, shoving the blonde's legs off him and sliding to the edge of the bed. A frown on his lips, Sasuke cleared Naruto and his piles onto the floor, set the deck of cards next to them, and grumpily lay down next to him. Folding his arms behind his head, Naruto stared up at the ceiling.

"Say…Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Do you think I'm sexy?"

Through the corner of his eye, Naruto could see the bottom drop out of Sasuke's thoughts. The brunette stared at him for a good ten seconds before he turned lightly red and scowled.

"What the hell kind of question is _that_, Uzumaki?"

"An honest one. Do you think I'm sexy?" Turning his head towards the Uchiha, Naruto grinned cheekily at the "embarrassed and struggling with it" expression on the other boy's face. "Well?"

Visibly gathering his composure, Sasuke gave him a flat look. "I would think you're narcissistic enough to not need to fish for compliments, Naruto."

"Just because _I_ think I'm gorgeous doesn't mean I don't need to hear confirmation from someone else." He paused for a second, then let his mischievous grin return. "And you still haven't answered my question, Sasuke."

The pale boy let out something akin to a snort and looked away. "You're impossible."

"…So, is that a yes?"

"What?"

"You never said, 'No, I don't think you're sexy.' So is that a yes?" _Oh, I am evil, aren't I? _He chuckled when Sasuke's face turned a few shades redder.

"I never said anything about thinking you were sexy, Uzumaki," he stated calmly. Naruto's grin widened.

"But you're still not saying no." He let out a laugh at the murderous glare he received. "C'mon, Sasuke, just admit it. You think I'm hot, sexy, and steamy, don't you?"

At the rate Sasuke was grinding those teeth, he wasn't going to have anything left by morning.

"Naruto, you are not going to get me to say that."

"Why not?" Naruto lowered his eyes to half-mast and smirked. "I think _you're_ sexy."

Sasuke sputtered, then scowled. "You're only saying that to tease me, you asshole."

_So if you said it, you wouldn't be teasing?_ "Who said I was teasing? I honestly think you're gorgeous."

That earned him a long, assessing stare. "You…do?"

"Would I say it if I didn't?" Shifting against the pillows on the boy's bed, Naruto resumed his contemplation of the ceiling. "I don't have a problem admitting that my best friend is a babe, so I don't see what _your_ problem is."

Sasuke flushed at the "babe" comment, but Naruto couldn't be sure if it was because he was embarrassed…or ready to kill him.

"So…you're admitting that you're attracted to me, Naruto?"

The blonde looked over at that, pursing his lips. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

From the frozen look on Sasuke's face, Naruto guessed that the Uchiha hadn't expected that response. The blonde shrugged mentally. _Well, it's the truth, isn't it?_ Before Sasuke could formulate a reply, Naruto resumed his attack.

"Still, this isn't about me, it's about you. Why won't you admit that you think I'm hot?"

Scowling, the brunette looked away and muttered, "Why bother? I'm sure Neji and Gaara tell you often enough."

Naruto blinked, a furrow appearing between his eyebrows. "What was that? What do Neji and Gaara have to do with this?"

Sasuke gave him a cold look. "Oh, nothing," he replied sarcastically. "Nothing at all."

Frowning, Naruto rose up onto his elbows. "Why the hell do those two bother you so much? Because they like me?"

The Uchiha scowled. ""Why _wouldn't_ they bother me? Every time I see you with one of them, they're all over you!"

"Well, why does _that_ bother you? It's _my_ business, isn't it?" His own temper rising, Naruto glared at the boy next to him. "Don't tell me you're _jealous_ of them, Uchiha."

Sasuke opened his mouth to deny the comment, then clicked it shut and looked away. Naruto's eyebrows rose.

"…Sasuke?"

"You just don't get it, do you?" the brunette snapped, looking back at the blonde with anger simmering in his eyes. "If I had a bunch of guys chasing after _me_, how would you feel?"

Not expecting that, Naruto blinked. "I…I don't know, Sasuke," he replied, exasperated. "And how the hell is this about me again? Jesus, man, why does it take an interrogation and a pair of pliers to get anything out of you! Would it _kill_ you to actually _say_ what you're thinking for once in your fucking li—"

Sasuke abruptly leapt on the blonde, shoving the bigger boy's shoulders to the mattress while he straddled him, fury in his obsidian eyes. Naruto's voice cut off with a squawk. _What the hell—?_

"FINE, Uzumaki! You want me to say what I'm thinking? YES! I'M FUCKING JEALOUS! You happy now?" He didn't give the shocked blonde a chance to reply before he continued. "How can I _not_ be jealous when every fucking time I want to spend time with you, one of them comes up!"

"H-Hey, _you're_ the one who brought up—"

"I DON'T CARE!" Sasuke's grip on Naruto's shoulders tightened, and he leaned down, placing his face inches away from the blonde's. "It doesn't matter how, they come up! And, dammit, you'd be jealous, too, if you were in my place. How am I _supposed_ to feel with _those two_ trying to take advantage of the guy I—"

Naruto's eyes grew saucer wide as he stared up at the pale boy above him. The blood draining out of Sasuke's face, the boy audibly swallowed and sat up. Immediately rising up onto his elbows, Naruto locked the Uchiha with an earnest gaze.

"The guy you _what_, Sasuke?" he questioned, his voice low. Swallowing again, the brunette looked away.

"N-nothing. Just forget it." Sasuke tried to get off him, but Naruto's hands shot out and gripped the boy's hips, keeping him in place. Ignoring the blushes that rose on both their faces at the movement, Naruto pressed the issue.

"Sasuke. What were you going to say?" _Please, just **say** it this time!_ "I'm the guy you…what?"

The Uchiha said nothing for a long moment, refusing to meet Naruto's gaze. While he waited, Naruto's thumbs began absentmindedly stroking Sasuke's hip bone. Taking a shaky breath, Sasuke squared his shoulders.

"You're…my best friend, Naruto." _He's hedging._ "I…care about you."

The blonde frowned. "Being my best friend and getting _that_ jealous don't usually go hand in hand, you know."

Sasuke made an annoyed noise, still refusing to look Naruto in the eye. "Just drop it, Naruto," he requested, his voice suddenly soft. Naruto hesitated, then released his grip on the other boy.

An awkward silence settled between them as Sasuke climbed off the bed and hesitated in front of his dresser. After a moment, the brunette opened a drawer, pulled out a pair of black lounge pants and shirt, and changed quicker than Naruto would have given him credit for. A light frown on his face, Naruto let his eyes roam the expanse of skin that briefly flashed before his eyes. His gaze latching onto the boy's blue boxers—Naruto idly wondered if he'd bought them before or after the laundry incident—the blonde missed the slow smile that was working its way onto his face.

"…Is that why you have a picture of me on your desk?" he asked suddenly.

The Uchiha froze, his shirt tugged halfway down his torso. Turning slowly, he blinked at the blonde. "What?"

Not bothering to tear his eyes off Sasuke's exposed stomach, Naruto lifted a hand and pointed at the small picture frame hiding behind Sasuke's computer monitor.

"I meant to ask before…I saw it when I came in here to write the report." He lifted his gaze to Sasuke's, not entirely surprised to see a deer-caught-in-the-headlights expression on his face. "I remember when you took it, but I never expected you to actually _keep_ it."

Sasuke finally resumed pulling his shirt down, his face suddenly blank.

"It's a good picture. Besides, you have pictures of _me_ in _your_ room."

"True…" Taking in the rigid line of Sasuke's shoulders, Naruto decided not to point out that he had pictures of _all_ of his friends somewhere in his room. Sasuke, however, had only deigned to place Naruto's likeness in his. _Maybe I should just let that speak for itself…_ Shaking his head, he, too, slid to the end of the bed. "Whatever, man. I'll let it drop."

Standing, Naruto simply shrugged out of his shirt and pants and crawled back to his place on the bed, ignoring the surprised stare burning into his side.

"You're going to sleep in your boxers?" Was it just him, or did Sasuke's voice sound awfully strained?

His face buried in a pillow, Naruto didn't bother to look up. "Is there a problem with that? I don't feel like going home to rummage for a pair of PJ's." When Sasuke remained silent, Naruto lifted his head and glanced over at him.

The boy's cheeks were bright red, and if his expression were any indication, his thoughts were far from clean at the moment. Grinning, Naruto rolled onto his back and slooooooowly stretched his arms up over his head, showing off his muscles as he did so. He chuckled low in his chest when Sasuke's face turned another shade redder and the boy placed a hand beneath his nose.

"See? I _knew_ you thought I was sexy."

Sasuke's eyes abruptly snapped up to meet Naruto's. Muttering something under his breath, the boy went to turn off the lights.

"What was that, Sasuke-kun?"

"Just go to sleep, dobe."

Laughing lightly, Naruto slid under the covers and rolled to face the Uchiha as the brunette climbed into bed beside him. Despite being immediately presented with Sasuke's back and ignored, Naruto watched him for a few minutes.

"Hey…Sasuke?"

"What _now_, Naruto?"

"…Thanks for letting me spend the night."

The room was silent for so long that Naruto decided that he wasn't going to get a response. Rolling onto his back, he shut his eyes and began to fall asleep.

"…Anytime, Naruto."

* * *

A sudden weight upon Naruto's waist dragged him rather inconsiderately from his quiet little dream world. More than a little annoyed, Naruto peeled his eyes open.

"What the hell…" He trailed off, blinking himself awake. The boy above him stared down with unreadable dark eyes.

"…Sasuke?"

Smirking, the Uchiha ran his hands up Naruto's chest and leaned down, his bangs framing his face. Swallowing hard, Naruto took in the other boy's surprising lack of clothing, aside from his dark blue boxers.

"…Um, Sasuke? What are you doing?"

The Uchiha snorted, leaning back slightly. "The question is, Uzumaki, what could _you_ be 'doing'?"

Naruto felt his cheeks begin to heat at that. Above him, moonlight and shadows played over the brunette's features, giving him an air of mystery. Swallowing again, Naruto turned his face away.

"Look, Sasuke, I really don't think—"

"Usuratonkachi. Why do you need me to say what you already know is true?"

Naruto's breath caught at the hushed tone of Sasuke's voice. Looking up, the blonde locked eyes with the Uchiha and stopped breathing altogether. The Uchiha's eyes shone with emotion despite his stoic expression, and everything Naruto had wanted to see, everything he had hoped against hope to see in those eyes…was there. Lips parting, he placed a lightly trembling hand upon the boy's pale cheek, then inhaled sharply as Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. Lifting a hand to cover Naruto's, Sasuke opened his eyes again.

The blonde's heart _thump_ed sharply in his chest as he locked gazes with the boy above him. As though mesmerized, he lifted his other hand and placed it just below the boy's jaw, gently caressing the outline of Sasuke's deceptively delicate-looking features with his thumb.

"You're an enigma, Naruto," Sasuke suddenly stated quietly. "I don't know what you want from me. You keep sending mixed signals."

"I'm sorry." Naruto's voice emerged just as quietly.

"Do you even know what you want, Naruto? What are you really trying to gain?"

Blinking, Naruto considered the boy above him. Sasuke was watching him with oddly intense eyes, as though he was expecting something _very_ specific as a reply. Naruto's eyebrows furrowed, suddenly aware that he was being placed in the Uchiha's shoes. _Is this how I looked at him? Like I was screaming for an answer that he couldn't possibly understand?_

Naruto shifted his grip on the brunette's face, framing his cheeks with his hands. _What's your answer, Sasuke? What are you looking for?_

Smiling, Sasuke shook his head and gently clasped Naruto's hands within his own.

"Dobe. It's not _my_ answer. It's _yours_."

Frowning, Naruto opened his mouth to reply—

—And Sasuke's eyes abruptly retreated into his head, his face melting into a grotesque mask. Blood welled up from beneath Naruto's hands and began trailing down the panicking blonde's arms. Sasuke's hands tightened about Naruto's, and a rough, demonic voice emerged from his throat.

_"KETCH 'EM. KILL 'EM."_

"GAH!"

Chest heaving, Naruto sat straight up in bed. Swiping at the sweat beading on his brow, he glanced wildly around…but his demonic Sasuke was nowhere to be found. The real one slept peacefully beside him, fully clothed, his palms resting open beside his face as he breathed softly through parted lips.

Naruto took a deep breath, shaking his head to clear the horrific vision from his head. _Jeez…THIS is why I hate scary movies!_ Closing his eyes, he placed a hand over his racing heart to calm himself down.

_It was just a dream… It was **just** a **dream**. You can relax now._ Sighing, he lay back down and stared at the ceiling. _Sasuke just haaaad to pick a scary movie, didn't he?_

After a long moment of silence—and waiting for the shadows to stop staring at him—Naruto rolled onto his side and contemplated his sleeping bedmate. Sasuke looked so peaceful beside him, his fingers curling gently as he slept. Smiling gently, Naruto lifted a hand and gingerly brushed the boy's raven hair out of his face.

_Sasuke…_ For some reason, the longer Naruto contemplated his friend, the faster his heart began to beat. Memories of the last few weeks floated through his mind: the fights, the quiet moments, the banter, the flirting, the irritation… The blonde found himself grinning when he remembered just how cuddly the normally prickly Uchiha was when he was asleep or caught off guard. Briefly, he wondered what would happen if he pulled the brunette into his arms right now. Would he pull away, or would he snuggle up against him?

_"How am I **supposed** to feel with **those two** trying to take advantage of the guy I—"_

Unbidden, Naruto's heart sped up at the remembered words. _What was he going to say? The guy I like? The guy I love? Or just the guy I want to be with?_ He sighed lightly in frustration. _Why won't he just **tell** me?_

_"…What are you really trying to gain?"_

Naruto frowned at that. Why _was_ Sasuke's confession so important to him? Yeah, he wanted to make sure that he wasn't just a fling, but…why did that answer suddenly feel…incomplete? Why did it seem deathly important that he hear Sasuke say, "I like you"?

And, while we're on it, why the hell wouldn't his heart stop pounding?

During his musings, Naruto missed the fact that he was absentmindedly caressing Sasuke's cheek with his right hand. Making a soft noise, the brunette turned slightly into the touch.

"…Naruto…"

The blonde held his breath, removing his hand from Sasuke's cheek. The boy immediately frowned, turning his head as if searching for the contact.

"Naruto…" he repeated, his eyebrows furrowing. "Why won't you…"

Intrigued, Naruto shifted closer. "Why won't I what, Sasuke?" he whispered. The sleeping boy was silent for a long moment, leaving Naruto to wonder if that was the end of their little "conversation."

"…Why won't you…kiss me?"

At those words, Naruto's heart took off like a rocket, thundering so loudly in his chest that he was surprised it didn't immediately wake the Uchiha. Taking a shaky breath, he smiled down at the boy. The hand he had used to touch Sasuke's cheek wandered over to the Uchiha's hand, gently interlacing the fingers. Shifting so that he was hovering over the other boy, he leaned down.

"You only had to ask," he whispered, and the blonde gently placed his lips upon Sasuke's.

Naruto closed his eyes at the contact, his heart squeezing as Sasuke's fingers tightened on his own. After a moment, he eased back, staring down at the Uchiha with heavy-lidded eyes.

_Why isn't my heart slowing down?_ Taking another calming breath, Naruto untangled his fingers from Sasuke's, lest he should wake the other boy. He lay back down, blue eyes fixed on his best friend. The Uchiha took a sudden breath, eyes fluttering open as he gave the ceiling a blank, sleepy stare. He turned his head, making a low noise in his throat as he spotted the blue-eyed gaze aimed at him.

" 'N. You're awake?" His voice emerged as a low mumble, his words slurring together. Naruto smiled softly in response.

"Just a nightmare."

Sasuke gave a dissatisfied grunt. "Thought y'came here…to 'void that."

Watching the Uchiha lose his battle to stay "awake," Naruto gave him a reassuring smile.

"It's okay, Sasuke. Just go back to sleep."

A light frown crossed the boy's face as he let his eyes drift shut. "D'n tell me what to do…usura…tonkachi."

The blonde chuckled lightly, watching sleep recapture the brunette.

"Say, Sasuke?"

"… 'N?"

"…Can I hold you?"

A corner of the Uchiha's lips lifted into a sleepy smile. "…Sure…"

Needing no further excuse, Naruto gently pulled Sasuke into his arms. The smaller boy wrapped an arm about the blonde's waist, shifting until his head rested upon a comfortable spot on the blonde's chest. Feeling his heart slowly calm itself, Naruto closed his eyes, buried his face in Sasuke's hair, and inhaled sharply.

The warmth of the body next to him gave Naruto's brain a helping hand into the realm of sleep. Relaxing, Naruto yawned and settled himself against the pillows. _I'll figure out what all of those emotions were tomorrow_, he thought as his mind drifted off.

He didn't have a single nightmare for the rest of the night.

* * *

Neji was not having a pleasant morning. A light frown on his noble face, he sat at his normal seat in the Star Café and glared at the air in front of him. The waitresses had yet to approach him, slightly wary of his current mood.

_Naruto…and Uchiha?_ His pale eyes narrowed slightly. The previous night, Neji had gone to Naruto's room to retrieve his notes, as promised, but no one had answered the door. Uneasy, the Hyuuga had approached the open door of the blonde's neighbor…and had been told that Naruto had gone on a double date. With Uchiha.

The ensuing laughter had ceased instantly with a glance at the Hyuuga's expression.

Placing his elbows on the table, Neji tapped the tips of his long, slender fingers together. _If he went on a date with Uchiha, especially after that weekend they spent together **and** that show he mentioned, does that mean that I'm running out of time?_

"Well? What do you think?"

Pausing, Neji glanced up at the girl standing beside him. She had a hand on her hip, a pad in the other hand, and a raised eyebrow on her face. The pair of buns atop her head clashed with the businesslike expression on her face as she lightly tapped her foot. Lifting an eyebrow of his own, Neji gave her a cool reply.

"What do I think about what?"

A corner of her mouth twitched. "Are you going to order something, or do you think you're content with scaring off the air in front of you?"

That…_almost_ sparked Neji's sense of humor. "Green tea."

That corner twitched again, but the girl never lost her businesslike exterior. "Right away."

As she strode off to place his order, Neji noted with mild interest that the girl tended to march instead of walk. Returning his gaze to the empty seat in front of him, Neji resumed frowning lightly.

_Naruto still doesn't trust me, but...I can't afford to sit back and wait while he takes Uchiha out again. _His eyebrows furrowed, then smoothed. _I'll just have to find my way there, make sure that I take advantage of the opportunity…and present Uchiha with none._

He idly shifted his eyes to watch people walk past the café, his heart still uneasy. _I can't help feeling like that double date was a problem…a big one._ Sighing softly, he folded his arms on the small table. _Though I suppose there's nothing I can do about that now._

A few minutes later, the waitress returned and set the steaming cup in front of him.

"There you go. Maybe this will help with the ice forming on your shoulder."

Her statement was said so matter-of-factly that Neji had to pause while reaching for his cup to digest what she had said. Eyebrows lifting at her boldness, he turned to face the impertinent girl.

"That was rather rude. Do you treat all of your customers this way?" he replied coldly.

She appeared to be unfazed by his tone. "To the ones who scare off the other waitresses—who, by the way, are currently sitting in the back, squealing about how gorgeous they think you are—yes, I do."

Neji's eye twitched. "I take it you are a woman who likes to speak her mind."

"You have a problem with that?" Interestingly enough, the girl's tone wasn't angry or defensive; instead, she seemed torn between mild interest in his answer and wanting to take the next table's order. His lips quirking slightly, he corrected his slightly imperfect posture.

"No, but I do find it interesting that you would choose to speak your mind so heedlessly." A smirk was tugging at his mouth. "You are, after all, in a restaurant setting."

"I'm not picky." She shifted her stance. "Besides, you struck me as a man who could take a few honest comments."

"How could you be sure? I might be inclined to get you fired."

"That would be petty, and you're too proud for that."

"Am I now?" Amused and intrigued, Neji gave her a small smile. "Do tell."

She gave him a satisfied smirk. "You have a perfected glare, you barely let your emotions show, and you sit like your back is strapped to a wooden plank. Yes, I think you're proud."

Neji frowned at the "plank" comment. _There's nothing wrong with my posture._ "Is there a problem with being proud?"

"Not until you start demeaning others, but that's a topic for another day." Pausing, she tilted her head to the side. "Why _were_ you staring down the seat in front of you?"

When Neji frowned and looked away, she shook her head.

"Alright, so that topic's off limits." She folded her arms over her white uniform top, looking down at him curiously. "Do you want me to leave you alone now? A few more minutes of your staring and I think that chair will be good and frozen."

Neji's first instinct was to tell her to leave, but a part of him was intrigued. This girl was the first to actually confront him on his attitude, and she seemed quite intelligent. After a moment, he looked up at her and studied her expression.

_It won't affect her either way if I say yes or no,_ he noted bemusedly. Still, her comments presented a small challenge, and they could certainly keep his mind of his troubles with his love life. A soft smirk on his face, he gestured to the seat in front of him.

"Sit down, if you will." He arched an elegant eyebrow. "Unless you have tables to tend to."

She paused, thinking it over. "None that the other girls can't handle." Pulling out the chair, she sat down and smiled dryly. "Maybe now they'll actually focus on their _work_ instead of you."

"You seem to have no trouble with your focus," he noted.

"I have money to make. Sitting back and simpering has no appeal or purpose," she stated calmly. Smiling, she held out a hand. "I'm TenTen, Pre-law."

"Hyuuga Neji, Pre-med. A pleasure, I'm sure."

She barked out a short laugh. "We'll see about that. I can be very frank, and some of the more proud types don't enjoy that."

Amused, Neji took a sip of his tea. "Then perhaps we shall see who irritates the other first, Miss TenTen."

She gave him a challenging smirk. "I assume we shall."

-End Chap 17-

* * *

**Author's note: This was my first draft, which I rewrote because this Sasuke was a bit too ooc, but it was a bit too funny for me to toss completely. Enjoy.**

Sasuke was fairly sure that he'd never seen Naruto twiddle his thumbs, but the blonde looked like he was giving it serious consideration as he stared at his closed door. Biting his lip, Naruto looked uncertainly at his door, then glanced at Sasuke, then back at his door. Sasuke smothered a smirk as he turned back to the blonde, one hand on his hip.

"What's the matter, tough guy? Afraid to be alone?"

"No." Naruto scowled at him, but the expression faltered before he grumpily turned back to his door and fished his key out of his pocket. Sasuke tilted his head, intrigued by the worry line that had appeared between Naruto's eyebrows.

"...Oi. I'm not planning to go to bed yet, so if you want..." he paused as Naruto turned to look at him. "Well, we could hang out for a little while if you really want to."

Naruto pouted, narrowing his eyes warily. "You're not making fun of me, are you?"

Chuckling lightly, Sasuke opened his door and let himself in. "It's up to you, Uzumaki."

The Uchiha left his door open as he started milling about in his room, and sure enough, the blonde appeared in his doorway. He glowered at the brunette.

"Don't read too much into this, Uchiha. I'm not here because I want to be."

"Yeah, yeah, 'macho, macho man' routine. Flex your muscles, beat your chest and roar, if it makes you feel better." Sasuke smothered a laugh at the murderous look Naruto gave him. "Relax. I'm not going to make fun of you."

"You just _did_, smartass." Grumbling under his breath, Naruto closed the door and shoved his hands in his pockets. "And...thanks."

Smirking, Sasuke sat on the edge of his bed and patted the spot beside him. He folded his arms, his smirk melting into an amused smile as the blonde gracelessly flopped his butt down next to him.

"Why do scary movies bother you so much, anyway?" He lifted his hands at the look Naruto gave him. "It's a valid question."

Naruto gave him a long assessing look, then sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Leaning back on his hands, he looked up at the ceiling.

"...I'm not sure, really. I think I watched too many of them when I was little. You know, before I figured out that they weren't real."

"Which was...last year, I'm assuming?" He winced at the rather forceful punch he received in the shoulder. "Sorry. Continue."

Naruto _hmph_'d, glaring at the boy next to him. "I'm done, thank you very much." Letting out a sigh of frustration, he flopped backwards onto the bed, his arms up over his head. "You know, if you're just going to tease me, I'll be better off waiting for Kiba to get back."

"I'll be good, Naruto." Sasuke wasn't quite able to keep amusement out of his tone. _Can you blame me? I haven't held the upper hand like this in a **long** time._ "When is he getting back?"

"How should I know? He said Hinata wanted to make him dinner or something because he was too nervous to eat beforehand." He sighed again, then gave a slight smirk. "Still, I think the evening went rather well for him. Hinata nearly jumped into his lap during the movie."

"You almost jumped into mi—"

"Will you give it a _REST!_" Scowling, Naruto sat up. "That does it. I'm out of here."

Laughing, Sasuke snagged his arm as the tall blonde stood. "Oh come on, Naruto. You've dealt worse to me."

The boy pouted. "But it's _funny_ when _I_ do it."

"Hypocrite." Sasuke smirked at the sour look on Naruto's face, both fully aware that Sasuke had a point. "Now sit down."

The blonde sat down so heavily on the bed that he nearly bounced Sasuke right off it. Smothering a smile, the brunette slid back on the bed, scooted over, and settled himself behind Naruto. The blonde sent him a glare over his shoulder.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Just lean back, dumbass." When Naruto hesitantly complied, Sasuke looped his arms about the boy's chest and drew him closer. He rested his chin on the blonde's shoulder, fighting off a smirk at the faint blush that crossed the bigger boy's cheeks. "There. Feel better now?"

"I thought you hated touching people."

"I'll make an exception, just this once." He closed his eyes, relishing the feel of Naruto's muscled back against his chest. One hand began to idly drift back and forth over the blonde's chest, gently mapping out the muscles he found there. Inhaling deeply, he shifted against the boy. _God, he feels good..._

After a long moment, Naruto sagged against him. "I knew it. You're a clingy guy in disguise, aren't you?"

"...Something like that." It was taking all of his self control to keep from letting his hands roam to more...interesting places. "Are you feeling better?"

"I feel like a teddy bear." Despite his comment, Naruto smiled. "But yeah, I'm feeling better." Shifting his shoulders, he snuggled into Sasuke's hold. "You're comfy."

"Must be all of that refusing to work out."

"...And what's with all the jokes tonight?" Sitting up, he turned around and gave Sasuke an odd look. "You've been in an abnormally good mood ever since we got ready to go to the movies."

The Uchiha lifted an eyebrow, dropping his arms from around the blonde. "Is that not allowed?"

"It's weird, and it's freaking me out." After gazing at him for a long moment, Naruto abruptly reached forward, snagged Sasuke's wrists, and pushed the boy flat on his back with his arms over his head. He grinned at the shocked look on the Uchiha's face. "That's better."

Sasuke's heart started pounding as he took in the suggestive position Naruto had put them in. Swallowing, he pasted a smirk on his face.

"And how does this change anything?"

"Because you're cute when you're flustered." Naruto chuckled when Sasuke's face took on a hint of pink, releasing the boy and sitting up. "But anyway, this _did_ help me get over the movie."

Sasuke didn't get up, keeping his arms up over his head as he watched the blonde. "Does that mean you're leaving?"

"Into that dark, empty room? Hell no."

Smirk widening, Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Afraid ghosts will come out of the walls?"

"Worse. I'm afraid you'll go crazy, hunt me down and kill me."

The brunette laughed at that, missing the way Naruto's grin faltered for a moment. "You're safe from me, I promise." Hesitating, Sasuke gave Naruto an assessing look. _I may be pushing things a bit, but..._ "Naruto..."

"What?"

"Do you..." Sasuke hesitated again, then decided to take the plunge. "Do you want to stay here tonight?"

Naruto looked like Sasuke had just slapped him with a live trout. "...What?"

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke sat up. "I didn't mean it like _that_." _Well, ok...I kinda did._ "I just thought I would offer, since you can't be sure Kiba won't kill you in your sleep."

"Kiba's not as scary as you are." Naruto considered it for a long moment while Sasuke kept his expression as bland as he could with his heart leaping in his chest. "Well, alright. If you're sure I'm not going to bug you."

"You always bug me, Naruto." _Yes! He's staying!_ Sasuke smirked dryly. "But this time, I'll put up with you."

"Gee, thanks for the generosity," he replied dryly. Sighing, he lay back on the bed and folded his arms behind his head. "I feel like you're babying me."

Chuckling, Sasuke lay down beside him. Naruto gave him a sour look. "_Don't_ say it, Sasuke. I don't want to hear it."

The Uchiha lifted a hand in acknowledgement, then folded it across his stomach. The two boys lay in silence for a few minutes, both staring up at the ceiling as though it were the single most interesting thing they'd ever seen...shy of paint drying. After a while, Sasuke rolled his head to the side and looked at the boy next to him.

"You're thinking about something."

"Yeah? How can you tell?"

"I smell smoke." He smothered a smile when the blonde stuck his tongue out at him. "So, really...what are you thinking about?"

Naruto hesitated for a long moment, then apparently abandoned whatever he was really considering and smirked at the brunette.

"I'm thinking about how lucky you are to have a fan club. Girls mobbing you at every pass?" He heaved a wistful sigh. "It must be wonderful."

Snorting, Sasuke resumed his perusal of the ceiling. "It'd be wonderful to you. You'd probably take the excuse to score around the clock."

Frowning, Naruto whacked Sasuke on the chest. "Give me a little more credit than _that_, man. I'm gorgeous, but I'm not a manwhore." He paused. "I'd only score _halfway_ around the clock."

The Uchiha rolled his eyes. "If you're that narcissistic and you _don't_ have the fangirl squad trailing after you, I'd hate to see what happened if you _did_."

"Probably nothing. A guy can only love himself so much."

"In your case, I'm not so sure." After a moment, Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed. "Besides," he mumbled, "I'd think you have enough people chasing after you as _is_."

Naruto glanced over at him, eyebrows lifting. "What...you mean Neji and Gaara?"

The Uchiha's gaze snapped over to the blonde, his expression darkening. "_Yes_, I mean Neji and Gaara. How long did it take you to figure out that they were after you?"

The blonde furrowed his eyebrows at that, frowning. "Well, sheesh, Sasuke! It's not like I _asked_ for them to like me." Sighing, he passed a hand over his eyes. "Actually...I was just thinking about them. About what I'm going to do with them."

One of Sasuke's eyebrows twitched. _I see. So he's laying here right next to ME in MY room, and he's thinking about my rivals. That's just perfect._

-end chap 17.2-


	18. Transition

**Author's note: To clear up a bit of confusion, the first half of chapter 17 was the real chapter, not the second half.**

**Enjoy.

* * *

**

_Soft blonde hair tickled his face as warm breath ghosted over his lips. A warm, calloused hand tightened in his as their breaths mingled. A ghost of a smile slid over the brunette's face, and he lifted his lips to meet the other's..._

Feeling fuzzy-minded, Sasuke grunted softly and peeled his eyes open in the morning light. A hand lifted to absentmindedly rub his lips. _A dream?_ Slowly, a smile settled on his face.

_If only that great blonde idiot **had** kissed me last night._ Sasuke heaved a light sigh, feeling oddly content with the little dream he'd had. _That would've put a capstone on the entire evening._

Shifting his sleepy smile into a smirk, Sasuke turned to look at the bedding next to him.

"Good morning, Nar..." Sasuke blinked, abruptly aware that the blonde was missing. Frowning, he reached out to touch the still rumpled sheets, expecting to at least feel the leftover body heat of the boy who'd shared his bed.

Nothing.

_Figures. He must've left a while ago._ Absurdly disappointed that he hadn't gotten to wake up next to Naruto, Sasuke sat up and rubbed his eyes. _I wonder how he got out of here without waking me..._

The Uchiha slowly swung his feet over the side of the bed, trying to get his brain to catch up to the morning. He blinked blearily at the digital clock beside his bed.

_10:30? I shouldn't feel **this** out of it._ Yawning, he stood and ran a hand through his hair. _What time **did** we fall asleep last night?_

The shrill ringing of his room phone shook him out of his thoughts. Shaking his head, he picked up the phone and hit the "talk" button.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Sasuke-kun." The low, serpentine voice sent inexplicable shivers down the Uchiha's spine. Sasuke flattened his lips.

"I asked you not to call me that...sir."

A low chuckle crossed the phone line, though Sasuke received the distinct impression that his boss was _not_ amused.

"You have been skipping an awful amount of work lately, Sasuke-kun." The Uchiha heard the faint sound of shuffling papers in the background. "I trust you will be making up the time?"

"Yes, Mr. Orochimaru," Sasuke replied, barely keeping his tone civil. _So I've missed a few days of work. I've been a **little** busy._ He frowned. _It's not like I like work **that** much, anyway..._

A part of him was railing at the irresponsible tack he'd taken regarding his finances, but he ignored it.

"Good. I'll expect you on Saturday _and_ Sunday. Eight hour shifts, each day." Sasuke winced, but grunted out an affirmative. "And Sasuke-kun...I _do_ miss our time together."

The Uchiha's lip curled unpleasantly at the low peal of laughter than accompanied that comment before the line went dead.

"Fucking lecher..." Being reminded of the rather disturbingly perverted ways of his employer was _not_ Sasuke's choice beginning of a day. At least the snake-like man had realized that putting a hand on the Uchiha would bring all of his lawyers upon his head, so he didn't _really_ have anything to worry about.

It sure as hell would make for an uncomfortable weekend, though.

Still in his pajamas, Sasuke padded to his door. As he pulled it open, an annoyingly familiar voice filtered in from the hallway.

"...Going tomorrow, aren't you?"

"You're going to be there?" Naruto's surprised voice followed Gaara's into Sasuke's room. His mood plummeting further, Sasuke pulled his door the rest of the way open and stepped into the hall.

The blonde stood with his arms folded, dressed in another pair of faded bib-overalls with a lumpy duffel bag slung over his shoulder. A notebook tucked under his free arm, he blinked at Gaara. The redhead smirked lightly.

"Well, I should be. It's one of mine."

Making a noise of remembrance, Naruto rubbed the top of his head. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that. You're taking a break from the club, then?"

Gaara's lips twitched. "A short one." His eyes flickered over to Sasuke, who stood behind the blonde with his expression growing more disgruntled by the second. Gaara smirked softly.

At the redhead's shift of focus, Naruto glanced over his shoulder.

"Oh! Morning, Sleepyhead." Naruto grinned at him. "I was wondering if you'd ever get up."

_Well now, **he's** in a good mood this morning._ Lifting an eyebrow, Sasuke leaned back against the wall beside his door.

"I'm still not sure how you managed to get out of bed without waking me up," he questioned in a low voice. He smirked inwardly as Gaara's smirk dissolved into a dangerously dark expression at the implied meaning of his comment.

To his surprise, Naruto turned a little red. "Well, um, I made am effort not to wake you up." He chuckled lightly, folding an arm behind his head. "You looked like you needed the sleep."

Sasuke didn't reply to that, his eyes glued to the faint dusting of rose on the blonde's whiskered cheeks. _Why is he embarrassed? _A possible reason leapt into his mind, making his heart quicken. _There's no way that...that my dream was **real**...is there?_

Coughing into his palm, Naruto readjusted the strap of his duffel bag. "Anyway, I'll see you guys later. Don't kill each other."

The two boys watched the blonde leave in silence. After a moment, their eyes locked, daggers were traded, and as one turned away from each other. Closing his door, Sasuke lifted a hand and rubbed his lips again.

_Could he really have kissed me...?_

* * *

Ignoring the weight of his duffel bag cutting into his shoulder, Naruto cut his way across one of the main roads through the dorms. He glanced down at the notebooks in his hand.

"Man, I hope Neji's at that café of his. I really don't feel like lugging these notebooks around all day," he mumbled to himself. A small part of him felt guilty...his neighbor had spotted him when sneaking from Sasuke's room to his own earlier that morning and complained about receiving death glares for _Naruto_ forgetting his promises. Nervously, he sifted the spiral bound notebook.

_I hope he's not mad at me... He has to know by now that the reason I forgot was that I went on a double date with Sasuke._ Naruto winced. _That's pretty harsh. Way to go, **genius**._

As the café swung into view, Naruto squared his shoulders resolutely. _Well, it was a bad way to do it, but if this gets Neji to rethink his feelings for me, it might not work out so badly..._

Trying to fight down his guilt, Naruto pushed open the door to the café, looked around...and froze.

Neji was sitting at his favorite table and chatting rather...animatedly with a gorgeous, bun-wearing girl.

Slowly, a satisfied smile worked its way onto Naruto's face. _Well, well, well. Isn't **that** interesting._ He shifted his weight onto one foot, assessing the situation. Neji looked like he was torn between getting along with and arguing with his new little girlfriend. Best not to muddy the waters, then.

Smothering a smile, Naruto walked briskly over to the couple.

_Here goes nothing._

"That's ridiculous. How can doctors be expected to perform if they're constantly being hounded by lawyers? _More_ mistakes will be made under that sort of pressure." Frowning, Neji folded his arms on the small red table.

"Mm, perhaps, but patients still need more protection from sloppy methods. If they die unnecessarily, shouldn't their families receive compensation?" Before the Hyuuga could respond, TenTen turned around and glanced at the person approaching them. She whistled. "I wonder what _he's_ going to order. He looks like a big eater."

Blinking, Neji tore his eyes off the girl in front of him and looked up.

"Naruto?" His voice reflected his surprise as the blonde grinned and stopped beside them. _How did I not notice his entrance? Was I **that** involved in our discussion?_ Clearing his throat, he turned towards the taller boy. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to return your Genetics notebook. Sorry I wasn't there last night." The blonde gave a quick smile and nod to the girl sitting across from Neji. Smiling, TenTen nodded back and watched the two boys, curiosity shining clearly in her eyes.

Slightly uncomfortable, Neji took his notebook from Naruto. "It's...all right, though a note would have been appreciated."

Naruto winced. "I'm really sorry, Neji. I completely forgot." Sparing a quick second glance at TenTen, he smiled softly. "Thanks for helping me out, though. I really appreciate it."

"Any time." Neji's eyebrows furrowed, despite his comment. "Naruto..."

"I didn't mean to interrupt your discussion," the other boy cut in, fingering the strap of his duffel bag. "I'll catch you later, ok?"

Neji managed a nod and small wave before the blonde turned, gave TenTen a short bow, and left the café. A small frown bloomed and grew as he watched Naruto leave.

"...So _that's_ what's going on."

The proud Hyuuga nearly jumped at the girl's quietly amused voice. Schooling his expression into a cool, collected mask, he faced her.

"What are you talking about?" he asked dryly. Her small smile grew.

"That boy is important to you, isn't he?" Lips twitching, she waved a hand at his icy expression. "Don't give me that look. I can tell."

"And how, exactly, did you deduce that?"

"You let your guard down." At his surprised blink, she smirked and leaned forward. "I've been talking to you for almost an hour, sweetheart, and you haven't even come _close_ to relaxing around me. He walks up, and you melt...by comparison, of course."

"Of course." To say that Neji was uncomfortable now would be a grievous understatement. Correcting his posture, he gazed out the window.

After a long moment of silence, the dark-haired girl continued. "And, considering your attitude, I'm assuming he doesn't feel the same way about you?"

The icy look he sent her was enough to make her rise to her feet. "All right, conversation over, I take it." Rescuing her forgotten pad from one of her red apron's pockets, she looked down at him. "I'm not one for romantic advice, so I'm not going to give it to you."

_Thank heaven for small favors._

"But since I don't want you to angst all day, I'll just give you a little quote that's helped me: 'If you let something go and it returns to you, it will be yours forever. If it doesn't return, it was never yours to begin with.'"

At the long look Neji sent her way, she lifted her pad.

"So...are you going to order anything else?"

Neji shook his head, and the girl nodded briskly and strode off. Frowning, he resumed staring out the window.

_Never yours..._

* * *

Sasuke was frustrated.

Five times today, he'd run into Naruto, and five times, he'd been unable to get the boy to hold still long enough to breach their report. He ground his teeth.

How was he supposed to "progress their relationship" if he couldn't even hold the boy's attention for more than five minutes?

Disappointed with his failure to pin the blonde down for any significant length of time, the Uchiha grudgingly decided to give himself a break. Making his way to the street, he climbed onto a bus to take him out to the Super Wal-mart, choosing a window seat so that he could glower at everything they passed. With all of the stress of the past few weeks, Sasuke decided that he deserved a new stash of his favorite snack.

Idly, he wondered what would happen if anyone found out that Uchiha Sasuke had a profound and crippling weakness for unsalted mini pretzels.

Not that it should be a tremendous surprise...ever since the Uchiha had discovered the frighteningly un-sweet confections, he'd made sure to NEVER have any on stock. After all, if he let himself indulge, with _his_ obsessive personality, even his small-boned genes wouldn't be able to stop the weight gain.

He was fairly sure Naruto would have made his life a living hell the moment he spotted a healthy pouch on Sasuke's stomach.

Placing one hand self-consciously about his middle, Sasuke waited for the bus to come to a stop in front of the store, stood, and made his way off the abruptly crowded bus. He entered the store purposefully, immediately snagging a hand basket, marching to the snack aisle, and stuffing it full of all the unsalted pretzels he could find.

Vaguely satisfied with his load, he started towards the check-out aisles.

_"Assistance is needed in the gardening department. Gardening department."_

Sasuke automatically ignored the voice, but he glanced up as a second voice was caught on microphone by accident.

_"Oi, tell them to hurry up, I don't have all—"_

"Naruto?" Intrigued, Sasuke pivoted on his heel and made a beeline for the department at the back of the store. Reaching the aisles, he poked his head in each until he found the tall blonde scowling at a tremendous package of grass seed that had been placed far above his head.

"Bunch of idiots," he heard the blonde mutter. "Whose idea was it to place the _heaviest_ bag on the _top_ shelf?"

"More 'horticulture' work, Naruto?"

The boy in question nearly leapt out of his skin before turning to face him. "S-Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

Sasuke smothered a smirk. "I heard your voice over the intercom, dobe."

"...Oh." Scratching the back of his head, the boy glanced away. The Uchiha took the opportunity to take in the boy's now-messy overalls. _What on earth is he **doing**?_

"Naruto..." For some reason, Sasuke hesitated before asking the question burning on his tongue. Shaking his head, he switched mental gears. "Why have you been avoiding me all day?"

"Avoiding you?" At that, the blonde turned back to blink confusedly at his friend. "What makes you think I've been avoiding you?"

"Every time I tried to stop you, today, you slipped away." He lifted an eyebrow. "I'm not going to write that report by myself."

Naruto winced. "I swear, I'm not going to make you write it yourself, Sasuke. It's just that...this project is really breathing down my neck right now, and I—"

"Ah, yes, the project that no one seems to think exists." Growing irritated, Sasuke placed his free hand on his hip. "When are you going to tell me the _truth_ of where you keep disappearing to, Uzumaki?"

The blonde looked distinctly uncomfortable. "I'm not lying to you, Sas—"

"I _know_ you're not taking any classes on this!" the Uchiha snapped. "I'm not going to buy any of your excuses anymore." When Naruto didn't reply, he scowled. "Why are you even lying to me about something so trivial?"

Abruptly, Naruto's expression grew serious. "It's not trivial, Sasuke," he replied softly. "It's...something really important to me."

Sasuke regarded him for a long moment, setting his pretzel-laden basket down. Straightening, he walked over to the blonde's side and pinned him with his gaze.

"If it's important to you, why won't you tell me?" He hesitated. "Don't you trust me?"

Naruto's eyebrows shot up, and he reached out to grip the shorter boy's shoulders. "No! It's not that I don't trust you, Sasuke, it's just..." He sighed. "I can't afford for _anyone_ to know at the moment."

Frowning, Sasuke debated whether or not to accept that statement. Honestly, if Naruto couldn't trust him with..._whatever_ his little secret was...how much could he really trust _Sasuke_ on the whole? Shouldn't being his best friend warrant _something?_

As if sensing his friend's thoughts, Naruto tightened his grip of Sasuke's shoulders.

"Sasuke, believe me, when I'm ready, you'll be the first person to know what I'm up to. Ok?"

The brunette frowned, not quite willing to accept that answer, but he gave a short nod anyway. He received a lop-sided grin in return.

"Ok, then." Dropping his hands, Naruto let his eyes drift aside. "Um...Sasuke?"

"What?" Even though he'd been released, Sasuke hadn't stepped back. Something about the scent of dirt all over Naruto was...oddly appealing.

"...What's with all the pretzels?"

Freezing, Sasuke felt a very faint blush try to grace his pale cheeks. He fought it back down, turning to pick up his basket.

"It's none of your business," he replied stiffly.

"Uh huh."

The Uchiha started to walk away, but his mind caught on something and gave him pause. He glanced back, only to find Naruto still watching him.

"Say, Naruto. Why did you blush this morning when I mentioned our sleeping together?" He smirked when another telltale flush crossed the buff blonde's cheeks. "You didn't molest me in my sleep, did you?"

"What?" Naruto sputtered adorably, turning another shade redder. Sasuke's eyebrows lifted.

"...Naruto...you _didn't_ do anything while I was asleep...did you?" It sounded ludicrous, but Naruto's face was still red.

"Of _course_ I didn't, Uchiha! Geez!"

"...Then why are you blushing?"

"Because..." he trailed off, folding his arms over his chest and staring at the floor. He muttered something incoherent.

"What?"

Scowling, he looked back up, then shifted his gaze to the garden hoes across the aisle. "I said...that it was hard...not to."

Sasuke stared at him. "It was hard not to molest me in my sleep?"

"You don't understand!" Naruto exploded, turning away. "You're really freaking _cute_ when you sleep, god damn you."

The Uchiha's lips twitched at the blonde's obvious discomfort, despite feeling vaguely irritated over being called cute.

"So you're saying that I tempted you?" His lips twitched into a smirk. "You could've woken me up for that."

Naruto glared at him, then snorted. "No, because regardless of how cute you look when you sleep, you're still the same prickly bastard when you're awake." He grinned. "Ideally, I'd keep you asleep through all the perverted things my mind can muster."

Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke tried to find a good comeback for that. "At least I'm not a fan of being 'overly affectionate' in _my_ sleep."

Enjoying the way Naruto's eyes sparked at that, Sasuke turned to walk away. "I'll see you tonight, Pervert."

"Pervert!"

The Uchiha let out an uncharacteristic snort at the affronted tone Naruto used. Behind him, the blonde clenched his hands into fists and ground his teeth.

"Oi! For _that_, Uchiha, you won't see me until tomorrow night. You can work on that part of the project on your _own_." When Sasuke turned around, Naruto's gaze abruptly turned thoughtful.

Placing a hand on his chin, Naruto looked Sasuke over. "Tomorrow..."

Sasuke was starting to feel a small wriggle of unease. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh, nothing." Naruto's voice had become dangerously light. "Just...wear something nice for the show tomorrow night, would you?"

Now Sasuke was _sure_ that he should be worried. "You still haven't told me what this show of yours is, Naruto."

The brunette received an angelic smile. "You'll just have to find out tomorrow night, won't you?"

Sasuke eyed him warily as the blonde approached him. Placing an arm about the Uchiha's shoulders, he leaned down and whispered into his ear.

"For one night, Uchiha, you belong to _me_." He chuckled lightly, sending shivers down Sasuke's spine. "And I plan to take advantage of that."

Despite his abruptly pounding heart, Sasuke managed to give him a challenging smile.

"Make sure that you do." Feeling smug at the responding quirk of the blonde's eyebrows, Sasuke strode away. A brief glance back showed Naruto watching him bemusedly...and those blue eyes were currently contemplating his butt.

Amused, Sasuke made his way towards the cashier.

_Tomorrow night should be interesting, Naruto-kun. **Very** interesting._

**

* * *

Author's note: Not my favorite, but the transition was necessary. Make sure you guys keep reviewing, though. If the number drops, I don't know the reason why: disinterest, dislike, or laziness (my personal reason). Inspiration's low these days, so don't be surprised or alarmed if you see other forays cropping up to give me a mental break from CN.**


	19. Gender Confusion

**Author's note: Sorry about the delay (though it seems to be the season for it). My time is really short nowadays between school and work, so I'll try to get in time to write when I can.**

**Disclaimer: The descriptions in this chapter have not been approved by Hershae, nor are they her words. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was having an anxiety attack.

Smoothing his hair down for the umpteenth time since Naruto had appeared at his door with a mischievous smile on his face, Sasuke frowned lightly out the truck window. Despite convincing himself that tonight was a prime opportunity to snag the boy's affection, the Uchiha couldn't get rid of the feeling that things were going to go very, very wrong.

...That, or he had a somehow absurdly humiliating night ahead of him.

Illuminated storefronts splashed orange light into the truck as the two drove to the center of campus. Glancing at the tall blonde next to him, Sasuke briefly took note of how the fluttering lights made the whisker-like scars on Naruto's cheeks stand out in stark relief. The brunette let out a soft huff of frustration.

"Naruto, would you _please_ tell me where we're going?" he demanded in an exasperated tone. The blonde simply glanced over at him and grinned.

"I'm actually surprised that you haven't heard anything about this show yet. Everyone's talking about it."

Sasuke's lips thinned. "I'd prefer to hear it from you, Naruto."

Chuckling, Naruto shifted in his seat and lifted his right arm. He placed it behind the headrest of Sasuke's seat, making the sapphire blue shirt he was wearing catch the dull light from the street. Sasuke's eyes darted to the arm beside him, swallowing at the sight of the defined muscles that rippled beneath the smooth material. A waft of the blonde's cologne drifted past to tease his nose.

"Relax, Sasuke," Naruto stated with a laugh in his voice. Sasuke had to blink to bring himself back to the conversation. "Honestly, you're the only person I know who can pout this much when going on a date."

The Uchiha froze. _Date? He's admitting that this is a date?_ Blinking, Sasuke let his mind race after the thought.

"We're going on a date, Naruto?" Sasuke mentally patted himself on the back for his cool tone, especially since his heart had started pounding furiously. "You didn't tell me that."

Lifting an eyebrow, the blonde gave him a sidelong look. "You don't want this to be a date?"

"I didn't say that," the Uchiha replied just a _little_ too quickly. He paused. "Still, you could have let me know."

Naruto shrugged, returning his gaze to the road. "I guess..." The blonde looked slightly uncomfortable for a moment. "I didn't think you'd mind. You've...well, you've been acting like you..."

Sasuke aimed an intense stare at the blonde next to him when Naruto trailed off. "I've been acting like I what, Naruto?"

At first, Sasuke wasn't sure Naruto had even heard him; the blonde continued staring at the road ahead of him, a small, pensive frown on his lips. Eventually, Naruto simply gave him a gentle smile.

"It's nothing, Sasuke."

The Uchiha was dying to respond to that, but he decided to keep silent. Returning his gaze to the window, he spent a few quiet minutes studying the people they were passing.

"...I want this to be a date, Naruto."

Sasuke's quiet admission settled in the truck for a few minutes before the blonde shifted his arm. After a moment's hesitation, he settled the arm about Sasuke's shoulders.

"I think I can comply with that," he replied softly.

Heart pounding, Sasuke allowed himself a small smile and settled against Naruto's arm. Warmth sifted through Sasuke's black button-down shirt from Naruto's skin, and he fought to keep down a shiver when the blonde gently gripped his shoulder and squeezed.

_I will not act like a schoolgirl. I will not act like a schoolgirl. I will not act like a schoolgirl..._

They spent the rest of the short drive in comfortable silence.

* * *

Pounding music was the first thing Sasuke noticed as Naruto parked the car outside the Commons. People were milling about outside the tremendous campus food court, chatting animatedly. Frowning slightly, Sasuke got out of the truck.

_What on earth is going on here?_ A confused furrow appeared between his eyebrows as he watched an extremely scantily clad female—could those shorts _get_ any shorter?—laugh as she spoke to her friends. Another such female—this one wearing extensive colored makeup in a flower pattern on her face—strutted by on stiletto heels as she entered the building.

An appreciative whistle behind him drew his attention, and Sasuke turned to see Naruto grin and walk up to him, blue eyes focused on the girls milling about. Irritation swirled through the brunette.

"Naruto, don't tell me you brought me here just so you could ogle girls," he stated in a low, dangerous voice. The blonde simply laughed, throwing an arm about Sasuke's shoulders and tugging him close.

"No way! I brought you so I could ogle _you_, dumbass." Patting him briefly on the chest, Naruto ignored Sasuke's shock, grabbed the smaller boy's hand, and began dragging him towards the building's entrance. "Let's go! I want to get a good seat."

His eyes glued to their joined hands, Sasuke promptly stopped caring about the girls—and guys, who were showing a surprising amount of interest—and followed the tall blonde into the building. The interior had been remarkably remodeled during the day: streamers of all colors littered the ceiling, confetti and silly string flung carelessly on the floor. Sasuke's bones started vibrating in time to the beat of the increasingly loud music pouring from the main cafeteria as they approached the darkened area.

The Uchiha's eyebrows quirked as he took in the normally mundane area: a dance stage, complete with catwalk, had emerged at the front of the room, expert lighting sent multiple colors swinging across the floor, and two tall pillars with thin cloth stretched between them allowed for shadow dancers to shake their hearts out. The center area, which normally held tables, was arranged almost in a Vegas dinner-show setting. Small vases filled with silver and gold painted roses and mini-glow sticks snuggled the tabletops.

Still tugging on Sasuke's hand, Naruto wove his way through the milling people and picked a seat at the front and center of the stage. Looking self-satisfied, he flopped gracelessly into a seat and patted the one next to him.

"Looks like we got here just in time," he stated as Sasuke sat beside him. "I was afraid we wouldn't get good seats with all these people here."

Sasuke eyed the stage. "I assume that you're still not going to tell me what type of show this is?"

Naruto opened his mouth to reply, but a cool voice interrupted him.

"I'm not surprised that you couldn't figure it out on your own, Uchiha."

Both boys turned to see Neji gazing down at them, a cool expression on his face. The boy was dressed in white slacks, an off-white silk shirt buttoned only halfway up, and a black T-shirt beneath it. He was almost Sasuke's opposite, since the Uchiha had chosen to come to the show dressed entirely in black.

A part of Sasuke puffed out its fur and snarled at the Hyuuga's appearance. Letting his lip curl into a disdainful sneer, he lashed out at his rival.

"I see you make a habit of appearing when uninvited, Hyuuga. With your lineage, I would have expected better."

Naruto's head swung towards his companion at the barb, eyebrows rising as Neji's lowered behind him.

"I don't make comments about your familial background, Uchiha," he replied stiffly. "I would expect you to do the same."

Knowing he was in the wrong didn't mean that he was going to admit it. Sasuke simply turned and stared resolutely at the stage, ignoring the Hyuuga's presence entirely. Clearing his throat, Naruto turned back to face Neji.

"So, uh, what brings you here, Neji?"

Prying his dark gaze off the Uchiha, Neji looked at the blonde in front of him. "Don't you remember? _You're_ the one who told me about this show."

_That_ got Sasuke's attention. His gaze snapped towards Naruto, who winced reflexively without even turning to look at him. The blonde placed a hand in his hair, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Oh, yeah. I guess I did."

Sasuke was surprised that Naruto's back didn't erupt into flames with the force of his glare upon it.

Looking amused, Neji sat down on the opposite side of the blonde. "You don't mind if I join you two, do you, Naruto?"

The buff boy shifted uncomfortably, aware of the poisonous looks Sasuke was emphatically sending him. "N-no, go ahead."

Sasuke added some acid and napalm to his glare, shifting it to the pale Hyuuga.

Neji simply gave him a smug smile.

Just when Sasuke was contemplating climbing into Naruto's lap and screaming, "HE'S MINE! GO AWAY," another voice presented itself.

"So you did make it, Naruto." Gaara folded his arms, an unreadable expression on his face as he looked down at the Uchiha next to the blonde he was addressing. "It seems like this will be an interesting evening."

Sasuke scowled briefly at the redhead before returning his fire-lit glare to Naruto. Smiling weakly, the blonde ran a finger along his buttoned collar.

"Hey, Gaara. Do you have your equipment all set up?"

The boy didn't move his cold gaze from Sasuke. "Yes. I have a CD playing right now."

Eyebrows twitching, Sasuke turned to look at the short redhead. "You have a CD playing? What are you, the DJ?"

"Actually, I am." Gaara shifted his vision to watch his roommate triple-check the electronics. "Kankuro and I make quite the team."

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow at the lack of sarcasm in the other boy's voice, but he declined to comment. Inside, his mind was happily concocting ways to destroy the other two boys, haul Naruto away, and make sure no one ever bothered them again. He was busy contemplating taking Naruto's arm and growling at Neji when Gaara abruptly touched his ear and frowned.

"Showtime," he stated shortly, taking his hand away from the tiny earpiece. He gave the blonde a short nod. "Naruto."

As the redhead stalked off, Sasuke sent Naruto a demanding glare. "Care to explain?"

The look the blonde gave him in response made Sasuke's heart jump in his chest. Naruto's expression was filled with a lesser shade of the irritation Sasuke felt, but Sasuke noticed that something...different was floating in those blue eyes. Swallowing hard, Sasuke decided to face the darkening stage.

_Naruto...is it possible that you really do..._ His heart continued pounding as a warm hand slid discreetly over his, squeezed, and fell away in the darkness. _You really **did** want this to be a date, didn't you?_

The pre-show music died away, giving people their final clue to shuffle to their seats. A large group of boys dressed in shirts that said, "I'm not gay, but my boyfriend is," sat behind them, loudly proclaiming who in the area they thought was gorgeous. When their list included the three of them, Sasuke's eye twitched.

Before he could say anything, Naruto turned around and grinned at them. "I take it you guys are ready for pride week to begin?"

A rowdy return of "HELL YEAH" made Naruto laugh, wink at them, and return to facing forward. Neji leaned towards him.

"You seem to be getting into the spirit yourself, Naruto."

_Want kill Neji. Want kill now._

The blonde simply slouched comfortably in his seat and smiled enigmatically. "Maybe I am, Neji."

The two boys sitting next to him gave him an odd look, but the 20th Century Fox Fanfare spilling out of the tremendous speakers hidden above and around the stage demanded their attention. The crowd hushed, eyes drawn to the spotlights swinging across the stage.

_"Uh huh, this my shit. All the girls, stomp your feet like this."_

At the stomping beat that followed, a tall black woman in green stilettos and a neon green, sequined dress strode out onto the stage.

_"A few times I've been around this track._

_So it's not just gonna happen like that._

_Cuz__ I ain't no hollaback giiiirl._

_I ain't no hollaback giiiiirl."_

The woman started lip syncing to the music, shaking her broad hips—and nearly blinding the front row with her sequins—and strutting around stage to the music. Thrilled, the crowd started screaming its enthusiasm, which enticed the woman to wink, stick her butt out, and shake it.

A few moments later, Gaara gave the song a slight remix and stopped it.

_"Cuz I ain't no holla—ain't no holla—ain't no hollab-b-back giiiiiiirl."_

Swiping at her mussed bangs, the woman picked up a microphone from the floor, rested a hand on her hip, and spoke to the crowd.

"How are y'all doin' tonight?" she spoke in a surprisingly deep alto voice. She smiled at the cheers that she received. "Good, good...I guess that means you're not drunk enough yet. But don't worry darlings, we'll fix that by the end of the night."

She turned and glanced over her shoulder at the rowdy hoots and hollers that erupted from the right side of the stage. "Just ask them, it looks like they've been drinking already."

Confused as to what type of show they'd be watching, Sasuke glanced over at his companions. Naruto had a tremendously amused grin on his face, while Neji looked...uncomfortable. _What's going on?_

"For those of you who don't already know me—which IS a crime—my name is Hershae Chocolat..."

A sinking feeling settled in Sasuke's stomach.

"...And I am _the_ best drag queen mc in the universe."

* * *

Naruto had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at the frozen expression on Sasuke's face. Supremely amused with himself, he lifted his arms to rest on the back of his chair, elbows bent and wrists resting on the plastic by his shoulders.

"What's the matter, Sasuke? Never thought about dressing in drag?"

Sasuke slowly turned his head to face the blonde, an unreadable expression in his eyes. "Is this what you call a date, Uzumaki?"

The temperature of his voice could have frozen a lake. Naruto simply laughed, attempting to ignore the way Neji had stiffened beside him.

"Aw, c'mon. You'll enjoy it, I promise."

Grinning cheekily at the boy next to him, Naruto turned back to the stage and watched as Hershae strutted about the stage.

"We have a great show for you tonight to kick off pride week. Our entertainers are some of the best in the United States..." She paused and nodded at the applause. "And they're all dying to give y'all a show. Tell me, where are the gays in the house?"

Screams. Sasuke and Neji exchanged a short, commiserating glare, while Naruto's grin simply grew bigger.

"The straight people?"

More screams.

"And our darling 'equal opportunity' kids?"

Naruto was the loudest by far.

Laughing, Hershae shook her head. "You know, I love straight people. They make things so _interesting!_ And besides, if it weren't for straights, I'd still just be a thought!" She pouted cutely, as if to say, "Now wouldn't that be _horrible?_"

Swiping at her hair—which Sasuke now realized was probably a wig...especially since it was _also_ green—Hershae scanned the crowd and gave a conspiratorial wink.

"Don't worry, though. We'll convert you by the end of the show."

At the loud hooting that followed, she lifted her free arm to hail the crowd. "Now for our first entertainer! Say hello to 'Shanquay Boulevard'!"

Moments after Hershae disappeared backstage, Christina Aguilara's "Car Wash" began playing, and a tall "woman" with long black hair and very little clothing came striding onstage. Naruto noted the girl's appearance with appreciation, impressed with how well "she" carried off being a female.

_Honestly, if I didn't know better, I'd swear she was a chick._ He chuckled. _Then I would've run scared, simply because she's taller than me._

After the girl finished "singing" and strode off-stage, Naruto rose to his feet.

"I'm going to get us some drinks. What do you guys want?"

He ignored the _Just-don't-leave-me-with-HIM_ vibes the two sent him. "Well? What do you want? Beer?"

The two traded glares with each other before Sasuke stiffly replied, "Rum and coke."

"Gin and tonic."

Naruto glanced back and forth between them, registering the flying sparks, and sighed. "I'll be right back. Don't kill each other."

Wandering off to the bar, Naruto ran a hand through his lightly gelled hair. _Dammit, Neji...why'd you have to show up? I was trying to get Sasuke to loosen up, not tighten the screws even further._ He sighed. _But I guess I don't blame him. If a bunch of people were after Sasuke and I found out that he was going on a date with one of them, I'd probably wheedle my way along, too..._

Naruto froze in mid-stride, staring unseeingly at the bar with wide eyes. _Wait a minute. I would?_ He frowned. _If I were in that scenario...I'd be jealous. Fist-cracking jealous._

Put off balance by his revelation, he shook his head and stepped up to the bar, ordering his drinks absentmindedly. _I'd hate it if Sasuke showed interest in anyone but me. If that's the case, then maybe..._

Smiling, he received his drinks, paid, and returned to his seat.

_...Maybe Sasuke's not the only one who should be making a confession._

Sitting down between the Uchiha and Hyuuga, who were steadfastly ignoring each other, he passed each his drink and took a strong sip of his beer. He slouched, pretending not to feel both their eyes on him as he gazed at the stage. As time passed, their silent battle with each other sent tension rolling up and down Naruto's spine.

_...I think I'm gonna need another beer..._

* * *

Three performers later—all of whom looked frighteningly realistic—Hershae strode back out on stage, this time wearing a bright orange number and singing along with "Barbie Girl." Fanning herself with a limp hand, she scanned the crowd.

"You people enjoying yourselves?" Screams. "Well, it's about to get better. First, I need a volunteer."

She scanned the crowd, then let her eyes rest on a certain loudmouthed, annoyingly gorgeous blonde.

"And what's your name, honey?" she asked in a silky tone, strutting over to stand before Naruto on the stage.

Naruto smiled, straightening in his seat. "Naruto."

"Would you come up here please, Naruto?"

Sasuke fought to keep his hands to himself as the blonde obligingly stood and climbed the short stairway at the end of the catwalk. _I swear, if he even TOUCHES Naruto..._

A quick glance at Neji confirmed that the other boy was sharing his thoughts.

"Ooo, you are a _strapping_ young lad, aren't you?" Eyebrows arched, Hershae placed one hand upon Naruto's bicep. "So tell me, gay or straight?"

"I don't discriminate," Naruto replied calmly. A pleased murmur swept through the crowd, sending yet another jolt of jealousy through Sasuke's frame. It didn't help that the boy looked absolutely _edible_ tonight, dressed as he was in that sapphire shirt and leg-and-butt-hugging black slacks. Folding his arms over his chest, Sasuke scowled.

"Hey, gorgeous! What's your number?" Someone yelled from the left side of the audience.

"1-800-NO-CHANCE-IN-HELL. Call me anytime." Naruto grinned at the laughs he received for that one, obviously soaking up the attention.

Hershae laughed as well, then waved the crowd into silence. "Tell me, sweetcheeks, what type of memory would you like to bring home with you tonight?"

After a pause, Naruto fixed Sasuke with an intent stare. "We'll have to see, Hershae."

"Would a picture do?" Sasuke loathed that honeyed tone of voice.

"A picture?"

"Of you...dressed in drag!"

The audience went nuts, some people standing on their chairs and hooting. To Sasuke's surprise—which was small compared to the shock of hearing Naruto and drag combined—Naruto turned bright red, placing a hand nervously behind his head.

"Um, no offense, but I don't think I'd make a very good girl." His cheeks turned redder at the laughing protests to the contrary by the crowd. Hershae simply winked and shooed him off the stage.

"We'll see about that. Off you go, head straight for Will, he's waving his hand right now." Surely enough, a tall man in a yellow shirt stood by an open doorway to the side of the food court, waving his arm and grinning. Naruto sheepishly headed off in that direction, jumping when a bold audience member had the guts to slap him on the ass. Sasuke bit down a growl.

Pleased with herself, Hershae cued Gaara to continue the show, promising that Naruto would "re-emerge" later.

As the next dancer came onstage, one of the boys behind Sasuke leaned forward and folded his arms across the back of Naruto's seat.

"So, which one of you cuties is dating that blonde bombshell?" he asked, grinning as he shook his long brown hair out of his face.

Sasuke and Neji sent him a cold glare.

"No way, _neither_ of you has him?" he shook his head, obviously surprised. Nudging his talkative friend in the ribs, a redhead next to him asked loudly if he could get dibs on Naruto when he came back out. Neji and Sasuke shifted their twin glares to him.

A guy with spiked black hair leaned against the back of Neji's chair, placing his face just a little too close for the Hyuuga's comfort.

"So, what about you, honey? Are you attached?"

"I'm not interested," he replied stiffly, his posture straight enough to make steel envious. The boy shook his head.

"Not interested as in not gay, or not interested as in trying to get your hands on Blondie?"

Sasuke mused dispassionately on the guy's death-wish as Neji's jaw muscles tightened. The noble Hyuuga ignored the question, turning to face forward. Sighing wistfully, the boy behind him sat back.

"A shame, it really is..."

Chuckling, the first guy placed a hand on both Sasuke and Neji's shoulders. "You two really need to loosen up. This is a _drag show_, for God's sake. Relax!"

With that, he settled back in his seat and began to leave the two boys alone. Sasuke and Neji watched the next few performers with grudging amusement, neither willing to crack the first smile. Since they were sitting in the front row, the two boys were presented with more than their share of suggestive smiles and winks.

The tension between the two was more than enough to distract them from the potential embarrassment.

Arms folded over his chest, Sasuke watched a group of drag kings—he'd been startled to discover that the boys on stage weren't actually boys, considering how realistic they looked—depart the stage with mild interest. His eyes kept darting to the doorway Naruto had disappeared through, growing more irritated by the minute.

_What the hell are they doing to him?_ He shifted in his seat, frowning slightly as Hershae strode back out on stage. _Shouldn't he be out here by now? How long does it **take** to dress someone in drag?_

All of Sasuke's thoughts screeched to a halt.

_Naruto...in drag?_ An image of the buff blonde trussed up in some frou-frou pink dress with lace and a parasol drifted through his mind, forcing him to let out a surprised snort of amusement. Sasuke slid a hand over his mouth to hide his growing smile. _I was so caught up in being irritated with Neji that I didn't even **think** about it. Oh god, I'm NEVER going to let him live this down!_

Hershae waved her hands to quiet the crowd, an amused smile on her face. "Well, ladies and gentlemen and everyone in between, we have a finished product for you to enjoy! Let's bring him out!"

The crowd held its breath as a long leg clad in a knee-length black leather boot stepped out onto the stage. After a moment's pause, a second high-heeled boot swung past it, and a vision strutted confidently onto the stage.

Simultaneously, Sasuke and Neji swallowed hard and shifted in their seats.

A seductive smile on his tinted lips, Naruto strode onto the stage with his hips swinging. As he walked, music filtered out from the speakers: " 'Cuz she's the girl all the bad guys want!"

Sasuke's throat had never been drier in his life. His eyes helplessly followed the length of Naruto's torso; his definition of "drag" was apparently _very_ far off. The stylists backstage had opted to dress the tall blonde in boots that glued themselves to his calves, tight black hot pants that cuddled his ass like there would be no tomorrow, and a cut off black leather "top" that trapped his biceps, shoulders and collar but left his entire muscled chest open for viewing. Black gloves with the fingertips cut off graced his hands.

Sweeping one hand through his golden locks—which had now been expertly styled in a way that made him look like he'd just had wild monkey sex backstage—Naruto strutted to the end of the catwalk and posed, shoulders back and hips thrust forward. His smile was even more poignant up close, the whisker marks on his cheeks—darkened by makeup—giving him a dangerous edge. For some reason Sasuke couldn't fathom, they'd put red, cat-eye-slitted contacts into the boy's eyes.

It was dangerous-looking, and sexy as hell.

When Naruto cast those red eyes on Sasuke and gave the boy a slow, steamy smile, the Uchiha bit his lip and discreetly crossed his legs. He knew his gaze must have held a hint of desperation, but he couldn't help it; never in his life had he wanted someone so badly. Every cell in his body screamed for him to climb onto that stage, run his hands and tongue over all that exposed skin, and beg Naruto to screw him senseless.

Naruto's smile grew amused as he traded stares with the Uchiha, but Sasuke couldn't bring himself to care. He shifted again in his seat, trying to relieve some of the pressure from his abruptly tight slacks.

Whistling under her breath into the microphone, Hershae walked up to the blonde and looked him over.

"Well I'll be damned. Aren't _you_ delicious?" There was a note of wonder in the drag queen's voice before she collected herself. "I have to say, they have out_done_ themselves!"

Giving Sasuke one last long, sultry look, Naruto turned to face Hershae. "Well, your people _did_ have excellent material to work with."

The mc grinned. "No arguments here, honey. Now tell me, what's your drag queen name?"

Naruto pursed his lips for a moment—which was horribly unfair, since even THAT looked erotic at that moment—and then smiled.

"Kitsune." He let out a low chuckle into the microphone that reverberated in Sasuke's lust-addled body. "It means fox in Japanese."

"Ooo, Japanese? Any particular reason for that?"

Naruto pinned Sasuke with his gaze. "Maybe."

_I WILL NOT JUMP NARUTO AND FUCK HIM ONSTAGE. I WILL NOT JUMP NARUTO—_

Giving the audience a conspiratorial wink, Hershae patted Naruto on one bulging bicep. "Alright then, Kitsune. Are you ready to go dazzle the commoners below, or do you want to give them a show first?"

He arched one blonde eyebrow in reply. "Do you have to ask?" Smirking, he nodded to Gaara offstage. "Just give me room to work."

Chuckling, Hershae walked down the few steps at the end of the catwalk and stood off to the side as Naruto struck a pose onstage, hands poised open by his sides as he presented his ass to the audience. After a moment, music swept over the crowd.

_So if you're lonely,_

_You know I'm heeeere waitin' for you._

_I'm just a crosshair..._

_I'm just a shooot away from you._

_And if you leave here,_

_You leave me broken, shattered I lie._

_I'm just a crosshair._

_I'm just a shooot, then we can die._

_Aaaaaaaaaaah_

Naruto looked over his shoulder at the audience, a smouldering look in his eyes as he sang along.

_I knoooow I won't be leavin' hereee... wiiiith yooooou._

As the beat slowed down, Naruto started to slowly gyrate his hips. Sliding one foot to the side, he turned to face the crowd.

His eyes focused on Sasuke's and trapped the brunette in a heated gaze. Spreading his feet apart, he placed both hands over his head, clasped his wrists...

...And started thrusting in time to the beat of "Take Me Out" by Franz Ferdinand.

_I say, don't you know!_

_You say, you don't know._

_I say..._ (more beats and thrusting)

_TAKE ME OUT!_

_I say you don't show._

_Don't move, tide is low._

_I say..._

_TAKE ME OUT!_

At the short dance break, Naruto dropped down to his knees, ran his hands over his exposed chest, placed his hands behind him, and began pumping his hips on every other beat.

_I say you don't know._

_You say you don't know._

_I say..._

_TAKE ME OUT!_

Sasuke bit back a desperate moan as Naruto continued to dance suggestively on stage, gazes connected the entire time. His erection painfully hard, Sasuke felt his breathing grow ragged as he fought tooth and nail to keep his self control. _Oh god...he's going to make me come right here, isn't he..._

Swallowing hard, Sasuke fought to keep from leaping up and taking the invitation in Naruto's eyes. He didn't notice the hooting and screaming from the rest of the audience, nor the vengeful eyes of Neji as the Hyuuga fought to keep from ripping the Uchiha to shreds.

...And neither boy saw one of the boys behind them reach forward and tip something into Neji's drink.

_I knoooow I won't be leavin' heeeeere...wiiiith yooooooou._

**

* * *

Author's note: Hershae Chocolat is a professional entertainer who mc's drag shows across the United States. If you have a chance to see her, GO! It's well worth it.**

**I know, I know, evil cliffie. I'll get working on the next chap as soon as I can, yeah? Exams next week, though, so don't be surprised if there's a delay.**


	20. Crossing the Line

**Author's note: I honestly didn't mean to leave you guys without an update for so long, but exams, evil professors, and work kinda swept me along. I'll do my best, but...with only two days a week to even consider writing, don't be surprised if I fall behind.**

**I guess I didn't realize what a controversial topic drag was here at FF. My opinion is that it isn't about distorting sexuality, but simply choosing another way to express it. You can make your own conclusions about that, but I find it fun.**

**And on another note before I go, I don't mind the "omg please update" reviews (especially when it took me nearly a month to update, sorry again about that!), but a long string of expletives is not appreciated and, if it happens again, will not be tolerated. There are other ways to express frustration. Use them.**

**Everyone else, enjoy.**

* * *

The faint tang of sweat teased his nostrils as music pounded into his head, the vibrations shivering through his bloodstream. Eyes narrowing in sync with his amused smile, Naruto settled back into his original seat and enjoyed the catcalls he received. He splayed his legs before him, amused by the sight of his muscled calves clad in black leather. 

In the back of his mind, he began a countdown for how many more seconds it would take Sasuke to rip off what little remained of Naruto's clothing.

Naruto chuckled as he placed his arms along the backs of their seats, turning to look at the shorter brunette.

"So, Uchiha, did you enjoy the show?" Naruto saw Neji scowl and take a strong sip of his drink, but Naruto ignored him in favor of the torn-between-hungry-and-mortified expression on his companion's face. He gave the boy a winning smile, pleased when Sasuke tensed.

"You are absolutely insane, you know that?" Sasuke eventually replied, his voice just _slightly_ too husky to be considered normal. Naruto's grin widened. "How could you go up there...in _that_..." he gestured at the blonde's outfit, "and dance around like no one's watching?"

_I can't tell if he's jealous or turned on beyond belief..._ Naruto mused. A quick once-over of Sasuke made him lift his eyebrows as he spotted the other boy's lap. _Ok, scratch that last part._

Leaning closer, he lowered his voice. "Maybe I only cared about one pair of eyes, Sasuke."

The way the boy's midnight eyes seemed to darken made the slight embarrassment he felt when on stage _entirely_ worth it.

An annoyed voice clearing its throat brought Naruto's head up. Neji was looking at him with a disgruntled expression on his face...which, come to think of it, was slightly odd for the impassive Hyuuga.

"Sorry to interrupt," he stated dryly, "but I think you may want to pay attention to this."

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed as he glanced towards the stage. Confusion set in almost immediately.

"Um...what's Gaara doing up there?"

The redhead was giving him a long, intense stare as Hershae spoke to him. Naruto got a strange feeling in his stomach.

_Don't tell me...**Gaara's** going to let himself be dressed up?_ The blonde swallowed hard. _Is that even allowed?_

"We're going to do something a little original today," Hershae was saying, lifting a hand to brush her purple hair out of her face. "Our very own DJ has requested to put on a show for you darlings. What do you think? Want to see Red all dolled up?"

The audience screamed.

"I thought so." Hershae smiled mischievously. "Well then, let's send him back!"

Gaara's eyes never left Naruto's as he walked offstage, giving a slight nod in Kankuro's direction as he went. Naruto shifted in his seat, slightly uncomfortable.

"Why the hell is Gaara getting dressed in drag?" he wondered aloud. "I never would've pegged him as the type..."

Beside him, Neji took another long sip of his drink, looked down at it with a strange expression, and took another. "You'd be surprised, Naruto-kun." The Hyuuga seemed to miss the surprised look Naruto gave him at the suffix. "People always seem to do odd things when around you."

"For once, I actually agree with him," Sasuke murmured under his breath. Naruto shifted again.

"Maybe...Maybe I should go get changed," he stated hesitantly. Sasuke looked sharply at him, apparently about to say something.

"That'd be a true shame, Naruto-kun. More than one of us here is enjoying the view."

Both of the other boys turned to stare at him for that one, but Neji appeared unconcerned. A strange smile settled on his face as he turned to take in an eyeful.

"Honestly, you might find yourself arrested if you hide all that away again."

A blush began to bloom on Naruto's cheeks, and the boy lifted a hand to nervously rub the back of his neck. "Uh, thanks, Neji. I guess."

A hand on his bicep brought him back to Sasuke. Aiming a glare at the Hyuuga, Sasuke gently clenched his fingers.

"Maybe you should change, Naruto. I don't deny that you look..." He paused, glancing at the blonde's face. "...Good, but you don't want to end up the object of _unwanted _attention."

Even though that last statement was directed at Neji, Naruto felt annoyance stir in his gut. "You act like you don't think I can handle myself, Sasuke."

The Uchiha snorted. "Normally I'd say you could, but..."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "But _what?_"

Giving him a long look, Naruto watched Sasuke mentally tuck some comment away for later. His irritation grew.

"Nothing, Uzumaki."

"Dammit, Sasuke—"

Neji clucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "Now, now, Muscles, it's obscene to have a fight with the wife in public." Giving him a lopsided smile, he gestured with his rapidly dwindling drink. "If you fight where everyone can see you, people won't need an explanation for the strange bruises she has in the morning."

Naruto could tell Sasuke wanted to bristle at the "wife" comment, but both boys were starting to get confused by Neji's increasingly odd behavior.

_Can he really be getting drunk off one drink?_ Shaking his head, Naruto decided to let it drop. He rubbed at his temples.

"Say...Naruto."

Glancing up, the blonde nearly jumped out of his seat when Neji abruptly leaned forward and poked him in the abs. "W-what?"

_Poke. Poke. Poke._

"...Think you could iron a shirt on your stomach?"

"Huh?" As if the question itself wasn't weird enough, the reverent look on Neji's face made Naruto wonder if a body-snatcher had gotten ahold of his friend. Distinctly uneasy now, Naruto gently took hold of Neji's hand and pulled it away from his stomach.

"Neji, are you ok?" _Why the hell is he looking at our hands like that?_ Naruto frowned at the Hyuuga's "woah, the shit is kicking in!" expression. "Neji?"

"You shouldn't call me that..." the other boy replied absently, retrieving his hand and staring at it. Shaking his head, Neji gave his ponytail a short tug and slouched in his seat, staring rather blankly up at the stage.

"..._What_ drink did you give him again?" Sasuke asked reluctantly. Naruto tore his eyes off the pale Hyuuga and shrugged.

"Just gin and tonic...or so I _thought_."

The two fell into relative silence, watching the drag queen on stage shake her hips to a song by Destiny's child...and rip her skirt off. Eyebrows flying up, Naruto let his eyes be drawn to the black spanky pants the "girl" was wearing.

"Jesus, how much tape did they _use?_" Naruto wondered aloud.

Sasuke gave him an odd look. "Tape?"

_Shit._ Naruto found himself blushing again. "Um...well, yeah. I mean, otherwise, it'd be kind of hard to hide...um..."

Dammit, he _hated_ that knowing smirk. "I see." Sasuke's gaze pointedly traveled down to Naruto's revealing "shorts."

"So...how much tape did they have to use on _you_, Uzumaki?"

He felt warmth continuing down his neck, but he flashed Sasuke a superior smile anyway. "Wouldn't _you_ like to find out, eh, Uchiha?"

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. "...That little? I'm sorry, Naruto." He patted the blonde on the shoulder, ignoring the scandalized look on his companion's face. "It'll be ok. Lots of big guys end up...under stocked like that."

Eyes narrowing, the blonde leaned closer. "That's the second time you've insulted my package, Sasuke. You're just _begging_ for a showdown."

"Oh, am I?" Sasuke suppressed a smirk. Naruto frowned. "Then maybe you should either put up or shut up, Uzumaki."

_Oooh__, he's **so** not getting away with that one._ Deliberately shifting closer, Naruto reached an arm about Sasuke's shoulders and rested the other upon the boy's thigh. He placed his lips about an inch from the Uchiha's ear, pleased when Sasuke tensed.

"Oh, I can put up, Sasuke," he murmured, slowly stroking the inside of Sasuke's thigh with his thumb. "But when I do...I can guarantee neither of us will be very quiet."

Naruto smirked as he watched Sasuke swallow hard. _God, he smells good..._ Inhaling deeply, he let his hand wander just a _little_ higher in Sasuke's leg before he pulled away. _Eeeeeasy__, boy. Remember your priorities...Even if Sasuke **does** smell delicious._

Settling back in his seat, Naruto shifted to make himself more comfortable. _Note to self—tape and hard-ons don't mix._ _Stop inflicting them on yourself._

Placing a self-satisfied smirk on his lips, Naruto decided to at least _try_ to pay attention to the show. Even if it _was_ free, he didn't come all this way to miss the entertainers.

Fate must have had it out for him because the moment he _finally_ managed to focus on someone who wasn't the gorgeous brunette sitting next to him, Hershae strode back out on stage and quieted the crowd.

"We have another finished product, ladies and gentlemen and transvestites. Let's bring 'her' out!"

The audience went silent as a palpable moment of tension sifted through the air. After another moment, a bright blue high-heeled shoe stepped carefully out onto the stage. Gingerly touching his now shoulder-length red hair, Gaara slowly strode out onto the catwalk.

Naruto's jaw dropped.

Unlike the blonde, whom the "visionaries" backstage decided to dress as an intermediate between male and female...Gaara had been decked out as a full-fledged girl. The long, wavy red hair touched on the shoulder straps of a shimmering, cerulean dress than clung desperately to his frame. A gentle touch of red lipstick and some...interesting eyeshadow combined to give the boy sensuality, but the slightly unsure way he was looking around made him seem...huggable.

And dammit, if those boobs didn't look real, then Naruto was a fish.

_Although, given the fact that my mouth is still hanging open, I probably look like one._ Swallowing hard, Naruto watched as his friend moved center stage and paused, hands restlessly settled about his hips.

"Oh my, didn't you turn out lovely?" Hershae winked at the redhead, then turned to face the audience. "I have to let you know, this is a historic event. Out of all the shows he's DJ'd, Gaara has never shown the slightest interest in getting dolled up. How do you like his first step out of the closet?"

The audience hooted and hollered its enthusiasm. Trying to shake himself out of his stupor at seeing _Gaara,_ of all people, dressed as a _girl_, Naruto smiled encouragingly up at his friend and applauded. The redhead's eyes shifted to meet his...

...And just as quickly, all hesitation and uncertainty fled from the boy's form. A seductive smile settled on those softly tinted lips, and Gaara shifted his pose. He placed one hand upon a slender hip, sticking his chest out _just_ enough to be suggestive. Naruto gave him a weak smile.

_...I'm going to be in a lot of trouble really soon, aren't I?_

* * *

Sasuke was going to kill that fucking redhead if it was the LAST thing he did. He could feel his teeth wearing away as he ground them, his eyes on the silent interplay between Gaara and _his_ Naruto. Forcing himself not to climb out on stage and shove his fist down the other boy's throat, Sasuke settled for scowling and folding his arms over his chest. 

To be honest, all he wanted was to drag the blonde outside and take _full_ advantage of his lack of decent clothing—and if Naruto's earlier actions were anything to go by, his chances of succeeding were delightfully high—but the damn redhead just _had_ to go pull a stunt like _this._

And damn Naruto for looking so fucking captivated.

A sour look on his face, Sasuke watched with hawk eyes as Hershae placed a hand on Gaara's shoulder.

"So, darling, what's your queen name?"

Keeping his eyes locked with Naruto—damn him, DAMN HIM to hell—Gaara gave the question a moment's thought.

"Aka...ne. Akane," he answered, his soft voice contrasting with the intense look in his eyes. "And, contrary to what you think, I'm not doing this because of some 'inner girl' that I 'denied'."

Hershae lifted an eyebrow. "Oh? Then why _are_ you dressed up?"

"To make a very specific point to a very..._specific_ person."

With those words, "Akane" gestured to "her" roommate. Hershae stepped offstage, "Akane" smiled, and the music began.

_Don't wantcha for the weekend... Don't wantcha for a night._

_I'm only intereeested if I can have you for life._

His eyes on Naruto, the redhead strode forward.

_I know I sound serious..._

Gaara paused, running a hand over his hip.

_And baby I am._

Smirking, he leaned forward—giving the audience a glimpse of awfully realistic cleavage.

_You're a fiiine piece of real estate and Iii'm gonna get me some land._

Naruto shifted in his seat.

_So don't tryyy to ruuuuun, honey. Love can be fuuun._

_There's no neeeed to be aloooone when you find that someone!_

_(I'm gonna getcha)_

_I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in siiight._

_I'm gonna getcha if it takes all niiiiiight._

Oh, Sasuke was SO going to kill him.

_You can betcha by the time I say "go," you'll never say "no."_

_(I'm gonna getcha.)_

_I'm gonna getcha it's a matter of fact._

_I'm gonna getcha don't you worry 'bout that._

_You can bet your bottom dollar, in time you're gonna be miiiine._

Gaara got a very intimidating smile on his face.

_Just like I should...I'll getcha good._

The redhead did a short sway of his hips at the dance break, lifting his arms over his head and tipping his head back, mouth open. Beside Sasuke, Naruto shifted again in his seat, but the Uchiha was too busy trying not to strangle Gaara to figure out if Naruto moved because he was uncomfortable, or because Gaara was _making_ him "uncomfortable." Just the thought set Sasuke's blood aflame.

As the next set of lyrics began, Gaara began walking towards the end of the catwalk.

_I've already planned it. Here's how it's gonna be._

He walked down the few steps to the area where Naruto was sitting, his eyes burning into the blonde's.

_I'm gonna love yooou and you're gonna fall in love with me._

Lips moving along with the words, Gaara strode in front of Naruto and placed one hand gently under his chin. Sasuke burned with jealousy as Naruto swallowed hard, allowing his golden-haired head to be tipped up.

_So don't try to ruuuun, honey. Love can be fuuun._

_There's no need to be alooone, when you fiiind that someone!_

_(I'm gonna getcha.)_

_I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight._

At that, Gaara ran both of his hands through Naruto's hair and fisted them at the back, leaning forward and breathing heavily through his open mouth. Sasuke barely held back a growl, even though the crowd was going nuts.

_(I'm gonna getcha.)_

_I'm gonna getcha if it takes all niiiight._

Gaara reached down, hiked up his dress, and sat down in Naruto's lap, his thighs encasing the blonde's. He placed his lips frustratingly close to Naruto's.

_You can betcha by the time I say "go—"_

He shifted closer.

_You'll neeeever say "nooo."_

Sasuke should be getting a medal for not ripping the redhead to pieces. A low growl rumbling up from his throat, he watched as Gaara continued to mildly molest _HIS_ blonde. Sasuke wasn't quite sure WHY Naruto wasn't flinging the other boy off him, but at the moment, he didn't care.

Actually, YES, he DID.

How dare that dumb blonde put up with this treatment in _public?_ Sasuke's scowl grew vicious. Did Naruto have some feelings for the other boy after all?

Fists clenching and unclenching in his lap, he watched as Gaara shifted subtly against Naruto, running his lips over the tall boy's exposed throat. A brief, smug glance in Sasuke's direction was nearly the breaking point for the other boy.

_How dare he. How DARE he put his hands all over MY Naruto? HOW DARE HE?_

Without realizing it, Sasuke rose to his feet, his vision colored red.

_NARUTO IS **MINE,** DAMMIT! NARUTO IS FUCKING **MINE!**_

Blood pounding in his ears, Sasuke started to reach out and rip Gaara off to suspiciously still blonde when the redhead abruptly paused...

...And _licked_ him. On his fucking cheek, right next to his goddamn, fucking _lips_.

Uchiha Sasuke was no longer responsible for his actions.

* * *

Naruto was a dead man. 

He'd been nervously aware of the steam coming out from Sasuke's ears during Gaara's little performance, but he couldn't just toss the boy off him in front of all those people...Gaara would be humiliated for LIFE. He swallowed hard as the boy rocked against him, silently wondering just how much longer _either_ of them had left to live. His heart sinking, Naruto watched Sasuke get to his feet out of the corner of his eye.

_Oh please...I'm too pretty to die..._

Then Gaara licked his cheek, and Naruto knew that praying was useless. Closing his eyes, the blonde gave a short prayer anyway on the off chance that someone up there liked him.

_When Sasuke kills me, please make him at **least** leave my manhood attached. I'm rather fond of it._

Immediately after the lick on the cheek, the boy on his lap whispered into his ear.

"I know you prefer women, Naruto...but I hope you now realize just how far I'll go to please you." Naruto shivered when a pair of warm lips gently tugged on his ear. "I'd do..._anything_...to make you happy. Remember that."

Before the startled blonde could even nod, Gaara peeled himself off him and stood, turning to face the infuriated Uchiha beside him. His song over, Gaara swept calmly at his fake red hair and gazed calmly at Sasuke.

"Is there a problem, Uchiha?"

As a response, Sasuke reached out and fisted his hands in the front of Gaara's dress and ranked him close.

"Hands...off," he ground out, too low for the rest of the audience to hear, though Naruto was fairly sure Sasuke didn't give a damn about anyone else right now.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Naruto prepared to work some damage control.

Neji beat him to it.

"Calm down, calm down you two," he stated, rising to his feet and waving his hands. "Is it truly worth fighting in front of all these people? Sasuke, let him go. You're wrinkling that pretty dress."

Apparently confusion won out over anger for the Uchiha, because he slowly released the redhead. Neji smiled, tilting his head to the side.

"I think I know what the _real_ problem is, Uchiha." He stepped forward, patting the slightly shorter boy on the shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll fix it."

"What the hell are you _talking_ about?" Sasuke pulled away from him, exasperated. "Get away from me!"

"Nonono, can't do that. We have to let you compete!"

Naruto decided to finally open his mouth. "Compete? Neji, what the hell are you on?"

"I'd like to be on _you_, but that's neither here nor there," he replied distractedly, ignoring the way Sasuke tried to level him with an enraged glare. "Now then, let's get moving, shall we?"

If the look on Sasuke's face was any indication, he was getting the same sense of impending doom that Naruto was.

"Get moving where?" the Uchiha asked warily. Neji grinned in a very un-Hyuuga-like manner.

"To get you dolled up, of course!"

The look on Sasuke's face as Neji pushed the speechless boy towards the dressing room...pretty much made Naruto's _life_ worth it.

* * *

Exactly_ how_ the Hyuuga managed to get him to go through with this, Sasuke wasn't quite sure. He tugged at his styled hair, irritated with the way it now hung about his shoulders—damn it, didn't people realize how much art went into getting it to stick up properly and still be soft?—but he supposed it was better than being forced to wear a wig. 

The man toying with which set of shoes to give him looked up and gave him an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry hun, but we're not going to have time to get you on stage. It's time for intermission."

"Intermission?" _Why haven't I killed you yet?_

The man nodded happily. "That's when Red puts on some dance music and you audience members get to shake your money-makers."

"Ah." _I'm going to kill him. Please let me kill him. And Neji._

_Yes, definitely Neji_. He glared at the other boy, who was chatting rather animatedly with a hair stylist as he tugged his hair free of its ponytail. _What the hell is WRONG with him, anyway?_

Sasuke didn't get his answer, because the man attacking him with "final touches" finally stood and pronounced him done.

"Marvelous! Goodness me, I am just on _fire_ tonight!"

"That's one way of putting it," Sasuke muttered under his breath, rising to his feet. With no small amount of reluctance, he made his way over to the full length mirror off to the side of the dressing room.

...And blinked.

The stylist had gone easy on him, forcing him to wear only a simple black dress that fell to somewhere about his knees—as opposed to Gaara's thigh-clinging number—some makeup and a pair of heels. Sasuke had flat-out refused to wear boobs. He'd take the arm off anyone who tried to make him _that_ feminine.

He noted with more than a little irritation that even with a flat chest...he looked really girly. Damn his bone-structure, anyway.

"You can't expect me to go out there in this."

_Flash!_

The Uchiha turned slowly, staring at the Polaroid camera the other man held. Grinning, the man snagged the print and started waving it in the air.

"Too late now, gorgeous. You might want to get back out there...and besides, don't you have a man to worry about?"

Sasuke ground his teeth. "I am _not_ letting Naruto see me like this—"

"Aw, c'mon, Blondie already dressed up. Do you _really_ think he'll mind seeing how gorgeous you are?"

Sasuke frowned at himself. _If I go out there, he'll never let me live this down._

"At the very least, if he teases you about this, you can tease him about those hot pants."

_That's true..._ Sasuke pressed his lips together, debating whether it was more worth his time to change out of the outfit—even though he _did_ look good in it—or to get _out_ there and stop Gaara from molesting his great blonde idiot.

Images of Gaara plastering himself all over the blonde made up his mind rather quickly.

"Go get 'im, Tiger." The stylist winked at him. "He'll never know what hit him."

Scowling briefly at the giddy man beside him, Sasuke strode out of that hell. _I swear, if Gaara tried anything while I'm gone...There won't even be DENTAL RECORDS left, bet or no bet._ He scanned the crowd, detachedly noting the appreciative stares he was receiving. _Where the hell is he?_

As he walked, another song began that gave him pause. Recognizing it, he cast a suspicious glare back towards the dressing room. Sure enough, his stylist winked at him and gave him a thumbs up.

_Give it your all girl. __Give it all you got. _

_You can take your chance a__nd take your best shot. _

_Say what you want girl. __Do what you do. _

_He's never gonna, gonna make it with you._

Sasuke finally spotted his blonde, dancing by himself in a side area. The Uchiha looked around for Gaara, spotting him at his post beside Kankuro, headphones over his ears. The redhead looked up at Sasuke, eyes narrowing. Sasuke smirked.

_Think you're the only one who can pull a fast one on Naruto? Hah!_

Milking his outrageous outfit for all it was worth, Sasuke strode up to Naruto, tapped the tall blonde on the shoulder, and prepared to kiss his ego behind. Smiling, Naruto turned around—

—And froze, his eyes wide.

"S-Sasuke...you..." Sasuke felt a pleasant little sensation work its way down his spine as Naruto gave him a shell-shocked once-over. The blonde swallowed with difficulty. "You, um. You look awesome."

_You're pulling petals off a flower t__rying to get your way. _

_Keep pulling 'til it says what you want it to say. _

_Girl you can pick a field full of daisies, b__ut he'd still be my baby. _

Sasuke smiled, placing his hands on his hips. "Ah, so you do like what you see, Uzumaki? I should have known you really were a pervert."

Naruto _really_ must have been shocked by the Uchiha's appearance, because he only managed a short nod. Amused, Sasuke waved his hand at the area around them, where people had stopped dancing to stare at the two boys.

"So, any reason you were dancing by yourself?" he asked, a tiny bit of his earlier anger filtering through. Naruto finally met his eyes, something..._intense_ swimming in those red eyes.

"I was waiting for you," he replied, his voice low.

_I know you can hardly wait 'til I'm away from him._

_Instinctively I know what you're thinking. _

_You'll be giving him an open invitation, b__ut my baby won't be taken in, no._

Sasuke's heart jumped in his chest, but he simply lifted his eyebrow in challenge. "Oh? And what were you going to do when I got here?"

_You can pout your cherry lips, _

_Or try to tempt him with a sweet kiss_

_You can flut your pretty eyes. _

_He ain't got his hands tied._

Naruto's eyes sparked, and he reached out to snag the slimmer Uchiha's hips. Sasuke found himself holding his breath as Naruto looked into his eyes, a warm smile settling on the blonde's face.

"Actually...I kind of had something I wanted to tell you."

"You did?" Sasuke's heart started pounding furiously in his chest. He forced his voice to remain level. "And what was that?"

_No chains to unlock,_

_So free to do what he wants. _

_He's into what he's got. _

_He loves me, he loves you not. _

Naruto's cheeks turned a little red. "Well, actually...I was going to say...um..."

_Fine time to get nervous!_ Sasuke thought a little distractedly. _Say what you're going to say!_

_No matter what you do, h__e's never gonna be with you. _

_He's into what he's got._

_He loves me, he loves you not._

"Sasuke, I—"

"ROMEO, ROMEO, WHEREFORE ART THOU ROMEO?"

Both boys froze as Neji shoved through the crowd, staggering towards the blonde. The Hyuuga's hair fell in giant ringlets about his face, but his most startling feature was his pupils.

They were actually _visible_.

Dilated pupils nearly swallowing his pale eyes, Neji staggered up to Naruto and buried his face in the blonde's chest.

"Romeo! I lost sight of you in the crowd. How could you leave me?" he sobbed. Naruto stared down at him, obviously dumbfounded.

"N-Neji? What the hell—"

"I said not to call me that!" Neji lifted his head, abruptly angry. "My name is Juliet. _JULIET!_"

"O-Ok, Ne—Juliet. Just calm down, ok?" Naruto awkwardly patted the Hyuuga on the back, looking up to give Sasuke an apologetic look. "Um, 'Juliet,' have you been drinking anything other than the gin and tonic I gave you?"

"Oh you silly boy. Only a Montague would accuse a Capulet of getting drunk." Neji giggled. _Giggled._ "But that's not the problem... Why were you dancing with another woman?"

"Another... Neji, what the hell are you _on?_" Naruto frowned worriedly. "Did someone put something in your drink?"

"Do I give a damn about that? Run _away_ with me already!"

Feeling more than a little put-out (and irritated that whatever Naruto had been about to say had been interrupted), Sasuke turned his back on the blonde and wandered off through the crowd. His fists clenched as he walked away.

_The bastard didn't even call my name. Too absorbed in **Neji** when he should be telling me whatever the hell he was going to say!_ Scowling, Sasuke ordered a drink. _And I'm sure it was going to be important!_

"What's the matter, gorgeous? A face that pretty shouldn't be scowling like that."

Normally, Sasuke would've bitten the guy's head off, but the man behind him had spoken softly, almost as though he was concerned. Lifting an eyebrow, the Uchiha turned around and faced the man with long brown hair. Sasuke frowned in recognition.

"You're the guy from before," he stated dryly. _The idiot sitting behind me._

The boy smiled sheepishly. "The name's Kohaku. I'm sorry about the way I acted before...it wasn't called for."

Giving the boy a noncommittal grunt as a reply, he retrieved his drink, paid, and took a sip. Kohaku shifted behind him.

"I think you lied to me before."

Against his will, Sasuke found himself turning to face the other boy. "About what?"

"One of you two is _definitely_ with Blondie." He looked Sasuke over. "And I'm guessing that you wish it was you."

"Believe what you want," Sasuke replied stiffly. His eyes found the blonde, who was busy trying to peel Neji off him. Sasuke's grip tightened on his glass.

"...It's not fair, is it?" Kohaku waited until Sasuke's eyes were on him. "You go to all this trouble to get him to notice you...and he barely spares you a glance."

Sasuke frowned. "That's not..." He cut himself off. "I'm not discussing this with you."

Kohaku watched him for a moment, then shifted closer. "You know, you _could_ fight fire with fire. Let him see how it feels for once."

"What are you _talking_ about?" Irritation showed clearly in the Uchiha's tone.

"Let him see how it feels to be ignored." Kohaku smiled mischievously. "Wouldn't it be worth it, just to see the look on his face?"

Sasuke gave the boy a long, cool stare. "...You really think I'll fall for that? Like you would have nothing to gain in the bargain."

Kohaku shrugged. "Ok, so I get the chance to make out with a hottie. I've endured worse."

For some reason he couldn't fathom, Sasuke found himself inexplicably amused. Even though he knew the boy was WAY below his standards and would rather shoot himself in the foot than do anything with him...well. It wouldn't kill him to flirt this _once,_ would it?

He wondered how much rum the bartender had put into his rum and coke.

"'Endured worse'? You should _be_ so lucky." Allowing himself a small smirk, Sasuke took another sip of his drink. "I should be paid for being seen anywhere near you."

"Ouch. Am I really that bad?" The other placed a hand over his wounded heart. "I would think that you could at least be able to talk to me without my having to shell out."

Sasuke gave him a quick look. The boy wasn't really that bad looking; he was tall and lean, with a figure that suggested his metabolism was a bit too quick for his liking and a kind face.

..._Definitely_ not his type. Sasuke would stick to the muscular, overly exuberant ones, thank you very much.

"I wouldn't be so sure," he replied. Kohaku sighed dramatically, shifting closer to the Uchiha. Sasuke's back straightened as a warm hand found its way to the small of his back.

"Now I'm curious. What can I do to improve myself?"

"You can take that hand off before you lose it, for starters," Sasuke replied coldly. He gave the other boy a disinterested glance. "...And lose the long hair. It makes you look like a hippie."

Kohaku used the hand that had been hastily removed from Sasuke's back to finger his hair. "I don't know, I kind of like it." He paused, getting a hungry look in his eyes as he stepped closer. "You could come to like it, I'm sure."

_I can't believe he's actually still hitting on me. He has balls, I'll give him that._

"I'd rather date a rodent."

Kohaku frowned, shifting close enough to actually wrap his arms about Sasuke's waist. The Uchiha took a deep breath, ready to pound the other guy into oblivion.

"Aw, c'mon, I'm not _that_ bad! What's the matter with—"

"Get your hands off him. Now."

The two stilled, glancing over at the tall blonde abruptly looming over them. An easy-going smile was fixed to his face, but Naruto's blue eyes were cold enough to give even Sasuke the shivers. Blinking in surprise, Sasuke found himself relieved that he was not on the receiving end of that look.

Kohaku stared at Naruto for a moment before collecting himself. "Hey, man, this doesn't involve you. You can talk to your friend la—"

"I'm sorry, you must not have heard me." Naruto stepped closer, snagging Kohaku's shirt in his fist and leaning close. His cheerful smile widened, but when coupled with the steel in his eyes...

...Frankly, the muscled blonde looked terrifying.

Stepping back as he was released, Sasuke folded his arms over his chest and watched those unfamiliar emotions cross Naruto's face. The blonde looked like he could happily kill with that smile on his face.

Showing his teeth in what was probably the most terrifying smile the blonde had ever given, he calmly lifted the other boy off the ground and let him dangle awkwardly from his fist.

"I _said_, Leave. Him. Alone." Naruto chuckled under his breath, making Sasuke fairly sure that Kohaku was going to wet himself. "I don't think you'll have a problem with that, now will you?"

Kohaku frantically shook his head.

"Good. Now leave."

The moment Naruto set the other boy down, Kohaku skittered off. Sasuke took a moment to register the odd feeling swirling about in his stomach before folding his arms over his chest.

"You know, I _had_ that under control, Uzumaki."

"I know." Sasuke lifted an eyebrow at that, waiting as the blonde turned to face him. Naruto's eyes were apologetic, but fierce. "But I really, _really_ didn't like seeing him put his hands on you."

"Oh, but everyone and their mother is allowed to put their hands on you?" Irritated now, Sasuke scowled. "Is that how things work?"

"Huh? Of course not!"

"You could've fooled _me_."

"Sasuke—" The boy in question simply turned his back on the other and started walking away, more than a little annoyed by the double-standard.

"Dammit, Sasuke, I'm _sorry_, ok? I couldn't help it!"

"Couldn't help it?" Sasuke whirled on him. "What the _hell_—"

"I was jealous!"

Sasuke's thoughts stopped in their tracks. "...What?"

Naruto ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Just now, when I saw that guy flirting with you...I was jealous. I know you don't really go for guys like him, but...I couldn't help it. I _hated_ the idea of him coming on to you."

Sasuke blinked, surprised by this new information. _If Naruto got that upset by someone flirting with me...maybe I really **do** have a better chance with him than I thought!_ Smiling gently, he rolled his eyes at the blonde.

"So? If he's not allowed to hit on me, then who is?"

Naruto gave him an irritated look and opened his mouth to reply.

"Uzumaki. Are you sure you should be over here?"

Sasuke fought down a growl as Gaara appeared at their sides, still wearing that skimpy blue dress and fucking fake boobs. The redhead barely spared him a glance.

"It's not good business to stand in front of the bar and fight," the shorter boy stated calmly. Reaching out, he gently pulled Naruto forward. "Have you thought about what I told you?"

Naruto blinked at him uncomprehendingly. "Huh? Look, Gaara, Sasuke and I were talking—"

"I _asked_ if you had given any thought to what I told you, Uzumaki." Gaara managed to stop the blonde's words in their tracks. Sasuke ground his teeth, wishing fervently that he knew what the _hell_ the redhead was talking about.

Naruto apparently knew, because his cheeks turned slightly red. "Look, Gaara, I—"

"I meant what I said, Naruto," Gaara quietly interrupted him. "I've always felt that way about you."

"You...have?"

_Ooooooooh__, no. No WAY am I letting THAT go any further._ Sasuke scowled. _If that little creep confesses to Naruto...shit! He might **actually** be dumb enough to consider it!_

"Naruto, I'd like a word with you. Now." He placed a hand on the blonde's arm, sending Gaara one of the filthiest glares in his arsenal.

Before the blonde could even turn around, Gaara reached out, snagged the boy's head and pulled him in so fast that the two nearly ended up kissing. His voice carrying a desperate tone, Gaara kept his lips millimeters away from Naruto's.

Sasuke could feel something within him straining.

"Do you have _any_ idea how long I've had feelings for you? Do you have any idea what it's like to keep it bottled up for _years_ afraid that I was overstepping my boundaries? To get so close, only to have everything ripped out from beneath my fingertips?"

Naruto's eyes were saucer-wide. "G-Gaara, I...I didn't..."

Gaara rested his forehead upon the blonde's. "I refuse to lose you now. Not now, not after all this."

Ignoring the blonde's stuttered half-protests, Gaara brushed his lips over the very corner of Naruto's mouth.

"Kiss me."

Sasuke snapped.

* * *

Naruto started pulling his head away from the redhead, a worried frown on his face. _Gaara...I'm sorry about this, but I just **can't**—_

Before he could finish the thought, Gaara was abruptly ripped away from him. An enraged Sasuke growled—flat out _growled_—and planted his fist in Gaara's face.

"You keep your hands OFF HIM!" The surrounding area immediately fell quiet as Sasuke launched himself at the redhead, fists flying. Swiping at his smudged lipstick, Gaara scowled and threw himself at the other boy as well.

"What right do you have, Uchiha?" Gaara ground out, kicking at Sasuke's stomach. When the boy dodged, he swung and connected a fist to the brunette's face. "You've had feelings for him for how long? A _month?_"

"And what? You'd prefer I was a grubby little _stalker_ like _you?_" Spitting at the ground, Sasuke grabbed the other boy's arm and wrenched it backwards, though his dark satisfaction was cut short by a high-heeled shoe connecting with his temple. Seeing stars, he backed away._ How the hell...? That bastard!_

_Where have I seen **this** before..._ Starting to feel a little panicked by all the commotion, Naruto tried to wedge himself between the fighters.

"Guys, stop it! It's not worth—"

"You _are_ worth it!" Gaara shouted at him, trying to wrap his fingers about Sasuke's neck while the other boy punched him soundly across his cheek. Some dim part of Naruto's brain noted that for Gaara to be this vocal, he either had to be _really_ pissed...or this had been building up for a while. "I've been in love with you for _years_, Uzumaki. YEARS!"

_Or both... _Naruto's heart skipped a beat.

"And you know him how well?" Sasuke grunted as he took a blow to the stomach. "Maybe you've been _shadowing_ him for years, but I know more about that idiot than you ever will!"

"You don't even deserve him! You've been a _bastard_ to him for _most_ of the time you've even known each other! How do you plan to make up for _that_, Uchiha!"

"I already have!"

"How the fuck do you gather _that?_"

"Because I'd die for him!" Sasuke froze momentarily at his own admission, but the shock on his face was nothing compared to how floored Naruto felt.

_Holy shit, Sasuke... Are you in **love** with me?_ Without realizing it, Naruto found himself pushing the two snarling boys apart.

"Stop it. Stop it! You're causing a scene—"

Sasuke turned on him, slapping the hand on his arm away. "A _scene?_ You, of all people, are worried about that? Fuck you!"

"Sasuke—"

"Typical. Uchiha _still_ can't get it right." Gaara wiped a trail of blood from his lip. "Are you always that romantic?"

Before Sasuke could try to launch himself at the other boy again, Naruto firmly pushed the two away.

"I said stop it!" Keeping one hand on Sasuke's chest, he turned to Gaara. "If you keep this up, you could lose your job. I'd suggest getting back to work, Gaara. We'll talk about this later."

The redhead opened his mouth to argue, but he must have caught something in the blonde's eyes that told him to do otherwise. Feeling like a complete asshole, Naruto bit his lip as a light in Gaara's eyes dimmed and the shorter boy nodded. Sparing a brief glare at the brunette, Gaara stiffly turned on his heel and strode away.

The crowd around them began buzzing, loudly whispering to each other as they stared at Naruto and Sasuke. Stifling a sigh, Naruto turned to the other boy.

"Sas—"

"Come here." His words sounded like the crunch of boots on icy gravel. Eyes unfathomably dark, the brunette grabbed Naruto's wrist, turned, and proceeded to drag him out of the building.

"Sasuke...Sasuke, wait a second!" Slightly wary of the temper that was flaring almost visibly about the shorter boy, Naruto let himself be dragged around to the quiet courtyard in back of the tremendous food court. "Sasuke, we should talk about this!"

The boy in front of him came to an abrupt stop. "Talk? You want to talk?"

Before Naruto could reply, he found himself shoved backwards against the trunk of a tree. He blinked at the contorted expression on Sasuke's face.

"Y-yeah...I really think we should—"

"I only have one thing to say to you, Uzumaki." The boy's midnight eyes flashed, and he stepped closer. "And I'll be damned if I say anything else."

_What is it?_ "Sasuke..."

Naruto went stiff with shock as a pair of warm lips closed over his own.

_S...**Sasuke**..._

All thoughts of priorities fled from his mind as the shorter boy sifted his fingers through Naruto's hair, Sasuke's lips capturing and recapturing his own. Hands shaking, Naruto carefully wound first one arm, then the other about the Uchiha's back. The other boy made a small noise in the back of his throat and shifted closer.

_Oh my god. Oh god, Sasuke... How the hell did I deny myself this for so long?_ His resolve crumbling about him, Naruto tightened his grip on the other boy and pulled him flush against his mostly bared body. Sasuke moaned, giving him a prime opportunity to slide his tongue into the Uchiha's mouth.

Both boys froze, eyes wide as they stared at each other. Both shared the same thought.

_It's about TIME!_

Half a second later, all that could be heard were muffled gasps and the gentle smacking of lips as they kissed each other desperately. One large hand found its way to the back of Sasuke's head—dear god, how did he get that hair so _soft?_—as Naruto and Sasuke battled fiercely with their tongues. The kiss was almost brutal, a way of punishing themselves for taking so long to get to this point. Breathing sharply through his nose, Naruto bit at Sasuke's bottom lip, growling appreciatively when the other boy released a startled gasp.

Long, nimble fingers raced over Naruto's exposed chest, feverishly exploring every contour they could find. The contact sent shivers down Naruto's spine, and he fought to keep himself from grabbing the other boy's ass and grinding against him.

He did it anyway.

With a gasp, tinted lips ripped away from his, choosing instead to furiously attack the blonde's throat. Naruto groaned, pulling the other boy as close as he could without crushing him.

_...Tape and hard-ons DON'T MIX!_

The abrupt discomfort tore through the haze in Naruto's mind, forcing him to screw his eyes shut and try to catch his breath.

"S-Sasuke..." His voice came out almost unrecognizably husky. Sasuke seemed to like it, if the way he abruptly rocked against him was any indication. Naruto swallowed again.

"Sasuke...wait. We..." Fighting the temptation to just drown in sensation, flip the two of them around, and fuck Sasuke into the tree, Naruto forced himself to place his hands on Sasuke's shoulders and push him away. "We have to talk!"

The Uchiha stilled, his eyes unreadable as they stared into concerned sky blue. A second later, anger snapped within their depths.

"Why? What the _fuck_ do we have to talk about now, Uzumaki?" Sasuke scowled viciously. "Is it suddenly _not okay_ for me to touch you?"

"I didn't say that, but—"

"But it's fine for everyone else to lay their hands on you, is it?"

Exasperated at not being allowed to get a word in, Naruto gave Sasuke's shoulder a little shake. "What the hell are you talking about? I just wanted to ask—"

"_What am I talking about?_ You fucking bastard, don't act like you have no idea what I'm saying!" Gripping what little there was of Naruto's shirt, he pressed his face closer to the tall blonde's. "It's alright for _Neji_ or _Gaara_ to put their filthy hands all over you, but god forbid **_I_** should try it!"

"Sasuke, you idiot! I never wanted them to—"

"But you won't shoot them down, will you? Why? Because it's _soothing_ to your fucking _EGO?_"

"_What?_"

"Is that how you get off, Uzumaki? Stringing us along, tempting us with what we _could_ have, if you _deign_ to fucking give it to us?" Sasuke's words dripped venom, his eyes glowing with anger and jealousy.

"Is that what you really think of me?" The blonde chose to get angry rather than show how deeply Sasuke's words were cutting into him. "You really think I'd be so heartless as to—"

The other boy barked out a short laugh. "Yes, maybe you're right. After all, the great prankster of our youth wouldn't dip into screwing with people's hearts." An ugly sneer coated his normally handsome features. "You'd rather just screw them entirely, wouldn't you?"

Naruto's heart stopped for a moment, cold seeping into him. "What are you trying to say, Sasuke?" he questioned, his voice dangerously low.

"You never hid the fact that you were always open to an easy lay. Tell me, Naruto-_kun_, is it fun building up your harem, playing the sought-after martyr who couldn't help having so many people fall for him? Are you planning to fuck all three of us?"

Naruto's hands dropped from Sasuke's shoulders, balling into shaking fists at his sides. "Sasuke," he rasped. "Don't you _dare_..."

The other boy smirked, leaning closer. "Or is it simply a matter of who's willing to _pay_ more?"

Silence settled into the air between them.

_CRACK!_

A hand flying to his stinging cheek, Sasuke stumbled backwards. Naruto breathed harshly in the suddenly chilly night air, his fist still elevated. Sasuke's slowly widening eyes didn't even register in his brain.

"You fucking bastard," Naruto found himself saying, his body trembling. "You fucking, _sick BASTARD!_"

Color was rapidly draining from the Uchiha's face, but Naruto didn't give a damn. He didn't give a fucking DAMN about him!

"I don't _ever_...want to see you again." His teeth clenched painfully against the tide of emotions—mainly anger and hurt—that swept through him. "Get out of my fucking life, Uchiha."

Closing his eyes briefly, he turned away. _How could he say that about me? God, I thought I **knew** him!_

"Naruto..." Sasuke's voice was barely audible, but it still cut another piece into Naruto's shattered heart. Steeling himself, he glanced back at the other boy and let all emotion drain out of his eyes and voice as he spoke his parting words.

"Find yourself another _whore_."


	21. Heartbreak

**Author's note: Fireworks I love you guys! If I had more time, I'd write a present fic for breaking 50,000 hits and 1,000 reviews, but I thought you'd appreciate it more if I just got you the next chapter instead. The story's drawing to a close, only about 2 chapters left after this. It's been a trip!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

If it were possible to spontaneously light electronic equipment on fire by being in a bad mood, Gaara would have done it _ages_ ago.

His teeth ground together as he absently obeyed cues from the stage director, frustration and anger rolling off him in waves...and not a little hurt mixed in with them. Ignoring the thirty-second uneasy glance Kankuro gave him from his right, Gaara faded the next song in.

_Damn you, Uchiha. Damn you!_ The redhead let out a low growl, heedless of the microphone in front of his lips. _What makes **you** so fucking special? What have you ever done to deserve Naruto? **What?**_

His fists clenched as he recalled the apologetic, _pitying_ look in Uzumaki's eyes before he was dragged out of the building, a group of gossipers stealthily trailing behind. Gaara had hoped to never see that look in the taller boy's eyes, especially after the way the blonde had looked out for him in the past. All he'd ever wanted was to make the blonde proud of him, to be as important to him as he was to Gaara...but now, because of goddamn, fucking _Uchiha_, he'd fallen in Naruto's eyes. He'd become pitiful.

Gaara wanted to wring the Uchiha's neck.

A slight commotion behind him shook Gaara out of his dark thoughts, causing him to glance backwards. His eyebrows rose as a red-faced Naruto strode past, fists clenched and shoulders heaving as the blonde made his way to the changing room. Whispering loudly, the trail of gossipers paused in the small, open area behind Gaara's setup.

"That fight was amazing! I swear, I almost got tears in my eyes when that dark-haired guy said that to him," a first voice sighed.

"Me, I just can't believe Blondie hit him! I mean, look at the size difference. It's not like the shorter guy would _really_ be able to fight back."

"Who cares about any of that?" a third voice jumped in, annoyance clear in her tone. "_I'm _more upset about the fact that they stopped smooching just to fight. Honestly, when that dark-haired guy jumped him, I nearly wet myself. It was so...steamy!"

Was the world shaking, or was it just Gaara?

The redhead swore he heard babies crying and volcanoes erupting as the voices of the gossipers faded away, his blood roaring in his ears. The Uchiha..._DARED_...to put his filthy mouth on Naruto? His breathing grew sharp and ragged, and a strange, teeth-baring smile crossed Gaara's face.

_I'm going to kill him._ A maniacal glint entered his eyes. _And I have every right to do it._

Without being aware of what he was doing, Gaara started to rise from his seat. His fingers were twitching. _I'm going to kill him. I'm going to—_

Abruptly, a flash of pitying blue eyes crossed Gaara's vision.

_...No. No! I don't want that!_ Wincing, the redhead lifted a hand to his aching temple. _I can't...look bad in Naruto's eyes anymore. I can't disappoint him again!_

Gaara slowly sank back into his chair, a pounding headache erupting behind his eyes. He took a slow, steadying breath. _Easy...easy. You're not a killing machine like your father. Easy._

Hands trembling lightly, Gaara adjusted his earpiece and tried to focus on his work. _It'll be fine. I won't rip Uchiha limb from limb, and Naruto won't hate me for the rest of eternity. It'll be fine._ Gaining some control over himself, he sent his slightly panicked roommate a cool glare and prepared the net set of cues for the show.

_When this is over, Uchiha, you and I are going to have a little **chat.**_

* * *

Neji stood slumped against a wall, his eyes trying to focus on the swimming lights above him. The scent of alcohol swirled in his nose as a voice murmured huskily in his ear. Tilting his head to the side, Neji wondered if the disembodied voice knew where the hands on his torso had come from, especially since they seemed to be growing increasingly bold. He gasped, contact from those roving hands sending screaming signals to his nerves from his overly sensitive skin. Did contact normally feel this good?

Moaning into the touch, Neji stifled a snort of surprise as a leech attached itself to his neck, sucking furiously at his blood. Neji frowned.

"Who let leeches in here?" he heard a voice ask in a dazed tone. "Need my blood for me..."

A chuckle. "So beautiful...I want to make you mine." Those hands grew bolder yet, sliding beneath the hem of his pants. "Wouldn't you like that, sweetheart?"

The leech reattached itself to his neck, writhing up and down the column of skin as it tried to find a prime location. Neji twisted his head to the side, swamp grass falling into his face as he did so. _The jungle, then. That would explain the leeches._

A triumphant smile settling on his face for figuring out the puzzle, Neji paid little attention to the body pressed against him until something hard pressed against his groin. Confused, Neji shifted his hips against the hardness and earned himself a long, heartfelt groan in his ear. _Weird. I wonder what that is._

"God, you're so _fuckable_." Those hands shifted, cupping Neji's bottom beneath his pants and squeezing hard. "I want you so bad..."

_...Fuckable? Sex? Do leeches even have sex?_ Neji frowned, shifting. _I don't think I want to have sex with a leech. Too slimy._

The parasite panted in his ear as that hard point rocked against him. "So good..."

"What the hell are you doing?"

_That voice..._ Blinking, Neji found himself staring into the sun, its warm rays nearly scalding at this distance. Cracking with fire, the sun moved closer.

"Get your hands off him."

The leech snarled at the sun. "Go away, man. Go get your own."

When the sun stepped closer, its form melted into...Romeo? Dressed in his full period garb, Neji's dashing lover folded his arms and scowled at the parasite.

"What the hell...you bastard!" Reaching out, Romeo grabbed the back of the leech's shirt and tore the bloodsucker off Neji. He fisted his hands on the parasite's collar, growling at him.

"What the hell did you give him?"

Neji lowered his lashes, running a hand through his hair in an attempt to fix it. How embarrassing...caught in a state of disarray by his star-crossed love! Shyly, he glanced up to see the leech's sucker puffing. It couldn't be trying to latch onto his love, could it?

"I-I... I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Bullshit! You're one of the guys who were sitting behind us earlier. What the hell did you give him?" Romeo tightened his grip on the leech's throat, making its head bulge out like a balloon squeezed in the middle. Neji wondered if it was going to pop.

Frowning, he tried to move to help his lover, but he couldn't seem to push away from the wall. Looking back, he saw what appeared to be a giant sheet of flypaper behind him. Neji pouted. _That'll ruin my hair if I lean my head back. Best keep away from it, or Romeo might not find me beautiful anymore!_

"I told you, I didn't give him—"

A dull thud reached Neji's ears, and the leech doubled over.

"I am _not_ in the mood for this. Either you spill, or I take my bad mood out on you. Your choice."

"O-ok!" the leech wheezed. "I just...slipped some E...into his drink. I figured...it would loosen him up!"

Another thud, and the leech dropped to his knees. "Bastard!"

Struggling to free himself from the flypaper wall, Neji took hesitating steps towards his enraged lover. "Romeo," he called out softly. "Leave the poor thing alone. It can't know any better."

His blonde stared at him for a long moment, then moved towards him and took his arms. Neji smiled as he was pulled free from the wall.

"Thank you, my love." Stumbling forward, he wrapped his arms tightly about his darling's waist and pressed his face into Romeo's broad chest. "I wasn't sure how I'd get that disgusting animal off me."

Romeo was stiff under his touch, muscles so tense that Neji feared that they would turn into steel. Rubbing his fingers soothingly over the hardened skin, he looked up at his love's face.

"Romeo? Darling, what's the matter?"

He didn't reply, simply hooking his arm about Neji's waist—which made the long-haired boy giggle—and steering him away.

"C'mon, Neji. Let's get you home." His blonde moved him through the crowd.

Pouting at being called "Neji," the Capulet watched as the swarming faces in the crowd melted into odd masks. Fear shot through him, making him cling to the blonde more tightly. He whimpered.

"Don't let them..." he trailed off as one particular face abruptly stood out in the crowd. It was a girl, business-like face and two buns atop her head...TenTen? Placing a name with the face, Neji smiled and waved heartily. The girl looked confused and started to move away...at which point she turned into a guy.

_Huh. Guess it wasn't her after all._ Shaking his head, Neji let Romeo lead him away. As they reached the entrance, the world started to spin.

"...Neji?"

He smiled in response, watching sparks explode in his range of vision as the rest of the world darkened.

"Neji, are you..."

Slumping against his tall, strong lover, the Hyuuga lost consciousness.

* * *

Something cool was pressing against his forehead. Groaning, Neji peeled an eye open, but one look at the spinning world was enough for him to firmly screw his lids shut. God, his head hurt...

Sucking in a slow breath, Neji lifted his hand and probed around his face. Locating the cool, damp towel with his questing fingers, the Hyuuga frowned. _Why the hell is there a towel on my head? And why am I lying down?_ He took a moment to prepare himself before again opening his eyes. Morning light burned his eyes as it filtered through his window.

Blinking slowly, Neji tried to get his bearings. He was lying in his bed, the covers neatly tucked underneath him in a way that suggested he had been _put_ to bed, rather than arriving there himself. His clothes from last night were folded on the ground next to his dresser, leaving him in his boxer-briefs. Neji frowned. Obviously, someone had brought him home, taken his clothes off and put him to bed, but who? And why was it even necessary?

God, what the hell _happened_ last night?

As Neji's foggy vision cleared, a slight movement beside him drew his eyes. The Hyuuga inhaled sharply.

_...Naruto?_

The blonde boy sat in a chair pulled up next to the head of Neji's bed, arms folded over his chest. Naruto's head nodded lightly as he slept.

_Did he bring me home?_ Not moving for fear of waking the other boy, Neji stared at him. Naruto was still dressed in his original clothes from last night, the blue shirt and black pants rumpled. _What could have been so bad that he felt he had to spend the night watching over me?_

Abruptly, foggy memories washed over him. He remembered everything up to Gaara's little "show," and he remembered thinking that his drink tasted strange...oh, god. He'd been drugged, hadn't he? Groaning, he rubbed a hand over his eyes. _**That** explains why I don't remember anything. I just hope that I didn't do anything **too** moronic..._

Neji had a sinking feeling that he'd be the talk of the town for days.

His movement apparently woke the blonde beside him. Yawning lightly, Naruto lifted his head and blinked at Neji.

"You're awake! Good," he exclaimed, lifting a hand to stifle a second yawn. Naruto shook his head as if clearing it, then rubbed his eyes with a tired fist. "I was worried about you. How do you feel?"

Neji swallowed, his heart pounding. "A little worse for the wear," he admitted. "What happened last night?"

"One of the bastards sitting behind us slipped some Ecstasy into your drink. It took you for a loop." Obviously more alert, Naruto leaned forward with a worried frown on his face. "Are you sure you feel okay? I can take you to the hospital if you want...I probably should've done that anyway, dammit—"

"I'm fine, Naruto," he interrupted. The Hyuuga was becoming uneasy with the way Naruto was looking at him. The other boy was _not_ wearing a happy face. "Did something..._else_ happen?"

"Not to you, no. I think I managed to get you out of there before they could do anything... And by the way, you owe me one, _big time_." Naruto gave him a weary smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. Wincing at the pain in his back and legs, Neji gingerly sat up. The towel fell to his lap.

"Naruto...what's wrong?" he asked hesitantly. The other boy's smile wavered, then faded completely.

"Neji, do you remember the deal we made?" the blonde questioned softly, averting his eyes.

Neji felt his heart sink. "Yes..." He swallowed. "I didn't kiss you, did I? If I did, I apologize, but—"

"No, Neji, you didn't kiss me." Naruto's voice had grown harder, but the other boy didn't lift his blue-eyed gaze.

Turning away, the Hyuuga took a deep breath. "I see."

Silence reigned for a pregnant moment.

"Neji...look. I care about you, just like I care about all of my friends, but...this has to stop." Sighing, Naruto leaned back and ran a hand through his hair. "I just don't have any romantic feelings for you. I'm sorry, but I don't."

The Hyuuga waited a minute before responding, fists clenching over the covers. "So...you're telling me to give up on you."

"...Yes, I am."

Closing his eyes tightly at the finality in the blonde's voice, Neji gave a short nod. After a moment, he heard Naruto sigh and a warm hand settled upon his shoulder. He glanced up, but the sincere, sad look on Naruto's face was the final blow to his breaking heart. Reeling from the pain, he closed his eyes again.

"I'm really sorry, Neji." The blonde sighed again. "I shouldn't have led you on, letting you think that you had a chance with me..."

"I asked you for a chance to change your mind. You gave it to me, and I failed." He took a calming breath, opening his eyes to gaze at the boy beside him. "I can't ask any more from you than that."

A wry smile tugged at the corners of Naruto's lips. "Well, it's not like you didn't give me a run for my money. You're a pretty persistent guy."

A faint glint of humor sparked within Neji's chest, despite the jagged pieces of his heart. "I learned from the best."

Chuckling, Naruto squeezed his shoulder. "I always knew you were _far_ too good a student for your own good."

Taking a deep breath, the tall blonde rose to his feet. "I should get going, especially since I parked at a meter that's definitely expired by now." He hesitated. "Are you going to be okay?"

Neji gazed at him for a long moment, knowing full well that he was probably never going to get this close again. Pulling the covers aside, Neji stood shakily and looked the blonde in the eye.

"My immediate answer is no, I won't," he answered truthfully, his voice low. "But I'll respect your choice, Naruto."

In the quiet moment that followed, Neji felt another pang in his chest as the blonde almost imperceptibly leaned away from him. Smiling wryly, Neji picked up Naruto's hand, turned it over, and placed a kiss on the inside of his wrist.

_You'll never know just how much you mean to me, Uzumaki Naruto._

He listened numbly as the blonde murmured some excuse and pulled away, his bottom sinking onto the bed as his door opened and shut quietly. Staring at the floor, Neji dredged up a sad smile.

_I suppose fate was against me this time._

* * *

If that slimy, snake-like bastard pinched him on the ass ONE MORE TIME, Sasuke was going to shove a fork up his ass.

Scowling, Sasuke slapped at a dirty table with his washcloth, earning himself a disapproving glance from the customers at the next table over. A low voice let out a series of _tsk_'s behind him.

"Now, now, Sasuke-kun, that's not the correct attitude for our little establishment." Orochimaru's very _voice_ sounded defiling, as though one had wandered into a pool of poisonous slime. Sasuke suppressed an instinctual shudder as his employer moved unnaturally close behind him, the man's tainting presence stinging the air about him.

"I apologize, sir," Sasuke ground out, forcing himself to remain still. "I'm just...not in a very good mood today."

"You don't have to be, considering the type of people we cater to." Stepping aside, the long-haired man gestured at the mostly black-clad people milling about the café. "Scaring them off, however, is intolerable."

Mentally counting to ten, Sasuke paused before replying. "I'll work on that, sir."

Orochimaru made a low noise in his throat, watching as Sasuke continued to clean the table. "I wonder..."

A single finger ghosted down his spine. Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek. "You wonder what?"

Orochimaru smiled, running his fingers back up Sasuke's torso. The Uchiha stifled another shudder. "If there's any way I can improve your mood."

_You can get your hands OFF ME._ Sasuke forced his reply out from behind clenched teeth.

"I'll manage just fine without your...'help', _sir_."

"Of course you will," the older man agreed readily, removing his hand. Sasuke breathed a soft sigh of relief. "But I'll have my eye on you, Sasuke-kun. You need watching over, after all...since the death of your family."

Sasuke's shoulders became rigid.

"Especially since that awful episode of yours. We've all been watching you carefully since then, haven't we?"

_Stop playing with my mind, you bastard!_ Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut, willing the other man's steel-lined words out of his mind. _I have ENOUGH to deal with right now without having to deal with YOU._

"Just remember that I'm here for you, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru moved closer, brushing Sasuke's hair aside as he hissed seductively in his ear. "After all...you're my prize possession."

"I don't belong to you, you perverted asshole," Sasuke spat, pulling away. Orochimaru lifted an eyebrow, then smiled.

"No, not yet, you don't. But we'll see about that, won't we?"

Sasuke withheld a growl as the man strode away, grabbing a tray of dirty dishes and storming off to the kitchen. Closing his eyes as he set the dishes down, he attempted to get his temper under control.

_That fucking bastard. As if I need him to bother me right after my fight with..._ Sasuke opened his eyes, staring blindly down into the plates and silverware. _...Naruto..._

Thoughts of the blonde had been haunting him all day, accompanied by the constant dull ache of his jaw. Reaching up, Sasuke placed a hand gingerly upon the magnificent bruise that had blossomed where the blonde had punched him. Sasuke winced.

_All right, so I went a little overboard, but...dammit, what does he expect from me? He leads us all around like faithful puppies, but does he ever say flat-out what he wants us to **do?** No!_ After a moment, the Uchiha sighed. _I admit that implying he was a whore wasn't the brightest of moves, but..._

Frowning, he headed back out to bus the next table. _It's not like I really **think** he's a whore. He should know that...right?_ His brow creased, and he lifted a weary hand to smooth it out. _Dammit, I already lost a night of sleep over it. He'll get over it eventually._

When he found his thoughts heading in a relentless circle, Sasuke violently shook his head. _Think about something else! My world doesn't **revolve** around Uzumaki fucking Naruto._

"_You need watching, after all...since the death of your family."_

Ok, no. That was far worse.

"_Especially since that awful episode of yours..."_

Hands tightening on a dirty plate, Sasuke fought to get his breathing under control. _Dammit, I'm over this! It wasn't my fault! I'm not a—_

_**Murderer.**_

The plate broke as it slipped from Sasuke's nerveless fingers. Snapping himself out of his daze, he bent over and picked up the pieces. He clenched his teeth despite the now-throbbing ache in his jaw, fighting to keep his memories at bay.

"_Sasuke, how did this happen?"_

"_Tell the psychiatrist what you know, Sasuke. It's all right."_

"_We can help, Sasuke. Just tell us the truth."_

He closed his eyes.

"_What did you do, Sasuke? **What did you do?**"_

Staggering to his feet, Sasuke stumbled towards the rear entrance of the café, pushing open the heavy door and leaning against the cool brick wall beside it. Gasping for air, he sank to the ground and placed a hand over his eyes. His memories pounded at his head.

_Damn you, Orochimaru, for making me remember._

* * *

A burst of flame erupted in front of his small hands, sending a delighted grin across the young Uchiha's face. Leaping to his feet, Sasuke ran to find his brother.

"Aniki! Aniki!" Spotting his older brother as the young man stared solemnly out the kitchen window, Sasuke skidded to a stop beside him.

"Aniki, look! I made it work!"

Itachi slowly turned to look down at his brother as Sasuke held up the crude dragon puppet in his hands.

"Sasuke, I don't really have time for this right now," he replied coolly, returning his gaze to the window. Sasuke's smile dimmed.

"But...Aniki, I got the dragon to breathe fire! I know I'll win first prize in our science fair—"

"In what way is a mythical creature 'science'?"

Silence reigned in the kitchen as Sasuke's hands slowly lowered. "It...it's not. I was trying to show how you can create a stream of fire by—"

"That's what lighters are for." Itachi returned his cold gaze to his little brother, looking down at the contraption in his hands. "That thing is probably a fire hazard."

Sasuke tried to stem the crushing disappointment he felt, steeling his jaw. "It's not a fire hazard. Maybe it _is_ just a lighter in another form, but how many people my age can even _make_ a lighter?"

After a moment, a wry smile tweaked his brother's lips. "Only you, Sasuke."

Somehow, the younger boy knew it wasn't a compliment. Looking down at the red dragon in his hands, he stifled a sigh and set it on the counter next to the stove.

"I'm going to school," he stated dully, walking towards the door. He shouldered his backpack.

"Study hard."

Sasuke nodded briefly, then walked out the door. _Maybe...maybe if I do well today, I can still do something to impress him. _He brightened slightly. _And I'll improve my dragon, and show it to Mom and Dad. Maybe I'll impress them all!_

Determination coursing through him, he ran to school.

* * *

A frown tugged at Sasuke's lips as he trudged home from school, the sky darkening overhead and casting a premature twilight over the land. The day had passed without the young boy figuring any way to improve his project in a way that would make his family proud. Maybe he should toss the dumb thing in the trash and think of something else...

The sound of sirens floated into his ears as he approached his home, and a tremendous red fire truck raced past him. Confused, Sasuke watched it go by. _I wonder if someone's house is on fire..._

A strange feeling settled in his stomach, and Sasuke took off at a run.

As he rounded the corner, a pillar of smoke drew his attention. He could hear the roar of the flames, the people shouting nearby. His heart started pounding sickly in his chest, but his mind couldn't comprehend what was happening. Stumbling, Sasuke threw his backpack to the ground and ran up his driveway.

His home was consumed by flames, windows bursting and raining glass down upon the front yard. Eyes wide with horror, Sasuke slowed to a stop beside the truck and stared at his home.

_This...this isn't real. This can't be happening—_

"Sir! We've just discovered that there are people in that house!"

His heart in his throat, Sasuke tore for his front door.

"Stop that kid! The house could come down any second!"

Hands tried to bar his way, but Sasuke tore through them and burst through his front door. Flames licked hungrily at him as he ran into the kitchen, searing his skin. Coughing heavily, he tried to look around.

"M-Mom! Dad! Aniki!"

Screams from upstairs answered him.

Trying to avoid the roaring fire, Sasuke stumbled up the stairs. His sleeve caught, making him scream and drop to the ground, rolling as best he could on the stairs to put out the flame. Coughing, he crawled his way up the rest of the stairs.

"Mom! Dad!" A picture frame nearly fell atop his head as it dropped from the nearly consumed wall. "Aniki, where are you?"

The screams continued, guiding him to the master bedroom. Sasuke grabbed the doorknob, only to rip his hand away when the hot metal burned his hand. Tears began running uncontrollably down his face.

"MOM!" He coughed spasmodically. "DAD!"

They continued to scream, then fell horribly silent. Terrified, Sasuke threw himself at the door. It swung inwards, flames shooting out from the bedroom. Sobbing and gasping, Sasuke stumbled into the room. He started to call out for his parents in the flame soaked room when he spotted them.

He started to scream.

Blood was...everywhere. EVERYWHERE. His parents' faces were contorted in pain as fire licked at their bodies, the scent of burning flesh somehow passing through the smoke-filled air. Still screaming, Sasuke flung himself towards his parents.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around him.

Struggling, Sasuke managed to spot the coal black eyes of his older brother before a large blanket was suddenly wrapped tightly around him. Unable to breathe, Sasuke tried to fling the blanket off as he was picked up and carried.

"Sayounara, Otouto," his brother's voice whispered in his ear.

"A-aniki..." Sasuke managed to sob.

Before he could say anything else, the small boy was thrown out of the second floor window.

Days later, the small boy sat huddled in a chair at the hospital, his face, arms and legs bound tightly in gauze. His vacant eyes stared at the floor as voices floated around him.

"...They say it was started by an explosion..."

"It looks like the stove was left on and something caught fire..."

"...Those poor people must have been burned alive."

He closed his eyes, willing the voices to go away.

"I think that little boy knows what started it."

A hand fell upon his shoulder, and Sasuke looked up. A police officer was staring down at him.

"Sasuke...what did you _do?_"

* * *

Nails digging into his palms, Sasuke rapped the back of his head against the brick wall. He forced his eyes open, staring defiantly at the sunny sky. _I didn't do it. I know I didn't leave that damn dragon on top of the stove. It was next to it, but not fucking close enough to catch fire! I didn't do it!_

Growling, he rose to his feet. _I don't know what really started that fire...but I'm not responsible for the death of my parents or...or Aniki._ He rubbed his eyes furiously. _No one fucking understood. They didn't care that I was all alone, peppering me with questions until I didn't know what really happened. Nobody cared that I was alone!_

"_Oi, Sasuke! Don't sit there by yourself, you geek. Are you too good for us?"_

The Uchiha froze, hearing that childlike voice from so long ago.

"_C'mon. Let's go throw rocks in the river."_

One person had cared that he was alone...

"_Sasuke! You call **that** a picture of a bear? I can draw one way better than that!"_

...And had pestered him relentlessly until he gave himself a reason to live. A purpose.

"_I'm going to beat you one day! You just wait and see!"_

After all, he couldn't let the class moron show him up. He was still an Uchiha after all.

_Finally fed up, Sasuke glared at the grinning face of the fox-whiskered Naruto._

"_Just try it, dobe. I'll be better than you no matter **what** you do!"_

A rival. A reason to look forward to each empty day, because his annoying presence somehow made each day less meaningless.

_I'm not alone._


	22. Memiors and Mistakes

**Author's note: Sorry about the delay, people, but finals leapt down my throat and strangled me. After this chapter, there'll be one, perhaps two more chapters (the scenes keep panning out longer than I expected them to) and an epilogue. Make sure to stay tuned, ne? I also may be writing an original fiction soon in the male/male category, so come about support me, will you?**

**FYI, I've also been nominated for two awards at The Original Naruto Fanfiction Archive (T.O.N.F.A.), best alternate reality and best epic. For the people reading at aff, here's the link: http/ **

**For FanFiction dot net readers, a google search of the full name will bring you to a main page, and clicking the link for awards will send you where you need to go. Please vote for me! **

**Love you all, Enjoy.**

* * *

Mondays sucked. 

Forcibly restraining a tired yawn, Sasuke glared at his droning history professor as the class wound down for the morning. The brunette made sure that his expression was cool and collected, despite the chill that ran down his spine every time a pair of icy blue eyes landed heavily upon his back. A surge of reflexive anger welled up inside him.

_What right does he have to be so angry?_ Sasuke fought with a scowl, displeased with the thought of letting the blonde see him visibly upset by their argument. _I have every right to be as upset as he is._

Idly, the Uchiha wondered if Naruto had faced the same sleeping troubles as he had.

Stifling a sigh, he folded his arms on the table and leaned forward. He hadn't gotten a decent night's sleep since Friday, and he knew it was starting to show in his appearance. A brief glance in the mirror had revealed a pair of shadowed midnight eyes…and when combined with the frustratingly slow-to-fade bruise upon his cheek, Sasuke knew he looked like hell. It was one of the reasons he'd dreaded the start of the week of classes.

The other reason was currently jabbering on in the row behind him, acting as though nothing was wrong.

Sasuke's fists clenched unconsciously as he heard that obnoxious, light-hearted laugh that he'd grown so used to over the years. This time, he allowed himself to scowl. _Don't I mean **anything** to that bastard? We're not speaking to each other after being best friends for **how** long, and he's acting like everything's just fucking PEACHY on his end!_ Eyes narrowing, he contemplated the old, irritated scribbles on the table. Sasuke ignored the spark of pain that shot through him at the thought that maybe…maybe he _was_ the only one upset by this turn of events.

If the way Naruto had immediately gathered friends around him when class had started that bleak Monday morning was any indication, the blonde was hardly perturbed by the loss of one gloomy, moody Uchiha.

Shaking his head, Sasuke tried to dispel the downward spiral of his thoughts. If the bastard didn't give a damn about him, then fine. Sasuke was born a loner, and had always been —_would_ always be—fine on his own.

And if it hurt like hell to suddenly be on the outside, looking in on Naruto's antics and supposed happiness, no one else ever had to know.

When Kakashi finally decided to dismiss the class—a full ten minutes _after_ class was supposed to let out, damn him—Sasuke gathered his notes and stood. He ignored the nameless girl beside him as she chattered to him about his upcoming birthday—was she there the whole time? Sasuke honestly hadn't noticed—and was preparing to leave when he heard a sharp voice behind him.

"Uchiha."

Back stiffening, Sasuke clenched his teeth and turned around. Naruto gazed at him with a remarkably closed off expression, his features the particular type of calm that the blonde reserved for when he was spectacularly pissed…or, on the rare occasion, when he was feeling snippy. Anger mixing with something he didn't care to identify, Sasuke lifted an irritated eyebrow.

"Uzumaki." He waited a beat. "Are you having another brain malfunction, or did you want something?"

Something flashed in those blue eyes, but Naruto gave him a sweet smile.

"Why no, Sasuke, I don't want anything from you," he replied in a friendly tone. Sasuke wanted to hit him, or leave, or…_something_. His fingertips twitched. "But I _did_ want to give you something."

His honeyed tone nearly made Sasuke take a reflexive step back, but the Uchiha stood his ground. Flashes of all the years of fighting each other rushed to the front of his mind…and brought an utterly inexplicable pain in his chest with them. He gave the blonde a cool smirk.

"And what would that be?"

_Whump._

Sasuke's hands shot up instinctively to catch the object that had just been lobbed at his chest. Glancing down, he frowned in confusion at the fairly thick packet of papers.

"What…?"

"You'll be happy to know that _I_ didn't waste my weekend." Grinning toothily, Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets. "Now we actually have something worth turning in."

Sasuke's brow furrowed before he made the connection. "You finished our report? Alone?"

"Saved me from spending time with you, didn't it?" Smirking, Naruto turned and began to walk away. "You owe me one, Uchiha." He paused. "Actually, come to think of it, you owe me a lot, seeing as I have a healthy mountain of favors you owe me on my desk."

Sasuke's fingers clenched on the report as Naruto glanced back at him, gave the brunette an odd little smile, and sent him a two-fingered salute.

"See you around, Uchiha."

As he watched the blonde walk away, Sasuke felt something strange twist in his stomach. Scowling, he shoved the report in his bookbag, brushed past the odd girl who was still babbling to him, and headed out the door.

_Damn you, Naruto. Why is it that even when I convince myself that I don't care…_

On the quiet walk back to his dorm room, he ran a tired hand over his eyes.

…_You still mean so fucking much to me?_

* * *

Naruto strode into his room, kicking the door shut with a bit more force than he meant to. Kiba glanced up at him, then looked at the door. 

"…Should I be glad that that wasn't me?"

Naruto spared him an irritated glare. "Shut up, Kiba."

The spiky-haired brunette sat up on his bed, scattering the papers he had fanned out on his lap.

"Hey, just because you and lover-boy across the hall are having a spat, don't take it out on _me_," he snapped. "I've tried to be supportive and everything, but after a weekend of getting snapped at—"

"_Kiba_, will you—" Naruto stopped himself, then sighed. "I'm… I'm sorry, Kiba. I'm just…"

When he trailed off, Kiba's face softened. "You've really been set off balance, haven't you?"

Frowning, Naruto contemplated the floor. "It shouldn't be all that hard, right? I mean, we'll just go back to how things were before…"

"Naruto, do you _really_ think it's worth it? I know Sasuke set you off, but…I mean, you two have been all over each other for _years_." Kiba chuckled at the contorted look Naruto gave him. "Well, I didn't mean it quite like _that_, but…my statement still stands. You never even told me what he said that got you so upset."

Naruto's eyes lowered back to the carpet, his lips shut. _How am I **supposed** to react when someone I…care about that much…tells me that he thinks I'm a slut? _His chest tightened at the thought, but confusion set in soon after as he remembered the odd look on Sasuke's face when the blonde had punched him. It was almost as though Sasuke hadn't realized what he'd said until Naruto had hit him.

Frown growing, Naruto moved over to his desk and gave his journal a long, assessing look. He heard Kiba shift behind him.

"…Naruto?"

Making a decision in his mind, Naruto opened his journal to a new page and sent Kiba a slight, quirked smile.

"I'll figure it all out, Kiba. You can stop being a mother hen."

The other boy snorted, leaning back on his pillows once more. "Don't tell me—you're going to write everything out, and soon after a beam of light is going to strike you, some angelic choir will start singing, and you'll break out in song?"

"Only if you sing backup, Kiba m'boy." Naruto glanced up and grinned. "If we're lucky, we'll get the whole floor to join in, and we can have ourselves a group shimmy down the hallway."

Kiba laughed. "Maybe I should round everybody up for rehearsals."

"Naaah, it's better when it's spontaneous." Amused despite himself, Naruto turned back to his journal, gave the end of his pencil a gentle nibble, and—for the first time—proceeded to write down anything and everything he'd ever thought about that prick Sasuke.

_Maybe if I get it down on paper, I can figure out what I'm supposed to do._ He sighed lightly, recounting the fights they'd had when they were younger. _I don't really like the idea of being at odds again, but…_

Pausing as he wrote, Naruto frowned. _It feels kind of…ridiculous to think that we'd spend forever pissed at each other over this. I mean, at the very least, Sasuke is—was—is…whatever, my best friend. _

A sharp pain in his chest made his rub at it absentmindedly with his left hand. _Could I really…**do** I really want to lose him over this?_

His hand loosened its grip on his pencil. _Especially after…after I nearly lost him the last time…_

Unbidden, memories from when they were both thirteen—memories he had tried to keep buried—rose to the surface of his mind. Every time he thought of them, he'd only managed to confuse himself. He was always unprepared to deal with that same rush of feelings that he'd felt the first time through…

…When he'd thrown himself into the path of fate…and got run over.

* * *

"Why the hell do _I_ have to do it?" Naruto whined, scowling at the offending books being held out to him. The classroom he was standing in had emptied out long ago, leaving him alone with his crush…and Sasuke-Bastard's homework. "If Prince Uchiha feels the need to be absent, he should have to deal with his homework him_self_." 

Sakura gave him an exasperated glare. "You have to do it because if we sent a girl over there, Sasuke-kun wouldn't even open the _door_. You're the only one who can get under his skin, doofus, so you're probably the only one who'd manage to get into his _house_, too."

Naruto pouted. "But what if I catch whatever the hell he's got? I can't risk getting behind on **my** work."

"You don't **do** your work as is, Naruto," Sakura pointed out. Sighing, the girl tucked a stray pink hair behind her ear. "Look, if you do this for Sasuke-kun…I'll…go—"

"YOU'LL GO ON A DATE WITH ME?"

Elated, Naruto decided to ignore the wince that accompanied the girl's nod. He whooped, snatching Prick Face's books from her grip.

"You're on!" He grinned. "And if he gets me sick, maybe you can come comfort me?"

"Don't plan on it, Naruto." Despite herself, the girl smiled. "Just _go._"

"Yeah, yeah…"

The books tucked under his arm, Naruto trotted out of the school, jumped the stairs, and began sauntering down the street. He found himself whistling as he went, contemplating locations for his long-awaited date with Sakura. Even the thought of getting the date because of Sasuke couldn't dampen his spirits.

…Well, damn. _Now_ it did.

Scowling again, Naruto slowed his pace. _What the hell is the guy's problem? I doubt he's even sick. He's been staying home ever since there was a fire in the library…and it's not like he was anywhere near it. Hell, none of the books even burned, so he can't claim illness through smoke inhalation or some such bullshit. _He turned onto the Uchiha's street, glaring up at the prim little white house. Comparing it to his apartment, Naruto's attitude worsened.

_How the hell does he even afford a place like that?_ He stomped up the boy's front stairs, preparing to knock angrily on the door. _Bastard, making me come out here and…_

He paused before landing the first blow on the red wood, inexplicably hesitant. _Why do I feel like…something's wrong?_

Blonde eyebrows furrowed, Naruto tried the doorknob and was surprised to find the door unlocked. He stepped inside the cool house quietly, closing the door behind him.

"…Sasuke?" Stepping forward, he set the books down on a nearby table in the front hall and looked around. Nothing was out of place in the tiny house…but nothing was making any noise, either. Maybe the other boy was asleep…?

The feeling that something was wrong increased, propelling Naruto's feet towards the stairs before he'd even realized he was moving. Frowning, he took the first few steps slowly, then began running up them. His heart started hammering in his chest.

_Sasuke…what the hell are you doing up there?_

Nearly tripping on the top step, Naruto spotted an open doorway at the end of the hall. He sprinted towards it.

"Sasuke! You bastard, what the hell—"

The loudmouthed blonde fell silent in shock as he burst into the room. Sasuke knelt upon a small, ornate pillow in the center of the room, his eyes closed and his breathing even. In his hands he clasped an old Japanese sword, its hilt lying next to him. The brunette's hair fell into his face as he leaned slightly forward, turned the sword…and pressed it against his stomach.

Naruto twitched, his jaw slack as he took in the scene. _Sasuke…Sasuke's going to—_

"**_NO!_**"

With a powerful roar, Naruto threw himself forward and snatched the startled boy's wrist, twisting it—and the sword—away from the brunette's stomach. Sasuke stared at him in shock before scowling viciously, struggling in the blonde's grip.

"NARUTO! What the fuck are you doing here?" The boy's voice was hoarse, as though he hadn't used it in a few days. He twisted his hand against Naruto's hold, swinging his free hand to punch the shorter boy in the stomach. Grunting, Naruto fell atop the pale boy.

"Saving your life, apparently!" he roared back. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Naruto received a growl as a reply. He stretched for the sword, trying to wrestle it out of the deranged Uchiha's grip. Making some strange noise in the back of his throat, Sasuke twisted the old katana…

…And neatly sliced Naruto's arm.

Yowling in pain, Naruto pulled away and clutched at his bloodied arm. Sasuke froze for a second before wriggling out from under the blonde and staggering to his feet.

"This wouldn't have happened if you'd just stayed the HELL out of my LIFE, Uzumaki!"

Hissing, the blonde climbed to his feet as well. "If I'd stayed out of it, you currently wouldn't _have_ a life, asshole!"

"That's what I _wanted_, dipshit!" Strangely enough, Sasuke's voice was starting to sound desperate. "Just go away!"

"No way in hell! I'm not leaving you here to—"

"It's not your choice to make!" Sasuke snarled at him. "If I want to kill myself, it's my own fucking business! You don't even _care_ about m—"

"You're right! I _don't_ fucking care!" Naruto watched the other boy's eyes widen briefly. "But I'll be damned if I'm going to lose you like this!"

Black eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What the hell do you mean, 'lose me'?"

"I…" He found himself at a loss for what to say. Swallowing, Naruto let his eyes fall upon the snake pendant hanging about the boy's neck. Its bared fangs taunted him, seeming to position themselves closer to the delicate skin of Sasuke's neck as the boy shifted his stance. Abruptly, anger coursed through him.

"A lot of people care about you," he found himself saying, his voice low. "You're important to them…hell, you're important to ME."

Eyes glinting, Naruto released his grip on his wounded arm and straightened, glaring at the other boy. Sasuke still held the sword's hilt tight in his grip, the sword's tip pointed at Naruto's heart. Blood rushing in his ears, Naruto smirked.

"And I'm not letting you go that easily."

Weakly, Sasuke managed a condescending smirk. He moved the sword blade to rest above his wrist, nicking the skin.

"You really think you can stop me, dobe?"

In a flash, the other boy was beside him, one hand wrenching the sword aside—cutting himself again in the process—and the other wrapping tight about the gold chain of Sasuke's pendent.

"You bet your ass I can."

With a _snap_, the pendant hit the floor.

* * *

Naruto leaned back in his chair, several new teeth marks marring his pencil as he stared blindly down at his journal. 

_I was never so scared in my life. I didn't even **like** him all that much, but the thought of losing him, of never being able to see his face and irritate him…scared the shit out of me. Even then, Sasuke was important to me._

He snorted, running a hand over his eyes. _Important, hell. He was my reason for **being**. _The blonde stilled. _When I was thirteen years old, the thought of living without Sasuke in my life was unbearable. Losing him was the most horrible event imaginable._

Blue eyes cast themselves towards the ceiling as his stomach churned. _And the idea of losing him now…_ His hands suddenly felt clammy, and his heart sped up. _It's… unbearable. God, no one can make me laugh the way I do around Sasuke…and no one else makes me feel so **alive.** Even when he's being a prick, I feel like I'm important to him._

He straightened in his chair, unprepared for the warmth that was beginning to flood his cheeks.

_When he looks at me, when he talks to me…I feel like no one else matters. When I make him laugh, I feel like I'm the funniest person in the world._

His blue eyes fell to his desk.

_When I kiss him…_

Swallowing hard, he ran a hand through his unruly yellow hair.

…_I feel…**right**._

His mind made up, Naruto rose to his feet. He turned, stomped to the duffel bag hiding behind the door, and determinedly slung it over his shoulder. Kiba lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Had your epiphany?"

Naruto barked out a short laugh. "You could say that." He sent a wry grin over his shoulder. "Feel like singing?"

"Not in the least."

"Damn." He yanked the door open. "I'll be back in a few hours. I have some work to do."

"And what about the rest of your classes for today?" Kiba called as he left.

"I'm pretty enough to miss them!"

As Kiba groaned, Naruto shut the door. He spared a brief glance at the Uchiha's closed door before running down the hallway.

_I may be pissed at you, Sasuke…but I'll be DAMNED if I lose you. Not this time, not ever._

* * *

His bed creaking angrily, Sasuke sat down and ran a hand through his raven hair. A headache began to pound in his temples. _Dammit…I should have better control than this._ Sighing, he closed his eyes and rubbed at his temples. _It wasn't always like this. Dammit, I **hated **him once…so when did he come to be so goddamn important?_

After a moment of silently gazing at his floor, Sasuke stood, wandered over to his desk, and rooted around in his bottom drawer. A thick black album was produced, the leather binding worn at the edges. Frowning, Sasuke returned to his seat on the bed and cracked open the old album. The plastic creaked as he flipped through the pages of his old high school photos.

_These are from when we couldn't even stand each other…_ Sasuke's frown grew. _I really thought I was going to stick with photography, but I switched over to science when I got here. Why…?_

His fingers paused as he flipped through the photos. Eyebrows twitching, Sasuke flipped back a few pages. _What the hell…?_

In the background of one of his "nature" shots…stood a certain blonde haired idiot. The frozen Naruto was leaning against a tree trunk, gazing lazily at Sasuke's camera from the shade. Sasuke swallowed. _I don't remember taking this one. Or, at least…I don't remember him being **in** the shot when I took it…_

Feeling unsettled, Sasuke resumed his scanning…and froze.

Three pictures later, there he was again. Naruto's back was to him this time, and although the heart of the shot was a particular play of shadow against the school…he was still _there_, in the far right corner. His heart beginning to race, Sasuke flipped through his pictures more quickly.

"Again…again…a_gain_, dammit!" Something akin to panic shot through him. The deeper into his album he dove, the more frequently Naruto began to show up. He was always off in a corner, or talking in the distance, or appearing to be asleep in Sasuke's photos. Biting his lip, Sasuke wiped his suddenly damp palm on his pant leg.

_Was he…was Naruto following me?_

His hands shook lightly as he noticed that the more often Naruto appeared in the photos, the _less_ often he appeared to have any idea that the picture was being taken.

_Or was **I** following **him?**_

Swallowing again, Sasuke took a long look at that damned picture sitting on his desk. Chronologically, it would sit where Sasuke had left a blank space in his album…long after his apparent obsession with photographing the idiot had started. Sasuke took a deep breath and closed the book of pictures.

_God…even when I **hated** him, I couldn't get my mind off him._ He stared blindly at the worn black cover. _What are the odds that I'll be able to do it **now**?_

Sasuke sat in silence for several minutes, unwilling to acknowledge the strange, tense emotion in his gut. _I'm fine without him…I'm fine without him…I'm—_

_BZZZZZZZZZ! BZZ BZZ BZZZZZZ!_

Jumping, the Uchiha slapped at his leg until he located his rarely used cell phone. He gave it a long, surprised glance before answering. _Who the hell has my phone number?_

"Hello…?"

"Uchiha."

The brunette's back straightened as he recognized the cold voice over the line. "Gaara. How the hell did you—"

"Three o'clock, behind the law library. Be there."

The pale boy blinked. "What?"

"We need to talk, Uchiha." For some reason, the quiet venom in the other boy's tone sent a wave of shivers down Sasuke's spine. He ignored it. "Be there, or I'll come find you."

_Well now, we wouldn't want **that**, now would we?_ "Fine. But, Gaara—"

The line clicked as the other boy hung up.

Glowering irritably, Sasuke pulled his phone away and hit "end." His eyes slid to the clock on his dresser, noting that he only had a few minutes before he needed to leave for his next class. He stood, absentmindedly gathering his notes together.

_What the hell does Gaara want?_

As he left for class, Sasuke wondered whether or not a dark cloud was hovering over him, preparing to smite him with a bolt of lightning.

* * *

The wind swept quietly through the grass beside Neji's feet as he lounged on the calm hill behind the library. His pale eyes alternated between gazing blindly at the textbook open in his lap and the people wandering past on the trail below. Waving serenely, the trees standing guard between the dirt trail and a happily bubbling brook drank up the sun that had chosen _today_ to make an appearance. 

Neji wasn't sure that he'd ever felt so miserable.

Closing his eyes briefly, the pale Hyuuga tried his best to forget the blonde boy with his despairingly friendly smile. His lips turned down. _A part of me knew that I never truly had a chance with him. As much as I wished I could be the one to make Naruto happy…I knew that it wouldn't happen._ Sighing lightly, he opened his eyes. _But still…I can't blame myself for getting my hopes up, I suppose._

Well aware that his expression betrayed none of the misery in his soul, Neji watched the students on the trail. Few people used it at this time of day, preferring the main roads to the unpaved "wagon way" that ran behind the dorms. If one followed it and squinted into the distance, one could almost make out the network of houses and apartments dotting the boundary of campus.

As some poor freshman lost his balance on his roller blades and fell on the uneven trail, Neji let a corner of his mouth quirk upwards.

"Taking pleasure in the misery of others now, are we?"

Blinking in surprise, Neji looked up to see TenTen gazing down at him. Planting her hands on her gray-pants-clad hips, the girl lifted an eyebrow.

"Well? What's got you out here and looking lonesome?"

Neji frowned aristocratically, straightening his posture. "I am not, Miss TenTen, 'looking lonesome'."

"Whatever you say." After a moment, she sat beside him. Neji met her assessing stare without flinching, more than able to rise to the challenge of—

"He broke your heart, didn't he?"

Neji's heart skipped a beat, his mask slipping for a moment as he stared at her in shock. "What?"

"That blonde guy from the café. He broke your heart." Apparently making up her mind despite Neji's silence, the bun-headed girl shook her head. "I'd say I'm sorry, but it wouldn't really help."

Neji dragged himself out of his shock and slid his mask of indifference back onto his face. "I appreciate your…sympathy, Miss TenTen, but my affairs are none of your business."

"I know that. And stop calling me 'Miss'." Bringing her legs up, she rested his elbow on her knee and placed her chin in her palm. "So, what are you going to do? Wallow in your misery?"

He sent her an icy glare, to no effect. "No, I am not," he replied stiffly.

"Glad to hear it. But if you're not, then what the hell are you doing out here?"

Neji's pale eyes moved away from her. He contemplated telling her that he was studying, which was partially the truth, but he didn't feel prepared for the snide comment that would follow. The two lapsed into silence, watching the merry little brook as it wriggled through campus. Strangely enough, some of Neji's angst began to melt away, the muscles in his back relaxing bit by bit.

"Do you believe in fate?"

Both parties were startled by Neji's abrupt question. Suppressing the urge to shift uncomfortably, Neji awaited the girl's answer.

"Well…" she replied slowly, eyeing the long-haired boy warily. "In most cases, I'd have to say no, I don't."

"Mm." Neji returned his gaze to the brook, willing to declare the conversation over.

"_But_…I still think that some things are…inevitable. Inescapable." When Neji looked back at her, her lips turned up in a gentle smile. "As much as I believe that we carve our own futures with our choices…I still feel like some things are meant to be. Destined to be, even."

Neji stared at the girl for a long, quiet moment. Slowly, he began to smile.

"…I know how you feel," he replied quietly. TenTen graced him with a wider smile, drawing a warmer one from Neji in the process. Shaking his head slightly, Neji opened his mouth to ask her a question…

…When a shock of familiar red hair appeared at the top of the hill.

Eyebrows furrowing, Neji set his book aside and rose to his feet. _Gaara?_ The redhead was standing with his hands in his pockets, glaring into the distance…but the tension around him was so palpable that Neji could easily see him pacing furiously within himself. After a moment, Neji made a decision.

"If you'll excuse me, M…TenTen." With a short nod in her direction, he strode towards the aggravated redhead. He only faintly acknowledged the mild wave and intrigued look the girl gave him as he left.

_What on earth is Gaara up to?

* * *

_

_What the hell does Gaara want?_ Sasuke fought with a scowl as he approached the back of the law library. The redhead stood in the open, features calm and eyes blazing as he patiently waited for the Uchiha to climb the hill. Beside him, Neji stood with his arms folded, looking…unhappy.

Lifting an eyebrow, Sasuke drew himself to a stop in front of the two boys.

"Well? To what do I owe this honor?" he questioned dryly. Neji simply gave him a sour glare, whereas Gaara…shifted. Unconsciously, Sasuke's eyes snapped over to the diminutive redhead. The other boy was still gazing calmly at him, but something in his eyes—perhaps that pesky speck of bloodlust swimming around in there—made Sasuke want to take a healthy step away from the other boy.

"Did you think you would get away with it?" Gaara eventually replied.

Sasuke frowned, though realization was dawning on him. "Get away with what?"

Neji shook his head. "You gave your word that you wouldn't place a hand on him, same as we did." He narrowed his pale eyes, albeit wearily. "I suppose your word isn't worth anything anymore."

Scowling, Sasuke stepped forward. "What do you expect me to do? _Apologize_ for kissing him? Screw you!"

"Watch your tongue, Uchiha, before I rip it out." Gaara's quiet statement somehow carried more of a threatening edge to it than it would have if growled. Sasuke's eyebrows lifted briefly.

"Oh yeah? Last I checked, you were on your way to breaking the bet _long_ before I did. You fucking _licked_ him!"

Neji's eyes sparked at that, swinging to the redhead. "He _what?_"

Gaara glanced at him, lip curling. "You're upset about that, but not about Sasuke _kissing_ him?"

Eyes narrowing, Neji finally seemed to grow angry. "I had already assumed something of the sort. Am I the only one here whose word means anything?"

Sasuke snorted. "You were so drugged out of your mind that night, I wouldn't be surprised if you broke the terms of our wager, too." His smile turned ugly. "For what it's worth, I don't think we should have bothered with the bet. It's fairly obvious that Naruto's _more_ than willing to—"

"I'm more than willing to _what_, Sasuke?"

All three boys froze. In the silence that followed, a duffel bag hit the grass, and the blonde sauntered up the hill. His large hands were stuffed in the pockets of his overalls, and a small, deceptively cheerful smile was settled on his face. After a moment, he came to a stop beside Sasuke.

"Now then. What's all this about a _bet?_"


	23. Kiss of Death

Naruto killed everyone.

The End.

**

* * *

Author's note: On second thought, I don't have big a death wish. This is the penultimate chapter, though I'll probably being writing an epilogue as well. (Sigh) My baby's all grown up...**

**This chapter is dedicated to my consistent reviewers, who always make me smile when I see that they haven't forgotten me. I want to thank everyone for their support.**

**This chapter is also dedicated to Yuurimaoh. I'm...honored to have affected you so deeply, and I hope that life only improves from here on.**

**One chapter to go (not including epilogue). Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer (courtesy of Ryuko): READERS BE WARNED. THE FOLLOWING WILL AFFECT YOUR BRAIN IN MYSTERIOUS WAYS.**

* * *

Silence reigned atop the hill, three frozen expressions staring at one smiling one. Shifting his weight upon his right leg, Naruto looked around at the three boys. 

"Well? Anyone care to clue me in?" he questioned, his voice soft. Naruto's blue gaze rested briefly on each boy. "No one?"

Sasuke wasn't sure about the others, but he felt a _very_ strong urge to head for the hills. Resisting the desire to nervously shift his feet, he folded his arms across his chest.

"Where did you just come from, Naruto?" he forced out, attempting to sound cool and collected. That disturbing little smile turned towards him, and the blonde fixed his gaze on Sasuke.

"Oh, I was just heading back to the dorm," he replied easily. "I saw you three arguing, and thought I'd come mediate."

His eyes never leaving Sasuke's own, Naruto gestured for the three to continue. "Please, don't let me interrupt."

_I'm going to die._

Since the other two appeared incapable of responding, Sasuke cleared his throat. "I don't think it's very important, Naru—"

"I'll decide that for myself, Uchiha." Naruto's calm little smile grew a little wider, and the tall blonde stepped closer to him. Sasuke's heart sank. "So, tell me. You three were holding a bet...about me, I presume."

_Oh god, he's using bigger words. We're all going to die. Horribly, bloodily, painfully._

The same clue for Naruto's ire seemed to jolt Gaara and Neji out of their stupors. Taking a nearly imperceptible step away—_You_ _coward! Get back over here! If I'm going to die, you sure as fuck are going to, too!_ Sasuke thought furiously—Neji also cleared his throat.

"Well, actually..." The proud Hyuuga trailed off as Naruto turned that frightening little smile on him. Blinking, Neji briefly shook his head and continued. "We...did have a...wager of sorts..."

"Oh?"

_GAARA DID IT! IT WAS HIS IDEA! KILL **HIM!**_

Neji looked vaguely like he wanted to run and hide. Sasuke couldn't blame him, considering the fact that Naruto had slowly straightened his posture and squared his shoulders, lending the tall blonde an even more potent aura of imminent death than he normally had. Chuckling lightly, Naruto strolled over to the pale (and growing paler) Hyuuga.

"Ok, I've gathered that part." The blonde grinned (or perhaps bared his teeth...it was hard to tell). "So tell me, Hyuuga. What, _EXACTLY_, was your bet about?"

Taking a deep breath, Neji prepared to respond.

"We bet on who could get you to kiss him first, Naruto." Three pairs of eyes swung over to Gaara, who, to his credit, didn't flinch. "If you kissed one of the three of us, the other two had to back off."

Silence.

"...I see. And when did you three decide upon this?"

Eyebrows furrowing, Neji lifted a hand to smooth back his hair. "Right...after you agreed to give me a second chance, Naruto."

"Ah." The blonde fell quiet, eyes tipped up to the sky as he did some mental calculations. "Well then, that certainly explains a lot, doesn't it? The flowers Neji sent me, Gaara trying to jump me, and Sasuke..."

Said brunette shifted uncomfortably as Naruto turned towards him and gazed thoughtfully at him.

"...I suppose that explains a lot about you, doesn't it?"

Frowning, Sasuke tried to ignore the hideous sinking feeling in his gut as those cool blue eyes stared at him. "Naruto...I—"

"No, no. You don't have to explain. I get it," Naruto cut him off, waving away his words. He grinned again, his eyes burning. "It's kind of funny, isn't it? You go and call me a whore—which I was wondering about, since I thought that from your point of view, it would have seemed that way—when in _FACT_, _you're_ the one who was setting it up so that it would look that way."

Abruptly, a spurt of righteous anger shot through him. "Now hold on a second. If _you_ weren't so busy juggling the three of us on your own time, you would've—"

Naruto was by his side in a flash, towering over the shorter Uchiha with a tersely blank expression. Startled by the quick movement, Sasuke cut himself off.

"Finish that statement, Uchiha." His eyes were slightly wider than normal, giving him a maniacal air. "_Finish it._"

Sasuke stared blankly at him for a long moment, debating whether his pride was worth the price of his face.

"You..." He hesitated, looking away angrily. "Don't make this all about me, Uzumaki. You're not a saint."

Large fists clenched and unclenched before him. "No, Sasuke, I'm not," came the quiet reply. "I'm not a saint."

_Yup. Going to die now._ His eyes narrowed. _But I won't go down without a fight!_

To his surprise, Naruto took a step back from him. When Sasuke glanced up, the tall blonde was looking at the other two boys.

"So, tell me. What other stipulations were there on your little bet?"

Gaara and Neji shared a short glance. His face bland, Gaara turned towards Naruto.

"We agreed that no one could kiss you unless you initiated it," the redhead stated calmly. Eyes narrowing, Sasuke scowled at the unperturbed boy. _How can he be so calm? Hell, if Naruto isn't going to kick his ass, I sure as hell will._

"That's the reason these two have an issue with me," Sasuke supplied irritably, folding his arms over his chest. Naruto blinked at him, lifting an eyebrow.

"Because you kissed me?"

When the others nodded reluctantly, Naruto tipped his head back and let out a sharp bark of laughter.

"Isn't that perfect. Not only am I a goddamn _toy_ to you three..."

Neji lifted a hand. "Naruto, that's not—"

"But you assholes think that you have ANY fucking say in what I do _sexually?_" He laughed again, sending chills down the boys' spines. Stopping abruptly, he glared at the three of them, his face finally darkening into a vicious scowl. "Does it _look_ like you three own me? _**DOES IT**?_"

Gaara tried to step in. "We never thought—"

"No, you didn't." He clenched his fists, eyes narrowed to slits. "Not one of you did."

Falling quiet, the three boys warily watched as the buff blonde bowed his head. Naruto's broad shoulders heaved as he visibly fought with himself. As if on cue, a gust of wind blew past them, toying with their hair.

Suddenly, Naruto let out a soft chuckle, his fists relaxing. "You know...you three are even dumber than you think." A strange smirk settled on the blonde's face as he lifted his head. "Neji and Gaara have no right to be angry with Sasuke at all."

The three blinked at him in confusion. Chuckling louder, Naruto turned towards the Uchiha.

"I kissed him."

"W-what?" Sasuke sputtered. "When?"

Naruto's smirk grew into a quirky smile as he slid his hands back into his pockets. "After the movie. You asked me to kiss you in your sleep...so I did."

When Sasuke merely stared at him in reply, Naruto moved closer to him.

"Ironic, isn't it? You won your little bet, and you didn't even know it."

The Uchiha found himself speechless. _Then...the dream I had that night...was real! He really **did** kiss me that night! And if he did, then...then he really must...care about me. A lot._ Sasuke winced. _Shit._

_I'm an idiot. A soon-to-be-deceased idiot._

Lost in his thoughts, Sasuke missed the intense, calculating gaze Naruto was aiming his way. An odd glint entered those blue orbs.

"Although, I suppose I should clear up any confusion over the matter, since you _were_ asleep when it happened."

Eyebrows furrowing, Sasuke glanced up—

—And found himself locking lips with the boy he was certain would kill him.

Inhaling sharply, Sasuke made a small, muffled noise as Naruto fisted his hand in the boy's raven hair and yanked his head back. The blonde's tongue prowled the shorter boy's mouth, chasing Sasuke's as the brunette tried to figure out what the _hell_ was going on. Sasuke's eyes fell shut.

_Jesus...even when he's pissed he's a good kisser..._

Blood roaring in his ears blocked out any sounds that the other boys may have made as Sasuke lifted shaking hands to grip the front of Naruto's shirt. A low growl from the taller boy reverberated against his lips, and Sasuke found himself walked backward until his back hit a tree. The ground had begun to slope down, leaving him feeling unbalanced as Naruto grabbed his hip with his free hand and pressed against him.

Dimly, Sasuke was aware of a sporadic mewling sound that escaped whenever their lips briefly parted. For the sake of his pride, he hoped it wasn't him.

As abruptly as the angry kiss began, it ended. Naruto pulled away completely, stepping back with a hard expression on his face. The Uchiha took a moment to open his eyes, his mind reeling and his chest heaving as he gasped for air.

_Holy shit..._

"So, now you know," Naruto declared calmly. "Sasuke won your little bet. Fair and square."

He turned to face Neji and Gaara, sending them a cold little smile.

"So you two, _stay the fuck away from me._"

In the quiet that followed, Neji visibly suppressed a wince and Sasuke attempted to restart his brain. Blinking, Gaara shook his head.

"...No."

The redhead stepped forward as Naruto's angry gaze settled on him. "I won't stay the fuck away from you. I _can't_." Before Naruto could reply, Gaara walked over to him and gripped the straps of his overalls. "You can't leave me alone, Naruto. You can't. I don't have anyone else."

Naruto stared down at him, watching as Gaara fought to keep himself under control.

"I don't want to be alone again," the boy whispered harshly. "If you're not around to keep me...normal...then who the hell am I? Who?"

The blonde looked like he had any number of things to reply to that with, but after a moment, his expression softened slightly.

"Maybe you should try defining yourself _without_ me, Gaara," he replied quietly. "You won't be happy unless you do." He cut the shorter boy off with a sharp wave of his hand when Gaara opened his mouth to protest. "Think about it. Do you really think we would've been happy together?"

Gaara stared up at him, looking prepared to answer in the affirmative, but to Sasuke's surprise he said nothing. A small smirk quirked a corner of Naruto's mouth.

"I'm your friend, Gaara, though right now I'm wondering _why_. I'm not going anywhere." He paused, then glared down at him with enough force to make even the imperturbable redhead back up a few steps. "But if you EVER pull a stunt like this again, I'll wash my hands of you."

He stepped back, glaring at the three of them. "That goes for _all_ of you."

With one final glare at Sasuke, Naruto stormed over to his forgotten duffel bag, slung it onto his shoulder, and stalked away.

Still leaning against the tree, Sasuke stared blankly into space. His mind was racing.

_If he doesn't want to see any of us again..._

Slowly, he straightened and turned away from the others, heading to his dorm in a daze.

_...Why did he kiss me?_

* * *

"Kiba, I really don't think you need me here," Naruto whined irritably. He glowered at the hustle and bustle of the mall. "Remind me, _again_, why I can't sit in our room and mope?" 

"Because you're too big to mope," the spiky-haired boy replied. Running a hand over his lips, he browsed a display of sunglasses. "What do you think about these?"

Naruto lifted an eyebrow at the octagonal orange glasses. "Perfect, if you're off to join the circus."

"These?"

"Would you prefer that I puke or laugh?"

Growling, Kiba swiped the new pair—a mixture of teal and yellow—off his face. "Alright, fine. _You_ pick a pair."

The blonde sighed, turning towards the stand. It wasn't fair, really... Why was it that when the dark and gloomy guys wanted to be angsty, no one interrupted, but when _Naruto_ wanted to give it a try...

Sometimes it sucked to be the sunshine of the planet.

Wondering idly if Elmo ever wanted to take an Uzi to Sesame Street, Naruto selected a pair of small, circular sunglasses with dark purple lenses. He held them out.

"Try these."

Kiba hesitated, frowning at the frames, but he gamely slid them on. Naruto stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"...Well?" Kiba questioned. After a long moment, Naruto smiled.

"I believe we have the makings of a chick magnet." He rolled his eyes when Kiba's face lit up. "Though I'm still unclear as to why you think you _need_ them. You and Hinata are already official, aren't you?"

"Yeah..." Kiba shrugged as he moved to pay for the glasses. "But still, I want to make sure I look my best. I don't want to give her any room for second thoughts, you know?"

Naruto sighed dramatically, placing a hand on his chest. "I'm afraid I can't understand you, you poor creature. To think of being...dare I say it...insecure? I haven't the heart!"

Kiba punched him in the arm. "Oh shut up. You're _not_ God's gift to women, you know."

"Heavens, no. I'm God's gift to _myself_. After all, I have to look at myself in the mirror."

"And car windows, and store windows, and puddles of water, and—"

Naruto punched him back. "I'm not _that_ bad." He waited. "Puddles make my features muddy."

The blonde pulled a soft grin as Kiba groaned, but it faded as they left the store. As it had all of last night and today, his mind circled back to Sasuke.

_How could he...how could he even **participate** in something like that? If they made that bet so long ago, then...god, was **everything** geared towards that? His approaching me when I took him home, the movie, the night **after** the movie..._

Sighing, Naruto ran a hand through his ruffled blonde hair. _How can I know what was real?_

His question went unanswered in the recesses of his mind. Wondering about Sasuke's true feelings had kept him up that night after their confession, and he found himself equally bothered even as Kiba grew fed up with his silence and forcibly dragged him out of the room, classes be damned.

As they exited the mall and waited for the bus, Naruto frowned. _I suppose I could always use one of those favors I won during poker to make him tell me..._ He sighed again. _But...no. What do I expect him to say? "I did it because I'm deeply in love with you and Inever want to go away again"? Yeah, right._

"So...ok, I know you and Sasuke are having a fight, but...are you planning to do anything for his birthday?" Kiba's question shook Naruto out of his musings. "I mean, I'm not exactly the guy's biggest fan, but you two have been awfully close..."

Naruto simply gazed at him. "How did you know that Sasuke's birthday was coming up?"

"You talk in your sleep."

"...Oh." Naruto glanced away, studying a cigarette butt on the ground. "Yeah, I guess we could...throw him a party, or something."

As the bus pulled up, Kiba gave him an amused glance. "A party? For the Ice King? What makes you think he'd even come?"

After a moment, the blonde smirked. "Because he owes me. A lot."

Kiba stepped onto the bus, placing his change in the meter.

"...He played poker with you, didn't he?"

"Got it in one."

Laughing, Kiba swung into a seat and grinned as the blonde sat next to him. "I pity the fool who becomes your slave through poker winnings. Did you do the 'Let's bet favors' thing again?"

"Yyyyyyyyyyup."

"You're an evil man, Naruto. Evil."

"Only because it works, Kiba m'boy."

Smiling softly, Naruto turned his gaze to the window. _I'll figure you out somehow, Sasuke. You **have** to have **some** feelings for me, especially since you kissed me back when—_

Naruto nearly leapt to his feet at the realization, his eyes wide. _WAIT A MINUTE!_ A fuzzy memory sauntered its way to the front of his mind, dimly telling him that when he'd taken a snooze on Sasuke's couch, he'd briefly woken to the unexpected sensation of having the daylights kissed out of him by none other than Uchiha Sasuke. _That_ little incident—which he hadn't even been aware of until now—preceded that godforsaken bet of theirs.

_Ah HAH! If he went and tried to remove my tonsils by way of tongue before the idiot decided to "officially" vie for my attention...that means that he **has** to have feelings for me._ Naruto tapped his chin thoughtfully. _**And**, since he didn't know he'd already won, he went against his all-important word to kiss me again after the drag show._

After a long moment, a small smile crossed his face, and Naruto folded his arms over his chest.

_The ball's in my court now, Uchiha._ He smirked. _Let's play._

* * *

Sasuke was slowly yet surely going insane. 

Said Uchiha paced in his room, a frown on his face. _Why the hell did Naruto kiss me yesterday? He should have wanted to remove my nuts and play tennis, not tonsil hockey! It doesn't make any sense!_

His strides paused briefly as he thought, causing a hiccup in his pacing. _Well...unless he was trying to prove something by kissing me, but what? What could he have to prove other than the fact that he thinks I'm a heartless dickwad?_

"_Just now, when that guy was flirting with you...I was jealous."_

"_...I kind of had something I wanted to tell you..."_

"_You're so cuuuuuuuuuuuute!"_

"_Do you think I'm sexy?"_

"_Sasuke...we really need to talk..."_

"_You won your little bet, and you didn't even know it."_

Sasuke stopped pacing, his hands dropping to his sides. _If I had already won the bet... He didn't really need to kiss me again._ His gaze lowered to the floor. _Then...maybe what he was trying to prove...was that even without the kiss he gave me before..._

His breath catching in his throat, Sasuke sank onto his bed.

_...Maybe I'd already **won**._

* * *

Back in his room, Naruto glowered at his computer screen. His music list played away as he idly surfed the internet, too bored to actually find anything interesting, and too annoyed with the world to get _off_ the computer. Sighing, he stood and pulled his shirt off in the overly warm air of his room. 

_Maybe I'll just go take a shower_, he mused, glancing at his roommate's empty desk. The dog lover had glanced at his watch upon returning home, squeaked, and raced out of the room like a bat out of hell. _I think he said something about forgetting to turn in a report... Ah, well. More alone time for me._

Not bothering to lock his bedroom door, Naruto stripped off his jeans and tossed them on the floor, standing proudly in his boxers. He moved over to the full length mirror propped up against the wall, looking at himself admiringly.

"Oooh, I _am_ a delightful piece of studmuffin, aren't I?" He turned around and gazed over his shoulder. "Just _look_ at that ass!"

He took another moment to stare at his butt, a slow frown marring his face. Abruptly dissatisfied, he poked it.

"Poor baby, I've been neglecting you..." he murmured. "Next time I go to the weight room, I promise to work on getting you as toned as the rest of me."

Sighing, he stepped into the bathroom. _Man, I suck at being angsty. I'm supposed to be mad at the world, not fussing over my ass._ His frowned at his reflection in the mirror. _Can you angst over your ass?_

After a long, thoughtful pause, he shook his head. _No. Definitely not._ He fingered the waistband of his boxers. _Well, so long as I'm giving up on brooding..._

Just before he let them drop, Naruto's gaze fell upon the pair of brand new sunglasses that Kiba had left upon the sink. Lifting an eyebrow, he picked them up, flipped them open, and slid them on.

"Not bad, not bad. Kind of 80's, though..." He gazed at himself in the mirror, then grinned. "Well, so long as I'm going 80's..."

Opening the medicine cabinet, Naruto snagged Kiba's tube of hair gel and squeezed a healthy amount into his hand. Closing the cabinet door, Naruto grinned at his reflection and ran his hands through his hair, coaxing it into a solid, upright mass. Three minutes and half a tube of gel later—he'd pay for Kiba's next one—Naruto had a decent Eraser-head hairdo going.

"Beautiful."

He glanced at himself over the tops of the sunglasses. "Maybe I was born in the wrong era." The blonde tilted his head this way and that, inspecting the new look. "Not exactly something I'd go out in public with, but..." He chuckled. "Ok, so the 80's wasn't my era. Sue me."

Shaking his head, Naruto prepared to remove the sunglasses and get in the shower when a familiar song began to play on his computer. Eyes glinting, he shoved the glasses higher up on his nose.

_Screw the shower._

* * *

That's it, Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. Rising to his feet, he opened his door and strode down the hallway. 

_I'm going to... He's gonna... Oh, dammit. What the hell am I going to say to him?_ Pausing outside the blonde's door, Sasuke bit his lip. "_Hey, Naruto, sorry about the bet thing. Do you have a crush on me?"_ The brunette shook his head. _How about... "I think you're gorgeous, you think I'm gorgeous...oh my, is that a bed?" ...NO._

He hesitated as he lifted a hand to knock. "_Naruto, I'm sorry about the things I said, but I have...feelings for you."_ Closing his eyes, he swallowed hard. "_And I think...that you have feelings for me, too. Do you?"_

Deciding, he gave the door a sharp rap. _God, I hope he does._

A few moments of waiting produced no answer at the door, but Sasuke could swear he heard music blaring in the room. Intrigued, he tried the unlocked doorknob and entered the room.

...And froze.

"If you're seeing things running through your head...WHO YOU GONNA CALL? GHOSTBUSTERS!"

Naruto...was dancing in his room...wearing nothing but sunglasses and Spongebob boxers and holding a broom in his hands.

"An invisible man sleepin' in your bed...OW! Who you gonna call? GHOSTBUSTERS!"

The tall blonde spun around, playing air guitar on the broom. "NEE-NER, NEE-NER, NEE-NER, NEE-NER, DA DA DADADA!" He dropped to his knees in front of Sasuke, eyes screwed shut as he "wailed on his guitar."

"If you're all alone...pick up the phone...and call...GHOSTBUSTERS!"

Sasuke couldn't move from his position by the door if his life depended on it. The blonde writhed on the floor as the music deepened.

"I ain't 'fraid of no ghosts...I hear it likes the girls! I ain't 'fraid of no ghosts...YEAH, YEAH, yeah...yeah..."

_Now_ the blonde spotted Sasuke.

Both of them froze as they stared at each other, Sasuke's hand still gripping the doorknob and Naruto still grasping his broom guitar. The music continued playing in the background, a strong counterpoint to the startled tension between the two boys. Slowly, a single lock of hair peeled itself free of Naruto's attempted Eraser-head.

"Naruto..." Sasuke managed to choke out. "What...are you..._doing?_"

The blonde blinked at him. "Um...reliving the 80's...?"

The two boys stared at each other for a long moment...and burst out in hysterical laughter.

Gripping his stomach, Sasuke tipped his head back and laughed whole heartedly. Tears came to the corners of his eyes, and he found himself sinking to his knees.

_Only this idiot...could make me laugh like this!_ A corner of his mind was shocked into a heart attack over the fact that Sasuke was laughing so long and hard over something so...moronic.

_God, I love you, Naruto._

Sasuke stopped laughing.

_Oh my god...I love him. I'm in love with Uzumaki Naruto. _Color leapt into his cheeks at the revelation, and Sasuke transferred his gaze to the floor. His breath catching in his throat, he failed to notice that the blonde had stopped laughing just as abruptly, with roughly the same expression on his face.

_Shit. What the hell do I do now?_

After an extended moment of silence, Naruto cleared his throat. "So...Sasuke. What did you...um, want to see me for?"

Sasuke flinched, still not looking at the other boy. "I... I, um..." He mentally cursed himself for stuttering. "I just wanted to talk to you."

Naruto didn't reply for a long moment, then stood and walked away from him. Shoulders drooping, Sasuke frowned at the floor. _He hates me, after all. Maybe I read everything the wrong way..._

His thoughts trailed off when Naruto's feet reappeared before him, this time with a pair of jeans scraping the floor. Blinking, Sasuke glanced up.

"...What did you want to talk to me about?" Naruto questioned softly, the tiny sunglasses removed from his nose. Sasuke stood.

"I..." He hesitated. "About this whole...bet thing. I didn't..."

When he trailed off, Naruto's lips turned down into a frown. "What, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha frowned at him, his pride warring with the newfound discovery of his feelings for the moron. His awkward silence filled the air as Naruto waited, arms folded over his bare chest. Gaze dropping away from the blonde's face, Sasuke found himself staring at the boy's muscled chest. It was very nearly hair-free, aside from a fine dusting of blonde in a short trail that ran from just above his navel under the hem of his jeans. Sasuke swallowed.

_Damn, do I want to see how far that goes..._

A cleared throat drew him out of his contemplation. Flushing lightly, Sasuke brought his midnight eyes back up to Naruto's. The blonde crooked an eyebrow at him.

"Naruto, you..." Because his voice had emerged huskily, Sasuke cleared his throat and tried again. "Why did you kiss me yesterday?"

Naruto blinked in surprise. "What?"

"I don't understand it." Sasuke folded his arms, frowning. "You made a big show about being pissed at me, then you go and kiss the living daylights out of me. What the hell?"

Eyebrows lifted, Naruto assessed the boy in front of him for a long moment. "You know, Uchiha," he stated, voice and expression becoming dry, "you could argue that I was simply mimicking _your_ chosen kissing style." He shifted his weight upon one leg. "After all, you were pissed at _me_ after the drag show, weren't you?"

"I—"

"Because, given what you said _after_ it, I'd say I'm right."

Sasuke fought back a wince. "Alright, Naruto, I'm...sorry...that I called you a whore. I didn't really mean it, but—"

"Yes, you did. You did mean it, Sasuke." Naruto's reply was sharp and curt, the taller boy's face turned away.

Sasuke took a moment to continue. "All right...a part of me did. But dammit, Naruto, can't you see where I'm coming from? You let the other two put their hands all over you, but when it came to _me_, you always stepped back!"

"Dammit, Sasuke, are you _completely_ oblivious?" Incensed, Naruto stepped closer. "Who the hell did I keep going out of my way to spend time with, huh? Whose opinion did I keep asking for? Who was the first person I'd _ever_ let get close to me, huh? Tell me!"

"W-well, you..." Sasuke's jaw worked for a moment before he shut it, collected his thoughts, and began again. "Then if I'm so important to you, why did I keep catching you with those two assholes all over you?"

"You think I wanted them there?" Naruto ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "You never even let me explain myself, Sasuke! The time that you saw Neji kiss me, I was _trying_ to tell him that I wasn't interested, and he wouldn't get it! _Gaara_ caught me so off guard with _his_ little stunt that—dammit, I was confused, all right? For the record, I tried to let both of them down gently, because I..."

As Naruto's voice trailed off, Sasuke's heart began pounding. "Because you what, Naruto?"

The blonde's lips pursed, and he looked away, a tinge of red on his cheeks.

"I told them...that I already had feelings for someone. Not that it did me any good."

The pounding in Sasuke's chest grew louder, making him wonder if Naruto could hear it from where he was standing. The brunette cleared his throat quietly.

"And you were referring to...me?"

Hands clenching over his arms, Naruto remained silent. Sasuke stifled a sigh as the quiet stretched on, his eyebrows furrowing.

"How do you feel about me, Sasuke?" The simple question made Sasuke's eyebrows leap into his hairline.

"What?"

Naruto turned to glare at him. "Considering your goddamn pride, I can barely take anything you said during that bet seriously. Given that, I don't have a fucking clue how you feel about me, other than the fact that you're a possessive bastard."

Eyes narrowing, Sasuke stepped forward. "Do you _really_ think that I would lie to you and try to wheedle my way into your pants because of Neji and _Gaara?_"

"How would I know? You're a very competitive man."

Sasuke opened his mouth to dispute that, but found that he had nothing to say. _Well, from his point of view...it **would** seem impossible to tell._ The Uchiha frowned contemplatively. _So how can I show him that it was all real?_

"...I'm not used to dealing with stuff like this, Naruto," he finally replied. "I had only just figured out that I...was attracted to you when those two started going after you. I was jealous."

When Naruto opened his mouth to reply, Sasuke lifted a hand to cut him off. "I couldn't tell where the hell you were coming from! Do you have any idea how hard it is to tell when you're joking and when you're serious? Hell, I was already insecure enough when I figured it out, and there you were flirting with practically anything that crossed your path!"

Naruto watched him for a long moment. "You know, you could have _asked_ me. It wouldn't have killed you."

Slowly and against his will, Sasuke smirked. "You don't know that. After all...rumor has it that asking for directions when you're a male can be fatal."

Blinking in surprise, the blonde stared at him before barking out a short laugh. "True enough." Keeping a small half smile on his face, Naruto shook his head. "I flirt because that's my nature, Sasuke. But you still should have figured out by _now_ that the only person who holds my attention...is you."

Breath catching in his throat, Sasuke felt a light blush clawing onto his cheeks. "Oh?"

"Mm." Eyelids lowering, Naruto stepped forward, encroaching on Sasuke's personal space. "So, now it's your turn. How's the view from your side of the river?"

Taking a step back, Sasuke glanced off to the side. "Well, you're the only one who can piss me off the way you do."

Naruto chuckled. "That goes double for you, but that wasn't my question and you know it."

Sasuke took a deep breath, calming himself before looking up into the blonde's intense blue eyes. "I already answered your question, Uzumaki. I don't like having to repeat myself."

"Oh? And what was your answer? Refresh my poor, dim-witted memory."

"I..." And again, Sasuke found his pride firmly lodged between his heart and his lips. As if sensing the Uchiha's difficulty, Naruto stepped even closer and lifted a hand, sliding it along Sasuke's cheek. The brunette closed his eyes briefly at the contact.

Warm breath ghosted upon the opposite cheek. "Tell me, Sasuke."

The Uchiha's lips pursed briefly as he reached up to take hold of the hand on his cheek. Opening his eyes, he stared defiantly into the taller boy's gaze.

"I said that I would die for you, Naruto," he replied quietly. "I should assume that that would tell you enough."

_God, his face is so close._ Sasuke swallowed as Naruto stared at him with those unfathomably blue eyes. _I can't tell what he's thinking..._

Slowly, a warm light entered the blonde's gaze, and a grin mirrored it. "Yeah, I guess it does, doesn't it." His grin grew wider, and Naruto's free hand rose to cradle the Uchiha's face. "And you know what, Sasuke? I'm really fucking glad to hear that."

Snorting, Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"Because it would suck to be the only one who felt that way."

Heart skipping a beat, Sasuke opened his mouth to reply to that—or attempt to, anyway—when he, once again, found his mouth occupied.

Warmth shot through him at the contact, and Sasuke's eyes fell closed as one of the blonde's hands dropped away from his face to wrap about his waist. Making a soft noise in his throat, Sasuke ran his hands up the blonde's gloriously bare chest. He paused briefly at the boy's nipples, smirking as best as he could with his tongue dueling when the other boy let out a low groan. Naruto's arm tightened around Sasuke's back, crushing the boy against him.

Lips clinging to each other, Sasuke tilted his head for better leverage. "You know," he murmured between kisses, "I think...I remember...something...about you being straight as a laser beam...Uzumaki."

The hand upon Sasuke's back began to roam, trailing streaks of fire along his heated skin. "And who...said I...wasn't?"

Sasuke gasped for air as Naruto pulled away from his mouth, tilting his head back as the taller boy attacked his neck. "If you're straight, dumbass, what the hell are you doing now?"

"Aaah, but see..." He paused to suck sharply at the base of the Uchiha's jaw. Sasuke shivered. "Not only are you my exception to the rule...but you barely need to be an exception...at all."

"Exc-cuse me?" Sasuke indignant reply was interrupted by Naruto's tongue crossing an overly sensitive spot on his neck. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're really pretty, Uchiha." Grinning, Naruto pulled away and nipped at the other boy's nose. Sasuke gave him the Uchiha equivalent of a pout. "What? Isn't that a good thing?"

"I do not look like a girl, Uzumaki," he muttered irritably. Naruto laughed.

"No, not quite. But, considering how gorgeous you are, I suppose I'll overlook that little detail."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Thank you, oh gracious one. I'm honored to be up to standards."

Chuckling, Naruto ran his hand down the boy's back. "Oh, you're not just up to standards, Sasuke." Gripping the shorter boy's bottom, he yanked Sasuke closer to him. Sasuke bit his lip to prevent a moan when their groins came in contact with each other. "You're nearly as beautiful as me."

The Uchiha let out a surprised peal of laughter. "Nearly as beautiful as you? God, and people accuse _me_ of having a big ego!"

"Hey, it's not so bad having a head the size of Jupiter. It guarantees me a good view at the movies."

Laughing again, Sasuke slipped his arms out from where they were trapped between the two bodies and wrapped them about the taller boy's neck.

"Remind me again why I had the bad luck to fall for you?"

Tilting his head, Naruto claimed a long kiss from the Uchiha. "Because two sexy's make a right."

As he shook his head, Sasuke captured the nape of Naruto's neck and pulled him down for another kiss, rubbing himself luxuriously against the taller boy.

"Moron," he whispered huskily.

"Oh for...could you two _not_ do that in plain sight?"

Startled, both boys pulled apart to spy a disgruntled Kiba, whose hand was haphazardly covering his face. Naruto's cheeks turned lightly red.

"I didn't expect you back so soon, Kiba."

"Apparently not," the other boy replied. Pulling his hand away, he looked at the two of them and wrinkled his nose. "I'm just glad I didn't get back any _later_...though, really, if you two are going to make out, you might want to at _least_ close the goddamn door."

At that, both boys turned red. Neither had even noticed that the door was, in fact, wide open. Shaking his head, Kiba moved past the pair and headed into the bathroom.

"At least you two aren't fighting anymore," he called out. "That was _so_ annoying."

Sasuke closed his eyes and dropped his head to Naruto's chest, banging it a few times. _Of all the times for someone to show up...it **had** to be just when things were getting **good**._ When he looked up again, Naruto was giving him a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, Sasuke," he murmured. "I—"

"Naruto, where the hell are my new sunglasses?"

The blonde sighed, reluctantly pulling away from Sasuke. The brunette just barely refrained from stomping his feet in frustration. _Not fair. **So** not fair._

"I put them on your desk, dingus," Naruto replied, moving to fetch them as Kiba emerged from the bathroom. "Why'd you _buy_ them if you're not going to _wear_ them?"

"Because I for_got_ them." Rolling his eyes, Kiba snatched the pair out of Naruto's hand. "Relax, I'm heading out with Hinata in a few minutes, so you and your boyfriend can get back to eating each other's faces."

Snorting, Naruto followed the other boy to the door, where Sasuke stood, silently fuming. As Kiba made to leave, he leaned close to Sasuke's ear.

"Be glad you two made up, because if I had to endure any more of his whining, I was going to drag you here myself." Sasuke gave him a cool glare, but the dog lover appeared unaffected. _Maybe I'm losing my touch..._

"I'll see you later, Naruto...but if this room smells like sex when I get back, I swear I'll short sheet your bed."

"If you wanted to get into my bed, Kiba, all you had to do was—"

"NOT LISTENING!" The boy raced out the door.

Chuckling, Naruto turned back to Sasuke and aborted an attempt to run his hands through his gelled hair.

"Now that that's over with..." Settling for rubbing the nape of his neck, Naruto gave Sasuke an oddly off-center smile. "I think we should call it quits for today."

_But whyyyyyy?_ "And how did you come to that conclusion, dobe?"

"Wouldn't want to go too fast, now would we?" Smiling cheerfully, Naruto turned the boy around and peremptorily guided him out the door.

"But—"

"All in due time, Sasuke. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a shower to take and work to get done." When Sasuke made it into the hall, Naruto spun him around and placed a brief, smoldering kiss on the brunette's lips. "I'll see you later."

Sasuke had just barely had enough time to peel his eyes back open and attempt to comment when the blonde's door was closed in his face. Shutting his mouth with a _click_, Sasuke frowned and stalked towards his room.

_What the hell was with that dismissal?_ he fumed. Pulling open his own door, Sasuke paused and ran a hand over his bruised lips. He sighed.

_Note to self: Stupidity breeds phenomenal kissers._

* * *

The moment Sasuke left, Naruto rooted around for his cell phone and punched in a number. He waited impatiently. 

"Hey, Sakura? It's Naruto. I need you to do me a little favor." He paused, his grin growing.

"I'm going to sweep my little Prince Charming off his feet."

**

* * *

Author's note: Sorry about the wait. Love you all! Review! (And to anyone wondering, Sasuke's house when he was a kid was more of a little condo than a full house. The katana was his grandfather's, an heirloom that managed to survive the fire.) **


	24. Seasons of Love

**Author's Note the Final: I want to thank everyone for supporting me, and I hope to see you all again with my future works. The epilogue I mentioned will be posted as a separate one-shot.**

**I also created a webgroup for my works, so that I can share all the lovely pieces of fanart I've been given, link you to the translated versions of my stories (Spanish by Noel, Portuguese by Danyshi, and Russian by Shinde, love you guys!), and make all of my stories available. You'll find the NC-17 stuff that FF dot net won't let me post and the warm, fluffy stuff that isn't really fit for aff. The link is here: http (colon slash slash) groups dot yahoo dot com (slash) group (slash) crimsonclaws**

**Hopefully I'll see you guys there! Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews, encouragement, and wuv. I already have two more Japan-traditional themed ideas on the backburner, so you'll be seeing more from me soon!**

**Dewa** **mata, AkaiTsume**

**P.S. You can find the smut version of this ending at **http : // naruto. adultfanfiction. net / story. php? no=544180027 &chapter=24

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto, not me.**

* * *

"_I need you to do me a little favor..."_

Sighing lightly, Sakura folded her arms and leaned against the wall outside Sasuke's door. She contemplated the dark wood in silence, her mind buzzing.

"_I'm going to sweep my little Prince Charming off his feet."_

When Sakura had first heard Naruto's gleeful admission, she'd been thrilled to help—and, by default, learn of Naruto's crush—but now that she knew who Naruto was actually _after_...

...Well, it kind of put a damper on her mood.

_He's really after Sasuke-kun?_ She gave a light, puzzled frown at the Uchiha's door. _I suppose it makes sense...after all, those two **have** been thick as thieves for the last couple years. Hell, even when they were at each other's throats, they still spoke of nothing else..._ The pink-haired girl sighed. _It's still disheartening to find out that the guy you've liked for that long is attached, more or less._

For a brief moment, Sakura considered backing out of helping the blonde, but she promptly shook her head at herself. _I never would have had a chance with him, not the way Naruto does. I'm not sure Sasuke-kun even really knows I **exist**._

After a quiet moment of wrestling with her selfish urges, Sakura brushed her hair back and straightened away from the wall. _Well, if I can't have him...then I'm sure as hell going to make sure that he's happy. If he and Blondie want to be together, I'm not going to stand in the way._

She knocked smartly on the boy's door.

_...And at the very least, I can tease Sasuke about Naruto's ass. _

She waited as the sound of his footsteps approached her, her lips twitching.

_And every girl knows that gay guys **love** to be forced to go shopping...and get their hair done...and waxing..._

Thus it was that when a confused Uchiha Sasuke opened his door, he was met by a _very_ worrying, demonic smile.

* * *

Sasuke leaned back against his desk, a cool expression on his face as he watched Sakura wander about his room.

"Remind me, again, why you're here?" he questioned eventually, his voice dry. The girl stopped her wandering and turned towards him, giving him a sweet smile.

"I told you, Naruto wanted me to come talk to you."

His lips turned down into a light frown. "And you have yet to tell me the reason because...?"

"You didn't ask." Flashing him a bright grin, she walked towards his bed, turned around, and sprawled herself upon it. "Mm, nice bed. How do you get up in the morning?"

_She's doing this deliberately,_ the brunette mused. "What did Naruto want you to tell me?" His confusion after their kiss returned full force, jarring his irritation into motion. "And why couldn't he come tell me himself?"

Blinking, she sat up. "He said it would be more fun if he sent a messenger instead." During the pause that followed her statement, she tipped her chin up in thought. "Come to think of it, he looked like he was in an extraordinarily good mood about it."

Sasuke scowled, then smoothed his features. "Fine. Now, what did he want me to know?"

While the girl stared at him, Sasuke fought the urge to squirm...or storm over and strangle her. After being surprisingly dismissed by the blonde earlier, the Uchiha's patience was small and rapidly fizzling away. Sakura smiled.

"He said you have to keep Friday free. The whole day."

Confused, Sasuke frowned again. "Why?"

She chuckled. "Because he's throwing you a birthday party you _won't_ want to miss."

_What?_ "I hate birthday parties," the boy ground out. "So you can tell _him_ to—"

The flutter of a piece of paper drew his words to a halt. Eyes wide, he stared at the narrow slip dangling between her fingers.

"...He _also_ said that it was _not_ a request."

Scowling, Sasuke moved forward to snatch the offending favor out of her hand. He glared down at it.

_What the hell is that idiot planning? _Unbidden, his heart gave a little _thump_ in his chest. _Maybe he's thinking up something special...?_

"Sakura..." He hesitated, glancing up at the girl. "What is this really about? Did he tell you?"

She watched him for a long moment, a small smile on her lips. "No, he didn't, but...I got the impression that this is going to be _big_. I think he's inviting everyone we know."

Sasuke heaved a light sigh. "That idiot."

After a moment of silence, Sakura stood and made her way to the door. Placing her hand on the frame, she looked at him over her shoulder.

"It starts at three o'clock, at the pavilion next to the Commons." She lifted her eyebrows at the odd look that crossed the Uchiha's face. "I'd suggest being on time."

When Sasuke nodded shortly, the pink-haired girl gave him a soft, indulgent smile.

"And...Sasuke-kun..." She paused, then shook her head depreciatingly. "I'm happy for you two."

Before Sasuke could formulate a reply—like "What are you talking about? What do you know?"—the girl was gone.

Silence settled in Sasuke's room as he contemplated the blonde's request. Naruto knew Sasuke hated socializing, so why would he force the Uchiha to go to what sounded like a big blowout for his birthday? Crossing his arms over his chest, he crumpled the favor into a ball with his fist.

_Is he planning to make an announcement?_ Sasuke's heart gave another sharp _thump_. _Maybe he's going to tell everyone that we're an item. I mean, we are, aren't we?_

His fingertips lifted to his lips, and he sighed. _It certainly seems like we are...but what if he's really still mad about the whole bet thing? He wouldn't..._ Sasuke shook his head. _No way. Naruto wouldn't start a make-out session like that with me if he was planning to publicly humiliate me. After all, he said that he has feelings for me._

To his embarrassment, a light flush leapt into his cheeks. _Speaking of feelings..._ Closing his eyes briefly, he ran a hand through his raven hair. _I should probably tell him that I...that I l...love him, but..._

Sasuke scowled, opening his eyes and moving to sit on his bed. "Dammit, I can barely admit it to myself in my thoughts. How am I supposed to tell him in real life?" he muttered to himself. Eyebrows furrowing, he glared at his floor. _Maybe I won't have to tell him...?_

After a long moment, he sighed again. _No...I probably should tell him. He **has** to still be harboring doubts about my feelings for him, and I'll be damned if I lose him **now** when I'm so close._ He shook his head. _But, dammit, it'd be nice if he spelled things out for me for once. How does he really feel about me? Like? Love? Lust with a strong mixing of like? Dammit!_

Sasuke burned a mental hole in his carpet with the force of his glare. Abruptly, he rose to his feet.

_Dammit to hell. I'm going to get that boy if it's the last thing I do! And I won't let anything get in my way._ Clenching his fists in determination, Sasuke let his gaze swivel to a folder of papers that had been accumulating on his desk. He smirked. _But before I do...I'm going to take care of one last little obstacle in my way._

Snatching up the papers, he stormed out of his room and slammed the door.

* * *

"I quit."

Orochimaru blinked up at the determined young man in front of him. "...Excuse me?"

"You heard me." With an oddly infuriating smirk on the Uchiha's noble face, Sasuke slapped a folder upon Orochimaru's desk. "I'm quitting, and you're going to stay the hell away from me from now on."

Anger coursed through the older man, but he simply leaned back in his chair and smiled. "I'm afraid that won't be possible, my dear Sasuke-kun." He smirked inwardly as the boy tensed at the suffix. "After all, I'm very close to convincing the courts that I would serve best as your guardian. Once I do, I'm afraid you will have to spend a great deal of time in my presence."

Darkly amused, he watched as the Uchiha ground his teeth. "You'll never convince anyone to let you serve as my—"

"Au contraire. All I have to do is imply that you are unstable, even if you are a legal adult." His serpentine smile grew wider. "After your suicide attempt—"

"I was thirteen!"

"—We've all been very concerned about your welfare. Even now, your lack of guidance has clearly caused an impact on you."

Sasuke scowled, to Orochimaru's delight. "And that's why you bought out the owner of this place? So you could give me 'guidance' by becoming my employer?"

Chuckling, the slender man rose to his feet. "That would be one reason, Sasuke-kun."

The boy frowned at him. "Your other reasons would be...?"

Orochimaru lowered his eyes to take in the boy's appearance. "If I am to be your guardian, I _do_ need to be close to you." He began his trek around the desk, eyes locked once more on Sasuke's own. "_Very_ close."

Before he reached the Uchiha, Sasuke stepped back and, surprisingly enough, smirked.

"You stay right where you are, you lecherous prick." Sasuke ignored the irritated frown that bloomed on the older man's face. "If you so much as come near me again, I'm going to make your life a living hell."

_Interesting._ Raising an eyebrow, Orochimaru resumed his condescending smile. "And how would you do that?"

"Either you drop your case for becoming my guardian...or I let slip all those 'meetings' you had with those juvie boys."

The older man froze. One eye twitching, he felt his smile became strained. "What are you talking about?"

Sasuke's smirk widened. "Oh, you know exactly what I'm talking about." He opened the folder, flipping through various pictures and profiles of boys in juvenile detention. As he sifted through the pictures, Orochimaru's expression grew darker.

"Most of these boys met you while you were working at their facilities, didn't they? I wonder... How would it look if they started talking about your meetings?" When the boy glanced up, his eyes were sparkling with triumph. "After all, the detectives I hired to look at this evidence—"

"You had me _researched?_" the older man hissed, eyes narrowing. Sasuke simply smiled at him.

"Did you think I would give myself over to your _custody_," he spat the word at him, "without a fight?"

Orochimaru scowled. "You're bluffing. There's no way that you could have anything that my lawyers wouldn't—"

"Oh, I assure you, I do." Sasuke's voice took on a smug edge. "Now, as I said before, I _quit_, Mr. Orochimaru."

Clutching his folder to his chest, he strolled past the seething older man. "Have a nice life."

Without another word from the enraged, yet cornered man, Sasuke sauntered off towards freedom.

* * *

Naruto had never been so nervous in his life.

Hands clasped behind his back, he paced back and forth in front of the stereo system in the Pavilion. He tugged nervously at his red T-shirt and wiped his hands on his jeans, worrying for the 85th time that afternoon that maybe he was a little too underdressed. What if Sasuke didn't take him seriously today? Attempting to calm himself, he forced himself to stop moving and ran a hand through his hair.

_He'll take me seriously_, he reassured himself. _Once he sees what I got him for his birthday, he'll have to—Oh god, what if it's too much? What if he laughs, or hates it, or..._

Groaning, Naruto gripped his hair with both fists. _I put so much work into it! God, what'll I do if this all blows up in my face? I mean, it's all well and good to take risks like these when I'm flirting with him, but **this**..._ A light blush tinged his cheeks as he nodded sheepishly towards the curious guests that wandered into the Pavilion. _Ever since we made up, this doesn't feel like such a good idea..._

Naruto wandered off to the side of the stereo equipment, briefly closing his eyes. _I can't afford for things to go wrong today. I would've been hurt before if he didn't like his gift, but now..._

_I love him too much to screw everything up._

He laughed lightly under his breath. _And wasn't that a shocking revelation in and of itself. I mean, I knew I had feelings for him, but **this**?_

At times like these, Naruto felt as off balance as he did when he first realized how strongly he felt about the other boy. Laughing with Sasuke over how ridiculous he must have looked, seeing how deeply he affected the other boy—after all, Uchihas normally don't crack up like that—and realizing how goddamn _special_ he felt any time he was around the other boy...

Uzumaki Naruto was head over heels in love with the Prickly Bastard formerly known as Sasuke. And now that he knew, it wasn't going to let him be for a _long_ time.

Hence the fact that he was now a nervous wreck. Oh, he'd hid it well over the course of the week, grinning like the Cheshire cat whenever the Uchiha asked him about the party and keeping silent about the whole matter, but the effect was the same. To be truthful, the Uchiha had made it damn hard to keep the matter to himself during the week, especially during times that the Uchiha decided to corner him.

* * *

_God, there's nothing good on at aaaaall..._ Naruto glowered at the TV as he lounged on his bed, one leg swinging off the edge as he lazily flipped through the channels. What was a grown boy to do, while cutting classes on a rather dreary Wednesday afternoon, if the television couldn't even provide him with decent programming?

As if in answer to his prayers, Naruto's bedroom door swung open.

Glancing up, Naruto blinked at the sight of Sasuke standing in his doorway, arms folded across his slim chest. The blonde cursed mentally as his heart rate sped up.

"Hey there, sexy thing," he greeted casually. "What can I do you for?"

When the Uchiha's cheeks turned the faintest shade of pink, Naruto beamed a grin at him. _Hah! Score one for me!_

"Where the hell have you been all day?" Sasuke eventually replied, his voice irritated. Naruto blinked at him.

"What do you mean? I was at history class this morning. What more did you want?"

There was that hint of a blush again. Gaze warming, Naruto found himself focusing on the Uchiha's lips, which, come to think of it, he hadn't gotten to taste since yesterday afternoon and it was _clearly_ past time for him to get another...

Gradually, the sound of Sasuke speaking and then clearing his throat in his We-are-not-pleased Uchiha fashion pulled Naruto from his thoughts. He returned his gaze to the brunette's.

"Huh?"

Sasuke frowned. "I asked why I haven't seen hide nor hair of you for any length of time since..." The other boy trailed off, looking to the side. Naruto's heart melted.

"I wasn't trying to avoid you, Sasuke," he replied quietly. After a moment, he patted the bed beside him. "Here, come join me for a second."

The pale brunette hesitated, then made his way over to the blonde's side and sat down. Naruto watched him, a slow grin crossing his features.

"Now, Naruto," Sasuke began. "I—"

The blonde cut him off by wrapping one arm about the boy's waist and tugging. Caught by surprise, the Uchiha ended up sprawled upon Naruto's chest with both of the taller boy's arms wrapping firmly about him. Chuckling, Naruto watched as Sasuke's thought pattern derailed, came to a stop, and restarted on a new set of tracks.

"Naruto!" _God, I love it when he yells my name like that._ "Dammit, I was trying to talk to you."

"You can still talk. I just wanted to be comfy." Smiling to himself, he ran one hand lazily up and down the Uchiha's back.

Sasuke fell quiet for a long moment, his right cheek resting upon Naruto's chest. "...Why did you kick me out yesterday?"

Naruto's hand stilled briefly, and his heart rate sped up. "I...had some work to get done."

"Work on what?"

"Well..." Naruto weighed his answer carefully, resuming his exploration of the other boy's back. "Getting things ready for your birthday, I guess."

At that, Sasuke pushed up onto his elbows, lifting an eyebrow as he stared down at the blonde. "You 'guess'? You make it sound like you don't know what you were doing."

_True enough._ The blonde chuckled. "Well, you could say that." He grinned up at the other boy. "I want things to be special."

"Why?" Sasuke's gaze had lowered to Naruto's lips, making him wet them subconsciously. "You know I don't give a damn about my birthday."

"Well, I do." _Ooooh, his mouth is so **close**..._ "After all, you're turning twenty. Your first milestone."

Sasuke snorted. "Most would say that twenty-_one_ is the milestone."

"Yeah, well, this one has a zero at the end. Therefore, it's a big deal in my book." His voice slipping into a low murmur, Naruto let his hand clench briefly on Sasuke's lower back. Tightening his grip with his other arm as well, he gently pulled Sasuke higher up on him. The brunette swallowed hard.

"Then...why don't you tell me what this big party is all about? If my birthday is so important, why couldn't we just spend it...together?"

Ok. If that wasn't a come-on, Naruto's nose was made of cheese.

"Well, if that's what you really _want_, Sasuke," he replied in a low, teasing tone, "I'm sure we could arrange _something_..."

The Uchiha made a low noise in his throat, shifting imperceptibly closer. "Oh? Then what is it that you have planned now?"

"Ah, but if I told you, I'd ruin the surprise!" When Sasuke opened his mouth to reply, Naruto lifted his head and caught the other boy's lips in a searing kiss. Lifting one hand to cup the back of the Uchiha's head, Naruto tilted his head and slipped his tongue into Sasuke's mouth. Both boys moaned.

_No one should taste this good,_ he thought dazedly, tightening his grip on the shorter boy. Growling, he rolled the two of them over and pressed Sasuke into the mattress, delighted when the other boy growled back and briefly bucked against him. Slim arms wrapped around his back and clung tightly, slender fingers digging into his shirt as their mouths battled. Naruto shifted upon him, eagerly chasing Sasuke's tongue about the other boy's mouth.

Quite convinced that things were going along swimmingly, Naruto let out a low groan against Sasuke's lips when the other boy lifted a leg and hooked it over his hip, grinding upwards. A hand painfully tugged on his blonde hair when he pulled away, and he gave Sasuke's lower lip a playful nip.

"Don't look so irritated. I'm not going anywhere." Grinning, he tugged on Sasuke's bottom lip with his teeth, gently worrying it between them while flicking his tongue along it inside his mouth. Midnight eyes glazed, Sasuke let out a low groan.

Pleased with himself, Naruto released him and leaned forward for another round of tongue tangoing.

"Aaaaaaaaaargh! How many times am I going to be scarred this week?"

...And with the second coming of Kiba, their impromptu make-out session came to a screeching halt.

* * *

A smile touching his lips at the memory, Naruto shook his head. _Thank goodness I don't have to keep it secret for much longer, even if distracting him **is** one hell of a good time._

Looking around, he took note of all the friends who had arrived during his lapse. No Sasuke yet graced the crowd, but Naruto turned to the stereo and started a CD anyway. As music filtered through the Pavilion, people shouted and began dragging each other onto the dance floor. Grinning, Naruto decided to make his rounds.

"Naruto...I need to speak with you."

—And Naruto's mood dropped like a rock.

Sighing lightly, he turned to face Gaara. "What do you want?"

The redhead stared unflinchingly up at him for a long moment. "I've thought about it," he started quietly, "but I still can't let you go. I can't bear with the thought of losing you."

Naruto closed his eyes. "Gaara, it's not a question of 'losing me'."

"Yes, it is. If you start dating Uchiha, you..." The shorter boy trailed off for a long moment. "I'm afraid that you won't remember that I exist."

Eyes softening, Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder. "Gaara, you're still my friend. I know it's not what you want, but I'm not going to _abandon _you. You should know me better than that."

Gaara gazed at the blonde's hand, then looked up into his blue eyes. "I suppose..." he murmured. "But I can't guarantee that it'll be enough."

Naruto sighed. "I know, but unfortunately it'll have to be—"

The shock of a pair of warm lips gently pressing against his own made Naruto still for a moment. Eyes wide, he jerked his head away and swiped at his mouth with the back of his hand.

"G-Gaara! You—"

"Uchiha had better take good care of you, Naruto." Pale blue eyes carrying a hint of sadness, Gaara turned and walked away. Naruto frowned after him.

_Now why did he have to—_

"This really does seem to be a reoccurring thing with you, doesn't it, Uzumaki?"

_Aw, shit. _Wincing, Naruto turned around to face Sasuke. The pale brunette stood patiently, one eyebrow lifted, his hands in his pockets, and one foot tapping upon the floor.

"Sasuke, that wasn't what it looked like." Naruto cringed slightly when the Uchiha's expression didn't change. "I honestly didn't expect him to try to kiss me! I was trying to let him down, and he—"

"I know."

"—Just up and wait, you do?" Naruto blinked at him, surprised when a tiny little smug smile crossed Sasuke's face. "You mean, you're not going to try to kill me?"

"I was close enough to hear the conversation, Naruto, and I'm not a complete dumbass." The phrase "_like you"_ was left unsaid. Sasuke's eyes drifted off to the side. "Of course, that doesn't mean I won't try to gut _him_, but..."

Relieved, Naruto wrapped an arm about his waist and pulled him close, Sasuke's crisp white shirt sliding against the blonde's skin. "You scared me for a minute there. I thought we were going to rehash all of that bullshit and—"

"Then stop rehashing it." Rolling his eyes, Sasuke leaned against him. "You're an idiot, Uzumaki."

"Yeah, well..." He paused, gazing down at the boy next to him. "At least I'm an idiot with his eyes very firmly on you."

The Uchiha's eyes swung up to him at that, and Naruto let a warm smile settle on his face. Giving the shorter boy a squeeze, he pulled them into the crowd.

"Come on, let's go make nice with all the people who came to see you."

* * *

Relishing in the warmth of the blonde's arm about his waist, Sasuke let himself be carted around the Pavilion. He managed a polite smile and a kind word or two to the people who came to celebrate his birthday, but he wasn't paying very much attention. Naturally enough, his thoughts were entirely preoccupied with the boy standing next to him.

Glancing up, Sasuke took in the warm smile etched on Naruto's face and gave a small one in return.

"You've been awfully attentive today, Uzumaki," he murmured. Naruto graced him with a pearly white grin.

"Well, since it _is_ your birthday, I figure that entitles me to publicly smother you with affection."

Sasuke's heart started pounding as Naruto tightened his grip on the shorter boy's waist. "And you just assume that I'll let you, hmm?"

The blonde laughed. "Well, you've been 'letting me' for the last half hour now. I think my assumption is safe."

Shaking his head, Sasuke made his way over to the refreshments table with the blonde still attached to his side. He poured himself a drink, lowering his eyes.

_I don't know if I should bring this up, but..._ "Naruto...why aren't you more upset about the bet?"

The arm about his waist tensed for a millisecond. "What do you mean?"

_I'm an idiot._ "Well..." He trailed off, turning towards the boy at his side. "I just expected you to be a bit more..."

His expression calm—but thankfully not that I'm-going-to-murder-everyone-in-sight calm—Naruto let his fingers gently trace Sasuke's ribcage.

"You expected me to go Hulk-smash on you?" the blonde finished. Sasuke's lips twitched as he nodded. Tilting his head in thought, Naruto swept his gaze over Sasuke's face. "I admit I wanted to at first, but... Dammit, Sasuke, you're my best friend."

Wrapping his free arm about the shorter boy, Naruto drew him close and rested his cheek upon the side of Sasuke's scalp. He fell silent for a long moment.

"I'm still annoyed by the whole thing, but I'll be damned if I lose you over something as stupid as _that_." After a beat, he pulled back and gave Sasuke a lopsided smile. "You'll just have to make sure that you make it up to me."

Sasuke snorted, placing his arms loosely around the blonde's waist. "And how do you propose I do that?"

"Well, I _do_ have an entire mountain of favors you owe me." He gave Sasuke a mischievous grin. "I'm sure I can think up something for you to do."

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke tried to curb the sense of foreboding doom that hovered over him at the thought of what Naruto would make him do. _I'm not going to think about that now. After all,_ he smirked. _It **is** my birthday._

Before he could open his mouth to reply, a song shot through the air. Upon hearing it, Naruto grinned and snagged Sasuke's wrist, dragging him into the throng of dancing people.

"N-Naruto, what the hell are you doing?"

"C'mon, Sasuke! I didn't help set this up so you could stand on the sidelines all day." The blonde forced his way to the center of the dance floor. "You're going to show me your moves."

"Naruto—"

Pausing, Naruto turned to face him and drew him close again. "Relax, Sasuke." His blue eyes were warm as he chuckled. "You can afford to cut loose every once in a while."

_So she said what's the problem, baby._

_What's the problem I don't know... Well,_

_Maybe I'm in love. (Love)_

_Think about it, every time I think about it_

_Can't stop thinking 'bout it._

Snagging the shorter boy's wrist again, Naruto swung him around and laughed. "Get into the spirit!"

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow, unable to help the smile that crossed his lips. "Are you insane?"

_How much longer will it take to cure this?_

_Just to cure it 'cause I can't ignore it if it's love. (Love)_

_Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love._

"Just slightly." He tugged on both of Sasuke's arms, forcing the boy to dance with him in a swinging, haphazard fashion.

_Come on, Come on!_

_Turn a little faster._

_Come on, come on!_

_The world will follow after._

_Come on, come on,_

'_Cause everybody's after looooove..._

Ignoring Sasuke's sputtering protests, Naruto looped an arm about the other boy's waist and hoisted him into the air. He swung him down into his arms, gave the boy a big grin, and swung him back up, dropping him back down onto his feet. Despite himself, Sasuke started laughing.

_So I said I'm a snowball running,_

_Running down into the spring that's coming all this love_

_Melting under blue skies,_

_Belting out, Sunshine_

_Shimmering love._

Sasuke ignored the fact that he felt absolutely ridiculous, dancing in front of all of his peers to a fast-paced love song. Grinning, he flipped one of their joined arms over his head, releasing his grip and sliding his free hand along Naruto's arm to clasp his hand.

_Well baby, I surrender_

_To the strawberry ice cream_

_Never ever end of all this love!_

_Well I didn't mean to do it _

_But there's no escaping your love._

Laughing again, Naruto spun Sasuke backwards into his arms and picked him up, turning in a quick circle.

_These lines of lightning mean we're never alone._

_Never alone! No, no!_

_Come on, Come on!_

_Move a little closer._

At that, Naruto set him down, turned him around, and ran one hand down the boy's back as he grinned.

_Come on, Come on!_

_I want to hear you whisper._

_Come on, come on._

_Settle down inside my love..._

A flash in Naruto's eyes was all the warning Sasuke had before the blonde picked him up—

—And actually flipped Sasuke over his arm, swinging the boy into his arms and spinning around again.

_Come on, Come on!_

_Jump a little higher!_

_Come on, come on!_

_If you feel a little lighter,_

_Come on, come on,_

_We were once upon a time in love..._

Naruto set Sasuke down, wrapping his arms about the boy's waist and tugging him close. Sasuke's heart started pounding—though that may have had something to do with being flipped upside down—and he rested his head on the blonde's chest.

_We're accidentally in love..._

_Accidentally in looooooove,_

_Accidentally in love._

_Accidentally in looove..._

Tipping his head up, Sasuke looked into the blonde's sparkling blue eyes and felt his heart give a leap in his chest. Smiling gently, he placed a hand behind Naruto's head and drew him down into a kiss.

_Accidentally in love._

_Accidentally in looooove..._

_Accidentally in love._

_Accidentally in loooove..._

Sasuke pulled away as the music quickened, flashing an uncharacteristic grin at the boy in front of him. He laughed, pulling the blonde into his own set of spins, people watching be damned.

_Accidentally!_

_I'm in love, I'm in love,_

_I'm in love, I'm in love,_

_I'm in love, I'm in love!_

_Accidentally!_

The brunette was unsurprised when Naruto picked him up again, laughing aloud as the crowd that had formed about them started cheering.

_I'm in love, I'm in love,_

_I'm in love, I'm in love,_

_I'm in love, I'm in love!_

_Accidentally!_

Feet hitting the ground, Sasuke let himself get yanked around by the blonde.

_Come on, come on!_

_Spin a little tighter!_

_Come on, come on,_

_And the world's a little brighter._

_Come on, come on._

_Just get yourself inside her _

_Loooooove..._

The two stopped moving, coming to a rest in each other's arms while gasping for breath.

_I'm in looove._

* * *

As the crowd erupted in applause, Neji gave a small smile and let his hands gently come together. If he'd had any doubts before, they had just been thoroughly erased; anyone who could make the Uchiha laugh and act like _that_ in public...was probably meant to be with him. Sasuke seemed to complete Naruto.

" 'Twas a far better thing that I have done, than I have ever done before."

Blinking, the Hyuuga turned towards the calm voice that had spoken beside him. TenTen smiled up at him, hands planted on her hips.

"Isn't that what you're thinking, Mr. Martyr?"

After a moment, Neji smiled back. "I was. Thank you for interrupting such a self-important line of thought."

"I aim to please." She flashed an impish look at him, then glanced away. "I don't suppose you can cut a rug with that posture of yours?"

Neji gave her something akin to a snort. "I'll have you know that I can dance perfectly well."

"Oh, yeah? Prove it, Ice Man."

He lifted an eyebrow at her challenge, then bowed and held out his hand. "After you, my lady."

An amused smile blooming on his face, he watched as the girl tossed up her nose in mock snobbishness and strode onto the dance floor. After a moment, he followed her.

_Perhaps things aren't so bad, after all._

* * *

As the party began winding down, Naruto drew the short-of-breath Uchiha off to the side. He smiled down at him, running his hands down the shorter boy's arms.

"As fun as all of this is," he began, "I still have to give you your present."

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow, staring at the blonde's face in the dwindling light of the setting sun.

"You went and set up this huge party just to take me away from it?"

Naruto grinned. "Are you saying that you don't want to get out of here?"

In reply, Sasuke simply grabbed the boy's arm and led him towards the parking lot. Laughing, Naruto redirected the boy towards his truck.

"I'll take that for a yes." Beating Sasuke to the passenger door, he unlocked it and held it open. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"What a gentleman," he stated dryly. Settling himself in the seat, he watched as the blonde shut his door and made his way around the car. He waited until Naruto got in his seat, shut the door, and started the car before speaking again. "So, where are you taking me?"

Naruto simply smiled. "It's a secret."

Sasuke's eyebrow was re-elevated. "A secret?"

"Mmhmm." Naruto's tone grew distracted as he pulled out of the parking lot and turned onto a main road.

"I see you saw no reason to tell anyone we were leaving."

"Mmhmm."

"And you don't think that'll be a problem?"

"Nope." His blue eyes fixed on the brunette beside him. "I told Kiba beforehand that I planned to steal you away. He'll let everyone know eventually."

Sasuke stared at him, wondering if the temperature in the truck had just risen. "So...you're not planning to come back here?"

"Not a chance."

The little pervert in the back of Sasuke's mind did a Happy Dance. "I see. What do you plan to have us do in the meantime?"

Glancing back at the road, Naruto gave him the sexiest half-smile Sasuke had ever seen. "That's a secret, too."

Sasuke's little pervert launched into a rendition of "Oh Happy Day."

Clearing his throat, Sasuke folded his arms over his chest and stared out the window. He recognized the area they were passing through, but his curiosity grew as he realized that they were actually heading off campus. When the streets flowed into a series of small houses, Sasuke looked back over at him.

"Naruto, where are we going?" he asked again. The blonde didn't reply. _Tsk-_ing under his breath, the Uchiha reached out and placed a hand on Naruto's bared arm. "Naruto..."

"Sasuke, you haven't been able to get this out of me all _month._ What makes you think I'll give it away now?"

The Uchiha frowned at that. "So, you're _finally_ going to tell me what you've been up to?"

"Nope." Naruto grinned, teeth bright in the newly acquired twilight darkness. "I'm going to show you."

Deciding that he had nothing more to say to that, Sasuke watched curiously as they pulled up to a small blue house on the far end of a cul-de-sac. Naruto pulled into the driveway and cut the engine, pocketing his keys.

"Ready to go?"

Nodding, Sasuke unlatched his seat belt and climbed out of the truck. He gazed up at the blue house with a contemplative frown, noting the lack of lights within it. A polished red door hugged the face, giving the house a welcoming feel to it. Turning to the blonde, Sasuke held a hand out.

"I'm assuming that we're not dropping in for a surprise visit," he drawled. "Care to explain?"

Naruto said nothing, but he smiled and made his way to the front door. He fished a key ring out of his back pocket.

"You _own_ this place?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"Nope." Keeping the same smile on his face, Naruto unlocked the front door and stepped inside, beckoning for the Uchiha to follow him. Sasuke frowned, but he entered the house anyway. The dark living room only sported a few pieces of furniture, giving it an unfinished, unoccupied air.

Naruto paused in the center of the room, placing the house key back in his pocket and turning to face his companion. Surprisingly, a nervous smile crossed the blonde's face.

"Um...Sasuke..." He hesitated, then moved behind the older boy and placed his hands gently upon Sasuke's eyes. When the Uchiha's eyebrows shot up, Naruto chuckled lightly. "I just don't want you to see it yet."

Sasuke remained quiet as Naruto guided him towards the back of the house. _What is it that he wants to show me?_

"I...I've been working on this for a long time now, Sasuke," he heard the blonde murmur. "I just hope that I wasn't entirely off base with it, but... Well, I guess I'll just have to see what your reaction is."

_I can't believe he's actually babbling,_ Sasuke mused. _What did he **do** that's making him so nervous?_

Shifting his grip to cover both of Sasuke's eyes with one hand, Naruto opened an unseen sliding glass door and led Sasuke outside. After a long moment, the Uchiha felt Naruto lean close to him.

"Happy Birthday, Sasuke."

He removed his hand.

Before Sasuke's eyes sprawled a calm, serene Japanese-style garden. A cool, butterfly-shaped _koi_ pond rippled at the front of the yard, several glistening koi swimming about in its shallow depths. Short, soft grass swept around the bottom half of the pond, teasingly pressing against the moss that carpeted the rest of the ground in the backyard. Two individual, shallow waterfalls trickled serenely from the back of the garden in three gentle tiers, each filled with glistening stones and surrounded by large, moss-covered rocks. They spread away from the pond in a "v," two old maple trees guarding the far edges.

In the center of the "v," a single young tree spread its white-tipped green foliage between the proud maples. Fragrant white blossoms burst gently in clusters along the branches, waving lightly in the breeze. Pleased by the shade that the trees provided during the day, thick, dark-green moss filled the entire center area between the waterfalls, and a series of soft-looking, Japanese-painted ferns dipped over the far edge of the pond where the waterfalls poured into the basin.

Shocked speechless, Sasuke stared at the beautiful scene before him. The gentle "_tok...tok_" sounds of a bamboo Deer-chaser filling with and emptying water beside the pond ghosted over the silence.

After a long moment, Sasuke felt Naruto step up behind him, wrapping his strong arms about the Uchiha's waist and pressing against him.

"You know, I actually started working on this months ago," the blonde murmured. "I had no idea why I was going to such extreme measures for you, but I knew that I wanted to give you something...unforgettable."

Sasuke's lips pressed tightly together as he listened, his eyes shining with an unfamiliar emotion. The blonde's arms tightened about him.

"Sasuke... I know I'm not always the brightest crayon in the box, but...you have no idea how much you mean to me." Sighing, he rested his cheek upon Sasuke's raven hair. "Hell, _I_ didn't even realize how much you meant to me until recently, but it doesn't change much. You are, and always have been, the most important person in my life."

After a quiet moment, Naruto pulled away a little and turned the boy in his arms. Sasuke stared up at him, heart pounding and face unreadable. Smiling gently, Naruto ran a hand along the side of the Uchiha's face.

"Sasuke, I'm in love with you." He chuckled lightly, a blush highlighting his whiskered cheeks in the moonlight. "And I always will be."

Sasuke stared up at the blonde for a long moment, his eyes wide and his heart frozen in his chest. Emotions crashed through him with such force, he wasn't entirely sure how he remained standing.

_HE LOVES ME!_

Making an odd noise—that he refused to admit sounded like a squeak—Sasuke threaded shaking hands through Naruto's hair and drew the boy's head down, pressing their foreheads together and closing his eyes.

_He loves me. Naruto actually said that he loves me._ That single fact swarmed in his head, jumpstarting his heart into such rapid beating that he was sure it was imprinting itself on his shirt. Some part of his mind felt like bursting into tears, and the rest of him wasn't sure that crying was such a bad idea. His breath hitching in his throat, Sasuke gently ground his forehead against the taller boy's.

"...Sasuke?" Naruto whispered. The Uchiha shook his head. Waiting quietly, the blonde gently ran a hand up and down the Uchiha's back.

"...went to all this trouble..."

"Hmm?" Pulling Sasuke closer, Naruto leaned his head down to hear a little better.

Sasuke shook his head again, keeping his eyes closed. "I can't believe...you went to all this trouble...for me," he managed, his voice hoarse. "I..."

Chuckling lightly, Naruto gave the boy a tight squeeze. "I take it that you like the garden, then?"

At that, Sasuke pulled away and glared weakly up at him. "_Yes_, you idiot. I like the damn garden. Shit. I _love_ the damn garden." He buried his face in the crook of Naruto's neck, mumbling something under his breath.

Naruto placed a warm hand on Sasuke's quickly reddening cheek, tipping the boy's face up. "What did you say?"

The brunette glared up at him again, but his gaze held no heat. "I said...that I don't just...love...the garden," he repeated awkwardly. Naruto lifted an eyebrow.

"What, this goes beyond love?" he teased. "If I knew you had this sort of passion for greenery, I would've—"

"That's not it, and you know it, Uzumaki." Sasuke lowered his eyes, taking a calming breath. _I can do this. Really. I can._

"Naruto, I..." He lifted his eyes, staring defiantly in the blue orbs gazing at him. "Dammit, I...I love you, too." The brunette's eyes slid closed once more. "I've loved you longer than even _I_ know."

In the silence that followed, Sasuke braved opening his eyes again and nearly jumped. Naruto was gracing him with the biggest, brightest grin the Uchiha had ever seen. Heart leaping in his chest, Sasuke let the blonde crush him against his chest.

"You do? Really?"

Lips twitching, he nodded. "Lord knows why."

Letting out a whoop, Naruto hoisted a startled Sasuke into the air. "You love me!"

Sasuke laughed despite himself. "And _you've_ picked me up enough for tonight, Naruto! Put me dow—"

The moment his feet hit the ground, Naruto's lips closed eagerly over Sasuke's own. Moaning, the Uchiha wrapped his arms about the taller boy's neck. Their tongues clashed eagerly, chasing away the slight chill that was settling in the night air. Nipping eagerly at Sasuke's lips, Naruto tightened one arm about the boy's back and slipped the other under the Uchiha's shirt.

Sasuke groaned as the blonde's calloused fingers darted across his stomach, pushing the taller boy backwards until they stumbled through the open sliding glass door to the kitchen inside. When Naruto's legs bumped against the kitchen table, the blonde took the initiative again, sitting down and hauling Sasuke onto his lap. Relishing in the feel of the blonde's hands traveling down his legs, Sasuke settled himself upon the other boy and intensified the kiss, eagerly massaging the underside of the blonde's tongue.

Naruto let out a low noise, ran his hands briefly over Sasuke's bottom, and wrapped his strong fingers about the boy's thighs. Pulling away, he panted heavily and stared at the brunette with darkened blue eyes.

"Sasuke," he rasped. Shivering at the boy's tone, the Uchiha in question leaned forward and unleashed a series of love bites along the other boy's neck. Naruto groaned, removing one hand from Sasuke's leg to close firmly over his ass and grind their hips together. Sasuke's toes curled within his shoes, and he bit down particularly hard at the point where Naruto's shoulder met neck.

"Fuck," he heard Naruto swear. "Sasuke..." A large hand wrapped gently about the nape of Sasuke's neck, and Sasuke let his head be drawn back until he could gaze into the blonde's blue eyes. Swallowing hard at the emotion he saw swimming there, Sasuke placed a loving kiss upon the boy's lips and smiled.

"You seem like you're thinking about something," he murmured in a low voice, rocking his hips against the blonde's. "Care to share?"

Naruto let out a low moan, dropping his head to Sasuke's shoulder and wrapping his arms firmly about the boy's waist. He sighed, pulling the Uchiha close.

"I just..." he replied eventually. "This feels so..._right_, you know?"

Chuckling, Sasuke ran his lips over the blonde's ear. "I know. It really does." He paused, running a hand absentmindedly down the back of Naruto's shirt and stroking the warm skin he found there. Naruto shivered. Smiling, Sasuke gently nuzzled the taller boy's earlobe.

"Thank you for giving me such a wonderful birthday, Naruto," the brunette whispered. Naruto let out a single chuckle, then slowly lifted his head.

"Well...I do still have one more...gift to give you." Locking eyes with the curious brunette, he gave him a half smile. "Sasuke, you love me, right?"

The Uchiha lifted an eyebrow. "Yes..."

"And you know I love you, right?"

"Yes..." He tilted his head to the side. "Naruto—"

"And, naturally, you want to spend every waking moment with me from now on, right?"

"Naruto, what on earth are you talking abou—"

"Want to move in with me?"

Sasuke froze, staring at the blonde in shock. "What?"

Naruto gazed at him. "I said, do you want to move in with me?"

Sasuke's mouth opened, then shut. "I...you..." He blinked at the boy with incredulity. "What are you talking about? Move in where? Here?"

The blonde chuckled, shifting the arm about Sasuke's waist to flit his fingers along the shorter boy's ribs. "Well, I wouldn't exactly convert the backyard of a place I wasn't planning to rent, especially if it's my gift to _you_." Abruptly nervous, he glanced around. "I mean, that's why I didn't really decorate the house, because if you wanted to, I figured that you could choose what we put in here and...everything."

"I..." Still unable to formulate a coherent reply, Sasuke stared at him. "You...how'd you even get your hands on this place?"

"Remember when I said my aunt was buying buildings?" Sasuke reluctantly nodded. "Well, she bought this one after I begged her for about a month solid, and she said she'd let me rent it from her." He waited a beat. "So are you going to move in with me?"

After a moment, Sasuke let out an incredulous laugh. "That's how you decide to do things? You shock the hell out of me by giving me a garden, get me off balance by confessing to me, and then you wait until I'm in your lap and making out with you? God, you never even asked me out!"

"Fine. Sasuke, will you go out with me?"

Lips twitching, the brunette nodded.

"Great! ..._Now_ will you rent this place with me?"

At the pathetic, puppy dog expression the big blonde turned on him, Sasuke couldn't help but laugh again. "You're insane, you know that?"

"Not too insane. After all, if we live here, nobody can walk in on us anymore."

"True." Shaking his head, Sasuke locked eyes with the mischievous ones of the boyin front ofhim. "Fine, Naruto. I'll move in with you. But under protest."

Naruto grinned, tightening his grip on the brunette. "Under _what_ protest?"

"That you asked me out in _that_ moronic a fashion."

Chuckling, the blonde gave him a loving kiss. "Ah, well. You'll remember it, won't you?"

Sasuke shook his head again, marveling at the fact that he could fall so deeply in love with such an idiot. "I don't see how I could possibly forget."

"Great!" Flashing him another grin, Naruto picked him up, strode into the living room, threw them both down onto the couch, and snuggled close. The Uchiha rolled his eyes.

"...Say, what would you have done if I said no?"

"I have about six favors you owe me in my other back pocket."

Despite himself, Sasuke laughed again. "Only you, Naruto."

Giving the boy next to him a tight hug, Naruto chuckled.

"That's the point, Sasuke. That's the point."

Cuddling close, the two boys fell into a peaceful silence and listened to the gentle rush of the outdoor waterfalls. His heart pounding, Sasuke shifted and laid his cheek upon Naruto's chest, closing his eyes. _Now...I really **will** get to stay in his arms._ A soft smile graced his features as one of Naruto's hands lifted to idly play with his hair. _I love you Naruto...so much._

Comforted by each other's presence, the two boys let the quiet night sounds draw them to sleep.

"...Happy Birthday, Sasuke-love."

* * *

Two months later

* * *

Slipping his hands into his light jacket, Sasuke gazed down upon the gravestones before him, a group of flowers with one remaining bud adorning them. He gave them a short, quirky smile.

"Sorry I haven't been by in a while," he murmured. "Ok, so it's been more like years, but...I didn't forget."

He ran his hand gently over each of the three stones, letting it linger briefly upon Itachi's.

"I'm not going to ask you what really happened that day, Aniki. It doesn't really matter, not anymore." He paused, running his fingers over the engraving before letting it fall. "The point is, I've finally moved on. I don't know if I've made you proud, or if I can ever live up to your image in our parents' eyes..."

He stepped back, glancing at his parents' grave markers.

"...But I think I can finally be proud of myself." He slid his hands back into his pockets, lowering his head slightly so that his bangs brushed against his face. "I'm happy now. I've got a job I like, a place I can live without distractions, and...someone to complete me."

Pausing, he gave a light chuckle. "Although, come to think of it, he's a walking distraction himself."

As he spoke, a warm arm slid about his waist. Leaning back into the embrace, Sasuke gave the blonde a brief smile.

"Mother, Father, Aniki...I'd like you to meet Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto," he gestured at the stones. "My family."

"Pleased to meet you," the blonde replied politely. He gave them a light bow. "It's nice to finally meet the people who raised the man I love. I'm indebted to you."

Gently squeezing the arm about his waist, Sasuke smiled. "Don't let his politeness fool you. He's about as uncultured as they get."

"Uncultured! I'll have you know that I cook very _cultured_ meals, thank you very much."

The Uchiha chuckled. "Alright, I'll give you that. He can cook."

"And I'm gorgeous."

Sasuke nodded. "And he's conceited enough to make me look modest."

"Hey!"

Running his hand soothingly over the blonde's, Sasuke gave each stone a final nod. "I just wanted to let you know that even if we didn't understand each other, things have worked out well." He paused. "I love you."

Satisfied, Sasuke slipped his own arm about Naruto's waist and let the taller boy lead him away. Even as they made their way back to Naruto's coveted truck, they began to bicker teasingly. Sasuke shoved at Naruto; the blonde tripped and fell on his butt, and both boys laughed. Naruto tugged him down beside him, gave Sasuke a long, loving kiss, and sprang to his feet, racing towards his truck with a laugh and Sasuke's curses on the wind.

As they left, a warm breeze drifted over the area, tousling their hair as they ran into the parking lot.

And in the sunlight that peeked down from the late spring sky, the last remaining flower bud bloomed, casting tremulous color upon the stone for all to see.

-Owari-


End file.
